Su Rastro Caliente
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Un erótico y romántico Darien Chiba desea una esposa y una familia. Es la época de los milagros cuando una joven aparece en su puerta: sin hogar, en peligro y esperando un hijo – el hijo de Darien.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** ES EL LIBRO 2 DE LA SERIE HELL YEAH! AREDIENTE EL CUAL SE TITULA SU RASTRO CALIENTE LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**ARGUMENTO**

Un erótico y romántico Darien Chiba desea una esposa y una familia. Es la época de los milagros cuando una joven aparece en su puerta: sin

hogar, en peligro y esperando un hijo – el hijo de Darien.

Su relación se complica por el hecho de que:

A – nunca se habían visto antes y B – ella era virgen.

Serena está decidida a no ser una carga para la familia Chiba. En lo

que a ella respecta, está de paso.

Darien tiene una opinión diferente – quiere a Serena en su vida, en su

cama y en su corazón.

**CAPITULO 1**

Serena escuchaba los sonidos de alegría resonando en el interior de la casa de troncos de árboles, y deseó poder ser parte de ella. Presionando la cara sobre la ventana de cristal como una niña en una tienda de dulces, mientras observaba al que llamaban Darien, y como él en voz baja inspeccionaba el festejo. Él era la razón por la que estaba aquí. Lo vio sonreír por algo que uno de sus hermanos dijo, y Serena no podía evitarlo, sonrió con él. Él tenía la cara más amable que jamás había visto.

Después que casi la advirtió en el puesto de comidas de las Ligas Menores, ella se había quedado atrás y lo vio trabajar con los niños. Él fue muy paciente y amable con los niños como si fueran los suyos propios.

Pero no lo eran.

Si él era tan cariñoso con el hijo de otro, ¿cómo sería con uno de los suyos? Sin lugar a dudas, él amaría a su hijo o a su hija más que a la vida

misma. ¡Qué pensamiento tan maravilloso! Serena se abrazó, imaginando una escena donde un pequeño chico de cabello de marta cibelina iba hacia los fuertes brazos de su papá. Dos pares de ojos color azul zafiro se volvieron a mirarla, y Darien tendió su mano, invitándola a acercarse y compartir un beso. Después de permitírselo a sí misma por un momento, Serena sacudió la idea de su cabeza; esas reflexiones mágicas no eran para ella.

Esa primera noche en el parque de pelota, Serena había contemplado dejarlo en paz. Cuando regresó la noche siguiente, ella ni siquiera dudó. Viajando de polizón en la parte de atrás de su camioneta, había dejado atrás su antigua vida, sabiendo que a dónde quiera que fuere, era donde ella anhelaba estar.

Serena se rió de su sueño imposible. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella sólo estaba aquí para echarle un vistazo; para asegurarse que el hombre que vaya a ser el padre de su hijo fuese un buen hombre. Después de lo que había pasado, ella tenía que estar segura. Durante dos días, se había escondido en el granero. Como un fantasma solitario, ella lo había observado desde la distancia; satisfecha sólo de estar cerca de él. Después de verlo interactuar con la familia y los amigos, Serena sabía, incluso, si hubiera tenido la opción, que no podía haber elegido mejor. Darien Chibaera perfecto.

Los panqueques que la familia estaba comiendo olían celestial. Serena se aferró a su estómago vacío, ya que gruñía lo suficiente para que los Chiba escucharan dentro de su cálido y seguro hogar. La mayor parte de la salsa de tomate y el pan se habían ido, así que ella tenía raciones pequeñas. Serena no estaba robando, ella se aseguraba de trabajar cada día para pagar la comida que consumía. Nadie se había dado cuenta todavía,pero ella estaba limpiando la montura y el estiércol de los establos. Lo más probable era, que los hombres pudieran pensar que alguno de los otros estaba haciendo las tareas domésticas. Sin embargo, a Serena la hacía sentir mejor.

Tomando un último vistazo a la feliz familia, ella suspiró. Algo maravilloso había pasado – ella lo podía decir debido a las sonrisas y las risas. Durante unos minutos, ella escuchó. La hermosa joven tuvo tanta suerte. Ella era muy querida por los seis hombres – y Serena no tenía a nadie. Sosteniendo su abdomen, ella se consoló al saber que ella no siempre estaría sola.

Lamentablemente, ella se apartó y regresó al establo. Ya, sería un buen momento para darse un chapuzón en el depósito de agua. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado y no habría ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera ser atrapada. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta del establo – las vacas y los caballos estaban acostumbrados a ella. Ella se había asegurado de acariciar a cada uno e incluso deslizó algunos nuggets que estaban almacenados en los silos. Ahora, ellos la miraban expectantes – pero ninguno puso cualquier tipo de alarma.

Ella había reclamado la última casilla a la derecha junto al gran Palomino. Hablándole al caballo dorado, ella tiró la ropa y la dobló cuidadosamente en la esquina. Sólo tenía dos conjuntos que la hacían mantener toda limpia. ─Gracias por tu manta, guapo.─ Ella hablaba al caballo; él la veía exactamente como si entendiera cada palabra. Envolviendo la manta alrededor de ella, Serena se escabulló para bañarse.

Helios estaba tan aliviado de que Michiru y Zafiro hubieran conseguido estar juntos. Él sólo tenía trece años, pero él no era estúpido. Él lo veía

venir. Y ahora, Michiru estaba embarazada. Iba a ser realidad, y un chiquitito vendría a vivir a Chiba. Por primera vez, él no sería el bebé. Por lo tanto, Santo Cristo, ya era hora que ellos dejaran de tratarlo como tal. Como ahora. Taiki había perdido el teléfono celular de su camioneta y se había dado a la ingrata tarea de dar marcha atrás en todo el lugar para buscarlo. Caminando hacia el corral, Helios pasó cerca del depósito de agua. Al oír un chapoteo, se llevó tremendo susto. Deslizándose a su alrededor, Helios estaba decidido a atrapar al intruso. Acercándose, caminó de puntillas y lo que vio lo hizo jadear. Para sus trece años – el cabello largo y el agua reluciente en una mujer desnuda sólo podían significar una cosa. En vez de correr, empezó a gritar. ─Chicos, chicos… vengan rápido.─ Por supuesto, nadie le oía "excepto Serena" que ápidamente se apresuró a salir del tanque. Corriendo de regreso a la casa, abrió la puerta de la cocina y se encontró a Darien en medio de las tareas de la cocina.

─Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Ya sabes que no debes cerrar de golpe la puerta; mira el barro que estás dejando en el suelo limpio de Michiru.─ Helios estaba jadeando, y más alterado de lo que Darien podía recordar haberlo visto.

─¡Darien, ven rápido!─ Él trató de sacar a su hermano por la puerta.

─¿Por qué? ¿El granero está en llamas?─ Darien sabía cómo los chicos podían exagerar de la cosa más insignificante.

─No, tienes que venir a ver.─ Helios era insistente.

─¿Ver qué amigo?─ El entusiasmo de Helios era contagioso.

─Simplemente no lo vas a creer.─ En la expresión severa de Darien –

Helios abrió la puerta y le indicó a su hermano seguirlo con una mirada de súplica en su rostro. ─Tienes que ver esto, Darien. Es mejor que el día cuando Rubeus encontró dos cabezas de serpiente.

─Si no estás exagerando, me voy a la tierra de tu Wii.─ Helios no estaba preocupado – él sabía que perro que ladra no muerde.

─Por el amor a Dios, Darien. ¡He estado tratando de decirte! ¡Hay una sirena en el depósito de agua!

─Bueno, tienes razón.─ Darien siguió a su hermano por la puerta.

─Esto tengo que verlo.

El tanque era enorme, como los tanques de agua. Sostenía unos veinte mil galones, tanto como en una piscina. No era el tipo de depósito en el que el ganado o caballos se acercaban para beber. Era el tipo que recogen agua de lluvia, por lo que estaba disponible para el molino de viento y para los tanques más pequeños que suplían a diferentes praderas. Los Chiba irrigaban algunos de sus cultivos durante las semanas más secas del verano. Todos los tanques estaban conectados por tubos y manejado por un motor gigantesco que estaba en la parte trasera del granero. A los hermanos Chiba y a sus amigos les encantaba nadar en el tanque; lo hacían un refugio agradable en un día caluroso – y Helios estaba llevando a cabo la tradición.

Darien cruzó sus brazos y trató de no sonreír mientras Helios murmuraba. ─No sé a dónde fue. Ella estaba allí, lo juro.

─Podría haber sido alguno de los niños de las granjas vecinas que vienen a nadar. Tú probablemente viste a Hotaru Tomoe. A ella le gustas un poco, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que se coló por aquí para ver si podía vislumbrarte, Helios amigo mío.─ Darien sabía que Helios tenía edad suficiente para empezar a notar a las niñas. Darien avergonzó a su hermano pequeño. En cuestión de segundos, su rostro se enrojeció con la idea de que una chica pudiera estar enamorada de él.

─No era Hotaru, Darien.─ Insistió Helios. ─Esta muchacha, sirena o no, tenía pechos.─ Helios extendió sus manos delante de su pecho, compasando para Darien la abundancia de las bendiciones de la sirena.

─Hmmm,─ Darien se mordió la mejilla para no reírse. ─Veo lo que quieres decir.

─Y su trasero abarcaba todo y tenía curvas, y también tenía la forma de esto.─ Helios hizo la figura de reloj de arena clásico en el aire. Ante esto, Darien estaba confundido.

─La miraste bastante cerca, ¿verdad? ¿Por casualidad viste su cola?─ Se sintió bien al reír. El último par de días había estado lleno de tensión. Con Alan paralizado y el susto médico de Michiru, todos se sentían como si ellos hubieran sido torturados.

─Sí, ella tenía un trasero muy agradable.─ Helios estaba imaginado todo otra vez – caminando en círculos – con inocencia en su apreciación de la forma femenina.

─No, no – amigo, me refería a una cola de pez.─ Esto le concedió una pausa a Helios, y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en una profunda reflexión.

─¡Bah! Supongo que ella era sólo una niña del montón. No me acuerdo de una cola.

Serena observaba desde un rincón del establo y casi se rió en voz alta. Darien amaba a su hermano, Helios. Viendo su bondad con el muchacho la hizo sentir mucho mejor. A Darien nunca se le ocurriría preguntarle por un aborto. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era prometerse que no volvería a intentar sacar un bebé de adentro de ella.

Cuando Serena había descubierto que el verdadero padre de su bebé era un hombre rico, ella se afectó. La familia de Darien era poderosa, con innumerables recursos. ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar cuando se enteraran que una don nadie estaba a punto de dar a luz a un Chiba? Por lo tanto, Serena había ideado un plan. Ella se presentaría a Darien y le explicaría la situación, asegurándose de que él entendía que ella no estaba pidiendo o esperando algún tipo de apoyo para su hijo. Lo que realmente quería Serena de Darien era su garantía de que no iba a desafiar a Serena con una custodia.

Así, hoy era el día. Ella iba a vestirse y marchar a la casa principal y onocer al papá de su bebé. Ella podía verlo ahora, 'Hola, Darien. Tú no me conoces, pero yo estoy embarazada de un hijo tuyo.' ¡Ay, caramba! Él iba a pensar que ella era una loca.

La carta de la MilenioCrybank debería llegar pronto. El director del Banco de Semen le había dicho que era su obligación legal informar al Sr. Chiba del error que había hecho con su depósito de esperma. Un error. No le gustaba pensar en su bebé como un error. Su niño sabría que era amado, y Serena se aseguraría de ello.

Tentativamente, sus planes eran encontrar un trabajo y permanecer en Kerrville, cerca de Darien. De esa manera él sabría que ella estaba dispuesta a que estuviera mucho, o poco, en la vida de su bebé, cuanto él quisiera estar. Y si, por alguna razón, lo hacía sentirse incómodo – que podría pasar – a sabiendas que había hecho lo correcto por Darien Chiba.

Después de mandar a Helios a volar, Darien decidió revisar todo el lugar – por si acaso. Probablemente era niños del barrio, pero no tenía sentido correr el riesgo. El granero era un lugar apropiado para comenzar. En silencio, él abrió la puerta, dando tiempo para que su vista se ajustara a la luz tenue. Escuchando; lo único que se oía eran las risitas socarronas de los caballos, cuando ellos le dieron la bienvenida. Todos los animales mimados estaban esperando que él les diera zanahorias, o tal vez, una manzana. Darien tenía un corazón tierno para los niños, ancianos y animales. Aliviado, él miró a su alrededor todo el equipo pesado, comprobado detrás de las empacadoras de heno, las salas de almacenamiento y contenedores de tolvas. Nada. Subiendo por la escalera de mano, se posó en el henal. Nada. Por último, se dirigió al ala de la granja donde se construyeron las caballerizas que albergaba sus monturas personales. ¿Un zumbido? ¿Él escuchó un zumbido?

Serena se secó rápidamente, usando una toalla vieja que había encontrado en el piso de arriba. Mientras ella se frotaba, tarareó una vieja melodía de Elvis, 'No puedo evitar enamorarme.' Cada vez que se sentíasola o deprimida, cantaba una de las canciones del rey que siempre le levantaban el ánimo.

Colgando la toalla sobre una de las puertas de los establos vacíos, ella se prometió que iba a llevarla al piso de arriba y echarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia. El segundo piso era especial. Serena había respetado el espacio. Era, obviamente, el estudio de un artista. Había varias piezas de esculturas hermosas, en diversos estados de desarrollo – un águila posada majestuosamente sobre una roca irregular, un oso de pie en una postura feroz, y un guerrero indio con su atuendo para una se había abstenido de tocarlos, pero ella los había estudiado con gran admiración. Con una mirada de deseo a la confortable habitación; ella se había resistido a la grande, y suave cama, y había tomado solo una pequeña cantidad de comida de la pequeña nevera para ayudarla a salir de su apuro.

Recogiendo su ropa, ella se puso de pie en frente del gran caballo dorado en el establo, mientras se preparaba para vestirse. ─He disfrutado de nuestro tiempo juntos, hermoso.─ El caballo hizo un pequeño bufido de respuesta, lo que a Serena la hizo reír. ─Tú eres el mejor compañero de cuarto que nadie podría pedir.─ Serena se inclinó para besar al caballo en el hocico. ─Si alguna vez tengo una casa propia, o un lugar para mí y mi bebé, espero poder tener un caballo tan dulce como tú.

Darien se quedó sin habla. Había una absolutamente preciosa, chica de pie desnuda en frente de la casilla de Paladín. No podía oír lo que estaba diciendo, pero él podía ver lo suficiente para caer profundamente en la lujuria. Sus ojos recorrieron el más curvilíneo, y precioso trasero quhabía tenido el privilegio de comerse con los ojos. Inflado de deseo, su pene comenzó a espesarse y crecer. Tenía el cabello largo y rubió que colgaba en unos húmedos rizos y un mechón de cabello a la mitad de su espalda. Era pequeña, pero preciosamente equilibrada. Un perfecto culo en forma de corazón hizo que sus caderas desearan bombear hacia adelante. Darien sabía que una cosa caballerosa sería dar marcha atrás en silencio. Pero no pudo. Tenía miedo de que ella desapareciera antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de ver su rostro.

'Mírame, cariño,' él susurró en voz baja. ¡Sí! Él era un hijo de mierda afortunado. Su deseo fue concedido. Paladin sintió su presencia y relinchó en un saludo fuerte.

Ese equino provocó que el ángel desnudo girara en torno a él. Antes de que Darien pudiera ser capaz de alinear las palabras, la muñequita cruzó los brazos sobre los más perfectos pechos que Dios haya creado. Estaban llenos, redondos y tenían grandes pezones color melocotón que se inclinaban hacia arriba como buscando su atención. Él lamió los labios en anticipación por el deseo de chupar esos hinchados botones hasta que ella se mojara.

Ambos se congelaron. Ella lo miró fijamente. Él se la comió con los ojos. Darien dio un paso adelante, ─Dios, eres exquisita.─ Un grito desde la terraza de la casa principal rompió el hechizo.

─¡Darien! ¡Darien! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Por favor, date prisa!─ Era Michiru. Algo debió estar mal con Alan. Darien dio una última mirada a la vision erótica que estaba ante él, y rogó. ─No te vayas, Sirenita. Por favor, quédate. Yo ya vuelvo. Te lo prometo.─ Ella no dijo ni una palabra, se limitó a mirarlo con un extraño anhelo en sus ojos. ¡Mierda! Él tenía que irse. Dejándola allí de pie fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho nunca.

Corriendo a través del patio, él dio cuatro pasos en dos saltos en la veranda. Abriendo la puerta, temía a lo que pudiera encontrar. Corriendo por la casa, él tiró una silla del comedor en su prisa por llegar a la nueva ala que habían construido para la rehabilitación de Alan.

─Lo siento mucho, Alan.─ Michiru estaba llorando. ─Yo no debí haberte dejado. Por favor, perdóname.─ La encantadora joven se arrodilló junto al hombre que yacía en la alfombra. La tremenda tristeza en sus ojos hizo un agujero en el corazón de Darien. Incluso en su abyecta miseria, Alan mostró preocupación por la mujer que lloraba.

─No llores, Michiru. No fue tu culpa. Tú sólo fuiste a verificar el almuerzo. Yo pude haber esperado. No debí haber tratado de hacerlo por mí mismo.─ Darien puso sus manos en la espalda de Alan, y bajo sus brazos, dispuesto a levantar a su hermano. Michiru fue a ayudarlo.

─No, Michiru. Estás embarazada. Lo más pesado que tu puedes levanter es un pañuelo,─ Darien le amonestó. Con facilidad, él levantó a Alan del piso y lo puso en su silla de ruedas.

─Gracias,─ murmuró Alan, evitando los ojos de su hermano.

─Michiru, cariño – ve a verificar la comida y danos un par de minutos. ¿De acuerdo?─ Darien le hizo un guiño a Michiru, haciéndole saber que sólo quería pasar unos minutos con su hermano. Él esperó hasta que oyó a Michiru moverse hacia la cocina. ─Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

─¡Demonios, Darien! Yo solía saltar de los aviones; tengo que encontrar emociones donde pueda en estos días.─ El pobre intento de humor de Alan no dibujó una sonrisa en Darien. Haciendo uso de su hombro y de los músculos del brazo, Alan dirigió su silla hacia la doble ventana de vidriera. Él apartó la cortina y miró hacia el rancho Chiba. ─¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo cuando me caí?─ Ante la suave respuesta negativa de Darien, Alan continuó. ─Quería ir hasta la ventana para ver hacia afuera. ¿No es gracioso? Pensé que podia hacerlo yo mismo.─ Darien puso su mano sobre el brazo de Alan, dándole apoyo sin palabras. ─¡Yo sólo quería mirar por la maldita ventana!

¡Darien la había visto desnuda! ¡Ella estaba absolutamente mortificada! Es cierto que él no había huido gritando, aunque era probablemente demasiado educado para mostrar una verdadera reacción. Oh, ¿por qué no podría ser esbelta y graciosa? Tenía demasiadas curvas para ser considerada atractiva.

¡Rayos! Y ella no tenía esperanza de adelgazar; no a corto plazo. Después de todo, ella tenía cuatro meses y medio de embarazo. Y lo más triste era que no podía culpar a su figura sobreabundante a su embarazo.

Ella había sido fornida al comienzo, y cuando el bebé creciera, también ella lo haría. Con esperanza, una vez que su pedacito de cielo naciera, él la tendría dando brincos y ella podría deshacerse de unas pocas libras. Serena recogió sus cosas. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Terminó de vestirse e hizo lo que le pidió. Se sentó en un fardo de heno a esperar. Nerviosa. Ella estaba muy nerviosa. Tocando su pelo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lío. ¡Y ella no tenía maquillaje! Había un espejo arriba en el apartamento; tal vez ella podría ir y tratar de reparar un poco el daño. Quería verse agradable para Darien.

─Lo siento mucho, Alan. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?─ Darien era sincero. Él movería montañas por su hermano si pudiera.

─Sí.─ Sus ojos se encontraron. ─Quiero que atravieses el prado sur

por mí. Quiero que escales el gran roble que se extiende por el arroyo; que vayas hasta las ramas que se extienden sobre el agujero azul, donde siempre hemos nadamos. Y quiero que tengas sexo con una mujer por mí. Párate sobre tus fuertes piernas y hazla dar brincos en tu polla hasta que ella grite tu nombre. Y cuando hayas terminado, sostenla en tus brazos toda la noche. Tú deberías estar dando gracias a Dios de que eres un hombre de verdad, no la mitad de un hombre como yo.

Darien fue sorprendido por la emoción que brotaba de su hermano. Sabía que Alan sentía una gran pérdida, pero no tenía ni idea a qué profundidad. Darien hizo lo posible por consolarlo. ─Vas a hacerle el amor a una mujer otra vez, Alan. ¡No te atrevas a darte por vencido! Vamos a encontrar a alguien y también alguna manera de ayudarte. Tú volverás a caminar, correr, y nadar otra vez – todo ello. Lo prometo.─ Cómo demonios él iba a mantener esa promesa, no sabía – pero lo haría. Así fuera la última cosa que hiciera.

Tal vez, él pudiera mantener la mente de Alan fuera de sus problemas. ─Esta mañana, Helios fue a buscar el teléfono de Taiki. Vio algo en el depósito de agua, y vino disparado a la casa diciendo que había una sirena por ahí tomando un baño. No había opción, así que fui a comprobar afuera.─ Sonrió Darien.

Alan fingió interés, avergonzado de su arrebato. ─Supongo que estaba imaginando cosas – o ¿encontraste una mujer hermosa del mar?

─Sí, de hecho, lo hice.─ En ese momento, Alan levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano, tratando de ver si estaba bromeando.

─¿Encontraste una chica en el depósito de agua?─ Zafiro y Michiru dijeron que tenían una historia del depósito de agua, pero ellos no la comparten. Zafiro dijo que era demasiada preciosa y personal para hablarla, incluso con sus hermanos. Alan quería la oportunidad de tener bellos recuerdos de ese tipo con una mujer. Tenía miedo de que esos sueños tuviera que colocarlos en la estantería con su paracaídas y sus zapatos de correr.

─No, la encontré en nuestro granero. Sensacionalmente desnuda.─ Darien arrastró las palabras con una sonrisa de extremada satisfacción que Alan nunca recordaba haber visto en el rostro de su hermano.

Alan soltó un bufido. ─¡Bastardo suertudo!

─Ella no era una sirena como pensaba Helios,─ sonrió Darien, con fuego en sus ojos. ─Pero, él estaba cerca. Ella es una diosa.

Alan miró por la ventana. ─Si ella está en el granero –sensacionalmente desnuda ─¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?─

Buena pregunta. Darien contuvo la respiración, esperando contra todo pronóstico que su belleza playera lo estuviera esperando. Entrando en el granero, miró a su alrededor. ─¿Cariño? No temas. Yo no te haría daño por nada del mundo. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.─ Hizo una pausa, para escuchar el sonido más leve. Sólo había silencio. ¡Vete a la mierda! Ella se había ido. Él no tenía su nombre – y no sabía de cuál de los ranchos vecinos era – ¡él no sabía absolutamente nada! Darien se sentía totalmente impotente. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que había perdido algo infinitamente precioso.

Allí de pie, desesperado, lo único que podía pensar era en lo Hermosa que era, y lo suave que su piel le había parecido. Sus pechos habrían llenado sus manos con menos. Darien sintió que su polla empezaba a endurecerse, de nuevo. Que no daría por el privilegio de amar a esa cosita dulce por un buen rato. Una mujer como esa haría que vivir valiera la pena.

¡Qué demonios! Había pasado tanto tiempo. Darien necesitaba alivio de la peor manera; incluso si se trataba de su propia mano.

¡Santa María llena eres de gracia! Serena Tsukino estaba más excitada de lo que había estado alguna vez en su vida. Apoyada contra la pared del hueco de la escalera, ella se asomó por la esquina y se enamoró perdidamente. Darien Chiba era el mejor hombre en carne y hueso que jamás hubiera visto Serena en su vida. Y el cielo la ayude, ese pedazo de hombre en frente de ella tenía que tener por lo menos veintidós centímetros de largo y quince centímetros de ancho. Cruzando sus piernas, ella juntó sus muslos, tratando de darle a su palpitante clítoris un poco de alivio.

Hipnotizada, ella lamió sus labios mientras Darien comenzaba a dares placer en largos, rítmicos movimientos de bombeo que Serena podia sentir desde la punta de cada uno de sus pezones hasta lo más profundo de su dolorida, y vacía vagina. Gracias a Dios, él estaba de pie en una sección de la granja donde un rayo de sol a través reducía la penumbra e iluminó sus generosos atributos. Viéndolo trabajar sus estrechas caderas mientras apretaba y se frotaba la polla hizo a Serena temblar de deseo.

¿Y éste era el padre de su hijo no nacido? Serena dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y gimió en silencio. Lo que daría por haber sido capaz de adquirir su esperma a la manera antigua.

Darien sintió que su saco empezaba a apretar mientras trabajaba su polla con furia. Si él no lo enterraba en lo profundo de un coño caliente de una mujer pronto, su polla se iba a caer por falta de uso y abandono. Quería chupar esos pezones de melocotón dulce, que lo habían tentado con tanta dulzura. ¡Jesús! ¡Quería apretar ese par de tetas perfectas hasta que hiciera que dulce muñeca dulce rogara por su amor toda la noche! ¡Dios! Chorros de semen se disparaban hacia arriba y fuera de su polla en un arco alto, lo que demostraba la tremenda necesidad que se había acumulado tras meses de celibato – una sequía de la peor especie.

Darien no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin sexo. Desde que había llegado a la pubertad, las mujeres se pusieron a su disposición, y él se había alegrado de tomar sus generosas ofertas. Pero en el último año o dos, Darien había decidido que quería más una relación que un rápido revolcón. Darien quería una familia. Así que él había disminuido su estilo de vida, dejando pasar los rollos de una sola noche, y decidió estar en el mercado para una esposa. Mirando a su hermano Zafiro, con su Michiru, sólo le hacía desearlo más.

Darien había estado pendiente, en busca de esa mujer que podía convertir su mundo al revés. No había encontrado a nadie que estuviera cerca.

Hasta hoy. No estaba listo para renunciar al angelito que había iniciado un fuego en su sangre – Darien decidió que sólo había una cosa que podia hacer. Él sólo iba a tener que encontrarla y hacerla perder la cabeza – justo en su cama.

Metiendo su polla de nuevo en los pantalones, Darien se volvió para irse. Iba agarrar sus llaves y conducir por los alrededores. No podía ir muy lejos. Si esto no funcionaba, él llamaría a todos los ranchos de los alrededores y preguntaría si alguno de ellos albergaba a la tentadora intrusa.

Le tomó unos minutos para que Serena se calmara. Sus bragas estaban empapadas y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo con una combinación de excitación y vergüenza. No había manera de que pudiera enfrentar a Darien de inmediato. ¡No iba a ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos! Lo mejor que podía hacer era caminar por la ciudad, llenar solicitudes de empleo y darse tiempo para enfriarse.

Tomarse el tiempo para limpiarse en el fregadero de arriba, Serena se sorprendió por lo excitada que había estado al ver la exhibición sexual de Darien. Tal vez en el momento en que volvía de la ciudad, sería capaz de mantener una conversación sensata con él sin lanzarse a sus brazos como la virgen hambrienta de sexo que era.

Cuando empezó a salir del granero, ella vio a Darien subirse a su camioneta. Dando un paso atrás en las sombras, esperó a que él se fuera.

Él dobló hacia la izquierda, lejos de la ciudad. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de su vista, Serena atravesó el campo abierto. De esta manera, nadie pensaría que estaba pidiendo que la llevaran y trataran de recogerla.

Serena tenía miedo de hacer un autostop, otra vez. Cuando salió de Austin en medio de la noche para llegar a Kerrville, había tenido la suerte de conseguir que la llevara una bonita pareja, de edad avanzada. Se habían detenido a recogerla a sólo dos cuadras de los apartamentos Blackmoon; le compraron una hamburguesa y hasta le dieron treinta dólares en efectivo antes de dejarla en el Parque Kerrville de las Ligas Menores. El parquet era el destino que ella pidió después que Mina había visto el a rtículo del periódico de Kerrville que daba el itinerario de los playoffs. Darien Chiba fue nombrado como entrenador y patrocinador. Si no hubiera sido por su amiga que hizo la investigación para ella en la computadora, Serena no habría sabido cómo encontrar a Darien, ni siquiera quién era.

Cuando caminó una cuadra desde la carretera, Serena subió una pequeña colina y se quedó sin aliento, maravillada. ¡Era todo un campode girasoles! Hasta donde sus ojos pudieron observar, ¡vio que habíaenormes tallos con flores en ellos, tan grandes como su cabeza! Con un chillido de placer, ella estiró sus brazos y corrió hacia ellos. Fue uno de los lugares más hermosos que había visto nunca. ¿Quién plantaría este país de las maravillas? Se fue correteando, y ella entraba y salía entre las filas. Bandadas de aves se elevaron, sorprendidas por su risa desinhibida. Por unos buenos diez minutos, Serena caminó a través de las filas, fascinada por los diferentes colores, que iban desde el Amarillo limón a naranja. Finalmente, ella se separó y se dirigió hacia el municipio de Kerrville.

Sería bueno cuando ella tuviera su propio apartamento de nuevo. Ella se sentiría más segura. Sin duda, DiamanteBlackmoon no la seguiría a Kerrville.

Desde el principio, el Sr. Blackmoon la había puesto nerviosa. Y la última vez que lo vio, ella se había asustado. Algunas de las cosas que le dijo la perseguían en sus sueños

Gracias a Dios, ese extraño capítulo de su vida había terminado. Lo único que quedaba de ella era su bebé, y ella no podía arrepentirse del niño que un día se sostendrá en sus brazos. Decidida a ser feliz, empezó a pensar en nombres para el bebé. ¿Darien le daría al bebé su apellido? Quizás. Chiba, ¿qué sonaría bien con Chiba?

Frustrado, Darien regresó a la casa. No había habido señal de su ángel en ninguna parte.

Había sido tan tonta como para esperar que él la encontrara simplemente paseando por la carretera. No hubo suerte. Dejando escaper un suspiro áspero, decidió reorganizarse y volver a intentarlo después del almuerzo.

La familia estaba reunida; la casa de madera estaba rebosante de alegría, de risa y del olor de la buena comida. Era sábado, y para todas las personas presentes en la comida era un evento especial. Michiru había hecho una diferencia en sus vidas, la única diferencia que una mujer puede llevar en una casa llena de hombres. Oh, ellos siempre habían sido una familia, y siempre habían amado a los otros. Pero desde que sus padres murieron ese fatídico día de hace diez años, nada hubiera sido lo mismo. Una fuerte tormenta inundó el vasto sistema fluvial Hill Country; una vía fluvial normalmente perezosas se habías convertido rápidamente en frenéticas, y endemoniadas aguas claras. Una inundación repentina desgarró a través del condado y se llevó algunos de los puentes. A la familia Chiba, ese fenómeno climático monstruoso había provocado la mayor de las tragedias. Su mamá y su papá habían estado en uno de esos puentes cuando se derrumbó, y fueron arrastrados a un traicionero remolino de la muerte.

A los veintiún años, Zafiro había progresado y llevaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Aceptó la responsabilidad de criar a sus hermanos mucho antes que él conociera esas funciones y obligaciones. En su deseo de hacer un hogar para sus hermanos, se había casado con una mujer que había destrozado su familia. Después del fiasco con

Esmeralda, Zafiro había renunciado a las mujeres – es decir, hasta que la dulce Michiru caminó a través de la puerta de ellos y dentro de su corazón.

La mesa fue puesta con los ofrecimientos de Michiru para la comida del día: Grilladas, Country Captain y macarrones con queso hecho en casa. ─¡Dios mío, Michiru, esto se ve fantástico!─ Darien sacó su silla y se sentó, agarrando una galleta de la mano de Zafiro. Zafiro, que estaba ocupado besando a Michiru, y al mismo tiempo tratando de llenar su plato, no estaba viendo lo que estaba haciendo.

─¿Qué demonios pasa?─ Zafiro quitó sus labios del cuello de Michiru y miró a su hermano. ─¿No puedes buscar tu propia galleta?

Darien arrancó un trozo con sus dientes. ─Parece que tienes las manos ocupadas, hermano. Como el resto de nosotros no somos tan bendecidos, tenemos que tomar lo que podamos conseguir.

Los ojos de Zafiro se suavizaron. ─No sólo de pan vive el hombre.─ Él tomó un sorbo de los labios de Michiru y dio gracias por sus bendiciones. ─Siéntate aquí cariño, así puedo concentrarme en mi comida.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se deslizó de su regazo y se sentó en la silla contigua.

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe. ─¡Rubeus llegó a casa!─ Helios anunció. Todos reconocían la manera de Rubeus al entrar; sus botas de motorista hicieron un pesado eco en el piso de madera que las que hacían unas botas de vaquero; las cadenas en los pantalones de cuero negro y su chaqueta tintineaban mientras caminaba.

─¡Muchacho, cuando arrancas esa puerta de las bisagras, yo quiero hacerte una residencia en el granero!─ Intentó Zafiro mirar a su hermano con severidad, pero fracasó. ─¿Me consigues una banda para sustituir esos aspirantes a vaqueros que nos cancelaron?

Rubeus echó su silla hacia atrás y se sentó ruidosamente. ─Sí, te tengo una banda. Si vas a venir esta noche al bar, puedes escucharlos.─ Rubeus les dijo su gran novedad, pero él pensó que sería más divertido mostrárselas. Estaba cansado de llevar la reputación de la familia como el chico malo – el tipo duro – el alborotador de la familia. Ya era hora de que él demostrara que podía tener éxito en todo lo que se proponía hacer.

El zumbido de un motor de silla de ruedas les llamó la atención.

Alan tenía más de una silla y por lo general prefería la manual, pero esta vez él estaba en su versión Cadillac. ─Helios, tienes una llamada telefónica.─ Le pasó el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa a su hermano pequeño, que estalló en una gran sonrisa. Una llamada en sábado podia significar cosas buenas. Al entrar en el estudio, el grito de Helios se escuchó fácilmente.

─¿De qué se trata todo esto?─ Reflexionó Michiru. Ella le gustaba estar al día con lo que hacían – especialmente Helios. Michiru era una pequeña mamá gallina.

Alan entregó su plato a Darien para llenarlo, ─Asegurate de tener suficiente de esa salsa para mis galletas, no me gustan secas.─ Y añadió, ─esa era la madre de Bo Barkley y cito – una piscina improvisada y fiesta de helado esta noche.─ Alan hizo una pausa. ─Que monada.

Cuando Helios volvió con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, los hermanos mayores decidieron divertirse un poco. ─Así que, hombre grande, ¿esperas ver a la niña en bikini esta tarde?─ Rubeus no pudo resistir. Inmediatamente, la cara de Helios se enrojeció. ─A nadie.

Alan retomó la conversación donde Helios la dejó. ─¿Qué te

parece la pequeña chica Tomoe? Ella te va a noquear un día de estos

─Ella es sólo una niña,─ murmuró Helios. ─No es como esa chica

que vi esta mañana en el depósito de agua.─ En sus palabras, el corazón de Darien saltó al recordar.

─¿Cuál es esa?─ Preguntó Zafiro. Él tenía sus propios recuerdos entrañables del depósito de agua. Ese fue el primer lugar donde había visto a su Michiru. Echándole una mirada a ella, Zafiro no se sorprendió al ver un resplandor rosado inundando su perfecta piel. ─Ese viejo depósito de agua parece tener más acción que la mansión Playboy.─ Observó Michiru al recordar la noche en que se daba placer a sí misma, sin saber que Zafiro estaba viendo desde su estudio del segundo piso en el granero.

Cuando Michiru había gritado su nombre en el clímax, Zafiro había perdido su corazón y casi perdió la razón.

─Vi a una chica muy guapa nadar allí esta mañana, supongo que estaba visitando a uno de nuestros vecinos y sólo quería refrescarse.─ Helios desistió de contar su historia sobre la sirena; sonaba un poco infantil, supuso.

Alan se abalanzó sobre la historia con deleite. ─Helios pensó que era una sirena y Darien puede responder que ella era la pesca del día. Él la atrapó en el granero con su traje de cuando Dios la trajo al mundo.─ Se estaba interesando en esto – después de todo, con el tiempo él podría mantener su mente fuera de sus propios problemas – en mejores circunstancias él lo haría.

Los ojos de Helios se pusieron grandes como platos. Pudiera ser

joven, pero él estaba creciendo rápidamente. ─¡¿No es broma?!

Michiru comenzó a cacarear sus reservas, ─¿No creen que deberíamos

hablar de otra cosa en la mesa?

─No, definitivamente quiero escuchar esto,─ Zafiro dejó su tenedor para así poder prestar mucha atención. ─Quiero todos los detalles sucios, Darien.─ Michiru le dio un codazo a las costillas, mientras Zafiro reformulaba su petición. ─Quiero limpiar la versión de todos los detalles sucios, Darien.

Era obvio que Darien no tenía ganas de compartir. Él tergiversó, y poco a poco habló los hechos. ─Sí, caminé hacia la chica bonita cuando ella se estaba vistiendo. No tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar, porque cuando Michiru gritó, yo. . . . .─ Cuando vio la cara de Alan caer, Darien se detuvo.

Zafiro miró a Darien, Michiru y Alan. ─¿Qué pasó?

Alan dejó escapar un suspiro. ─Hice algo estúpido. Michiru entró para verificar el almuerzo y yo traté de subir a mi silla. Me caí. No fuenada.

Zafiro se dio cuenta de Alan quería restarle importancia al asunto.

Bueno, mala suerte. Algunas cosas sólo tenían que tratarse. ─Me allegro que no te lastimaste. Supongo que te das cuenta de que tenemos que conseguirte algo de ayuda. He tanteado el terreno por todas partes, y no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que yo tenga un par de fisioterapeutas aquípara que puedas hablar con ellos.─ Zafiro sabía que Alan no quería escucharlo, pero era absolutamente necesario. ─Va a tener que ser unapersona residente. Nosotros queremos que tengas la mejor atención – queremos que vuelvas a caminar.

─Eso sería un milagro,─ Alan golpeó su vaso de té helado. Si no hubiera estado casi vacío, él habría salpicado todo el mantel blanco como la nieve de Michiru.

─Estamos realizando milagros, ¿no es así?─ Zafiro pasó un dedo por la suave mejilla de Michiru. Hacía sólo unos días antes ellos habían estado pensando que la leucemia Michiru había vuelto. Había estado con nauseas y mareos – los síntomas típicos de su cuerpo saliendo de la remisión. Sinembargo, no había resurgido el cáncer – habían sido los primeros signos que le decían a ella que estaba embarazada.

─Sí, nosotros definitivamente creemos en los milagros.─ Michiru cubrió la mano de Zafiro con la suya, pero Alan la miró fijamente.

─Vamos a encontrar la mejor ayuda que haya. He estado orando a respecto, y va a pasar. Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer.

Zafiro se rió entre dientes ante la firme declaración de su chica. ─Creo que todos escuchamos eso.─ Recordando donde comenzó esta conversación, volvió a un tema más ligero. ─Entonces, ¿qué pasó con la mujer desnuda?

Darien llenó su plato, asegurándose de que quedara suficiente para Taiki. ─No lo sé. Cuando regresé a la granja se había ido.

─Charlatán,─ suspiró Rubeus. ─Perder una mujer de buen aspecto, y desnuda nunca es bueno.

La puerta principal se abrió y se cerró de nuevo, esta vez un poco menos ruidosa. ─¡Taiki está en casa!─ Helios era el pregonero; él anunciaba las idas y venidas con entusiasmo.

─Oye.─ Taiki comenzó repartiendo el correo tan pronto llegó a la mesa. ─Lo siento, llego tarde, Libs. Esta carta certificada es para ti,─ él se la entregó a Darien. ─Viluy déjame firmarla.

Darien la metió en el bolsillo de atrás para mirarla luego, ─Es probable que sea una copia de la escritura de una propiedad que compré.

─Apuesto a que es de ella; Viluy se siente atraída por ti.─ A Rubeus le encantaba molestar a Taiki. Por lo que a él concernía, Taiki era quisquilloso y necesitaba relajarse.

─Sólo estás celoso porque Viluy es una dama con clase.─ Taiki se lo dijo en su cara. ─Las mujeres con las que salías eran unas promiscuas.─

Rubeus arqueó una ceja a su hermano. Era mejor si él no hacía ningún comentario sobre su vida amorosa, por lo que se abalanzó sobre Taiki.

─Viluy puede ser una dama, pero ella no es la mujer que quieres, ¿verdad? Todos sabemos lo que has estado haciendo, Taiki. Está utilizando todas estas otras mujeres para tratar de olvidar una dulce rubia, que no te hace caso.

En lugar de responder, Taiki lanzó un pedazo de galleta a Rubeus

Zafiro la cogió y se la comió..

─Oye, ¿tengo correo?─ Helios preguntó, mirando la revista que Taiki sostenía en la mano. ─Es la fecha en que llega mi revista de juegos,─ Helios miraba con interés los consejos y opiniones sobre los últimos videojuegos para Wii y PlayStation 3.

─Esto no es tuyo, Chico Grande. Es de Alan.─ Taiki lanzó una revista envuelta en papel marrón. Alan la cogió con una mirada divertida en su rostro. De repente, Taiki se dio cuenta de lo que era – la amada Playboy de Alan. Él casi se la arrebató, sabiendo que su hermano no podía darle el mismo uso que antes de daba.

Al ver el remordimiento de Taiki, Alan se rió. ─Oye, puedo leer los artículos, ¿puedo hacerlo?─ Silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir.

─¿Todos ustedes quieren escuchar algo gracioso?─ Rubeus salvaría el día. El no obtendría ningún crédito por ello, pero eso no era inusual. ─Vi

a Yaten en la ciudad, me dijo que los guardas de caza habían quitado uno e esos cebos para antílopes en Bear Creek Road, tú sabes, los de control remoto que puede sacudir su cabeza e incluso hacerlos patear.

─Sé de lo que estás hablando,─ dijo Zafiro entre bocado y bocado.

─Ellos pusieron los señuelos para atrapar a los cazadores ilegales. Los muchachos pensaban que estaban pescando un gran antílope grande,

cuando en realidad clavaron un robot.

Rubeus tomó un gran trago de jugo de naranja. ─Si, de todos modos – estos antiguos guardas de caza, pusieron esa cosa, para esperar ver quién de ellos podía disparar a los verdaderos ciervos. Bueno, esta mañana, el viejo Silas Beauchamp vino y no pudo resistir. Él se fue del

camino y ni siquiera salió de su furgoneta. Hizo un disparo y BAM le dio. El único problema era que el ciervo no cayó muerto. Así que, el viejo Silas tomó otro trago, y luego otro, y antes que los guardas de caza pudieran arrestarlo

– el viejo Silas tomó su camioneta y persiguió el venado.

─¿Por qué diablos hizo eso? ¿Estaba borracho?─ Zafiro estaba

disfrutando de la historia.

─Como una cuba.─ Rubeus se llevó un bocado de la carne tierna de Grilladas, prolongando la narración de la historia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él sólo se sentó y se echó a reír con su familia.

Últimamente, realmente, no sabían lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Ellos pensaban que sabían. Escucharlos decir, que él era todo bebida, juerga y mujeres. Lo solía ser. Pero, las cosas habían cambiado para Rubeus. Y el cambio tenía un nombre. Lita Kino.

Ellos no sabían acerca de Lita. Nadie sabía de Lita. Sacando eso de

su mente, terminó su historia. ─Silas dijo que él pensaba que el venado

estaba poseído o algo así. Me dijo que temía que si él no lo mataba, lo seguiría a la casa.

─Me alegro que nunca vi el ciervo.─ Darien era honesto. ─Yo podríahaber tenido la tentación de tomar una foto, también.─ Él era un ávido cazador y disfrutaba hacer una cacería mayor.

Michiru estaba cansada de oír hablar de los ciervos mecánicos. ─Si fuera por mí, ninguno de ustedes cazaría. No me gusta pensar que alguien le disparara a un lindo y pequeño ciervo.─ Zafiro se frotó el cuello. Su Michiru tenía un corazón blando. ─Vamos a hablar de otra cosa, muchachos.─ Mirando a Rubeus, le preguntó. ─Háblame de la banda que vamos a escuchar esta noche en Jedite.

Michiru se inclinó con interés. Ella estaba tomando la planificación del Paseo en Carreta de Heno que se aproximaba rápidamente. Esta sería su primera gran fiesta para Chiba, y ella quería que todo fuera perfecto.

─Son buenos,─ aseguró Rubeus. ─Tequila Sunrise es su nombre, y

tocan Country clásico con una mezcla de rock. Todo el mundo ama bailar en Tequila Sunrise.─ La banda no era la única razón por el que Rubeus quería que su familia viniera al bar. Él tenía un secreto que había estado ocultándole a ellos por mucho tiempo. Esta noche, ellos descubrirían cuál era ese secreto. Durante los últimos años, había estado en peleas de bar y bebiendo hasta muy tarde en la noche y en reunions que él podía contar. Era la opinión general de la familia que él, Rubeus, era una causa perdida. Pero los había engañado. Desde entonces él gastaba tiempo y dinero en el bar, sólo pensaba que también podría comprar la maldita cosa. De hecho, habían pasado tres meses desde que los papeles finales se firmZafiro. Jedite, quien se mudó a Nueva Jersey, había disimulado, no diciéndole a nadie que él había vendido el bar a uno de los más jóvenes hermanos Chiba.

El nombre Chiba era tomado en cuenta en el centro de Texas.

Zafiro dirigió un conglomerado que administraba desde ganado y

minerales, hasta una fundación para la investigación del cáncer

financiado por becas para jóvenes sobrevivientes de cáncer. Cómo

reaccionaría la familia al saber que uno de los suyos correría una

taberna, estaba aún por verse.

─¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Zafiro? Creo que podría practicar antes de la fiesta de la cosecha. ¿Te importaría?─ Michiru miró a Zafiro con tal calor en sus ojos que Zafiro casi la levantó en brazos y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

─Por supuesto, voy a bailar contigo, Michiru-mía. Yo nunca rechazaría una oportunidad de tenerte en mis brazos.─ Ellos compartieron un dulce beso, el cual hizo que Helios pusiera sus ojos en blanco, y los otros deseando tener una Michiru para ellos.

─Te tengo ahora.─ Diamante Blackmoon pensó mientras doblaba la hoja de papel donde había anotado las direcciones del rancho Chiba. Había apostado todo lo que tenía a que Serena se dirigiría directamente a ese vaquero playboy para confesarle que tendría un bebé suyo. Y cuando ella lo hiciera, estaría cerca – esperando.

Si se trataba de un niño, a ella le gustaba Endimión; o le pondría Darien. El ex mariscal de campo de la Universidad de Texas, Darien Chiba, fue famoso por estos lares. Una niña podría ser llamada Rini o Serenity. Se preguntaba qué nombre Darien preferiría, o si quería ayudar a elegir unnombre. Riendo, se puso las manos en su vientre y dio las gracias al buen Dios que fuera un precioso bebé. ¿Cómo ella podría haber pensado alguna vez, después de llevarlo bajo su corazón durante nueve meses, nque podía cederlo a otra persona? Desde el momento en que sintió por primera vez los pequeños aleteos de movimiento dentro de su panza en crecimiento, Serena sabía que dar al bebé a los Blackmoon iba a ser la cosa más difícil que haría. Afortunadamente el destino había intervenido, el abogado de los Blackmoon les había informado de que el esperma utilizado para inseminarla no había sido de Diamante Blackmoon. Había pertenecido a Darien Chiba. El MilenioCrybank de Austin había cometido un grave error.

Pensándolo bien, Serena sabía en su corazón que ella no iba a cambiar nada de lo que había sucedido en el mundo. Este bebé era suyo y ella lo quería, desesperadamente. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hijo. El día que Diamante Blackmoon se acercó a ella para ser una madre de alquiler, lo había visto como una manera de hacer algo de sí misma. Trabajando doce horas al día en la limpieza de oficinas no era como quería pasar el resto de su vida. Pero con su discapacidad y sin diploma de secundariaSerena tenía muy pocas opciones. La oferta de los Blackmoon parecía una respuesta a su oración.

Ellos habían insistido que ella renunciara a su trabajo y viviera con ellos. Después de algunas semanas, sin embargo, se estaba mostrando tal cual. Para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella estaba embarazada de su hijo.

Gracias a Dios, pudo escapar.

─Helios, puedes andar en bicicleta a Barkley si prometes tener cuidado.─ Zafiro le habló a su hermano pequeño como un padre lo haría.

─Tendré cuidado, Zafiro.─ Helios no le importaba que le dijeran qué hacer. Sus hermanos lo amaban y él lo sabía. Los recuerdos de sus padres eran casi inexistentes. Para los efectos – Zafiro, Darien y Alan eran sus padres. Taiki e Rubeus eran mayores que él por diez años o más, pero nunca habían tomado las riendas de la responsabilidad de la forma en que los tres mayores Chiba tenían. Especialmente Zafiro. Zafiro moriría por él en un instante y Helios lo sabía. Lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su hermano, Helios le abrazó duro antes de emprender el viaje en bicicleta de tres millas al rancho Barkley.

Avanzando por el camino moteado por el sol, Serena disfrutó del cálido sol. Ella se pasó las manos sobre el pequeño montículo de su abdomen. A pesar que ella tenía más de cuatro meses, ella realmente no mostraba mucho. Darien la había visto desnuda. ¿Habría él notado el pequeño bulto del bebé? Desde el principio, los términos del embarazo no era lo que ella esperaba. En primer lugar, había tenido la impresión de que ella no sería más que una madre de alquilar, proporcionando un útero con el óvulo y el esperma de una pareja que no podía tener un hijo por su cuenta. Cuando ella recibió más información, ella se había enterado deque iba a ser su propio óvulo y el esperma del hombre de Blackmoon. Su esposa no tenía óvulos viables y ella tenía una condición que causaba que su sistema inmune atacara a cualquier espermatozoide que se introdujera en su útero. Al parecer, el Dr. Blackmoon tuvo algunos problemas, pero ese no era su asunto. Su médico había extraído esperma suficiente paraasegurar una inseminación exitosa, incluso si tuvieran que hacer más de un intento.

No mucho tiempo después de que ella se mudó a la casa Blackmoon, se hizo evidente que el marido iba a ser un problema. Varias veces se había despertado en mitad de la noche y lo encontró en su habitación. Habíasido más fuerte que su silla. Si la noticia de la confusión de esperma no hubiera ocurrido en ese momento, Serena no sabía en cuánto tiempo podrían haberse detenido sus aterradoras visitas nocturnas. Sin lugar a dudas se habrían convertido en algo mucho peor con el tiempo.

Lo que más la desconcertó fue ¿por qué lo había hecho? Ella nunca le había dado una onza de provocación. Además, Serena Tsukino sabía que no era una belleza. No había nada en ella que debiera inspirar la obsesión de un hombre. Y ella no tenía ningún deseo de iniciar un romance con un hombre casado. A los veintitrés años, podría ser una de las más antiguas vírgenes de todo el mundo, pero ella no tenía intención de dar su inocencia a un loco, calvo y libertino que tenía miedo de su esposa rica.

Después de que el error con la inseminación fue descubierto, todos habían subido al carro para obligarla a tener un aborto. La Sra. Blackmoon le había ofrecido un bono de diez mil dólares como incentivo. El Sr. Blackmoon había sido especialmente insistente. Él le dijo que ella iba tener un hijo suyo y de nadie más. Pero, Serena se negó. Las cosas se habían vuelto locas después de eso.

Lo único que sabía con certeza – y se aferraba por todo lo que valía la pena – era el hecho de que el bebé era suyo. Y ahora ella sabía que era también hijo de Darien Chiba. Por lo que ella sabía, Darien sería un padreperfecto. Y después de verlo en el granero dándose placer a sí mismo – ella sabía que él era perfecto en todos los sentidos.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi chicas!**

**Hoy no me dio tiempo de poner los demas capis desgraciadamente estuve ocupada el dia de hoy pero, el proximo fin de semana les pongo mas capis **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** ES EL LIBRO 2 DE LA SERIE HELL YEAH! AREDIENTE EL CUAL SE TITULA SU RASTRO CALIENTE LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Un coche pasó como una bala, haciendo que Serena se moviera lejos de la carretera. La carretera se había hecho más angosta, y ahora ella estaba caminando con el hombro descubierto. Hubiera sido agradable continuar paseando por el hermoso campo, ya que una valla que corría unos seis metros del pavimento la mantenían a ella buscando donde protegerse en los árboles y arbustos de la carretera. Chiba era enorme y según las señales, toda la tierra que la rodeaba pertenecía a la familia de Chiba. Ricos pastos con gruesa hierba verde flanqueada en ambos lados de la carretera y el viento de Guadalupe cruzaba por delante de ella a media milla de distancia. Mientras caminaba, Serena sonreía viendo los caballos de pastoreo por un lado y los terneros jóvenes trotando por el otro. Debía ser maravilloso tener un hogar en esta vasta y magnífica tierra.

En la cafetería, cuando Mina había buscado en el Internet a Darien, Serena había descubierto algunos datos interesantes sobre su familia. Los antepasados Chiba habían llegado a la region montañosa de Tennessee cuando Texas era todavía una República. Su pedazo de cielo fue traspasado a ellos por una concesión de tierra en 1842. Desde ese día, los Chiba habían vivido sobre su legado. Pensar que su hijo estaba conectado a los pioneros de carácter fuerte que habían forjado esta dinastía tejana era asombroso. Este hecho hizo que ella tuviera la intención de hacerlo más difícil. Su hijo nunca podría perdonarla, pero ella iba a dejar que Darien Chiba fuera liberado de su responsabilidad. Era lo justo. Él no había pedido ser un padre, y no era justo que él se viera obligado a reconocer un niño que había sido concebido de manera aleatoria.

Aun así, no podía dejar de fantasear. ¿Qué tipo de reacción él iba a tener por su embarazo? ¿Querría ver al bebé después de nacer? Vivir en Kerrville no sería un problema para ella; no tenía vínculos con Austin o cualquier otro lugar. Serena estaba sola. Aún así Darien podría no quererlos cerca, sobre todo si tenía novia. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Ella estaba imaginando cada posible escenario. Sintiéndose un poco mareada, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se obligó a respirar con normalidad. No tenía sentido especular sobre qué pasaría; si era mejor esperar y ver lo que Darien tenía que decir cuando le diera la gran noticia.

Darien se echó hacia atrás en su silla y pensó sobre como él podría averiguar quién había sido ese bomboncito. Agarrando su Rolodex, hizo un par de llamadas. Primero a Perry, su vecino más cercano; tal vez la conocía. Después de tres timbres, el viejo Perry Sheldon respondió. Darien suponía que podría ser su nieta o algo así. ─Sheldon, es Darien Chiba. Hola, – sí – nosotros estamos bien. ¿Cómo estás tú y Velma? Bien. Bien. Sí, necesitamos un poco de lluvia.

La cosecha de heno se va a marchitar en el campo si nosotros no hacemos algo. ¿Riego? Sí, estamos irrigando todos los alrededores.─ Darien hizo una mueca ante la posibilidad de una charla. ─Oye, ¿de casualidad no tienes una guapa morena con el pelo largo de visita en tu casa? ¿Qué? ¿No tienes visitas? Oh, está bien. Acabo de ver a una bonita muchacha por aquí esta mañana. Tuvimos una pequeña emergencia. . . ¿Qué? No, todo está bien. De todos modos, ella se fue antes de que pudiera averiguar que quería. Bueno, gracias de todos modos.─ ¡Uf! Después, él había hecho lo mismo cinco veces más – Darien estaba de mal humor y sin ideas ¿Cómo iba a localizar en el mundo a esa dulce muñeca? Él hizo una seria reflexión; no encontrarla estaba fuera de discusión.

Se levantó, y se sirvió una taza de café de la cafetera. Mientras caminaba por la habitación, oyó el crujido del sobre que él había guardado en el bolsillo de atrás. Una carta. ¡Mierda! Y si fuera algo importante, no podía darse el lujo de ignorarla. La adquisición de tierras era su pasión. Recientemente, él había comprado un tesoro; un bloque de terreno rocoso cubierto de matorrales de mezquite había caído en sus manos. Nadie más lo había querido. Él había hecho una apuesta y ganó. La tierra se encontraba situada sobre una bolsa de gas metano. Y todo le pertenecía. Taiki y Zafiro habían estado en contra de la compra, ya que no formaba parte de Chiba ni de las tierras de la familia – era una propiedad personal de Darien Chiba. Ahora, él era un millonario por derecho propio – por su inteligencia.

Al tirar de la carta en su bolsillo, leyó, 'PERSONAL Y CONFIDENCIAL' escrito en grandes letras rojas. ¡Mierda! Esto no se parecía a ningún documento de tierra que hubiera visto alguna vez. Con cuidado, para no dañar los documentos dentro, abrió la carta. Y lo que leyó fue la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

¡Dios del cielo! No sabía si reír o llorar. La carta era de MilienioCryobank en Austin donde habían guardado algo de su propia esperma hace cinco años por recomendación del Departamento de Bomberos de Kerrville, donde fue bombero voluntario. Era una práctica común para asesorar a los socorristas, policías, bomberos y soldados sobre guardar su esperma en caso de un accidente o algún tipo de exposición a alguna sustancia química. Francamente, Darien se había olvidado de eso. Esa notificación se lo recordó de alguna manera que él nunca esperó. Lo leyó por segunda vez.

_Austin MilienioCryobank Oficina de Asuntos Críticos_

_Estimado señor Darien Chiba,_

_Lamentamos informarle que un lamentable equivoco se ha producido en el manejo de su depósito de esperma. Debido a un error de laboratorio, nuestros registros indican que su esperma se utilizó por error en una gestación de vientre de alquiler. Debido a la posibilidad de un uso no autorizado de su depósito, lamentamos informarle que la señora Serena Tsukino pudiera tener dieciocho semanas de gestación, con un hijo concebido utilizando su esperma y el óvulo de ella. Ella se ha negado a interrumpir el embarazo. La Sra. Tsukino desapareció antes de poder realizarle las pruebas adicionales para confirmar el parentesco. Todo el apoyo financiero y de seguros que había recibido de la pareja que la contrató ha sido retirada y terminada. No tenemos ninguna información de contacto con la Sra. Tsukino, aparte de lo que ya le informamos. Ella ya no está en la dirección que nos dieron, ni cuenta con un número de teléfono en servicio. Para protegerlo, no hubo ninguna otra información a parte de su nombre que le fuera dado a la Sra. Tsukino. Si ella opta por ponerse en contacto con usted, será por su propia voluntad. Nos disculpamos por cualquier inconveniente o vergüenza que esto le causara. Tenga en cuenta que bajo la ley del estado usted no es responsable de este niño. Si la Sra. Tsukino le hace un acercamiento sobre el niño, le animamos a insistir en una prueba de paternidad neo-natal._

_Nos sabemos si usted va a tener preguntas y preocupaciones legítimas. Nuestro administrador y los asesores legales están esperando su llamada. Una vez más, le debemos nuestras más sinceras disculpas. Errores como este son verdaderamente lamentables, pero tenga en cuenta el factor humano; corregirlas no siempre es una tarea fácil_.

Sinceramente, Soichi Nakayoshi

Director de Austin MilienioCryobank

¡Darien se quedó atónito! ¡Un niño! ¡En algún lugar, había una mujer que pudiera estar embarazada de su hijo! Miró su nombre otra vez. Serena Tsukino. No había duda – ¡tenía que encontrarla! No era responsable bajo la ley, pero eso no hacía una maldita diferencia para él. De inmediato, llamó al investigador privado que su familia tenía contratado. Le dio a Fiore toda la información que la carta contenía; le aseguraron que que Fiore estaría en contacto con todas las partes involucradas y reunirían toda la información que pudieran encontrar. Darien se sentiría mejor, si alguien pudiera encontrar a Serena Tsukino, y Fiore podía.

Después de enterarse de esto, Darien ya no podía estar quieto. Ahora, habían dos mujeres por las que daría lo que fuera por encontrar – una podría estar embarazada de su hijo, pero la otra le había robado el corazón.

Cogiendo la carta de la mesa, Darien se dirigió a buscar a Zafiro. Tenía que hablar con su hermano mayor.

Helios estaba emocionado. Una fiesta para nadadores era una gran cosa. No sabía si él en realidad nadaba, pero él había comprado un bañador. Lo más probable, es que se parara con los otros chicos para ver a las chicas nadar. De pie, él pedaleó con fuerza su bicicleta de baja calidad para subir por la pequeña colina. Desde arriba, él se sorprendió al ver a una mujer caminando por la orilla de la carretera. Tenía el pelo largo y rubió colgando en una trenza, como una india. Cuando Helios se acercó, se dio cuenta que esta era la chica que había visto por la mañana tomando un baño. ─¡Hey! ¡Espera!─ Gritó. Cuando ella se detuvo y se volteó, Helios frenó a su lado. ─¡Te conozco!─ Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

─Helios, ¿verdad?─ Serena no pudo evitar una sonrisa de vuelta. Helios Chiba era una monada. Tenía un aire familiar. Tenía el mismo cabello grueso y oscuro y los ojos azules como el mar igual a sus hermanos – todos excepto Taiki -Taiki era rubio. Ella se preguntaba si su bebé sería tan guapo como los Chibas. Ciertamente lo esperaba. Serena conocía sus propias limitaciones. Ellos la habían observado con bastante frecuencia. Serena no se hacía ilusiones acerca de su apariencia. Estaba claro de su cara y sus curvas eran demasiado generosas para atraer a un hombre.

─Si. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?─ Él la miró con una expresión tan amistosa que se sentía como si ella lo conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo.

─Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino.─ Él le tendió la mano y ella la tomó. Él la estrechó con firmeza, como todo un hombrecito.

─¿A dónde te diriges?─ Él retrocedió su bicicleta y empezaron a moverse lentamente hacia adelante.

─Me voy a la ciudad a buscar un trabajo.

─¿En serio? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en nuestra casa esta mañana?─ Serena pensó cómo responder, pero ella decidió ser lo más veraz posible siempre y cuando fuera el mejor plan. ─Vine a conocer a Darien.

─Realmente disfruté mucho conocerlos,─ Helios sabía que repetir lo que Darien había dicho, literalmente, no sería la cosa más caballerosa.

Serena no sabía qué decir. Ya que ellos no habían sido presentados en realidad, Serena sabía que Darien tenía que haber mencionado su encuentro poco ortodoxo a la familia. Helios la dejó dar un paso hacia adelante cuando llegaron al puente sobre el río Guadalupe. Era mucho más estrecho que el camino real, y Serena miró hacia atrás para comprobar el tráfico. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón le subiera a la garganta. Una camioneta que llevaba un remolque se acercaba a ellos. Una maquina para comprimir heno estaba sobresaliendo demasiado de los lados, por no ser cargada o asegurada apropiadamente.

─¡Helios cuidado!─ Gritó ella. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. La camioneta y el remolque pasaron como una bala y el implement agrícola golpeó a Helios. En la próxima respiración rebotó hacia el lado de ella – no era como había golpeado a Helios – pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer. En un amplio, y horrible movimiento, ambos, junto con la bicicleta, fueron arrastrados desde el puente. Serena se sintió caer. Ella gritó, tratando de mantener los ojos en el joven que había sido golpeado primero.

Temiendo por su bebé, quería llorar y gritar. Dios, tenía que mantenerse alerta. Se sentía como una caída sin fin, pero ella sabía que era sólo una fracción de segundo. Golpeando el agua, ella se hundió hasta el fondo – el impacto pareció disparar a través de su cuerpo hojas de afeitar. Agitada, trató de obtener el control de su equilibrio y hacerse camino hacia la superficie. ¡No era así como quería morir! Tenía que vivir – por su bebé – por Darien.

Serena sabía que sus sensaciones eran instantáneas e instintivas. Todo su corazón hervía. Rompiendo la superficie, Serena luchó por respirar, buscando frenéticamente a su alrededor para ver si podía encontrar a Helios. En ninguna parte. Él no estaba en ninguna parte. Señor, ¿dónde estaba Helios? Una mancha roja en el agua le llamó la atención. Oh, Señor – era él. Estaba boca abajo – extendido como el típico hombre muerto flotando.

─¡Helios! Helios!─ Haciendo caso omiso de las punzadas de dolor, ella nadó hacia él. Volviéndolo, trató de encontrar el pulso para determinar si respiraba. Él no lo estaba. ¡No! ¡No! Poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello, ella lo remolcó hasta la costa, apretando los dientes por el malestar en el costado donde la pieza de acero la había golpeado. En una carrera loca de adrenalina que impulsaba todo lo que hacía. Tirando de él hacia la orilla, Serena comenzó a darle los primeros auxilios. Ella se despejó la boca y comenzó a darle respiración, mientras le hacía compresiones torácicas. ─Vamos, Helios. Respira. Por favor,─ rogó.

─¿Están bien?─ Un hombre mayor venía por el terraplén. Estaba llamando al 911 mientras corría. ─¿No es el chico Chiba?

Serena no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Era importante que Helios respirara. Con un jadeo, él escupió el agua y respiró. Serena ofreció una oración sincera. Gracias a Dios. Otra persona corría por el terraplén. Ella se deslizó hacia atrás, dejando que otra persona revisara la condición de Helios. El primer hombre se acercó a ella. ─¿Estás herida? Vi que los dos fueron golpeados y yo no podía creer que ese tonto ni siquiera redujera la velocidad. Cuando se fueron por la borda, pensé que de seguro morían. Tú le salvaste la vida de ese muchacho – sé que los Chibas van a estar muy agradecidos.─ Terminando de hablar, él regresó a la carretera para esperar a la ambulancia.

Sosteniendo su costado, ella se arrodilló, tratando de respirar a pesar de su propio miedo y el pánico. No hubo calambres – y por eso, ella estaba eternamente agradecida. Se sentó, se puso muy quieta y esperó. Finalmente, ella sintió una pequeña patadita. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Su bebé estaba bien.

─¿Serena?─ Con voz ronca Helios la llamó.

Levantándose lentamente, ella se le acercó. Situándose a su lado en el suelo, Serena le cogió la mano. ─Siento mucho lo que te pasó.─ Ella quitó su cabello húmedo lejos de su cara. ─Vas a estar bien.

─Ese hombre me dijo que tú me salvaste la vida. Gracias.─ Las lágrimas amenazaban con extenderse en los ojos de Serena. Cuando oyó las sirenas, sabía que era el momento de calmarse. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que los técnicos de emergencias médicas se la llevaran al hospital. Los BlackMoon ya la habían excluido de su seguro médico. Dándole un beso a Helios en la cabeza ella se despidió. ─Voy a a sentarme para recuperar el aliento. Cuídate; te veré por ahí.

De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para aferrarse a su pequeña bolsa de lona. Gracias a Dios, que era a prueba de agua. Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera encontrar algún tipo de refugio para poder quitarse la ropa mojada. Caminando despacio y con cuidado, Serena se abrió paso por el terraplén y se volvió hacia la ciudad una vez más. Mirando a Helios, estaba contenta de ver que él estaba siendo atendido. Nadie se dio cuenta que se fue; todos estaban preocupados por Helios. A Serena no le importaba, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser invisible. Desaliñada, se quedó bastante lejos de la carretera, esperando que nadie la notara.

─Zafiro, necesito hablar contigo.─ Darien se sentó delante de la mesa

grande de roble.

─¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Deuce?─ Esta vez, Darien ni siquiera le importaba el preocupante apodo. Ser el hijo número dos no era tan malo, pero en cuanto a apodos se refiere, él prefería uno que la Hermandad Vaquera de Texas en Austin había escrito sobre él después que lo habían visto luchar con un toro de quinientos noventa kilos durante una exposición de rodeo. Lo llamaron Torque de Texas debido a su enorme pecho y los músculos del brazo. De todos los hermanos, Darien era el más grande – y él estaba muy orgulloso de ello.

─Tengo una situación.

Zafiro se sentó, esto no sonaba bien. ─¿Qué clase de situación?

─¿Te acuerdas cuando me guardZafiro mi esperma en MilienioCryobank en Austin?

Zafiro cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, preguntándose a dónde iba esto. ─Sí, en caso de que tú dañes tus nadadores en algún tipo de accidente. Me acuerdo.

─Lo que sea, tengo una carta oficial de ellos. Parece que cometieron un error y utilizaron mi esperma en una mujer que se suponía era una madre de alquiler para una pareja de apellido BlackMoon. Al parecer, tenían la intención de utilizar el esperma del marido y el óvulo de la madre sustituta – pero confundieron la mezcla, utilizando la mía.

Zafiro se inclinó más hacia adelante con cada palabra. ─¡Santo Cielo! ¿Pretendes decirme que hay un poco de Chiba flotando por ahí en alguna parte?

─Sí, es posible que yo vaya a ser padre. El MilienioCryobank ha intentado ponerse en contacto con la madre sustituta, pero no han podido localizarla.─ Darien estaba hablando rápido; su ritmo cardiac probablemente estaba fuera de control. ─No sé lo que los abogados de los padres le dijeron a ella. He tratado de llamarla, pero no tengo respuesta. Estoy preocupado, Zafiro. Algo no está bien.

─Muchacho, tienes que tener cuidado.─ Zafiro le advirtió. ─Esa mujer podía venir y tratar de tomar todo lo que tienes. Lo primero que debes hacer, cuando la encuentres – saber si el bebé es tuyo. Si ellos no pueden tener mejor cuidado con su semen en MilienioCryobank, no puedes confiar para nada en lo que esa gente diga. Ese bebé no podría incluso ser tuyo.─Zafiro estaba enojando. Esta no era la reacción que Darien había estado buscando. Por alguna loca razón, él se llenó de esperanza e ilusión, no de sospechas ni arrepentimiento.

Las palabras de Zafiro preocuparon a Darien. Frunciendo el ceño, él se puso a la defensiva. ─La carta decía que, por ley, no soy responsable por el niño. Sin embargo, me siento responsable.─ Darien protestó. ─Si el niño es mío, lo quiero saber. Diablos, quiero sostenerlo, hablar con él y verlo crecer. ¡Mierda! No sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto.

Supongo que sólo quería que lo supieras.─ Darien no estaba de humor para advertencias.

─Creo que deberías ir a ese banco de esperma y hacer un retiro permanente y completo. Si van a estar repartiendo tu esperma queramos o no – no es necesario tenerla allí.

─Puede que tengas razón en eso. De todos modos, he llamado a Fiore para que me ayude a localizar a Serena Tsukino y tambiénllamé a Nicolas para que me asesore sobre los aspectos legales.─Darien se quitó su sombrero Stetson y se frotó la cara con la mano.

─Estoy preocupado por mi bebé, Zafiro.─ Ante la mirada escéptica de Zafiro, Darien sintió la necesidad de explicar. ─Lo sé, lo sé – esta mañana ni siquiera conocía la existencia del bebé. Y yo sé que no es la misma situación que Michiru y tú. Tienes un bebé en camino, pero la madre de tu hijo es el amor de tu vida.─ Él no estaba recibiendo ninguna respuesta de Zafiro a sus válidos argumentos. ─Sin embargo, si es mi hijo

– lo quiero. Yo quiero que este seguro y quiero que la madre de mi hijo este segura. ¿Puedes entender eso?

Zafiro se sentó y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. ─Sí, lo entiendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?─ El teléfono tintineó en su mano derecha casi sobresaltándolos. ─Zafiro Chiba habla.─ Darien observó la cara de Zafiro – estaba interesado, absorto, ansioso – todo en cuestión de segundos.

─Vamos a estar ahí.─ Zafiro se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse.

─Vamos. Ha habido un accidente – es Helios.

Zafiro gritó alarmado a Michiru cuando ellos pasaron por la puerta. Su rostro horrorizado lo decía todo. ─Háblale a Alan, Rubeus y Taiki. Diles que yo te llamaré tan pronto como sepa algo. Dicen que está vivo – pero eso es todo lo que sé.

Los dos hombres corrieron por el patio al Rancho King de Zafiro como alma que lleva el diablo. ─Háblame, Zafiro.─ Darien ordenó.

─Sucedió delante de nuestras narices – sólo un kilómetro y medio o bajando la calle. Un loco le dio un golpe al pasarle por el lado y lo tiró a él y a su bicicleta por el puente en Guadalupe. Él casi se ahoga. Alguien le dio reanimación cardiovascular en la escena – están supuestamente atendiéndole en este momento.─

─Dios misericordioso,─ Darien susurró una oración al pasar, cuando pasaron veloces por el camino, rompiendo el límite de velocidad sin pensarlo. Como se informó, había media docena de coches y una ambulancia paradas junto al puente del río. Zafiro giró la camioneta por el lado de la carretera y estaban casi fuera de ella antes de detenerse completamente. Corriendo por el terraplén, se sintieron aliviados al ver que Helios estaba sentado. ─Oye, amigo,─ Darien fue directo hacia él y se arrodilló.

─¿Qué pasó, amigo?─ Zafiro abrió paso a codazos entre la multitud – no escuchando lo que podían decir del asunto. Su atención se centró sobre su hermano menor.

Helios volvió su rostro agradecido de ver a sus hermanos, ─¡Casi me ahogo!─ Él estaba demasiado alegre, Darien pensaba. ─Estábamos cruzando el puente; hablando – cuando un camión se acercó demasiado y nos tiró a los dos al agua. No recuerdo nada más, hasta que me desperate tosiendo. Ella me salvó la vida, Darien.

─Así es. Yo lo vi todo,─ Darien miró hacia arriba para ver Clarence Townsend dando su punto de vista. ─Ese idiota los trasquiló a los dos; tu chico primero y luego a esa chica. Cuando llegué a la orilla donde podia ver, ella ya estaba sacándolo a la orilla. Ella le dio RCP, pero la vi agarrándose su costado. Ella no pudo irse sin una buena tunda, por lo menos.

Helios estaba temblando – Darien se dio cuenta que debía estar en

shock. ─¿Vas a encontrarla, Darien? Por favor.

─Hay que tomarlo con calma, Helios. Tú eres lo que nos preocupa.─

Darien estaba destinado a ayudar y agradecer a quien salvó la vida de su hermano, pero ahora mismo, Helios era más importante. Ante la mirada insistente de su hermano, Darien cedió. ─No te preocupes, Helios. Voy a buscar a tu amiga. Pero primero, tenemos que conseguir una ambulancia y en el camino al hospital verificamos.

Zafiro se levantó y comenzó a hablar con el paramédico, Yaten Kou y el sheriff, quien acababa de llegar a la escena. Yaten Kou había enviado una orden de captura al temerario conductor después de conseguir una descripción de la camioneta desde Townsend. Darien empujó el cabello húmedo de Helios fuera de sus ojos. Mientras esperaban, él descubriría lo que pudiera sobre la amiga de Helios. ─¿Con quién estabas caminando, Helios? ¿Me puedes decir su nombre?─ Darien miraba a su alrededor buscando una mujer, pero no había ninguna en la multitud.

─Era la sirena, Darien. Ella salvó mi vida. Ella me dio RCP.─ Ante esas palabras, tenía la atención plena y completa de Darien.

─¿Estás seguro?─ Darien se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, deseando desesperadamente encontrar a la esquiva mujer que había sacado a Helios del el río.

─Sí. Ella tiene que estar por aquí. Acabo de hablar con ella hace unos minutos. Anteriormente, ella dijo que estaba yendo a la ciudad para buscar trabajo. Ella sabía tu nombre, Darien. Ella dijo que había venido a verte.

Con esperanza, asombro, y curiosidad, todos competían por un puesto de primera clase en su corazón.

Por lo tanto, su presencia en el granero esta mañana no había sido una coincidencia. Había estado buscándolo – no a Rubeus – no a Taiki – no a Alan – a él. ¿Por qué? Él no lo sabía. Pero, sin dudas quería saber.

─¿Cuál era su nombre, Helios? ¿Sabes su nombre?─ Esperaba al menos que uno de sus misterios estuviera pronto resuelto. Dentro de unos momentos, él podría llegar a conocer a su Ángel de la Mañana.

─Su nombre es Serena Tsukino.─ La simple declaración de Helios surtió efecto; Darien sintió el mundo girar bajo sus pies. Él levantó la vista al cielo y dio gracias a Dios por las oraciones contestadas.

Zafiro terminó su conversación y se arrodilló de nuevo junto a su hermano. ─Tu estás hablando demasiado, amigo, necesitas descansar un poco.─

─Está bien.─ Él miró por encima de Darien para su confirmación.

─La vas a encontrar por mí ¿verdad, Darien?

─La voy a encontrar para nosotros dos, Helios.─ Y esa era una promesa que lo haría mover cielo y tierra para cumplirla.

Darien miró para todas partes. Le pidió a cada uno. Todos ellos recordaban haberla visto a ella, pero no sabían a dónde iba. Ni siquiera los paramédicos habían tratado de mantener contacto con ella. Por lo que Helios y Clarence Townsend habían dicho que ella podría estar con dolor. ¿Por qué no estaba alguien buscándola a ella? Volviendo al río, él se encontró con que Helios estaba siendo cargado hacia la ambulancia.

Zafiro lo conocía, ─Ellos piensan que él va a estar bien, sólo están revisándolo para estar seguros. ¿Han encontrado a la chica?

Darien estaba preocupado. No se detuvo a explicarle a Zafiro sobre la identidad de la salvadora de Helios – simplemente no era el momento.

─No; voy a caminar y ver si puedo verla.

Darien le tiró las llaves de su camioneta, Zafiro se metió en la ambulancia con Helios. ─Toma el Rancho King. Llámame si la encuentras. Llamaremos a todos los demás para decirles el estado de Helios.

Sin esperar hasta que la ambulancia se fuera, Darien se fue a buscar a Serena. Serena. Él sabía su nombre. Abrumado por la emoción, le maravilló él hecho de que la chica del granero y la madre de su hijo podrían ser la misma persona. Frenético con la preocupación por ella y el bebé, empezó a correr. Verificando el área de lado a lado, vio un pequeño bosquecillo de árboles – y si no estaba imaginando cosas – algo se movía en ellos y definitivamente tomó la forma de una mujer.

─Tenemos que dejar de vernos así, ángel.

Darien dio un suspiro de alivio. Era capaz de ponerse de pie y caminar. Con suerte, ella y el bebé estaban bien. A pesar que la voz de Darien era cálida y amable – Serena había saltado casi fuera de su piel. Fue su segundo encuentro y una vez más ella estaba en cueros.

─Oh Señor, Darien. Vas a provocarme un ataque al corazón. Date la vuelta. No me mires. Dios mío, vas a pensar que yo me la paso desnuda todo el tiempo.─ Para decepción de Darien, se colocó un sencillo vestido color amarillo sobre su cabeza. Él no se dio la vuelta – no pudo. Como atraído por un imán gigante, se encontró moviéndose hacia ella a una velocidad constante, como un depredador a paso lento. ¡Dios! ¡Él era un absoluto hombre muerto! Para aliviar su malestar, Darien se frotó la polla hinchada a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. No era suficiente – no en lo absoluto. Pero, queriendo ser amable, se dio la vuelta antes que ella descubriera que había estado memorizando cada centímetro cuadrado de su increíble culo.

Serena se arregló el vestido color limón. Era el único cambio de ropa que tenía. Deslizándose un simple par de bragas, tuvo que renunciar a un sostén porque el único que tenía estaba empapado por el agua de río. Paralizada, ella trató de pensar. Anteriormente había estado tan mareada por la adrenalina que ella pensaba que iba a desmayarse. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Era ésta su apertura? Al menos el shock de casi perder la vida había borrado cualquier vestigio de vergüenza que había sufrido al ver a Darien en toda su gloria en el granero.

A Darien lo embargaba la emoción. Sentía como si cada deseo que él había tenido hubiera sido concedido. Dándole la espalda todavía a ella, Darien comenzó a hablar. ─Entonces, Helios me dijo que le salvaste la vida. Nosotros estamos en deuda contigo.

─Me alegra que yo estuvieras allí cuando ocurrió. Ese hombre ni siquiera disminuyó. Creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que nos golpeó.

Te puedes dar la vuelta, ahora.─ Serena suspiró.

Su voz le provocó cosas graciosas en su corazón. Era ronca y sexy como ninguna. Siguiendo sus órdenes se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con que ella estaba de pie justo en frente de él. Darien se sorprendió; ella le quitó el aliento. Él no pudo evitarlo, literalmente gruñó con apreciación masculina. Tenía un rostro inolvidable – pómulos altos, una boca dulce, ojos grandes y oscuros y la más linda nariz que sólo rogaba ser besada. Y sus ojos eran del más increíble azul – un profundo, azul cobalto. ─Dios, eres hermosa.

Una pequeña risa burbujeaba de sus labios. ─No, no lo soy. Simplemente feliz porque Helios está bien. No estoy ni siquiera cerca de ser hermosa. La gente dice que mi nariz es demasiado chata y sólo tengo – uh – demasiado en todas partes. ¿Me cerrarías la cremallera?─

Volteándose, retrocedió hasta él para que pudiera llegar a su cremallera. Señor, ella no llevaba sujetador. ─Preciosa, no hay absolutamente nada malo en ti. Estás absolutamente perfecta.─ La línea suave de su espalda le hizo agua la boca – ella era tan sexy. Moviendo los mechones de su cabello, él no pudo resistirse a correr un dedo desde la base de la columna vertebral hasta el dulce punto de la nuca de su cuello. La única cosa más dulce sería si él hubiera hecho el mismo viaje con sus labios.

Serena no le dio respiro; ¿ese roce fue a propósito o accidental? Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. ─No puedo creer que hayas tenido que verme desnuda dos veces en un día. Tu deberías estar recibiendo remuneración extra.

¿Por qué ella se menospreciaba? ¿No sabía lo valiosa que era?

─Muñeca, tú no tienes que vestirte por mí. Me gusta mirarte sin ropa y sugestiva. ─Cuando empezó a tirar de la cremallera hacia arriba, la misma se trabó en un hilo. Inclinándose, él abrió la cremallera y la mantuvo firme para poder desalojar lo que estaba enganchado. Tirando el material lejos de la espalda, Darien maldijo – su costado estaba descolorido y comenzaba a formar moretones. ─Estás herida.─ Sin preguntar, deslizó el vestido fuera sus hombros para poder mirar más cerca. ─Oh, cariño.─ Darien pasó la mano sobre su piel, deseando poder absorber el dolor. ─Vamos al hospital.

Ella se apartó de él rápidamente, casi tropezando. Rápidamente, se ajustó la ropa. ─No, no – ningún hospital. Me siento bien, es sólo una contusión – todo lo que necesito es descansar y comer algo.

Darien la cogió, levantándola suavemente en sus brazos. ─Voy a cerrar tu vestido cuando entremos a la camioneta. ¿Estás segura que no es necesario ir al hospital?─ Él quería insistir en que ella viera a un médico.

Después de todo, podría estar embarazada de su hijo. Pero, ella no sabía que él sabía sobre ese hecho fundamental. Por alguna razón, él quería que le dijera. De buena gana. Así que, por ahora él la miraba como un halcón, asegurándose de que estaba tan bien como ella suponía que estaba.

─Sí,─ ella dijo en voz baja. ─Estoy bien. Son sólo mis costillas – creo que ellas pueden estar magulladas. Si me bajas, puedo caminar.

─No.─ Darien emprendió el viaje de regreso a la camioneta. ─Esta vez, voy a aferrarme a ti. Tú eres escurridiza como una anguila. Fui alestablo buscándote, ya sabes.─ Él le sonrió y el corazón de Serena dio un vuelco. Ella pudo descubrir que discutir con él no la llevaría a ninguna parte, por lo que se dio por vencida y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Seguro que se sentía bien por apoyarse en él por un rato

─Lo sé, te vi,─ dijo ella tímidamente. ─Yo había ido arriba para refrescarme antes de que volvieras a hablar conmigo.─ Ocultando la cabeza en su cuello, ella confesó. ─Cuando llegué a la planta baja, – tú estabas – uh,─ su voz se quebró. Una risa profunda retumbó en el pecho de Darien y éste le dio un beso suave al lado de su cabeza. Incapaz destar distante, Serena se acurrucó profundamente en su abrazo.

─¿Viste algo que te gustara, cielo?─ Dios, él esperaba que sí. Ella era el abrazo más dulce que él jamas había tenido. ¡Un escalofrío le recorrió a él al pensar que podría estar sosteniendo su hijo también! Un gran nudo se formó en la garganta de Darien. ¡Señor! ¡Él no podía recordar alguna vez ser más feliz!

¿Ella vio algo que le gustaba? ─Oh, sí.─ Serena susurró. ─Eres hermoso.

─¿Por qué no viniste? Podría haber necesitado tu ayuda. Además, yo estaba preocupado que algo te pasara. No debiste alejarte de mí.─

─Si me hubiera quedado, yo no hubiera estado con Helios cuando fue tirado en el río,─ dijo Serena en voz baja. Ella era una firme creyente de que todo sucedió por una razón. Esa era la razón por la que estaba tan decidida a mantener a su bebé.

─Es cierto,─ Darien se estremeció al pensar lo diferente del resultado si no hubiera estado Serena con Helios en ese puente. ─Creo que todo salió a la perfección. Helios está vivo y tú estás aquí en mis brazos, donde perteneces.─ Su voz se apagó. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y él no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse. Frotando la nariz sobre la piel sedosa de su mejilla, se encontró con que era tan suave como él se imaginaba que sería. ─Hueles como una barra de chocolate Bit-O- Honey. Apuesto a que sabes así de dulce.

Serena se estremeció con conciencia. Ella sabía que debía apartarse. Así no era como debía empezar su relación. Pero en la mente de SerenaDarien era su caballero de brillante armadura y príncipe azul, todo en uno.

─Darien, por favor,─ rogó a la cordura – para los dos. Sus entrañas se sentían como si estuvieran en llamas. Ella no estaba familiarizada con los impulsos sexuales, que leía en las novelas románticas. Pero hasta ahora, su deseo sexual había sido un asunto muy privado y personal.

─Realmente necesito hablar contigo. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte.─ Mientras ella hablaba, sus labios buscaban los suyos. Ella no podía dejar de mirar a su boca. Era perfecta. Sus labios eran firmes, pero tan besables. Y tenía la sombra de una barba sexy que le hacía parecer un poco peligroso. El corazón le latía como si hubiera corrido una milla.

Serena no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse de esta manera.

─Habrá un montón de tiempo para hablar, después. Todo lo que sé es que – si no te beso – voy a volverme loco.─ Parándose derecho, él laatrajo hacia él. Ella no era más grande que un estornudo. Su cuerpo pequeño y dulce encajaba perfectamente contra su fuerte contextura, mezclándose en sus suaves curvas, como si hubieran sido creadas para su placer. ─Estoy tan contento de haberte encontrado. Prométeme que no vas a desaparecer de mí otra vez.

─Estoy aquí por ti, Darien. Te prometo que sólo me quedaré todo el tiempo que quieras.─ Esa fue la única promesa que pudo hacer.

─¿Y si yo quiero que te quedes para siempre?─ Poco a poco, se llevó los dedos a la cara, aprendiendo la textura, memorizando la forma. ¡Dios, ella lo volvió al revés! Él se inclinó, frotando su nariz y su mejilla contra ella, robándole besos del blando lugar debajo de la oreja y del delicado terciopelo junto a sus ojos.

─Nada es por siempre, Darien.─ Su suave y amoroso roce provocó un gemido de necesidad en Serena. Nunca antes había conocido ese impulse desesperado de entregarse a un hombre.

El pequeño ruido de excitación provocó un gemido en Darien. La primera vez que él besó a una chica, había sido a la edad de Helios – y desde entonces él había besado a cientos – fácilmente. No sería una mentira si él dijera que estaba condenado a eso, también. No presumía, sólo eran los hechos. Algunos hombres eran adecuados amantes y algunos eran excepcionales; Darien había sido informado, por Fuentes fidedignas, que estaba ubicado en el percentil más alto. En otras palabras – él tenía lo que se necesitaba y sabía cómo usarlo. Pero, por Dios, en este momento – se sentía como la primera vez. Ninguna mujer jamás lo había emocionado como esta pequeña muñeca.

Con ambas manos, él rodeó su cuello, y sus dedos tocaban ligeramente su piel. Entonces, enmarcando su rostro, pasó los pulgares sobre su mandíbula, comprometiéndose a memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos. ─He pensado en ti todo el día.─ Cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en su mano, en absoluta confianza, él se olvidó de todas las demás mujeres que jamás había tocado.

Con sumo cuidado, le dio una lluvia de besos en la frente, y los párpados de ella – besitos que los encendieron a los dos. ─Dios, eres dulce.

Serena estaba temblando de deseo reprimido. En su profundidad, las paredes de su vagina querían aferrarse a algo para llenarse. Ella quería gritar su necesidad. Apretando sus ojos, ella sólo se dejó sentir. Los labios de él tocaron ligeramente su rostro hasta estar casi en su boca.

Casi. Al fin, puso su boca en la de ella, en voz baja. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban mientras trazaba sus labios con la lengua. Ella sabía a dulce vino. ─Serena, ábrelos, cielo. Déjame entrar.─ Sus labios temblaban mientras él los frotaba con los suyos, dándole pequeños pellizcos – calmándola. Cuando ella se estremeció en sus brazos, él reclamó lo que era suyo. Profundizando el beso, él enredó su lengua con la de ella: saboreando, lamiendo, y aprendiendo como complacerla. Cuando ella gimió su deleite, él la consumía, devorando su boca, tomando pequeños mordiscos eróticos de sus labios carnosos hasta que estuvieron hinchados y rojos de su amor. Tirando hacia atrás para respirar, él se regocijaba en el hecho de que ella le correspondía – con ganas de más. ─Oh, eso es todo, cariño. Te quiero tanto.

Él reclamó su boca, suavizando el beso – haciéndolo tan dulce que ella pensaba que iba a llorar de la alegría de estar en sus brazos. Nunca en su vida había sido ella besada así. Su coño comenzó a mojarse y sus pechos se sentían hinchados y pesados por la necesidad. Serena luchó contra el impulso de frotarse en su ancho, y duro pecho buscando algún alivio al salvaje, y doloroso deseo que corriera a través de su cuerpo.

Darien deslizó su boca; necesitaba calmarse un momento antes de disparar su esperma en sus pantalones vaqueros. Dejó descansar la frente en la de ella. ─Angel, ¿sabes qué fue eso? Serena negó con la cabeza, demasiado aturdida para hablar por el placer.

─Ese fue el beso más caliente que he tenido.─ Sumergiendo su cabeza, él frotó la mejilla en la de ella – dejando que sus labios se deslizaran hasta que besara su piel – de la garganta a la clavícula.

─Quiero estar dentro de ti más de lo que quiero ver el mañana.

**Continuara…**

**UFF que capi! Por fin se encontraron Darien y Serena y si que hizo calor! _ **

**Nos vemos en unas horas con 2 capis mas de esta adaptación son casi las 4am pero bien vale la pena la desvelada! Jajaja..**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** ES EL LIBRO 2 DE LA SERIE HELL YEAH! AREDIENTE EL CUAL SE TITULA SU RASTRO CALIENTE LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Él la quería.

Ella lo quería, también. Sin embargo, había tantas cosas que era necesario decir. ─Darien, tengo mucho que decirte. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podríamos ir? ¿Podría comprar un sándwich y comer mientras hablamos? Tengo mucha hambre.

Señor, ella tenía hambre. Eso le dolió a él en el corazón. No podia soportar pensar que ella tuviera hambre.

Darien quería llevarla a su casa. Para Chiba. Pero, él le daría largas porun poco más de tiempo. ─Por supuesto. Sería para mí un placer invitartea comer algo,─ él le respondió con una sonrisa. ─Va a ser nuestra primera cita.─ Tal vez no lo sabía todavía, pero Serena iba a regresar al rancho antes de la puesta de sol. Ella podría estar llevando dentro un Chiba, y no había manera que él dejara que pasara la noche en un andrajoso motel. Igual de importante, ella era una hermosa mujer y él sentía una necesidad imperiosa de protegerla.

─Vamos a ir en la camioneta.─ Él apoyó un pie en el estribo y la sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras abría la puerta. ─Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, ángel.

La primera cita. Bien. Esperar hasta que él se enterara de lo que ella hacía para ganarse la vida. Sin embargo, ella hizo lo que le pidió. Tocarlo no era una dificultad. Serena tuvo que morderse los labios para no lamer la fuerte columna de su cuello. Después de haber tomado la decisión de ser honesta, era como si sus emociones se hubieran liberado de la jaula que habían puesto bajo llave; Serena se sintió libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mientras ella se movía en sus brazos, no pudo resistir la tentación. Ella dejó que sus labios rozaran la piel bronceada de su cuello, deslizando su lengua para obtener un poquitito de su sabor. Tal vez, él no se diera cuenta de su casi beso.

Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta.

─¡Dios! ¡Qué me haces!─ Darien exclamó mientras la colocaba sobre el asiento. ─Nunca vamos a llegar a ninguna parte a este ritmo.─ Él estaba tan duro como una roca y tan preparado como una perforadora.

─Mira tus pezones. Estás tan excitada como yo, ¿no es así?

Serena miró hacia abajo. El material fino y amarillo de su vestido no hizo nada para ocultar sus pechos. De repente, a ella le dio vergüenza. Eran demasiado grandes. ─Lo siento. No tenía ni idea,─ ella jadeó, cubriéndolos con sus manos. ─No puedo ir a ningún sitio con esto,─ se quejó ella. ─La otra ropa que tengo está mojada.

─Mueve esas manos, carita de muñeca. No siempre tienes que esconderte de mí.─ Él se alegró que su vestido estuviera abierto todavía; hizo que desvestirla fuera mucho más fácil. Deslizando los tirantes de los hombros, la miró profundamente a sus hermosos ojos, esperando ver si él era bienvenido.

Serena no sabía cómo ni por qué estaba pasando, pero Darien estaba actuando como si ella lo excitara. Sólo la posibilidad la hizo pensar y hacer cosas que eran completamente diferentes a ella. Tratando de justificar su conducta incompatible con su personalidad, ella se dijo así misma que éste era el padre de su bebé. Si ella iba a tener una breve relación para descubrir lo que el amor podía ser, ¿qué mejor hombre que Darien Chiba?

Cuando Serena arqueó la espalda, ofreciéndosele, él se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Poco a poco, él dejó que su mirada se deslizara por aquel precioso rostro, por encima de su elegante cuello largo. Tirando de la parte superior de su vestido hasta la cintura, él atesoraba cada pedacito de su piel que poco a poco descubría. Ella era completamente femenina, con hombros suaves y piel cremosa. Pero, ¡Dios Todopoderoso! ¡Sus tetas eran magníficas! Eran altas, con grandes areolas y prominentes pezones hinchados. Con reverencia, él suavizó sus manos en un círculo alrededor de sus pechos, acopándolas y levantándolas, disfrutando de su perfección. ─Serena, cariño, ¡tiene las tetas más bonitas que jamás he visto en mi vida!─ Con los pulgares, él trazó sus pezones, haciéndolos llegar al máximo y endureciéndolos aún más. Un pequeño gemido se deslizó por los labios de ella y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, presionando sus pechos aún más hacia arriba y más fuerte en sus manos. ─Tengo que tenerlos en mi boca. ¿Está bien?─ Él no pensaba pedirle permiso, pero iba a tomar todas las precauciones con este tesoro. Él la había encontrado; era de él, y él no tenía intención de renunciar a ella pronto.

─Creo que me moriría si no lo haces.─ Su suave respuesta solo lo inflamó más.

Quitándose el sombrero, lo arrojó encima del asiento del conductor. Inclinándose sobre ella, dejó que sus labios y su lengua bailaran a través de su piel desde el esternón hacia el sur. Con un hambre voraz, él comenzó a morder su carne, saboreándolas cuando jugueteó con ambas.

En ese momento ella estaba gimiendo su excitación. ─Por favor, mis pezones, por favor.─ Ella pensó que iba a explotar de deseo.

─¿Están sensibles?─ Él tenía hambre de saber todo sobre ella. Serenano entendía muy bien la pregunta. Estaba pensando en el pasado. ─No lo sé,─ ella jadeó. ─Ayúdame a averiguarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

¡Maldita sea! Su solicitud susurrada subió su nivel de excitación a un mil por ciento. ─Déjame hacerte sentir bien, preciosa,─ él abrió sus labios y lo envolvió en un bocado aterciopelado del calor húmedo de su boca. Succionando con fuerza, él presionó su pecho con Fuertes extracciones, dejando que su lengua tocara los extremos de las puntas mientras se alimentaba su hambre voraz.

Chorros de calor y placer inundaron a Serena. ─¡Sí!─ ella dijo conafán. Estaban sensibles. Dios, nada – nada – la había hecho sentir tan bien. Un hormigueo de éxtasis eléctrico asaltó sus sentidos. ─¡Darien! Eso es tan rico, amor.─ Ella apoyó la cabeza y la sostuvo cerca, disfrutando en la magia que él estaba creando en sus pechos.

El otro. Darien quería el otro. Tenía que alejarse de un pezón para chupar a su solitario gemelo. ¡Jesús! Él deseaba tener dos bocas. Arrastrando sus labios desde una de ellas, él ignoraba la suavidad de la imaginable piel mientras husmeaba y acariciaba con la nariz la otra dulce teta de Serena. ─¿Te gusta esto, ángel? ¿Te gusta mi boca sobre ti?─ No esperó una respuesta, aunque procedió a devorar la hinchada cresta.

─Con tus dedos, Darien,─ ella le instó cuando persuadió a su mano derecha subir hasta el todavía mojado botón. ─Necesito más. Por favor. Señor, ella no tenía que mendigar. Ella nunca tendría que mendigar.

Darien quería darle al mundo en una bandeja de plata. Mientras amamantaba su pecho izquierdo, él masajeaba el otro pezón entre el pulgar y el índice.

─Darien, Darien,─ ella gimió. ─Quiero. . . necesito. . .─ ella enmarcaba su rostro e instó a sus labios desde su pecho a la boca.

Darien no estaba besando esta vez. Darien estaba siendo besado. Ella lo consumía – devorándolo – atándolo a sus labios como si ella estuviera muriendo de hambre. Al mismo tiempo, él estaba frotando y tirando de sus pezones. Entonces sucedió. Darien lo sentía. Serena brillaba bajo sus manos. Envolviéndola en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella temblaba. Era la primera vez que podía recorder sosteniendo un pedazo de cielo en sus brazos.

Destellos de calor eléctrico irradiaba desde la condición de mujer de Serena. Ella podía sentir su coño agarrándose desesperadamente alrededor de nada. Un placer indecible fluía de sus pechos y hasta su clítoris. Ella se sentía como si hubiera sido arrojada por un precipicio y la única esperanza de salvación era el ancla que se aferraba a – Darien Chiba.

─Eso es todo, cariño. Eso es todo.

Oh, eres tan preciosa.─ Él hizo llover besos de alabanza por toda su cara. ¡Maldita sea! Si él no estuviera estacionado casi en la orilla de la carretera, para que cualquier Tom, Dick o Harry pudiera ver lo que estaban haciendo, él se pondría en el suelo y la amaría como ella nunca había sido amada antes.

─Gracias, Darien. Gracias. Eso nunca me había pasado antes.─ Sosteniéndola, ella se maravilló cuando réplicas de temblores disparaban a través de su sistema.

─Tú eres un tesoro especial, cariño. No todas las mujeres pueden venirse sólo de ser acariciados y besados sus senos. Eres tan sensible, tan buena para mi ego.─ Tirando hacia atrás, él vio su cara. Señor, ella se sonrojaba de nuevo. Le encantaba ver su rubor y esta vez pudo ver que el color rosado viajaba directamente hacia abajo sobre esos generosos pechos. ¡Piedad! Era, sin duda, la cosa más dulce del mundo.

Serena se dio cuenta que Darien le había entendido mal. Ella había estado tratando de decirle que ella nunca había tenido ningún tipo de relación sexual antes. Pero explicarle eso sería demasiado embarazoso.

─Vamos a salir a la carretera. Sere. Tengo que llamar y saber de Helios; luego vamos a llegar a casa para alimentarte. ¿Cómo es eso?─ Con mucho cuidado, él la ayudó a arreglar su ropa. Alcanzando el asiento de atrás, se encontró con una camisa de repuesto que mantenía con él en caso de emergencia. Envolviéndole sus hombros, él tocó su mejilla. ─Ahora, te taparemos. Yo no he mirado en nadie más esos pequeños y suculentos pezones.─ Fijando el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de ella, él prestó especial atención cuando lo ponía en el lugar donde descansaba su pequeño bebé. ¡Diablos! Él había decidido que el bebé era suyo. Ahora, si no lo era – eso lo mataría. Cerrando la puertacon cuidado, él se fue hacia el otro lado y se subió. ─Sólo descansa, vamos a estar allí en un santiamén.

─¿Vamos a tu casa?─ Ella tiró de su apretada camisa, disfrutando que olía como él. Él la llevaba de vuelta a Chiba. Ella había esperado un territorio neutral. Si él rechazaba su solicitud y la mandaba a freír espárragos, sería un largo y triste paseo a la ciudad. Muy dentro de ella, Serena sabía que Darien nunca la dejaría hacer ese paseo, ya que él sería tan amable de llevarla e incluso buscarle una habitación.

─Sí, te quiero conmigo. ¿Está bien? Hoy es sábado, ¿existe algún otro lugar en el que tienes que estar?

─No,─ ella respondió con sinceridad. ─No hay ningún lugar en el que tenga que estar.─ Ella no tenía a donde ir y a nadie.

Darien tenía que saber. ─¿Hay un hombre en tu vida, Serena? ¿Le perteneces a alguien?

Él contuvo su aliento, esperando el veredicto.

─No,─ su voz era suave. ─Yo no pertenezco a nadie.

─Ahora sí.─ Él no lo dijo en voz alta, pero lo pensó. No era el momento. Pronto.

─¿Crees que yo podría tomar un vaso de leche cuando lleguemos?─Serena lo miró esperanzada.

Algo en su pecho apretó cuando Darien respondió. ─Claro, muñeca. Te traeré un poco de leche.─ Leche. Ella quería leche para el bebé. Su bebé.

Apenas él podía mantener los ojos en la carretera. A pesar que tenía el pelo todavía húmedo y que no tenía maquillaje, ella todavía era la bonita que él había visto jamás. La única concesión que Darien hizo a su salvaje deseo para estar más cerca de ella era alcanzar y cubrir su mano con la suya. Era pequeña, suave y fría – y temblaba un poco bajo su toque. Cuando ella le estrechó la mano en respuesta, él la miró y sonrió.

Su sonrisa le calentó el corazón, y tomarse de las manos con él era idílico. Ella nunca se había tomado de las manos con un chico desde la secundaria. Darien Chiba era un hombre muy seductor. Era grande y seguro de sí mismo; exudaba confianza y fuerza. ¡Qué alegría sería pertenecer a él! ¡Basta! ─¡Para!─ Ella ordenó. No tenía sentido provocarse una desilusión. A pesar que ella llevaba a su hijo, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad real con él – 'Entonces, ¿qué pasaba con los besos y las caricias?' Ella argumentó consigo misma. Eso, que ella no podía explicar mucho.

No era lejos, pero Darien hizo uso del tiempo. Él llamó y habló con Michiru y luego habló con Zafiro. Helios saldría y él volvería a casa pronto. Él compartió con Serena, ─nuestro chico va a estar bien, gracias a ti.

─Bueno.─ A continuación, se afectó. Esa probablemente era la razón por la que él la había besado. Estaba agradecido con ella por salvar a Helios.

Ella pensó de nuevo sobre su íntimo encuentro. Inexperta como era, no se le había ocurrido notar si él se había excitado o había tenido una erección. ¡Mierda! Durante unos minutos, Darien había logrado hacerle olvidar sus defectos. Ella era sencilla y fornida. Su familia y amigos habían reforzado esta idea en su mente tantas veces que ella había evitado mirarse en el espejo durante los últimos cuatro o cinco años. Ella estaba mucho más satisfecha con la imagen de sí misma que tenía en su mente que cualquiera que se viera reflejada en un pedazo de vidrio.

─No puedo esperar saber todo acerca de ti desde que te vi en el granero en la mañana de ayer – no he sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa.─ Eso no era del todo cierto – él había pensado en su hijo – pero ahora que estaban tan entrelazados en su mente era difícil separarlos.

─No soy muy interesante,─ ella confesó. ─La historia de mi vida no podía mantener tu atención durante mucho tiempo.

─Cariño, tienes la total y absoluta atención de mi corazón, mente y cuerpo.─ Cogiendo la mano que él aún sostenía, le besó los dedos a Serena.

Ella no sabía qué decir.

Muy pronto, se detuvieron bajo el arco de piedra que sostenía el enorme cartel RANCHO CHIBA. ─Estamos casi en casa.

Serena se quedó mirando las letras. Para ella la palabra parecía –

CHIBAT, pero ella sabía por su triste experiencia que lo que veía y lo que realmente estaba allí en ese letrero eran dos cosas diferentes. Su dislexia severa había coloreado todas las facetas de su vida – llevándola sobre su espalda y haciéndola despreciable a los ojos de su madre y de su padrastro.

Hogar. Sus palabras tocaron la fibra sensible dentro de ella; ella se preguntó qué tipo de casa sería capaz de proveerle a su bebé. Aparcando en el camino circular, Darien acomodó la camioneta en el lugar y apagó el motor. ─Quédate donde estás; voy a entrar a la casa y luego vendré a echarte una mano. Eso me dará una excusa para poner mis manos sobre ti.─ Una vez más, sus palabras la emocionaron. Tuvo que obligarse a recordar que él era probablemente sólo bromas. Esa era la única explicación que hacía sentido en ella.

Ayudándola a salir, él tomó gran cuidado, recordando sus moretones. Acercándose ella a su lado, él sintió una profunda sensación de posesión que lo inundaba.

Guiándola por el patio y por las escaleras, él abrió la puerta de la enorme entrada. Serena sentía diversión dentro de sí. Antes, sólo había estado en el exterior mirando hacia adentro. A pesar por su nerviosismo, ella no podía dejar de admirar la casa de Darien. Era una casa de Madera de proporciones enormes. Ella sabía que tendría que ser grande para albergar a seis hombres, y la familia o la compañía que ellos tenían. Los colores eran cálidos y acogedores y el mobiliario era grande y de cómodo aspecto. Había un montón de cuero, y los pisos y las paredes eran de un roble dorado cálido. Sus ojos gravitaron hacia una chimenea enorme y lo único que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que se vería decorada para laNavidad con las medias de cada uno de los miembros de la familia colgando. Ella podía imaginar un calcetín pequeño entre los más grandes – uno del tamaño de su bebé. Sacudiendo su cabeza, ella se volvió a la realidad.

─Vamos a la cocina, cariño. Ahí es donde la mayor parte de la acción tiene lugar.─ Metiéndose ella bajo su brazo, él anunció su llegada.

─¡Michiru! ¡Estamos en casa!

─¡Darien!─ Con un grito de emoción, un torbellino vino desde la cocina.

Serena estaba envuelta en un aroma que olía como a galletas de azúcar.

─¡Serena! ¡Es tan maravilloso conocerte! Muchas gracias por salvar a mi Helios!─ Ella fue sacada de las manos de Darien agarrándola y halándolahacia la cocina más hermosa que había visto nunca. Era fácilmente del tamaño de algunos restaurantes que ella había estado. Los gabinetes eran hechos del mismo precioso roble dorado y los aparatos estaban hechos de acero inoxidable.

─¡Tienes que amar cocinar en esta cocina!─ Serena estaba un poco celosa.

─Sí. Este es el corazón de nuestro hogar.─ Michiru sacó una silla y la invitó a sentarse. Serena seguía mirando alrededor, disfrutando todo. Los pisos eran de un cálido azulejo mexicano oscuro y la mesa del comedor era lo suficientemente grande para una docena de personas. El sonido de una silla de ruedas llamó su atención. Debido a la oleada de bienvenida de Michiru, ella no se había dado cuenta que Darien había desaparecido.

─Serena, éste es mi hermano, Alan. Alan, ella es Serena Tsukino.─ Darien empujó la silla de ruedas de Alan hasta la mesa.

─Es un placer conocerte, Alan.─ Y así fue. Incluso en su limitada experiencia, ella había oído hablar de Alan Chiba. Él había batido récords en todos los deportes imaginables. En verdad, él era uno de los mejores atletas que Texas había tenido. Además, él era uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido. Estar en silla de ruedas no tomaba ni un ápice de su atractivo. Serena se preguntaba si él entendía eso.

─El placer es todo mío, bella.─ Era fácil ver que el dulce hablar y su elocuencia era un rasgo familiar.

Darien se erizó, a pesar que sabía que su hermano no decía nada por el cariño. ─¿Necesito decir 'etiqueta'?─ Darien gruñó, irritado. 'Etiqueta'siempre había sido la palabra clave que los hermanos Chiba utilizaban para alertar a los demás que una mujer en particular había sido considerada y eliminada del hato para su deleite personal.

Alan soltó un bufido. ─Entendido, hermano.

Serena miraba, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

─Siéntate, Dulzura.─ Él tenía una mano en su espalda. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por Alan o Michiru. ─Libs, yo sé que todos ustedes iban a cenar, pero ¿te importaría si nosotros allanamos el refrigerador? Serena y yo estamos un poco hambrientos.─

Serena quería meterse debajo de la mesa. ─Por favor, no forms problemas por mi causa.─ Ella miró a Darien, rogándole que no le diera trato especial. En ese momento, el estómago de Serena gruñó lo suficientemente fuerte para servir como una llamada de caza de leones de montaña. Todos se rieron, menos ella. Al instante, Michiru comenzó a sacar cosas de la nevera: pollo asado, jamón cocido y ensalada de papas.

Un enorme pastel de chocolate se encontraba en el centro de la mesa y Darien le dio un gran vaso de espumosa leche helada. ─¿Repite eso,

muñeca?

Serena miró la comida, casi con reverencia. ─Muchas gracias, se ve y huele de maravilla.

─Éntrale a la comida,─ él le ordenó.

Una conmoción en la puerta atrajo su atención. ─¡Helios ya está en casa!

Michiru gritó mientras corría desde la habitación, seguida de cerca por Alan.

─Tú te quedas a comer. Todos estaremos de vuelta.─ Darien le ordenó,pero Serena no podía dejar de seguirlo. Ella fue absolutamente aceptada por la familia entera, y quería ver a Helios urgentemente. Cuando ella llegó a la sala, se quedó atrás y sólo miró – sorprendida por el nivel de testosterona en la habitación. Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa. Parecía que todos los hombres guapos en Texas estuvieran reunidos en un solo lugar. Ella no sabía los nombres ni las caras, pero era obvio que todos eran Chiba. Y ella no tenía ningún problema para escoger el líder de la manada. Él era intimidante. Zafiro. Darien confirmó sus sospechas. ─Aquel grande y feo es nuestro hermano mayor Zafiro.─ Por el afecto en su voz y el respeto en su tono, no había duda de los verdaderos sentimientos de Darien hacia su hermano.

Helios estaba disfrutando de la atención. ─Zafiro, ella es Serena Tsukino, la mujer que salvó a nuestro Helios.─ Zafiro se encontrócon los ojos de Darien. El nombre no se perdió en él. Darien le guiñó un ojo, con la esperanza en Dios que Zafiro entendiera la indirecta y no dijera nada sobre el bebé. Él no tenía por qué preocuparse; Zafiro era un tipo hábil.

Acercándose a Serena, le tomó la mano y lentamente la llevó a sus labios. ─Es un honor conocerte, Serena Tsukino. Bienvenida a nuestra casa.─ En su galantería sensual, Serena miró nerviosamente a Michiru, pero ella estaba sonriendo. No había duda, Michiru era muy consciente que sostenía el corazón de Zafiro en su mano.

─Mi turno,─ otra voz se abrió paso. Ahora bien, esto fue una sorpresa. Serena no había esperado ver a un motociclista tan a gusto dentro de una habitación llena de vaqueros, pero allí estaba. ─Soy Rubeus, niña bonita. Permíteme agradecerte por saltar para salvar a nuestro muchacho.

─No saltó, ella fue golpeada por el mismo necio que tiró a Helios,─ Darien aclaró. ─Serena, te presento a nuestro propio Evel Knievel; el tipo duro de nuestra familia.

Rubeus sonrió exteriormente, pero por dentro estaba furioso. Esta noche fue la noche en que él demostraría a su familia que había algo más en él que cuero, cadenas y una mala actitud.

Un toque en su brazo causó que Serena diera la vuelta, encontrando a

otro sexy tipazo. Éste era diferente, con el pelo rubio y ojos serios. Era sin duda el más hermoso de todos ellos (después de Darien, por supuesto), pero su sonrisa no acababa de llegar a su mirada. Darien pasó un brazo alrededor de la versión más joven de sí mismo. ─Él es Taiki, el cerebro de nuestra familia.─ Serena no podía dejar de mirarlo. La cara de Taiki era perfecta; podía haber sido el doble de Brad Pitt en la película Troya. Tenía el pelo largo, colgando casi hasta los hombros. Serena estaba abrumada, rodeada de tanta belleza masculina.

─¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de mí?─ Helios era firme en reclamar su turno para la atención de Serena. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Agachándose en el suelo, se arrodilló a su lado. Él estaba en una silla de ruedas.

Oye, cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?─ Sin esperar una respuesta, ella miró a Zafiro.

─¿Por qué él está en esa silla; estaba más herido de lo que pensaba?

─Nah, tomamos una de las sillas de Alan sólo por si acaso.─ Para demostrar que era verdad, Helios se levantó y abrazó a Serena.

─Estoy bien. Sólo tengo hambre,─ Con ese pedacito de información, Darien los condujo de regreso al comedor.

─Estábamos a punto de hacer un sándwich. ¿Alguien más quiere uno?─ Hubo un coro de aprobación. A medida que la familia rodeaba la mesa, Serena se sentía perdida. Pero, cuando Darien comenzó a servir comida en un plato y se lo entregó a ella, la necesidad de sustento empujó sus otros temores fuera del camino.

Darien vio a Serena comer. Ella trató de ser delicada al respecto, pero era evidente que estaba disfrutando. El resto de la familia se atrincheró y comieron hasta saciarse. Él le hizo gracia cuando miró a Serena y estaba raspando el último pedacito en el fondo del plato. ─Tú puedes repetir, cariño. Si sigues raspando ese plato vas a quitarle el diseño.

Avergonzada, Serena puso el plato y el tenedor en la mesa. ─Lo siento. Estaba muy, muy bueno.

─Come un poco más, cariño,─ él le exhortó. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Ella no podría haber comido otro bocado si su vida dependiera de ello.

─No, evidentemente, tengo que ver lo qué como.─ Su abatida mirada hizo que Darien se diera cuenta que la había hecho sentir incómoda. Ahora, ella se detendría antes de que estuviera llena. ¡Maldita sea!

Michiru lo rescató. ─¿Quién va a Jedite a escuchar la banda conmigo, esta noche? Ustedes saben que el Paseo en Carreta de Heno de la Cosecha y el baile es la próxima semana. Tenemos un montón de trabajo que hacer esta semana para estar listos.

Alan respondió primero. ─Yo quiero ir. Yaten se supone se reúna conmigo para tomar una cerveza.─ Yaten y su hermano Nicolas, habían conocido a Alan hace años. Se habían conocido en el circuito de deportes extremos, compitiendo en la escalada en roca, snow-boarding, carreras de motocicletas – lo que sea – lo habían intentado. Cuando el sheriff anterior se había retirado, los Chibas había pensado en Yaten y lo habían instado para solicitar la plaza.

─Bien,─ A Michiru le complacía que Alan estuviera saliendo de la casa. ─Rubeus estará allí, por supuesto.─ Ella no había querido decir nada, pero Serena advirtió cómo se ensombrecía el rostro de Rubeus. ─Y Pookie ha prometido enseñarme cómo bailar en línea.

Serena se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Pookie le dio a Michiru una mirada que era al mismo tiempo tímida, perollena de un amor que Serena había tenido el privilegio de ver. Zafiro Chiba haría cualquier cosa por su amada, incluso ser Pookie. Enrepresalia, Zafiro sacó a Michiru de la silla y comenzó a pasarle la lengua en su cuello. ─¿No recuerdas que me das el apodo de Krull el Rey Guerrero?

Riendo, Michiru reveló el secreto. ─Ese no es tu apodo, cosita linda. Yo te llamo…─ Al darse cuenta que ella estaba a punto de confesar, Michiru se acurrucó junto a él y escondió la cara en su cuello. Zafiro no lo dejaría ir.

─Sí, es verdad. Ella me llama. . .─ Viendo que Helios lo miraba con curiosidad, Zafiro inmediatamente cambió de tema. Se aclaró la gargantapara reformular la frase. ─Eso es correcto. Michiru me llama Krull el Rey Guerrero.─ Risotadas se escuchZafiro en toda la mesa. Incluso Helios no parecía convencido.

─¿Y tú, Taiki?─ Michiru le preguntó con timidez, todavía en brazos de Zafiro.

─Me gustaría ir. Escuché que Tequila Sunrise es una gran banda.─ Y Mina Aino estaba de vuelta en la ciudad. No es que ella habría venido al bar si tuviera la menor idea de que él iba a estar allí. Por alguna razón Mina estaba evitándolo como la peste. Algo raro estaba pasando.

─Pero si tengo que quedarme con Helios, lo haré.

─Nos quedaremos con él,─ Darien se ofreció de voluntario rápidamente. Eso sería perfecto. Él y Serena tenían que hablar y Helios iría a la cama temprano, dejándole el resto de la noche para ver cuántas veces él podía hacer a Serena gemir de placer.

─¿Estás segura, Serena?─ Michiru preguntó. ─¿No quieres que Darien baile contigo?─ lo puso en evidencia; Serena estaba nerviosa.

─Oh, no. Estás equivocada. Darien y yo no estamos saliendo. No somos una pareja. Sólo estoy aquí, porque. . .─ Su voz se fue apagando.

─Ella está aquí porque yo la quiero aquí.─ Darien resolvió el asunto.

Arropando a Helios, le apartó un suave mechón oscuro de su frente.

─Me alegro que estés bien, amigo,─ él susurró. Cerrando la puerta, Darien estaba más que dispuesto a pasar un rato con Serena. El resto de la familia se había ido hacía unos cuarenta minutos, pero él habían esperado dejar a Helios relajado y durmiendo. Volviendo al estudio, él la encontró sentada en un rincón del sofá, absorta en sus pensamientos. Sin esperar permiso, él la levantó y caminó por el pasillo con ella.

─¿A dónde vamos?─ preguntó ella, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Mientras caminaba, Darien comenzó una campaña de besos formales.

Necesitaba besar la punta de su nariz. Ambos párpados necesitaba besar. Esa linda línea de expresión entre sus ojos, sin duda, necesitaba besar. ─Te voy a llevar a mi habitación,─ él le susurró. ─¿Dónde está mi cama?─ Empujando la puerta abierta de su habitación, él se paseó y se sentó en su sillón favorito con ella en su regazo.

─No deberías llevarme de esa manera. Soy demasiado pesada.─ Si ella viviera hasta los cien años, jamás olvidaría lo que se sentía al ser sostenida por él. Almacenando los recuerdos, eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo.

─¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea esa de que eres cualquier cosa menos perfecta?

Serena trató de evitar la pregunta, mirando a su alrededor el cual estaba decorado con buen gusto, a pesar que era una habitación masculina. Los colores eran tonos marrones y azules. Los muebles, que estaban en todas partes, eran grandes y hermosamente hechos. Su habitación se parecía a él, concluyó.

─Respóndeme, preciosa. ¿No sabes que tienes un cuerpo que hace que los ojos de los hombres se salgan de sus órbitas y engrosas sus paquetes?─ La mirada de incredulidad de ella respondió a su pregunta.

─No tienes que decir eso,─ ella protestó. ─Yo sé exactamente cómo me veo.─ Trató de levantarse, pero él la sujetó con firmeza, con todo y sus manos suaves. Él estaba a punto de protestar de nuevo, pero ella le cubrió la boca con la suya, dándole algo más en qué pensar. Un beso rápido, luego se retiró. ─No tengo mucho que decirte, Darien. Y algo de eso va a ser difícil para ti escuchar. Sería mejor si te doy un poco de espacio.

Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella. ─No necesitas ningún espacio.─ Inhaló su dulce aroma.

La forma en que estaba sentada, no podía dejar de omitir la gran erección bajo su trasero. La comprensión de que ella lo excitaba. Sin embargo, ella tenía que contar su historia. Había llegado el momento. Tomando ventaja de su cercanía, Serena levantó la mano y tomó su cara. Podría ser la última oportunidad que tendría para tocarle. Cerró sus ojos y él se frotó la mejilla contra la mano de ella, y gimió su disfrute. Dios, lo que él daría por acostarla y hacer el amor en ella. Pero, primero tuvieron que hacer las paces y restablecer las relaciones. ─Entonces, dime ¿a qué estabas jugando Lady Godiva en mi granero esta mañana?

Desde ese punto de vista, ella podría ver su regocijo. Serena tuvo quemorderse el interior de su mejilla hasta detener sus dedos de pasar por su cabello castaño de marta cibelina. Era corto y un poco parado en la parte superior, pero si mirabas de cerca – estaba lleno de pequeños rizos. Serena apostaba que tendría el pelo rizado grueso, si se le permitía crecer a cualquier longitud. El rostro de Darien era de un maravilloso dios griego. Sus ojos eran casi de color azul marino y la línea de la mandíbula era cincelada y fuerte. Pómulos altos, con un sexy hoyuelo cerca de la comisura de la boca, y una profunda hendidura en la barbilla que solo pedía besos. Todo se unía para formar la cara más sexy jamás imaginable. ─No fue mi intensión que me vieras así.─ Al mirar hacia abajo, ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos. ─Yo sé que me estaba propasando. Sólo quería un lugar seguro donde quedarse sólo por un rato.

Su respuesta sorprendió a Darien. ¿Ella no se sentía a salvo? Él le cogió la barbilla con la mano y sostuvo su rostro inmóvil. Con su pulgar, trazó suavemente sus carnosos labios. ─No sé a qué le tienes miedo – o de quién huyes – pero, puedo prometerte esto: tú estás a salvo conmigo.─ Serena no dijo nada de inmediato. Ni tampoco, retrocedió ante su roce. Sus grandes ojos brillaban con lágrimas aún no derramadas. Darien podía leer en ella incertidumbre mezclada con un deseo de esperanza y de creer en sus palabras.

Con un indeciso toque, ella puso su mano sobre su corazón. Todo el cuerpo de Darien se estremeció con la suave presión. Cuando hizo el amor con ella, la palabra clave fue CUANDO, no si – iba a ser increíble.

Darien nunca había sentido esta emoción explosiva en sus venas. Todo lo que hizo fue estar cerca de ella y su pene era como un cartucho de dinamita.

─Gracias, Darien. Sería maravilloso tener a alguien como tú que me defendiera. Nunca he tenido eso. Cuando estoy sola y con miedo, voy arecordar tus palabras y éstas me harán más fuerte.

Darien se introdujo suavemente, hasta que sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir su aliento corriendo a través de su piel. ─Tú no tendrás tiempo para recordar, cariño. Yo no te dare tiempo para olvidar. Ahora, quiero saber todo sobre ti, ángel.─

─Te diré todo lo que necesitas saber. Pero primero tengo que darte las gracias por no llamar a la policía esta mañana. Aunque es posible que lo hagas cuando te enteres de lo demás que he hecho.─ Estaba susurrando. Sus ojos estaban fijos. Serena quería besarlo tanto que le dolía.

─Imposible. Dime lo que has hecho que te hace pensar que te mereces pasarlo mal, cariño.─ El le estaba tomando el pelo, pero ella se afligió. Una expresión de tristeza se apoderó de sus facciones.

─Yo fui la que abrió con ganzúa la cerradura en el pequeño edificio League Park. Te vi con los niños. Estuviste muy bien con ellos. Ellos te aman.─ Él se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo temblaba y era todo lo que Darien podía hacer para no decirle que ya sabía lo que ella estaba desesperadamente tratando de confesar.

─Así que tú eres la culpable de echar abajo el puesto de comida.─ Su voz era suave y tierna. Alguien había abusado de esta pequeña muñeca y estaba decidido a averiguar su historia.

─Sí, yo dañé tú edificio y robé algo de comida,─ ella agachó la cabeza por la vergüenza. ─Y luego fui de polizón en tu carro para venir a tu casa a robar un poco más.

─Sí, he oído que tomaste la salsa de tomate y el pan de la mesa. ¿Es eso lo que tomáste de mi casa?─ En su gesto de afirmación, Darien tomó suavemente su mejilla. ─Y luego dejaste diez dólares y una disculpa pegada a la nevera del parque de pelota. Yo diría que tú eres un criminal importante. Un peligroso criminal. Tal vez, yo debería llamar a un

equipo de SWAT1.─ Su voz burlona la hizo sonreír.

─Puse un poco de dinero en el asiento de tu camioneta por lo que aqué de la nevera en el estudio. Yo sabía que estaba mal, pero yo tenía hambre y miedo.─

─Tú no tienes que tener miedo de nada, ángel. Tú estás aquí conmigo, ahora. Nadie va a mover un dedo en contra tuya, siempre y cuando yo esté cerca.─ Él le frotó sus brazos con las palmas de sus manos. Ella estaba fría y tensa. Lo único que le impedía a él actuar en el fuerte impulso de abrazarla contra su cuerpo hambriento era su temor a que ella huyera antes que pudiera suplicar quedarse. ─Tú deberías haber venido hasta la casa, y no tratar de pasar el rato en esa vieja y polvorienta cueva del granero.

Él no cedió ni un ápice cuando ella trató de poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. Finalmente, ella renunció a la lucha y se relajó en sus brazos.

─Mientras yo estaba escondida en tu granero, yo tiré el estiércol y deshierbé el jardín para pagar por lo que tomé.

─¡Así que tú eras el gremlin! Todos pensábamos que nos estábamos volviendo locos. Cada vez que nosotros enviábamos a Helios a hacer una tarea, ya estaba hecha.─ Todo tiene sentido ahora. Pero, a él no le gustaba pensar en ella paleando el estiércol de caballo o cansándose en el jardín. Él quería cuidar de ella.

Serena trató de pensar. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de decirle? No había manera que le creyera. Él iba a pensar que ella estaba tan loca como una cabra. ─Mira, yo no quiero aprovecharme de ti de todos modos. No he venido a Kerrville para pedirte algo, Darien.

A Darien no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo. Por supuesto que la apoyaría a ella y a su hijo. No le importaba lo que la ley dijera. ¿Qué clase de hombre no se haría cargo de lo que le pertenecía? ─Está bien, cariño. Sólo tienes que hablar conmigo. Quiero saber cómo llegaste al camino a Chiba y en mi vida.─ Los ojos de Darien recorrieron su rostro. Señor, ella era bonita. Con su pulgar, él sintió la suavidad de su labio inferior, tirando de él un poquito, y luego robándole un dulce beso. ─Sólo dime, Sere. Cuéntame sobre el milagro que nos unió.─ Darientuvo que morderse la lengua, si no tenía cuidado – a él se le iba a soltar la lengua ahí mismo.

Serena estaba muy nerviosa. Esto era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba que iba a ser. Para sentirse mejor, ella tomó su mano entre las suyas y las mantuvo con fuerza. ─Yo trabajo para un servicio de limpieza. Darien, yo limpio oficinas para vivir. No es muy glamoroso, lo sé. Pero es una vida honesta y el único trabajo que he sido capaz deencontrar.─ Ella se negó a decirle por qué – todavía no. ─Uno de los médicos en una clínica que yo limpiaba me hizo una proposición.─ Bajo la expresión severa de Darien, ella le aclaró. ─No, nada de eso – al menos no en el principio. Él me hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar.─ Darien empezó a decir algo, pero ella le cubrió la boca con dos dedos. Suavemente, él besó la suave piel que tan dulcemente tocaba sus labios.

─Déjame terminar, mientras aún tenga valor.─ Incapaz de mirarlo más, cerró los ojos y siguió hablando. ─Él y su esposa me ofrecieron una gran suma de dinero si quería ser una madre sustituta. No era lo que esperaba. Las condiciones eran que iban a utilizar el esperma del marido y mi óvulo, debido a que los óvulos de la mujer no eran viables por un problema con su sistema inmunológico. Estuve de acuerdo, sin dares cuenta que iba a caer enamorada del bebé en el momento que sentí que se movía.

Darien estaba muriendo; quería interrumpirla pronto, pero sabía que tenía que dejarla terminar. Él no podía esperar para compartir su alegría.

─Adelante, cariño.─ Le animó. Darien estaba en trance. Ella era perfecta.

─No puedo decir que me arrepiento de lo que pasó. Creo que fue una respuesta a mi oración, en realidad.─ Mirando sus ojos cálidos, ella contuvo el aliento – entonces lo dejó escapar lentamente. ─Su nombre era BlackMoon y hubo una confusión en el MilienioCryobank donde se almacena el esperma. Tengo cuatro meses y medio de embarazo, Darien. Unos diez días antes, el abogado de BlackMoon nos llamó e informó que había sido un terrible error. Darien, los BlackMoon insistían que me hiciera un aborto, porque el bebé no era de ellos.

─¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo se atreven!─ Darien estaba lívido. ─No puedo creer que te pidieron abortar, nu…, tu bebé.─ Él casi metía la pata y decía "nuestro". Con mano temblorosa, le apartó el pelo de los ojos, deseando envolverla en sus brazos y darle la promesa que nunca la dejaría ir.

─Yo no podía hacerlo. Les di la espalda al dinero. Ellos estaban furiosos. El marido nos amenazó a mi bebé y a mí. Tuve que salir en medio de la noche con poco o nada. No conseguí mucha de mi ropa y tengo muy poco dinero. Ellos habían insistido en que dejara de trabajar y viviera con ellos. Así que, yo estaba completamente a su merced.─ Temblando de emoción, ella puso su mano en su mejilla y le confesó.

─Darien, ellos me dijeron que es muy probable que fueras el padre. Dijeron que tu esperma se utilizó en lugar de la del Sr. BlackMoon. Tirando de ella en un suave movimiento, Darien besó su cuello. ─Todo está bien, nena. Voy a cuidar de ti. Yo me encargaré de los dos.

Al principio, Serena se sintió aliviada. No estaba enfadado. Ella le echó los brazos sobre su cuello y parecía tan feliz. Pero, ¿cómo podia aceptarlo tan fácilmente? ─¿Me crees? ¿Así de fácil?─ Ella le preguntó.

Darien la sostuvo, acariciándola, y a la idea de su hijo. ─Yo ya sabía, Serena. Tengo la carta de MilienioCryobank desde esta mañana.

**Continuara… **

**Shock! Darien ya lo sabía y Serena Devanandoce los Cesos para decirle ! **

**Que sucedra ahora?**

**Nos vemos en unas horas ya se! les pondre ahora si los capis de los Chiba solo que el Sabado decidi avanzarle un poco mas a la adapta de Gabriel ya que es un poco mas extensa.. pero bueno nos vemos en unas horas…**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** ES EL LIBRO 2 DE LA SERIE HELL YEAH! ARDIENTE EL CUAL SE TITULA SU ****RASTRO CALIENTE**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Ante esas palabras, Serena se detuvo. Se quedó helada. ─¿Tú sabías lo del bebé?─ Ella se apartó de sus brazos, ansiosa por ver su cara.

─¿Desde cuándo?─ Serena logró pronunciar las palabras, a pesar que la decepción irracional estaba causando las lágrimas que ya estaban aglutinadas en sus ojos.

─Taiki, mi hermano, trajo la carta en el almuerzo. Así que, cuando se recibió la llamada sobre el accidente de Helios – yo ya sabía que una tal Serena Tsukino podría estar embarazada de mi hijo.─ Una gran sonrisa en él provocó que su bello rostro le doliera en su corazón.

─Cuando Helios me dijo que su sirena le había salvado la vida, y su nombre era Serena Tsukino – yo sabía que mis oraciones habían sido contestadas. Yo ya había llamado a un investigador privado y a nuestro abogado para empezar con el pie derecho en la búsqueda para encontrarte.

Su garganta se sentía en carne viva debido a las lágrimas no derramadas. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse de esta manera? Ella debería estar feliz en saber que Darien estaba emocionado por el bebé. En cambio, ella estaba herida que la alegría que veía en los hermosos ojos azules de él culminaban en su niño, no por encima de cualquier interés personal o atractivo qe él pudiera tener para la nada especial Serena Tsukino. En busca de las palabras adecuadas, ella trató de sonar optimista.

─Me da alivio que no estés enojado. Tú tienes todo el derecho a estarlo, ya sabes. Tu decisión de ser padre no estaba en tus planes. Es por eso que quería conocerte antes que te acercaras a mí. Tenía que estar segura que no me forzaras a deshacerse del bebé. También quería asegurarme que no tratarías de llevarte al bebé lejos de mí.─ Cuando terminó, miró su rostro con atención. Poco a poco, ella dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. No vio ningún indicio de desacuerdo en su rostro. Lo único que vio fue emoción y afecto. Se preguntaba si algo de ese afecto era para ella. Si no la hubiera besado ni le hubiera dado esperanza de lo imposible, ella habría estado satisfecha con su reacción.

Algo no estaba bien. Serena miraba asustada. ─Yo nunca trataría de llevarte a tu bebé lejos de ti, Serena. Y yo no creo en el aborto,─ él trató de tranquilizarla. ─En pocas palabras – estoy encantado. Yo sé que tenemos que hacer algunas pruebas para confirmar todo legalmente – pero, yo no podría estar más feliz por el bebé.─ Darien amaba a los niños. Él quería una docena. La familia era una de las cosas más importantes en el mundo para él.

Él tocaba su cara y luego su mano y cada toque a Serena la hacían sentir más triste. ─Voy a estar feliz de tener alguna prueba médica que tu quisieras hacerte.─ Ella lo cogió con la guardia baja, y lo atemperó en su regazo. ─Yo no tengo un teléfono celular, en este momento. Pero, yo con mucho gusto te llamaré y te dejaré saber dónde voy a estar.

─¡Diablos, no!─ Darien exclamó. ─Yo quiero que te quedes aquí. Tenemos montones de habitaciones. Nadie va a tener problema con ello.─ Él no sabía que había pasado, pero la luz había desaparecido de los ojos de ella.

Volviendo su espalda a él, Serena frenéticamente secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. ─Voy a encontrar mi propio lugar, Darien. Vamos a estar bien.─

De pie, él la cogió del hombro y la hizo mirarlo. Enmarcando su cara, él enjugó sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus pulgares. ─¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Es lo más lógico. Estás sola, asustada, destrozada y puedes estar embarazada de mi bebé; no hay manera que yo permita verte caminar lejos de mí.

La música que les dio la bienvenida en la puerta del bar era buena. Michiru estaba contenta. ─Creo que van a estar muy bien. ¿No, Zafiro?

Zafiro no le había dicho a Michiru lo que estaba pasando. Todavía no. Cuando las noticias sobre Helios la habían afectado, él no podia preocuparse por Helios por preocuparse por ella. Michiru era fuerte de corazón, pero su pequeño cuerpo la había llevado a un mundo de dolor en su vida y él no quería que ella se preocupara por ninguna maldita cosa. Él quería esperar a ver lo que la noche traería. Mañana, si Serena aún estaba en el rancho, le diría a Michiru que ella no era la única que tendría un bebé. No podía creer que Darien pudiera tener el primer hijo. ¡Señor, nunca se sabe lo que un día podría traer!

─Ellos tocan muy bien, Michiru-amor. Y vamos a bailar a ritmo vertiginoso. Conseguiremos un buen lugar y voy a ir a la barra para traer algunas bebidas.

Veo un par de personas que necesitan hablar y entonces tú y yo vamos a hacernos algunas caricias en la pista de baile. ¿De acuerdo?

Michiru le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello a Zafiro y sujetó. ─Te amo tanto. Helios está a salvo y la actitud de Alan está mejorando. No puedo esperar para tenerte cerca. Sólo será un anticipo de lo que quiero hacer contigo cuando llegue a casa. No puedo esperar sentir que empujas muy dentro de mí. En este momento, mis bragas están empapadas.─ En sus bromas subidas de tono, Zafiro casi cayó de rodillas. Él había estado tratando de ser cuidadoso con ella. Su apetito sexual era voraz y él tendía a gustar de su sexo rudo y fuerte – pero Michiru se merecía un tacto suave y una mano suave. Contenerse con ella casi lo estaba matando.

De alguna manera, Michiru sabía que él se estaba conteniendo y no le gusta ni un poco. Ella no quería sentir como si estuviera engañada en su propia cama. No era que su vida sexual fuera insatisfactoria – ni mucho menos. Pero, si había algo más – ella lo quería todo.

─¡Claro que sí! Voy a regresar rápidamente. Sólo podemos omitir el baile e ir a casa y. . .─ Zafiro estaba tan obviamente excitado, que Alan lo apartó antes que él dijera una inconfundible palabrota sexual en público.

─Vamos, Zafiro, antes que logres que todos seamos expulsados por tu conducta lasciva.─ Alan le hizo un guiño a Michiru mientras él dirigía el deseo sexual incontrolable de su hermano al bar.

─No te apresures. Allí está Unazuki Furuhata Ella ha prometido que me prestara algunas decoraciones para el baile del fin de semana que viene. Tengo que hablar con ella durante unos minutos, al menos.─ Michiru le lanzó un beso a Zafiro y lo observó acomodar su bulto a una posición más cómoda. ¡Señor, ella amaba a ese hombre!

─Tengo que poner un poco de hielo en mis pantalones,─ se quejó Zafiro.

─Eso podría solucionarse,─ murmuró Alan secamente. ─¿Viste que se llevaron el letrero del frente?─ se preguntó Alan mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. Los dos guapos vaqueros no se dieron cuenta, pero docenas de pares de ojos los seguían. Los hombres Chiba siempre llamaban la atención de las mujeres y la envidia de los hombres.

─Sí, lo vi. Me pregunto ¿qué significa eso?─Zafiro arrastró las palabras.

Alan reflexionó sobre eso; era extraño. Jedite era una institución en el Condado de Kerr. ─Espero que ellos no estén en quiebra. ¿Dónde va a vivir Rubeus?─ Resopló Alan en su propia broma. Él sólo estaba jodiendo; la familia Chiba no cambiarían a Rubeus por nada del mundo.

Zafiro ignoró la burla a Rubeus. ─¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Yaten? Tal vez ha escuchado algo.

─¿Puedo comprarle a los dos algo para tomar?─ Yaten los vio venir.

─Dos cervezas Shiner,─ Alan gritó el nombre de su bebida favorita. La cerveza Shiner se hizo en Shiner, Texas que encuentra a pasos de San Antonio.

─¿Qué tienen en mente, muchachos?─ Yaten estaba solo, lo que era muy inusual. Él normalmente tenía al menos tres mujeres colgando de él.

Él y Nicolas eran populares entre las damas.

Zafiro se sentó a la mesa de Yaten, volteando la silla hacia atrás – estilo Rubeus. A continuación, echó otra silla hacia atrás, dejando espacio para la silla de ruedas de Alan. ─¿Qué está pasando con el bar?─ Tomó su cerveza al lado de Doris y le dio la otra a Alan. ─Gracias,─ saludó al sheriff con la botella de color ámbar.

─¿Qué quieres decir?─ Yaten sabía exactamente a lo que Zafiro se refería, pero le gustaba el juego. Rubeus era el nuevo dueño del bar. Y sabía que no lo sabían, que iba a ser la noche muy entretenida. Yaten se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y observó a los dos Chibas. En el Condado de Kerr, no había hombre más respetado que estos dos.

─Parece que Jedite se va. ¿Se ganaría la lotería o se retira a alguna playa en México? ¿Tu sabes, viejo gruñón?─ Alan había conocido a Yaten durante tanto tiempo que no sentía ninguna necesidad de cortesías.

─Yo sé más que tú, niño bonito. ─Yaten se dio cuenta que ellos estaban a punto de ser acompañados por otro del clan Chiba. Él decidió provocar un poco. ─Yo sugiero que mejor preguntes al propietario de este establecimiento. Creo que él puede ayudarte.

Mientras seguía la mirada de Yaten, él vio a su hermano caminando hacia ellos. ¿Dónde estaba Jedite? ─No lo entiendo.

─¡Bueno, que me aspen!─ Zafiro estaba observando cuidadosamente a Rubeus como un empleado y entonces otro lo paró para hacer preguntas.

─No lo creo.

Alan estaba perdido. ─¿Qué?

Cuando Rubeus sacó una silla, le hizo señas a Doris para que trajera otra ronda. ─Bienvenidos a Hardbodies, caballeros. Ahora, tenemos dos cosas que celebrar: que Helios está vivo y bien, y que yo no soy el total metedura de pata que pensaban.

Tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente lo dijo Alan, ─Tú compraste el bar.─ Lo dijo con un tono de incredulidad.

─Compré el bar,─ Rubeus se hizo eco. ─Ahora, no voy a estar apto para romper cosas, ni beber todas mis ganancias.

─Estoy orgulloso de ti,─ la voz de Zafiro era profunda. Él estaba serio. ─Esto es lo que has estado haciendo durante los últimos meses, ¿no?─ Toda la familia había pensado que él estaba evitando a Alan y eludiendo sus responsabilidades.

─Te deseo todo el éxito del mundo, hombre.─ Alan levantó su botella y le guiñó un ojo a su hermano. ─Que esto te convenga, hermano. Te va a ir muy bien – una vida de puro licor, mujeres y música ¿Qué podría ser mejor?─ ─Bailar con mi nena. Nos vemos en casa par de matones. Me alegro de verte Yaten,─ Con eso Zafiro se fue, y en pocos momentos, él tenía una Michiru sonriente en sus brazos y bailaban la versión de Tequila Sunrise de Respirar.

Rubeus se sentó con ellos durante unos minutos más antes de excusarse para cuidar de un vaquero bullicioso en la pista de baile. ─Nos vemos muchachos, más tarde. Y le diré a Doris – que todas las bebidas van por la casa.─ Le dieron las gracias y lo vio alejarse con seguridad en sí mismo. Alan pensaba que se veía bien en él.

─Así que, ¿cómo has estado, Alan?─ Yaten echaba de menos salir con el temerario hermano Chiba. Ellos habían estado en el mismo club de escalada en roca y habían estado juntos incluso en las blancas aguas bravas un par de veces.

─No valgo un pepino.─ Alan no sentía la necesidad de esconderse de Yaten; ellos habían compartido mucho durante los últimos años.

─¿Cuál es tu pronóstico?─ Yaten tenía una razón para preguntar.

─Depende a quién se pregunte,─ Alan no estaba ofreciendo mucha esperanza. ─En este momento, soy inútil de la cintura para abajo. Yaten, yo no diría esto cerca de mi familia – pero, no sé si puedo hacer frente a un futuro como este.

Yaten se acercó más a Alan. Él no diría algo como esto a

cualquiera, pero Alan estaba desesperado. ─Yo soy de Nueva

Orleans. Yo he visto cosas que no pueden ser explicadas por la ciencia

o el sentido común.─

─¿Qué quieres decir?─ Alan era escéptico. Él sólo creía en lo que podía ver con los ojos y tocar con sus manos.

─Yo tenía un amigo que fue herido en Irak. Era, básicamente, en la misma forma que tú estás. Los médicos le dijeron que nunca volvería a caminar, y tenía que usar una bolsa de colostomía por el resto de su vida, además no tenía ninguna esperanza de conseguir otra erección de nuevo, mientras que estuviera vivo.

─Suena familiar,─ suspiró Alan. ─Aunque mi familia tiene esta idea de que un milagro es posible, no tienen muchas esperanzas.

─He visto un milagro, Alan. Te puedo dar el nombre de una mujer que puede devolverte tu virilidad.

Alan buscó la cara de Yaten para detectar cualquier signo de broma.

Yaten era un amigo, y él no creía que fuera tan cruel como para burlarse de algo tan importante. ─¿Qué quieres decir?

─Hay una mujer que está de vuelta en Nueva Orleans. Su nombre es Setsuna Meio. Ella es una terapeuta física licenciada, pero la señora es mucho más que eso. Ella tiene conocimientos hoodoo. He escuchado que los llamó un traiteur, y un empático.

Alan no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Aquí estaba este hombre de la ley

– un hombre razonable – un hombre con una educación, y aquí estaba él soltando las tonterías más ridículas que Alan hubiera oído de la boca de un hombre adulto. ─¿Qué diablos es un traiteur o un empático?─ No sabía por qué estaba complaciendo a Yaten Kou. Tal vez, sólo era un buen tipo. O estaba desesperado por algo que podría ayudarle.

Sintiendo la incredulidad de Alan, Yaten casi se levantaba y se iba. Sin embargo, creía en lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Alan Chiba, además, tenía un deseo genuino de ayudar al tonto. ─Un traiteur es un sanador cajún, un curandero básicamente. Desde entonces Setsu es parte criolla y parte cajún que ella combina con la imposición de las manos con hierbas y con lo que cualquier hoodoo hace. Yo no estoy diciendo que lo entiendo, pero me hizo ver el resultado de su talento con mis propios ojos.

─¿Qué pasa con esa otra palabra que utilizaste?─ Alan no pudo evitarlo, estaba intrigado.

─Una empatía es un sanador que puede absorber el dolor de otra persona o la enfermedad en su propio cuerpo. Se supone que debe ser muy doloroso para el empático, pero el resultado final es que el paciente se cura y el cuerpo de empatía se ocupa de la enfermedad en un corto período de tiempo con menos daño a su propio cuerpo. Por lo tanto, es un talento que hay que tener cuidado y utilizar con moderación o pueden devastar su propia salud.

─Entonces, ¿qué estás diciéndome en claro español?─ Alan se atrevió a esperar.

─Te estoy diciendo que Setsu Meio podría ser capaz de ayudarte.

─¿Quieres decir que ella podía devolverme mi hombría?─ Alan estaba presionando a Yaten para obtener más información.

─Todo lo que sé es que Yusuke Reardon estaba paralizado e incapaz de levantarse. Después que Setsu trabajó con él durante un par de meses, podía caminar con muletas y estaba haciendo el amor con su esposa de nuevo.

─¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?─ La imaginación de Alan corría incontrolada, pero la esperanza también estaba corriendo por sus venas como una droga.

─Señor, yo no lo sé. Eran un montón de manos en la terapia, masajes, friegas con ungüentos caseros. Señor, si dijo más – estaría inventando. ¿Qué diferencia hay? Si funciona, funciona.─ Él podría decirle a Alan que Yusuke había dicho que Setsu había dormido en su cama y había implicado a su esposa en algunos tratamientos pervertidos, pero realmente no sabía lo suficiente como para decirlo.

─¿Qué aspecto tiene, esta hacedora de milagros?

─¿Qué diferencia hace eso?─ Yaten fue un poco insultado. Le parecía que Alan estaría más preocupado por los resultados que cómo su terapeuta lucía.

─No quiero que una mujer hermosa me vea de esta manera. Si yo voy a dejar a alguien ver mi flujo de orina a través de un tubo en una bolsa, yo quiero que sea tan fea que no me importara de una manera u otra.─ Alan sabía que sonaba frío, pero la compasión de una mujer sexy lo destrozaría.

Yaten consideró a Alan por un minuto. Pobre bastardo. Él dejó pasar una imagen de Setsu Meio correr a través de su mente y luego respondió tan honestamente como pudo. ─Creo que ella se ajusta a tu perfil. Ella no es una belleza delirante, pero no creo que le tengas que poner una bolsa en la cabeza.─ Yaten se sentía incómodo hablando de Setsuna Meio de manera irrespetuosa. Ella era de una familia poderosa, de gran alcance. Y por poderosos que eran él podría llamarlos los rayos del cielo.

─¿Puedes ponerme en contacto con ella?─ Alan no sabía si estaba loco o no. Pero, si había una posibilidad que pueda ser sanado, él tenía que hacerlo.

─Nicolas tiene su número. Él se encarga de algunos de sus asuntos legales.─ Él cogió su celular y llamó a su hermano. En unos instantes, Yaten le dio a Alan una tarjeta con un número que podría ser el milagro que había estado buscando.

Serena no sabía qué decir. Él tenía razón. Estaba sola, sin dinero, con miedo y embarazada.

─Mírame, preciosa.─ Darien le halagó. ─¿Qué pasa? Tú no te ves tan feliz como lo estabas hace unos minutos. ¿He dicho algo malo?─ El mundo de Darien nunca sería el mismo. En menos de veinticuatro horas, se había convertido en el centro de la admiración y la esperanza. Y todo se centraba en esta hermosa, y dulce mujer que hizo que todas las fibras de su ser vibraran con necesidad.

Poco a poco, Serena deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella inclinó su cuerpo hacia el suyo. Cuando sus pezones rozaron el duro pecho, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de nostalgia. Okay. Bien. Ella podría verse como una tonta, pero no tenía ningún deseo de comenzar una relación con el padre de su bebé con una mentira. ─Lo siento, Darien. Es una tontería. Temprano hoy, cuando nos besamos y me besaste. . .

¡Cielos! Él no podía resistirse a ella.

Ella le sentaba como un guante. Como un regalo para sí mismo, dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por la espalda y hacia abajo sobre sus caderas, sosteniendo ese magnífico culo y tirando de ella para que él pudiera presionar su polla en su dulce punto. ─¿Quieres decir cuando chupaba tus lindos pezones?

─Sí, eso fue maravilloso. Pero Darien, pensé que estabas interesado en mí – por mí. No sabía que ya sabías lo del bebé.─ Sacudiéndose de su abrazo, Serena se alejó de él, abrazándose ella misma con fuerza. En un momento ella estaba parada ahí deseando haber mantenido su bocota cerrada; ella se dejó llevar en los fuertes brazos. Marchando a través de la sala dentro de su dormitorio, Darien Chiba estaba en una misión.

─¡Darien! ¿Qué estamos haciendo?─ Este era su dormitorio. Su cama.

Él la puso en el medio de la cama, y luego se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse las botas.

─No te muevas, cariño. Estamos a punto de tener una seria discusión. Si tú piensas que lo de nuestro bebé era grave, espera a oír sobre nuestra vida amorosa.

Serena vio la fuerte línea de su espalda mientras se quitaba los calcetines. Con fuerza sacudió la fina tela de su camisa. Con hombros de al menos noventa centímetros de ancho hizo que le picaran las manos para medir su amplitud y poner a prueba su flexibilidad. ¡Mierda! ¡Ella lo tenía mal! ─Tú no tienes que hacer esto, Darien. El bebé y yo, no somos un paquete. Puedes tener todo el acceso al bebé que tú desees. No tienes que tomarme a mí también.─ Él no le respondió, en cambio, desabrochó su camisa roja estilo vaquero y la arrojó en el extremo de la cama; se puso de pie y la miró.

Serena se olvidó de respirar.

Su boca se secó completamente. Había visto fotos de hombres sin sus camisas en las revistas de cine y periodicuchos de chismes, pero ninguno de ellos ni siquiera estaban cerca de lo que había delante de ella. ¡Darien Chiba era admirable! Las colinas y los valles de los músculos deliciosamente definidos invitó sus dedos a explorar. Y había una línea interesante de pelo que salía de su cinturón y viajaba hasta el estómago para desplegarse a través de unos pectorales que atrajeron sus labios como un imán. Serena adornó un fuerte músculo pectoral con un pequeño beso.

Esta pequeña caricia hizo rugir a Darien de necesidad. ─Sere, te quería desde el primer momento en que puse los ojos en ti. No te puedo decir qué hizo en mí ver tu delicioso cuerpo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me viste masturbarme? ¿Qué crees que pasaba por mi mente – el tiempo? ¡No! ¡Estaba pensando en ti! ¡Tú eres la más linda, dulce, y más sexy mujer que he tenido el privilegio de ver!

¡Whoosh! Serena se encontraba boca arriba y completamente cubierta por un excepcional hombre. Él no estaba sentado sobre ella, pero estaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y le sujetó los brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de que ella supiera lo que había pasado. Entrelazados sus dedos, él tomó completo control. ─Mírame, preciosa.─ Serena obedeció, lagrimeando sus ojos lejos de su fabuloso pecho. Al ver su sonrisa sexy, Serena se ruborizó. ¡Ella estaba atrapada! ─Me encanta que me mires, pero ahora tenemos que tener algunas cosas claras. ¿De acuerdo?

Palabras. Él estaba diciendo las palabras. ─De acuerdo.─ Lamiendo sus labios, ella se imaginaba cómo sería darle a sus pezones el mismo trato que él le había dado a los suyos. Lo que ella estaba pensando debió mostrarlo en su cara, porque Darien cedió.

─Oh, mierda.─ Inclinándose, él aprisionó su boca dispuesta, quemándola con un beso caliente y húmedo que hacía que sus dedos se doblaran y su coño se mojara. A regañadientes, él terminó el beso. ─Saber que puedes estar embarazada de mi bebé me enciende, no voy a negar eso. Pero, es mucho más complicado que eso. Me siento atraído a ti, Serena – todo por ti.

─Pero, tú no me conoces,─ ella protestó. ─No realmente.─ Ella estudió su cara que estaba muy cerca de la suya. Sus cejas eran tan oscuras como su pelo, como la sombra de su barba por crecer. Había un peca oscura en su mejilla derecha – su abuela la hubiera llamado un lunar. Él era hermoso – eso no era mentira.

─Déjeme decirte lo que sé de ti,─ el aliento de Darien era dulce y mentolado, y ella sabía que su sabor era fuerte y picante – singularmente, Darien. ─En primer lugar, has salvado la vida de mi hermano. En Segundo lugar, tú no abortarás a tu bebé, incluso cuando pudiera ser difícil para ti.

Ella trató de interrumpirlo, pero él la besó.

─En tercer lugar, eres honesta, trabajadora, y tienes un hermoso cuerpo. En otras palabras, estoy interesado en ti. En ti. Eres una mujer hermosa, dulce y excitante en la que yo me siento muy atraído. Y quiero conocerte mucho mejor.─ Bajando el cuerpo a una escasa media pulgada, dejó que su verga frotara sus partes femeninas sensibles. Serena se retorció un poco de emoción. ─Ahora, sé que la gente por lo general salen por un tiempo, pero mi pene está demasiado impaciente para eso.

Por lo tanto, estamos a punto de aprender todo lo que necesitamos saber uno del otro. Todos los elementos esenciales. Tengo un curso intensive para que ti de lo qué nos hace compatibles.

─Tenía a alguien buscándote en Google. ─ confesó. ─ Sé de tu trabajo con la sociedad del cáncer. Eso me gusta.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Qué encontraría si te buscara en Google? ─ Él preguntó mientras le salpicaba su cara de besos.

─ Nada, probablemente. ─ Ella no podía pensar en una cosa que la distinguiera. ─ ¿Te gustan los gatos o los perros?

¿Él hablaba en serio? ─ Ambos.

─Buena respuesta, ganaste un beso.─ Él procedió a darle un beso en la comisura de la boca. ─Me gustan los dos, también. A la mayoría de los hombres no les gustan los gatos, pero estoy loco por ellos. Voy a tener que presentarte a Timmy. Él es el jefe de la terraza.

─Yo lo conozco,─ suspiró ella mientras miraba sus labios, queriendo más besos. ─Recuerda, yo estuve encerrada en tu establo durante varios días.

─Si yo hubiera sabido que estabas por ahí, estarías prisionera en esta cama. Conmigo.─ Él le mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que le causó risa. Era el sonido más dulce que había oído nunca. ─Siguiente pregunta: ¿eres vegetariana?

─No,─ respondió ella con cuidado. ─Yo no como mucha carne, pero es porque es muy cara. Puedo comer una gran cantidad de mantequilla de maní y jalea,─ ella mencionó con optimismo.

Él juró que nunca pasaría hambre de nuevo. ─Y salsa de tomate y pan, supongo.─ Otra risita. ¡Señor, ella era una muñeca!

─¡Oye! Los sándwich de salsa de tomate son muy buenos.

─¿Qué tipo de película es tu favorita?─ Está bien, esto era importante. Sólo había una respuesta correcta a esto. Él cruzó los dedos mentalmente.

─Me gustan las películas de miedo, aunque no las películas slasher. Me gustan las películas de suspenso que te hacen pensar.─ A ella le interesaba esto.

Gruñendo su placer, él la recompensó con un beso al otro lado de su

boca. ─Perfecta respuesta. ¿Te gusta acurrucarte con un chico mientras las estás viendo?─ Él la sintió rígida bajo él.

─Supongo que lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad.─ ¿Él no se dio cuenta que ella no era su tipo? Ese pensamiento trajo a sus inseguridades de vuelta con una explosión. Ella no podía dejar de temer que la única razón por la que ella apeló a Darien fue a causa del niño que ella llevaba.

─Uh-uh, no te alejarás de mí, ahora.─ Él se burlaba de su estado de ánimo, lamiendo su pezón a un lado de ella.

─Dos preguntas más y voy a hacer el amor contigo; eso, si me lo permites ¿Vas a dejarme, corazón?

─¿Cuáles son las preguntas?─ En su respuesta no evasiva, Darien serió. ─Hmmm. Entonces, yo no soy tan irresistible como yo pensaba que era. Él no sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Si ella se resistía, sin duda no era a causa de su petición.

Se puso serio para esta pregunta. ─¿Crees en el destino?

─Creo que todo sucede por una razón.─ Ella apenas podia responder.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en hacer el amor con él.

─Buena respuesta. Ahora la última pregunta. ¿Estás lista para esto?─ Con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, él puso sus labios sobre los de ella con reverencia, y luego preguntó: ─¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo, Serena?

Esa fue la pregunta más fácil, hasta ahora. ─Sí, mucho.─ Ella dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado. ─Pero, ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer el amor conmigo?─ Había esperanza y asombro en sus ojos.

Una vez más, él bajó sus caderas ese mágico número de centímetros, dejando que su ingle se colocara sobre su sensible pelvis. ─¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado esto duro?

─Se siente enorme.─ ella susurró.

─Y todo es para ti, cielo.─ Sin esperar una respuesta, él ya estaba desabrochando su cinturón. Facilitándole las cosas a ella, él le tendió la mano. ─Te quiero, Serena Tsukino. Te quiero más de lo que las palabras pueden decir.─ Ella puso su mano sobre la suya y tiró de ella hacia arriba. ─Vamos a quitar ese viejo vestido lejos de ti.─ Él tomó un rizo de su cabello y lo puso sobre su hombro. ─Tienes una cara adorable.

Podía verla todos los días por el resto de mi vida.─ Besando sus mejillas, él se quitó la camisa, y luego puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo. ─Ahora, levanta los brazos, muñeca. No puedo esperar a besar cada centímetro de tu voluptuoso cuerpo.

Ella levantó sus manos por encima de su cabeza, lo que empujó sus pechos. Darien gruñó y se pasó la lengua por los labios en anticipación a un festín con esos perfectos montículos otra vez. Él deslizó el vestido hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza. ─Dios mío,─ él susurró. ─No era un sueño. Basta con mirarte, cariño.─ En el temor, él deslizó las manos por los costados de ella y enganchó ambos pulgares en sus blancas bragas. Cuando él poco a poco los quitaba, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando ligeramente. ─Oh, tesoro. No tengas miedo. Yo te voy a amar con tanta dulzura, con tanta suavidad. Seré el mejor amante que hayas tenido.

─Yo no tengo miedo.─ Ella le aseguró, con timidez. ─Estoy muy emocionada.─ No podía apartar los ojos de él. Él era tan grande – en todas partes. Sus brazos eran enormes. ─¿Puedo tocarte?

─Claro que sí,─ él esperó pacientemente mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su pecho, sobre sus pectorales, alrededor de sus hombros y sus brazos. ─¡Maldita sea! Me encantan tus manos en mi cuerpo.─ No podía apartar los ojos de su pequeño y lindo coño. No estaba desnuda, pero estaba tan recortada que se veía sólo una sombra de vello abajo.

Mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, su nivel de excitación se elevó aún más. Envalentonado por su respuesta a sus caricias, ella se acercó más y empezó a lamer sus pezones. Resultaba lógico pensar que si se sentía bien con ella, se sentiría bien con él. Cuando él susurró su respuesta, ella tomó un disco marrón en su boca y lo chupó. ─Dios mío, eres buena en esto, ¿verdad?

Su declaración la detuvo. ¿Esperaba una mujer con experiencia? ¿Estaría decepcionado por su inocencia? 'Lo más probable,' ella pensó para sí con tristeza. Los hombres como Darien serían utilizados para una aventura sexual y la experiencia de Serena tristemente faltaba. Retractándose, decidió que esto podría no ser tan buena idea después de todo. ─Darien, tal vez no deberíamos hacer esto.

Darien era una piedra dura y estaba listo para montar. Incapaz de procesar lo que estaba diciendo, él la haló suavemente contra él. ─¿Por qué, cariño? ¿No me quieres?─ Deslizando su torso de lado a lado, él dejó que su áspero pelo raspara en sus sensibles pechos. ─Tus pezones dicen que me quieres. Son tan duros como pequeñas joyas.─ Moviendo su mano por su cuerpo en una lenta caricia, él deslizó sus dedos sobre su montículo y entre sus piernas. Mojada. Caliente. ─Tu pequeño coño me quiere. Se siente lo mojada que estás.─ Haciendo remolinos con sus dedos por los pliegues, él frotó su coño desde la delicada apertura hasta su hinchada clítoris. ─No hay suficiente crema dulce aquí para hacer una comida.─ Serena jadeó ante la sensación de placer y se aferró a sus hombros en un apretado abrazo, enterrando la cara en su cuello. ─Oh, te gusta eso, ¿verdad?

─Sí,─ ella gimió.

─Tócame, cariño. ¿Por favor?─ Estrechando su mano, ella suavizó la línea de cabello que se iniciaba en su esternón y viajó por el camino feliz hacia el sur. En este ángulo ella podía ver la parte superior de su pene que sobresalía de la cintura de su ropa interior. ¡Dulce Jesús! Incapaz de resistirse, ella tomó el bulto grande con su mano. ─¡Eres tan grande! Nunca va a caber dentro de mí.─ Ella tomó un dedo y lo frotó a través de la cúpula púrpura rojiza. Estaba mojada. ─Estás goteando,─ ella susurró.

─Sí,─ dijo él con voz ronca. ─Eso quiere decir que estoy muy excitado. Se está muriendo por estar dentro de ti.─ Cuando ella lamió la punta de su dedo, probándolo, él pensó que iba a desmayarse. ─Abre la cremallera, Sere. Da rienda suelta a la bestia.

─Ayúdame,─ ella exigió, cuando tiró de su cinturón. Él empujó sus manos temblorosas a un lado y rápidamente lo desabrochó, abriendo la cremallera, y luego bajándole sus pantalones. Cuando su polla saltó a saludarla como un perrito ansioso, ella se rió con deleite. Tomándola en ambas manos, ella rodeó su pene y comenzó a frotarlo de arriba abajo, alrededor y alrededor, hacia arriba y otra vez. En cuestión de segundos, ella tiró con fuerza de él, empujándose más hacia esos labios de capullo de rosa que no podía esperar sentirlos envolviéndose alrededor de su pene.

─Sé que este no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero yo no sé qué diablos estoy haciendo,─ Serena confesó en un apuro.

Sus ojos muy abiertos asombrados e inocentes le desgarraban el corazón. ─Yo diría que estás haciendo muy bien. Pero, si me tomas en tu boca y chupas un poco, voy a ser tu esclavo de por vida.─ él suplicó.

─Buena idea,─ ella bajó la cabeza y se puso a trabajar. Darien casi se volvió loco cuando su pequeña boca caliente tiró de él profundamente. Ella lo exploró con su lengua, lamiendo la cabeza en forma de hongo y girando alrededor de la loma como si estuviera consumiendo un sabroso helado en verano. ─Ummmm,─ ella canturreó su disfrute. No sabía si era increíblemente inocente

o bien entrenada ya que sabía cómo darle vuelta a él con su indecisa, y aún ansiosa, pequeña lengua rosada.

─Eso está bien. Chúpalo, muñeca.─ Darien no sabía qué otros talentos podría tener, pero sí se llevaba bien con las instrucciones. Él le tomó la cabeza y tuvo que morderse los labios para no sumergirse profundamente y follar en su cara. ─Dios, eso es bueno. Eres tan dulce.

Su sabor era embriagador. Ella no podía conseguir lo suficiente.

Tirando hacia atrás, ella tomó sólo la ancha y carnosa cabeza en su boca, dejando que su lengua suavizara y puliera el suave botón al mismo tiempo que bombeaba la circunferencia impresionante de su tallo. Con entusiasmo, ella lamió, revoloteó e hizo círculos con su lengua – perdiéndose en sí misma con la increíble sensación de tener al acero cubierto en seda en su boca. Queriendo más, ella dejó que sus manos recorrieran sus muslos, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel cubierta de vello. Cuando sus músculos se tensZafiro, ella presumió que él se iba a venir y que era algo más lo que ella quería experimentar antes que tuviera que dejarlo ir. Al levantar la mirada, ella se alegró de ver su cabeza echada hacia atrás en éxtasis absoluto. Bueno. Él parecía estar disfrutando de su primer viaje al mundo de mamadas. Decidida a hacerse feliz a sí misma, ella tomó su saco, sorprendida por las duras y apretadas bolas que se sentían tan bien entre sus dedos.

─Serena, Mi Señor, Chica, tú me vas a matar,─ sus palabras la estimularon. Abriéndose a él, Serena ladeó la garganta y lo llevó tan profundo como pudo. Este parecía ser el catalizador para él, y él la agarró por el pelo y comenzó a bombear. Serena sintió que su propia excitación empezaba a erigir. Ella nunca había sospechado que dar sexo oral a un hombre podía ser tan bueno. Fue un hormigueo de pies a cabeza. Sus pezones se sentían como si estuvieran en fuego y cuando él gritó por su orgasmo, disparó chorros de semen en su garganta, Serena se lo tragó con avidez.

Reacia a dejarlo ir, Serena masajeó su desvanecida erección, allargando su placer y ordeñando cada esperma que podía salir de él. ─Dios Sere, eso fue increíble.─ Ella acarició su sexo cuando ella lo dejó, presionando un beso a su abdomen mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Darien estaba exhausto y extenuado. Recuperándose en la cama, él yacía plano, con un antrebrazo tapándose sus ojos, su corazón latiendo como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Cuando recuperó el aliento, abrió un ojo y la encontró a punto ponerse su ropa de nuevo. ─Nuh-uh, muñeca – ven aquí.─ Él la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia abajo encima de él. ─¿A dónde crees que vas?─ Él buscó su rostro, tratando de leer sus emociones. ¿Estaba enojada? No. Ella estaba sonriendo. Casi.

─Pensé que habíamos terminado,─ dijo en voz baja. ─Yo lo pasé realmente bien. Gracias por dejarme amarte.─ En afecto, Serena no tenía expectativas – ella sólo tenía sueños.

─No estamos cerca.─ Gruñendo con consternación y lujuria, Darien selló su boca cerrada con un beso devorador descomunal. Al principio se resistió, pero él no se dio por vencido. Él la halagó y coqueteó – mordisqueó y lamió – poniendo toda su conocida masculinidad – como en un juego para demostrarle que ella era la mujer más deseable del mundo para él. Poco a poco, empezó a responder, dejando que su lengua y los labios respondieran a sus demandas eróticas. Sólo la idea de enterrarse dentro de ella tenía su polla rugiendo a la vida, más duro de lo que había sido al principio.

─¡Basta!─ Gritó Darien. ─No puedo soportarlo más.─ Volteándose, élla empujó hacia atrás, hasta que estuvo propensa. Darien ni siquiera esperó que su cabeza tocara su almohada colocándose encima de ella. Vorazmente, besó y chupó sus pechos. Al mismo tiempo, él masajeaba su vulva hasta que se convenció que ella estuviera lo suficiente excitada como para aceptarlo. ─Quiero besar y lamer hasta que grites. Sin embargo, vas a tener que esperar. Quiero tenerte. ¿Está bien, Sere?─ Hizo una pausa, esperando permiso.

En respuesta, Serena abrió las piernas, haciéndose completamente vulnerable a sus demandas. Ella levantó las rodillas y separó sus piernas lo suficiente para que él pudiera ver cada centímetro de su coño rosado.

─Nunca he estado con un hombre, Darien. El médico que me inseminó con el esperma dijo que mi himen estaba intacto.─ Susurró, esperando contra toda esperanza que no le fuera a hacer nada para enfriarlo.

Ella no tenía idea de lo que sus confesiones le hicieron. Probablemente significaba restarle importancia a las expectativas que él pudiera tener, sino que lo estaba inflamando – incitándolo. Él sería elprimero, y por Dios, si él se salía con la suya – él el último. Bueno, él no podría hacer esto. Él tendría que ser cuidadoso. ─Voy a estirar solo un poco, cariño.─ Poco a poco, él insertó su dedo índice en su vagina hinchada. ─Dios, me vas a apretar como un tornillo.─ A pesar de ser inexperta, su pequeño canal agarró el dedo, tirando de él más profundo dentro de ella. ─Eso es bueno, cielo. Ahora, los dos.─Añadiendo su dedo medio, Darien comenzó con ritmo de dentro y fuera. Enroscándolos, masajeó el lugar que él sabía que iba a oscilar su mundo.

─Oh, sí,─ se quejó Serena. Levantando las caderas, le rogó por más.

─No tenía ni idea que sería tan bueno,─ dijo ella deseosa. A ciegas extendiendo la mano hacia arriba, ella acarició su brazo, su estómago, su muslo y cualquier lugar que su mano pudiera alcanzar. Ella se estaba muriendo de hambre por la sensación de su piel contra la de ella.

─Ahora, tres.─ Darien estaba casi ciego de la lujuria. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. Añadiendo su dedo anular, presionó más, alternando entre estimular su punto G y estirar su himen.

─Cielo, mi pene está mucho más grande que estos tres dedos. Así, tú sólo descansa allí y déjame jugar. Pronto, estarás lista para mí.─ Por Dios, era mejor que sea pronto. Estaba literalmente sudando con el deseo de hundirse profundamente dentro de ella. Ver sus hermosas tetas sacudiéndose con cada movimiento de embestida de sus caderas, Darien decidió que él tenía el talento suficiente para tratar de manejar dos cosas a la vez. Abriendo su boca, él envolvió un lleno e hinchado pezón. Ella gimió su felicidad. Por lo tanto, chupaba y lamía – lavando y mordisqueando sus pezones hasta que se cambiaron a un color coral rosado oscuro. Durante todo el tiempo que su mano estaba ocupada.

Una y otra vez, dentro y fuera, y alrededor – su dedo la penetraba hasta que su cuerpo se tensaba y se sacudía. ─Creo que estoy lista para ti, ¿no? ¿Por favor?─ Gimió Serena. Darien sabía que ella estaba temblando al borde del precipicio. Morir para demostrarle a ella lo especial que era, él agregó alabanza a su repertorio, cuando amaba sus pechos. ─Tú eres perfecta, Serena. Mi pequeña Venus. Tan sensible. No puedo creer que te guardaste sólo para mí. No sabías lo que estabas haciendo – pero lo estabas haciendo. Eres mía. Toda mía.

Sus tiernas palabras se asociZafiro con el asalto sensual, apiladas de sensaciones, hasta que Serena se tensó hacia arriba, en busca de todo l que podía dar. Una explosión de placer se disparó a través de su cuerpo.

─Darien,─ gritó ella mientras el mundo a su alrededor se dividía en una gran variedad de colores y formas que redefinieron su realidad. Mientras que sus caderas se corcoveaban, buscando, Darien se preparó para entrar en el paraíso.

─Serena, cariño. Siempre he usado un condón, antes. Siempre. Puesto que estás embarazada – ¿puedo entrar dentro de ti sin eso?─ Extendiendo sus brazos, ella le dio la bienvenida a casa. Temblando de una necesidad más grande que él jamás hubiera soñado, Darien guió su polla a la entrada tierna, y rosada. Señor, iba a ser muy apretado.

─Date prisa, Darien. Me siento tan vacía. Te necesito,─ suplicó.

Cuando la primera pulgada de su enorme polla empujó dentró su canal de hambriento, Serena arqueó su espalda y expuso su cuello, ofreciéndolo todo para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. ¡Fue glorioso! ¡Esto era lo que ella había hecho! ─Más, por favor. Más,─ jadeó.

─Sí, señora,─ él respondió, demasiado feliz de hacerlo. Teniendo mucho cuidado, empujó un poco más, dándose lugar dentro de su calor húmedo. Ella comenzó a levantar sus caderas, en silencio rogándole llenar los lugares vacíos en su corazón, así como su cuerpo. Darien siguió adelante. Ella era tan pequeña. Señor él quería hundirse dentro y hacerla suya, pero no había suficiente en el mundo para hacer que él quisiera hacerle daño a ella. Con moderación apenas contenida, Darien empujó hacia adentro, cada vez más, su polla gruesa, hasta su abertura. Cuando él se encontró con la pequeña barrera que quedaba, él sabía que era el momento. ─Espera, bebé. Esto sólo va a doler por un segundo, y entonces te prometo que te sentirás más maravillosa de lo que jamás habías soñado.

─Confío en ti, Darien.─ Ella miró los claros y azules ojos que parecían profundos dentro de su alma. Ella confiaba en él. Cerrando sus ojos, él juró que nunca se arrepentiría de poner la fe que tenía en él. Extendiéndose sobre ella, él se apoyó en sus fuertes brazos e irrumpió en sus suaves profundidades. ¡Extasis! Enterrando hasta la empuñadura, Darien se quedó quieto, disfrutando de como apretaba su vagina alrededor de su vara inflada. ¡Dios bendiga a Texas! ¡Esto fue increíble! Estando dentro de Serena era lo más cercano a la perfección que había sentido nunca.

─Dame un beso, por favor. Bésame, Darien.─ Había dolor, pero fue fugaz. En su lugar había una desesperación renovada a sí misma fusionándose con este increíble hombre que la hacía creer en los milagros. Él se movió dentro de ella, y el placer era indescriptible. Se sentía como las olas del mar golpeando en alguna playa lejana, una sobre la otra, cuando ellas se estrellaban en un poderoso crescendo. Temiendo que ella fuera a dejarse llevar completamente, Serena envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. ─¡No puedo creer lo bueno que es! ¡Me siento tan completa! Su coño empezó a revolotear a su alrededor; espasmos de placer le hacían querer bramar su placer. Él tuvo que contenerse, recitar a los gobernadores de Texas, en orden cronológico – algo para evitar que se acercara demasiado rápido. Dios, él estaba excitado, y quería que su primera vez fuera buena. Algo que ella recordara. Señor, no quería que ella se olvidara. Él no la dejaría olvidar. El niño en su seno pudo haber sido siempre suyo, pero esa noche él lo había hecho suyo. Esta noche, iba a derramar su semilla dentro de ella, hacerse valer, marcándola como propiedad Chiba.

─Abrázame, Darien. Abrázame fuerte.─ Darien descansó sentándose sobre sus rodillas, arrastrándose hasta que ella diera horcajadas sobre su regazo. De esa manera, él podía tirar con fuerza y dejarla tener un pocode control. ─Gracias.

Ella siempre fue muy cortés. Él quería reír, pero no pudo dedicarle mucho poder mental a cualquier otra función que no fuera placer. ─Muévete en mí, cariño. Mece tu pequeño culo; haz que su clítoris se sienta muy bien.─ Ella hizo lo que él le pedía y sus gemidos de placer eran música para sus oídos. Él agarró su trasero y la ayudó a moverse. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, besando su cuello mientras ella rebotaba en su polla.

─Me encanta la forma en que te sientes dentro de mí,─ ella tartamudeó mientras comenzaba a sacudirse en sus brazos. Sintió que los músculos de su vagina comenzaban a contraerse, y ella apretó contra él, frotando su clítoris contra su hueso púbico.

─¡Oh, Dios! ¡Darien!─ Gritó cuando su orgasmo la golpeó como un tren de carga.

Esta vez, él no trató de contenerse, pero dejó el puño de la vagina lo lanzara al éxtasis. Ella se vino por largo tiempo y él moldeara su cuerpo al suyo, besándole la cara, el cuello, el hombro, haciendo un vínculo con ella en la forma más elemental. ¡Fue jodidamente increíble! En su ligero movimiento, él tiró de ella. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Sin embargo, ella no lo iba a dejar. En cambio, ella enmarcó su rostro y dejó que sus ojos vagaran sobre él. Solemnemente, dejó que sus labios se asintieran a los de él y los besó suavemente. Fue un tierno beso. ─Gracias, Darien. Nunca me olvidaré de esto.

─Yo tampoco lo haré.─ Apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella, él la levantó y la llevó a su cuarto de baño. ─Siéntate aquí, corazoncito.─ Él la dejó en el tocador, junto a un lavamanos. Serena estaba fascinada con su cuarto de baño. Era como un spa. Todo estaba hecho de piedra y la ducha era lo suficientemente grande como para un equipo de baloncesto. Tenía bancos y atomizadores manuales. El agua venía desde el techo. Cuando él la vio mirando hacia arriba, se echó a reír. ─Se llama ducha de lluvia. ¿Quieres probarla?

─Por favor.─ Serena se sorprendió. Ella acababa de experimentar un orgasmo maravilloso, pero viendo a Darien caminar desnudo alrededor de su cuarto de baño le provocó una erupción de excitación como una hoguera. Ella no sabía que los hombres hacían para verse así. Él tenía más de un metro ochenta y dos y su cuerpo estaba esculpido con Fuertes músculos que ella deseaba seguir con sus manos y lengua. Mientras él le daba la espalda, poniendo la temperatura del agua de su agrado, Serena estudió su ancha espalda, culo apretado y poderosas piernas.

─¿Vamos a ducharnos juntos?─ Ella esperaba eso.

─Será mejor que lo creas.─ Acercándose a ella, él la cogió y acto seguido ella estaba de pie bajo la suave rociada.

─¡Se siente como la lluvia!─ Exclamó con deleite.

─¿Te gusta, Sere?─ Él quería encontrar todo lo que la hiciera sonreír, entonces quería hacerlo una y otra vez. Se puso de pie delante de él, tan confiada, tan feliz y tan sexy. Ella le quitó el aliento. Alcanzando su gel de baño, él apretó una porción en la palma de sus manos. Yendo a sus rodillas, él comenzó a bañarla. Comenzando en sus pies, los levantó, enjabonándolos y acariciándolos. Serena se sorprendió. Nunca nadie la había tratado con tal ternura.

─Uh, Darien. No tienes que hacer esto.─ Señor, por favor, no dejes que se detenga, ella oró.

─Yo quiero,─ habló Darien entre los besos que él dio en la parte superior de su pie, el arco, el tobillo. ─Tú eres mi nena.─ Con las dos manos, él masajeaba las pantorrillas, las rodillas y luego comenzó a trabajar en su camino hacia arriba.

─Oh, Dios,─ anticipando que él haría que sus rodillas flaquearan.

Darien se dio cuenta que ella estaba teniendo una posición difícil.

─Da dos pasos hacia atrás, Sere. Sientate en el banco y abre las piernas para mí.─ Siguiendo sus instrucciones, con las piernas temblorosas, ella se sentó en el banco de piedra delicadamente moldeado. ─Tienes el más bonito coño que haya visto jamás.

Serena estaba hipnotizada. Este poderoso hombre estaba de rodillas a sus pies. Con una mano en cada uno de sus muslos, le abrió las piernas lo suficiente para que pudiera encajar entre ellos. Con cuidado, le lavó cada pliegue y cada grieta. Con una de las manos, él enjuaga su coño, jugando con el agua concentrada en su clítoris. Jadeando por la sensación, ella empujó sus caderas hacia delante, con ganas de más. ─Darien, ¿lo harías?─ Ella no podía creer que le estuviera pidiendo a un hombre que la chupara. Sin embargo, ella había leído sobre ello, y si eso no era lo que tenía en mente, ella pensaba que iba a llorar.

Decidiendo provocar, Darien le preguntó – con los ojos muy abiertos e inocentes. ─¿Hacer qué, cariño? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mordiéndose su labio inferior, ella trató de transmitir su deseo con los ojos. Pero, él no lo haría.

─Háblame, cariño. Dime lo que quieres. Te daré cualquier cosa que esté en mis manos.─ Esta fue la lección número uno. Él podría y proporcionaría sus necesidades. Ese era su trabajo.

¡Demonios! Él iba a hacer lo que ella le pidiera. ─Por favor,─ ella miró hacia él en actitud de súplica. ─¿Me puedes besar – ahí abajo?─ Su expresión hizo su día. Riendo, él le abrió sus piernas aún más, lo suficientemente amplias como para que sus anchos hombros encajaran en ellos.

─No hace falta que me lo preguntes dos veces, muñeca. No cuando no hay nada más que prefiera hacer en el mundo entero.─ ¡Dios, ella era adorable! ─Pon tu cabeza hacia atrás. Esto va a maravillarte.─ Dejando que sus ojos vagaran sobre el banquete puesto delante de él, Darien se concentró en su tarea. ─Me encanta que los labios de tu coño sean más gruesos. Me da algo en qué pensar.─ Manteniéndola abierta con sus manos, él le mostró lo que quería decir. Besando el camino desde el pliegue del muslo a la parte superior de su montículo, se frotaba la cara de lado a lado, disfrutando de su olor picante, y dulce de ella. Entonces, ella saltó cuando él comenzó a mordisquear en los labios vaginales. Ella sintió que su crema comenzaba a fluir.

─Ahí lo tienes,─ él elogió su respuesta. Con lamidas largas, él le pasóla lengua de abajo hacia arriba, lamiendo la crema y jugando en su clítoris. Una y otra vez, él hizo ese increíble viaje.

Serena estaba fascinada y más activa de lo que nunca creyó posible. Involuntariamente, sus caderas comenzaron a bombear hacia adelante y cuando él tomó su clítoris en su boca empezó a chupar, ella casi perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando él sintió su excitación crecer, Darien palmeó ambos pechos, tirando y pellizcando sus pezones mientras ella se estremecía y se sacudía contra él. Él se demoró, dando besos a cada centímetro de su vagina expuesta. Entonces, él se movió hacia arriba, apoyando la cabeza contra su abdomen, incapaz de olvidar que un niño descansaba dentro, con seguridad, bajo su corazón.

Sosteniendo su cabeza, Serena sabía lo que estaba pensando. Su bebé. Se sintió atraído por ella lo suficiente que había hecho el amor increíblemente. Sin embargo, nunca debemos olvidar que Darien Chiba ya estaba medio enamorado de este niño. Si ella fuera a sobrevivir a esto, Serena tendría que tatuar ese hecho en su corazón. No podía permitirse el lujo de olvidar que eso era temporal. La relación que él forjaría con su hijo sería duradera, pero ella siempre se mantendría en la periferia

Darien estaba contento. A pesar que su pene estaba despierto y exigiendo atención, él estaba satisfecho. ─Vamos a lavar el resto de tu pequeño ser,─ él canturreó a ella. Con sus propias manos, enjabonó, limpió y acarició su camino hasta su cuerpo. ─¿Tienes tus pechos más grandes desde que te embarazaste?─ Estaba interesado en cada pequeño detalle.

─Un poco, pero siempre fueron demasiado grandes.─ Serena se sintió avergonzada ante su pregunta. ¿Ellos estaban más grandes? ¿Qué pasará cuando empezara la lactancia?

─Cariño, tus pechos no son muy grandes. ¿Son copa D?─ Él conocía las tetas. Amaba las tetas. Sosteniendo el magnífico par en frente de él, las puso juntas, dejando que su lengua jugara con ambos pezones al mismo tiempo.

─Creo que sí. Yo no he comprado ningún sostén nuevo en un largo tiempo.─ ¿Cómo podía esperar que ella respondiera, de manera coherente, cuando estaba tirando de sus pezones con esos labios sensuales? Lanzando su preocupación por la ventana, Serena decidió disfrutar del tiempo con él. ─¿Sabes lo guapo que eres?

─Me lo han dicho un par de veces,─ dijo con voz ronca. ─Pero, creo que ellas estaban más atraídas por mi sentido del humor.

Poniendo sus ojos en blanco, ella se rió.

─Me encanta hacerte el amor a ti,─ él frotó un dedo por la rugosa y suave mejilla.

─¿Hice bien? ¿Te complací?─ Ella buscó consuelo.

Él se puso de pie y la abrazó. ─Tú eres más que perfecta.─ Durante un largo rato se abrazaronEl agua seguía cayendo como una suave lluvia de verano. Finalmente, él acarició la nariz contra su mejilla.

─Déjame lavarte rápido, te secaré y te meteré en la cama.

Ella se sentó en el banco y lo vio lavarse con parcos movimientos.

Ella le habría ayudado, pero estaba agotada. ¿Dormiría con él? ¿Se quedará aquí? ¿O se la llevaría a la ciudad? Ella tenía miedo de preguntar. Cerrando la llave del agua, él agarró dos mullidas toallas azul marino. En primer lugar, le secó con suaves palmaditas y movimientos. Luego, rápidamente la secaba con la toalla.

─Tengo un cepillo de dientes extra. Siéntase como en tu casa, voy a estar de vuelta.

Ella no sabía a dónde iba, pero seguro que disfrutaría viéndolo irse. ¡Dios, ella estaba loca! Encontrando el cepillo de dientes, ella se lavó sus dientes y luego los dedos peinaronsu cabello para acomodarlo.

Revisando los acontecimientos del día, Serena se sorprendió de lo que veinticuatro horas le habían traído. Esta misma mañana, ella había estado preguntando cómo demonios iba a decirle a Darien Chiba que él posiblemente va a ser padre. Y ahora, ella estaba de pie en el baño, desnuda, después que él la había amado hasta dejarla medio muerta.

─¿Quieres dormir con una camiseta o puedo abrazarte desnuda?─

Ella no estaba mirando hacia arriba y su voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

─¿Tengo que estar contigo?─ Ella preguntó antes que ella pensara.

Ella no sabía a dónde más ir, pero no quería presumir – siempre existía el granero.

Darien se detuvo y la miró fijamente. ─¿No lo entiendes, Serena? Te vas a quedar conmigo. Yo no voy a dejar que andes sin rumbo a alguna parte y yo no sé si estás de acuerdo o no.─ Yendo hacia él, se acercó a su calor. Era tan grande y fuerte. Su cuerpo irradiaba poder y ella disfrutabade la calidez y seguridad que él proyectaba.

─Yo quiero estar desnuda.

Dejando que sus dedos bailaran sobre sus costillas, él le hizo cosquillas. ─Esa es la respuesta que quería oír.─ Levantándola como a una novia, la llevó a su cama.

─¿Podemos hablar por un minuto?─ Cuando estaban discutiendo dónde pasaría la noche, ella se dio cuenta de algunas cosas que necesitaba decir – por el bien de ella, así como el suyo.

Él se sentó junto a ella, al encender la lámpara de la mesilla para poder verla. El reloj digital demostró que eran más de las once y él había oído movimiento en la otra parte de la casa. Parte de la familia había regresado. Era temprano, así que probablemente no era Rubeus, aunque él llegaría a casa eventualmente. Darien estaba en paz. Él tenía a su familia cerca, y él no estaba solo. Esta noche había sido un sueño hecho realidad para él. ─Soy todo oídos, cielo.

Desde que él estaba desnudo, Serena sabía que eso no era cierto. Incluso flácido, su pene era impresionante. Y ahora ella sabía lo que se sentía cuando lo empujó profundamente dentro de ella. Era una experiencia que quisiera repetir una y otra vez.

─Sólo quiero establecer algunas reglas básicas.

─¿Las reglas del juego?─A él no le gusta como sonaba eso. ─¿Qué quieres decir? Nunca he sido aficionado a las reglas.

─Sí, pero estas reglas tienen el objetivo de protegerte.

Todavía no le gustaba el sonido de eso. ─Yo te aseguro que no es necesario protegerme, sobre todo de ti.

─Quiero quedarme en Kerrville, por un tiempo, para estar cerca de ti,─ ella explicó. Bajo su mirada interrogadora, ella sólo diría toda la verdad. ─Esta noche ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, y me encanta explorar esta increíble conexión que tenemos. Pero, no espero nada permanente de ti. Sin condiciones. Sin promesas.─ Ella iba a decirlo primero; no estaría tan mal de esa manera. Él empezó a hablar, pero ellale puso una mano sobre su boca. ─Déjame terminar, entonces puedes decirme lo que sientes. Quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez, tantas veces como me lo permitas.─ Él se acercó a ella, pero ella se retiró de su camino. Ella todavía tenía algunas cosas que decir. ─Dicho esto, también quiero estar cerca de ti por el bien del bebé. Si la prueba demuestra que eres el padre, quiero darte la oportunidad de compartir con él o ella en cualquier aspecto de su vida en la forma que desees. Egoístamente, mesiento más segura cerca de ti. Diamante BlackMoon me hacía sentir muy incómoda. Estoy segura que está contento que nosotros estamos fuera de su vida y de su camino, pero por si acaso, estar cerca de ti es bueno.─ Ella observó su cara. Él estaba escuchando, pero no estaba feliz.

─Háblame de BlackMoon. ¿Por qué tienes miedo de él?

─Ellos insistieron que yo viviera con ellos. Tuve que dejar mi trabajo. En realidad, sólo me convertí en su empleada doméstica. Pero, eso estaba bien. Me hubiera aburrido hasta las lágrimas sin algo que hacer. Pero Diamante, él no estaba bien, era extraño. Él me miraba todo el tiempo y venía a mi habitación durante la noche.─ Serena en roscó un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo mientras revivía esos incómodos recuerdos.

─A veces, cuando su esposa no estaba allí iba con excusas para tocarme, pero yo siempre me las arreglaba para encontrar otro sitio donde tuviera que estar. Después nos enteramos que él no era el padre de mi bebé, ambos se volvieron locos. Ella me tiró del pelo y trató de hacerme ir a una clínica de aborto. Le dije que no había manera. No tenía ningún problema para dar su dinero de vuelta, y dejar su casa era un alivio. Sin embargo, Diamante – Diamante dijo algunas cosas que me molestaban. Me dijo que yo lo sentiría si yo tuviera el bebé de alguien más, y no de él.─ Las otras cosas que me dijo no valen la pena repetirlas. A Serena no le gustaba recordar – y mucho menos enunciarlas.

─¿Le has dicho al sheriff acerca de todo esto? Tal vez, deberíamos obtener una orden de restricción en su contra. Es mejor prevenir que tener remediar.─ Darien ya estaba mentalmente haciendo una lista de todo lo que había que hacer para Serena. ─A cerca de la prueba. . . .

.─ Él había cambiado de opinión. No le hacía falta una maldita prueba para demostrar que el bebé era suyo. No sabía si aún le importaba si no era así. ─No lo necesitamos. Lo sé. . .

─No, no lo hagas.─ Ella se mostró inflexible. ─Tienes mi palabra, y la palabra de un grupo de técnicos de laboratorio que han cometido errores antes.─ Ante su terca mirada, Serena puso una mano sobre su brazo. ─Insisto. Yo no tengo el dinero para pagar por ello, pero te voy a devolver el dinero.

─Eso es ridículo,─ él protestó. ─Si te examinas, voy a pagar por ello.

No iba a discutir sobre quién pagaba por la prueba. Es mejor enfrentarse a sus problemas – como éste. ─Y yo quiero trabajar. Y necesito conseguir un trabajo.

─Ahora sólo espera un maldito minuto,─ él farfulló. Esta discussion estaba completamente fuera de control. ─No necesitas un trabajo. Si estás embarazada de mi bebé, yo me ocuparé de ti.

─Eso es lo que dijo BlackMoon.─ Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, ella sabía que había sido un error. Echada de espalda, había un toro furioso de un hombre justo en ella. Por un momento, ella tenía miedo, y entonces se dio cuenta que a pesar que él la contuvo y la cubrió, ella no estaba siendo lastimada del todo.

─Soy honesto, trabajador y confiable a más no poder. Yo nunca, nunca te fallaré, amor.─ Él se mordió las palabras, sus profundos ojos azules taladraban profundo en los suyos.

Aplacándolo, ella puso su mano sobre su pecho. ─No quiero dar a entender que deberías. Sólo quiero pagar mi propio camino. Es importante para mí.─ Ella en realidad intentaba encontrar una habitación de alquiler en la ciudad, pero algo le decía a ella sugerir eso, esa noche, sería como un hostigamiento de osos. ─Tendría que estar tras bastidores como un empleo, yo no quiero estar en un lugar público – por si acaso Diamante llega a la ciudad.

Darien sabía que iban a llegar un montón de nuevas canas por esto. Él no le recordó que tenía a Roscoe comprobando todo esto. Por lo que Serena dijo que se alegraba porque estaba investigando a BlackMoon. No se sabía lo qué Roscoe encontraría.

─Me pregunto si alguno de los restaurantes necesita una cocinera Cocinar era una cosa que podía hacer. Su dislexia le impedía hacer muchas cosas. Pero, siempre y cuando ella no tuviera que leer una receta, Serena podía hacer magia en la cocina.

─¿Por qué no ayudas a Michiru a planear la fiesta y ayudarla con Alan? ¿No sería suficiente trabajo para hacerte feliz?─ Él sonaba tan gruñón que quería tirarle un beso. ─Además, yo voy a ponerme firme. Siempre que haya alguna posibilidad que ese idiota pudiera ser una amenaza para ti, te quiero en Chiba. Si te vas, me preocuparé. No quieres hacerme infeliz y lo haces, Sere? ¿No puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, y dejarme amarte? ¿No puedes quedarte y dejar que yo me ocupe de ti – sólo hasta que encuentres un trabajo que te guste y te repongas?─ Darien sabía que debía ser fusilado por mentir. Él no quería decir una palabra sobre dejarlo a él. No quería poner un límite de tiempo en el tiempo que ella se quedaría. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba diciendo lo que tenía él que hacer. Tenía que llegar a un acuerdo para su estancia. ¡Mierda! Él no sabía que podía ser tan astuto.

─Okay, si yo fuera a ayudar aquí. . . .─ Ella dijo lentamente.

─Podrías darme masajes de cuerpo completo o ven a la cama vestida sólo con un lazo rojo grande. Estas cosas realmente me ayudarían.─ Él no estaba bromeando, tampoco.

─En realidad, estaba pensando más en algo parecido a lo que hice el último par de días; deshierbar en el jardín y trabajar en la granja.

─No,─ él afirmó rotundamente. ─No sólo no, pero demonios no. No necesitas esforzarte. Estás embarazada, por el amor de Dios. Quiero envolverte en un algodón y ponerte en un estante.

Su preocupación le calentó el corazón. ─Bueno, supongo que podría ayudar en la casa.─ Ella se dio cuenta a pesar que estaban bien, que no había un ama de llaves. Ella había visto a una mujer venir a limpiar por unas horas un día, pero ella se iba cuando había terminado. Michiru parecía tener todo bajo control. ─Pero sólo hasta que pueda encontrar un trabajo, y en el momento que tú y yo estemos de acuerdo en que es seguro para mí que me vaya a vivir por mi cuenta – voy a conseguir un lugar en la ciudad. No quiero imponerme a ti y a tu familia. Si vamos a compartir un niño, tenemos que establecer una base de respeto y confianza.

Dios, ella era hermosa, linda, dulce – Señor, le encantaba verla mover los labios. No necesariamente le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo – pero podía pasarlo por alto, por ahora. Lo más importante era que tenía la intención de cuidar de ella y de su hijo – si le gustaba o no. ─Bueno, me alegro que ya esté arreglado. Ahora, ¿puedo abrazarte?

Él tenía sus labios en un puchero como si fuera un lindo niño pequeño. Ella no pudo resistirse, ella le dio un beso suave y dulce. Gimiendo, él trató de profundizar en eso, pero ella se apartó. ─Una cosa más.

Él gimió. ─¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

─He estado leyendo un montón de esas novelas románticas eróticas y tengo una lista de cosas que me gustaría probar. ¿Crees que estarías interesado en tratar conmigo?─

Él abrió mucho los ojos, y sus labios se deslizaron en la sonrisa más sexy, y más segura de sí que ella había visto en su vida. ─¿Tienes una lista?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que el brillo malvado en losnojos podría seriamente meterla en problemas.

─¿Puedo verla?

¡Oh, Señor! Qué vergüenza.

─Supongo,─ ella hizo una mueca al recordar algunas de las cosas que había escrito. Ahora, él sabía todo en sus más profundos, y oscuros deseos.

─No puedo esperar para poner mis manos en esa lista. Haré que mi misión personal en la vida pueda cumplir todas tus fantasías, corazón. Quiero hacer que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad.─ Él miró sus dulces ojos. Ella quería ser amada. Él lo sabía. Sin embargo, él lo quería también. El mayor deseo de su corazón era tener una esposa y un niño al que llamara suyo. Darien estaba dispuesto a tenerlo todo. Él había estado buscando a la dama perfecta en todas partes. ¿Y dónde la encontraría? En su propia casa – por así decirlo. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que tomar las cosas con calma. Tenía que tener cuidado con ella. Ella era frágil y desconocía su propio atractivo. Darien cerró los ojos. Esto iba a llevar tiempo. Él podía ver que tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Si no tenía cuidado, podría perder lo mejor que le había sucedido a él.

─Lita Kino tienes que irte. Esta barra no es lugar para ti,─ Rubeus colocó un vaso de Coca-Cola de dieta en frente de una de las mujeres más sexy de Texas. ─Bebe esto y entonces te vas. Te acompañaré a tu coche.

─Prefiero quedarme, Rubeus, si eso estaría bien,─ dijo ella cortésmente.

─Mañana me voy por unas semanas. Quería pasar unos minutos contigo antes que fuera la hora que me vaya. Voy a echarte de menos.─ Lita tenía los nervios de acero y le siguió el juego. Era ahora o nunca. La mano de Rubeus estaba en el bar a unos seis centímetros de la suya. Poco a poco, ella le puso su mano encima, dejando que el pulgar le acariciara los nudillos a él.

Rubeus hizo un gesto con la mano como si se hubiera quemado. ─Está bien, eso es todo. No tengo pago extra por cuidar niños.─ Caminando alrededor de la barra, él tomó Lita por el brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta de la taberna. El gorila, Terence Lee, le dio a Lita una mirada de simpatía y las abrió de par en par para que ella y su jefe salieran del edificio.

Lita estaba a punto de llorar. Ella había creído con certeza que a Rubeus le gustaba ella. ¿Qué pasaría con esas miradas calientes y hambrientas que había estado dándole a ella? ¿Eran ésas sólo su imaginación? ─Rubeus, por favor, no me hagas salir. No voy a causar ningún problema, voy a estar tranquila.─ Parada en la puerta de su camioneta beige, Rubeus bajó la mirada hacia su conservadora falda y blusa poco recatada a juego. En realidad, ella era tan hermosa que le dolían los ojos mirarla. Quería besar sus regordetes labios temblorosos hasta que estuvieran rojos fuego de la pasión.

─¿Por qué no te vas a una excursión de la iglesia o tomar un tour en autobús y ver el follaje o algo así?─ Cualquier cosa para mantenerla fuera de su vista. No tenía idea de lo tentadora que era.

Arriesgando todo, Lita cerró la corta distancia entre ellos. Inclinada de puntillas, ella puso su boca en la suya. Si ella pudiera mostrarle lo mucho que lo quería, seguramente iba a admitir que se sentía de la misma manera.

Pegándose a la pared, Rubeus casi se cayó tratando de alejarse de ella.

─¡No hagas eso, Lita! ¡Ten un poco de orgullo!─ Rubeus estaba a punto de hacer algo que había jurado que nunca haría. Iba a lastimar a la dulce e inocente un poco. Era Rubeus ese que recogía los gatitos y los perritos que la gente tiraba por en la carretera. Era Rubeus ese que trepaba los árboles y ponía de nuevo los pajaritos en sus nidos y alimentaba las ardillas bebés con botellas cuando los cazadores mataban a sus mamás y las dejan morir de hambre. Pero, a veces había que herir a alguien con el fin de ayudar. ─Vete a tu casa, Lita. Yo no te quiero.

Lita lo miró horrorizada. Este no era el Rubeus que ella conocía.

─¿Tú no me quieres?

Frustrado, Rubeus pasó su mano por el pelo. ─No, lo siento. No me comprendes. Yo no te quiero.

─Pero, ¿qué hay de. . . . .─ Lita tropezó, incapaz de continuar.

─Yo sólo estaba siendo amable,─ Rubeus estaba mintiendo como un perro.

Ahora, para el golpe mortal. Rubeus se preparó. Le iba a doler un mundo más que a ella. ─Tú no eres mi tipo, Lita. De hecho, yo no creo que

seas tipo de nadie.─ Por la herida expresión de ella, él sabía que estaba casi lográndolo. Él retiró el cuchillo y la preparó para la estocada final.

─Tú no eres lo suficientemente mujer para interesarme, Lita. Me gustan las citas para excitarme. Sé realista, amor – no sólo eres mujer suficiente como para interesarme. Vete a casa.

Rubeus vio que su pequeño cuerpo se iba hacia atrás como si hubiera sido golpeado físicamente. ─Lo siento, Rubeus. No voy a molestarte otra vez.─ ella buscó a tientas sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su furgoneta. ─Perdóname, yo no lo sabía.

Rubeus se obligó a estar allí y ver su coche. Él sentía que acababa de perder a su mejor amiga.

¡Cielos! Serena nunca se había acostado con nadie. No estaba realmente mintiéndole a Darien. Ella yacía sobre él más que nada. Él tenía un brazo por su espalda, abrazándola. Ella había metido un brazo a su lado y el otro alrededor de su cintura. Una de sus piernas estaba tendida sobre sus muslos. Su respiración incluso le dijo que estaba durmiendo.

Muy ligeramente, ella besó su pecho. Él no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que amaba estar de esa manera.

Años de ser ignorado por sus padres la habían hecho creer que era digna de ser amado. Sus padres no habían sido ricos, ni siquiera cerca. Pero habían sido correctos, y muy cerca de perfeccionarse a su juicio. Su madre había sido una secretaria legal y probablemente nunca usó un vestido más grande de su talla más de dos veces en su vida. Su padrastro había sido profesor de matemáticas de la secundaria. Su padre había muerto joven de un repentino ataque al corazón. Ella no se había sentido realmente amada desde él que murió.

Su madre culpó a su padre por las deficiencias de Serena. Él, como ella, había sido disléxico. Artemis, su padrastro, había sido rechazado por su falta de habilidad para hacer bien la escuela. Como profesor, él estaba avergonzado que su hijastra estuviera en clases para alumnus atrasados. Así que Serena había abandonado la escuela en el décimo grado y se mudó, buscando cualquier trabajo que pudiera. Ella había alquilado la pequeña habitación de una amiga hasta que pudo permitirse el lujo de su propio apartamento barato.

Le dolía pensar en sus padres. Ella les había fallado. Su padrastro quería que ella fuera aficionada a la lectura, y ella había sido inferior al promedio. Su madre había querido que fuera delgada y hermosa, y ella siempre había sido regordeta y simple. Hace dos años, los dos habían perecido en un accidente de avioneta. Ella los había llorado, pero sabía que había perdido realmente mucho tiempo antes de eso. Serena siempre se había prometido a sí misma que cuando tuviera un bebé nunca se preguntaría si era o no amada o amado. Ella se lo diría todos los días. Una vez más, se preguntó qué estaría pensando cuando había accedido a ser una madre sustituta. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que ella podría llevar a un bebé durante nueve meses y luego dejarlo?

A pesar de la aparente perfección de sus padres, no había habido ahorro ni seguros. No por ella. Habían dejado su modesto legado a su iglesia. Por lo tanto, Serena había quedado completamente sola. No había hombre que le echara la mano tampoco. Y, ella no iba a ninguna parte para conocer hombres. Trabajar. . Eso era todo lo que había conocido por años. Además, su madre había tenido la amabilidad de informarle que los hombres no aprecian a las mujeres con su tipo de cuerpo. A pesar de sus cincuenta años, ella había sido delgada y en forma y pasaba sus manos por sus curvas esbeltas y decía que su cuerpo era la forma en que una mujer debía lucir. Una vez le dijo a Serena que se parecía a una cama sin hacer, y en un ataque de ira de su madre la había llamado 'yegua preñada'. Sacudiendo los recuerdos desagradables de su cabeza, permitió disfrutar del aquí y ahora. Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro, totalmente relajante sobre el gran cuerpo que sentó las bases para todos sus problemas, cargas, preocupaciones y cuidados.

─Despierta, amor. Te necesito.

Darien no estaba dormido, tampoco. Estaba disfrutando cada Segundo de mimos con Serena. Ella estaba pensando la manera demasiado, y él lo sabía. Mientras yacía allí, él hizo planes. Él sabía que todavía tenía un montón de cosas que hablar de hacer y de preguntas que necesitan ser contestadas. Sin embargo, él ya sabía mucho. El sexo con ella era lo mejor que había tenido. Ella encajaba en sus brazos como si estuviera hecha para estar allí, y su negativa de exigirle a él decían más acerca de su caracter que cincuenta cartas de referencias que pudiera tener. Un pequeño movimiento a su lado hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe en la oscuridad. ¿Era eso lo que él creía que era? Darien, dejaba que cada célula de su cuerpo llegara a una inmovilidad total y absoluta. Él esperó.

Allí estaba otra vez. Cuando la panza de Serena descansaba sobre su cadera, podía sentir que el bebé se daba a conocer. ¡El tontito estaba haciendo una tormenta! Darien sonrió. Visiones fluían a través de su cabeza. Se vio a sí mismo lanzándole una pelota de fútbol a un niñito de oscuro cabello. Él los veía buscando un árbol de navidad y estallando fuegos artificiales. Vio viajes de campamento y paseos a caballo. Pero, más importante aún – su visión incluía tres personas: un hombre, un niño y la mujer más bella del mundo. El deseo recorrió su cuerpo, él no podia esperar, la necesitaba ahora.

Por lo tanto, se dispuso a prepararla – para él. Serena se había dejado caer de nuevo en un sueño. Pero algo la despertó, algo maravilloso. A través de una bruma de placer, ella se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba siendo acariciado y preparado. Darien estaba amamantando su pecho. Ambas manos rodearonun mundo sensible; masajeando y dejando caer la carne mientras él chupaba profundamente. ─Mmmmm,─ él gimió.

Presionando contra ella, él le mordió el pezón con pequeños bocados que cauzaronque su sexo ondeara con expectativas. Con asombro, ella empalmó su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras él chupaba. ¡Fue glorioso! Serena nunca supo que sus pechos eran tan sensibles. Por supuesto, el embarazo podría hacer más, pero esperaba que siempre fuera así. Darien abrió su boca, cubriendo su areola enteramente y lamiéndola con su lengua.

─Oh, cielo,─ se quejó ella. ─Me aflijo por ti.─ Su pecho retumbó contra ella, cuando él soltó uno de los pechos y besó el trayecto a su escote y hacia el otro seno. ─¿Me dejarás que te folle aquí alguna vez?─

Él pasó su mano por entre sus pechos.

─Está en la lista. Y para tu información, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras,─ ella le dijo. No era una mentira. Él la tenía completamente a su merced. Con un fuerte tirón en el pezón que estaba siendo ignorado,

Darien se levantó sobre ella.

─Voy a hacer una lista de los míos. Pero ahora mismo estoy ansiando algunas viejas posiciones simples y convencionales, misioneras. Sólo lo básico contigo es absolutamente increíble.─ Él la abrió y se aseguró de que estaba lista para él. ─¡Oh, sí! Estás tan mojada lista para mí.─ Incluso después de la última noche, él tuvo que abrirse paso con cuidado. Señor, ella era apretada. Le gustaba saber que nadie más había conocido esta alegría con ella. ─Relájate, dulce Saby. Déjame entrar. Quiero empezar el día con buen pie.─ Sus palabras fueron suficientes. Él sintió que sus músculos se relajaban mientras ella le hacía sentir como si estuviera regresando a casa.

Serena levantó sus caderas. Ella lo quería todo, cada incredible centímetro. Ella sintió que su cuerpo se estiraba, complaciendo su necesidad y su deseo. ─Sí, sí, sí.─ Gritaba ella. ─Me encanta cómo te sientes dentro de mí. Me llenas muy bien. Me haces sentir como si nunca estuviera sola otra vez.─ Serena estaba dejando que las palabras fluyeran sin control. Ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. ─He esperado durante tanto tiempo, Darien. No sabía tu nombre, pero yo te anhelaba.

Cuanto más lo decía, más difícil él embestía. Él quería hacerla suya de la manera que una mujer nunca había pertenecido a un hombre. Entonces, él le dio todo lo que tenía – empujando, apisonando, sacudiendo en ella – demostrando que ella era todo lo que él había querido. Cuando ella gritó su nombre, sintió que su corazón se hinchaba hasta reventar. Entonces, él se vació dentro de ella y le prometió a Dios que nunca se arrepentiría que ella entrara en su vida.

El olor era familiar. Esta vez, Serena no estaba mirando por la ventana; ella estaba rodeada por una manada de grandes Chiba quienes estaban determinados a que ella comiera sus deliciosas tortitas de calabaza. Zafiro no dejaba a Michiru desvivirse por ellos. Él estaba haciendo los honores.

─Mira, cielo. Puedo cocinar cuando tenga que hacerlo.─ Michiru parecía feliz, aunque insulsa.

─¿No te sientes bien, Libster?─ Alan estaba preocupado. Él no extrañaba masticar, pero él estaba preocupado.

─Estoy bien,─ le aseguró Michiru. ─Es sólo un episodio de enfermedad matutina.

Serena se sorprendió. Ella se volvió hacia Darien para su confirmación. Él asintió con la cabeza. ─Michiru acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada hace una semana,─ explicó. Serena se dio cuenta que era la celebración que había presenciado. Había otro bebé en camino.

A pesar de su palidez, Michiru se veía radiante. ─Pensé que mi cancer había regresado,─ dijo ella en voz baja a Serena. ─Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando me enteré que era un bebé, en su lugar.─ Zafiro se inclinó y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. ─Estamos muy contentos,─ él señaló el hecho claramente. Mirando a Darien, él levantó una ceja.

Darien tomó la indirecta. ─Michiru no es la única que está embarazada.

─ Los ojos de Serena estaban bien abiertos. Ella sabía que ellos tendrían todo lo que necesitaban saber, pero ella esperaba que él les dijera, en vozbaja, a uno por uno. Varios tenedores sonaronruidosamente sobre la mesa. Todo el mundo esperó para ver lo que Darien tenía que decir.

─Serena vino a mí porque el bebé que ella lleva es muy probable que sea mío.─ Tú podrías haber oído caer un alfiler. Serena no levantaba la vista, ella no quería ver sus expresiones. ─Ella había accedido a ser una madre sustituta para esta pareja llamada BlackMoon. Cuando le inseminaronsu ovarioutilizaron el esperma equivocado. Dicen que no era del marido – sino que era mío. Después que MilienioCryobank descubrió su error, los padres querían que Serena abortara el bebé. Sin embargo, ella se negó. Queremos a nuestro bebé. ¿No es así muñeca? ─Él se frotó la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

─Sí.─ su voz era suave, pero de ninguna manera incierta.

─¡Increíble!─ Dijo Rubeus en total alegría y agradecimiento.

─¡Felicidades, hombre!─ Alan estaba entusiasmado.

─¡Dos bebés!─ Helios estaba en otro planeta. ─¿Cuándo?

─Serena estaba más adelantada que Michiru. Ella tiene cuatro meses y medio, así que supongo que el bebé va a nacer después de Navidad.

A Michiru le aparecieron sus olvidadas nauseas. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Serena, la besó en ambas mejillas. ─¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Vamos a estar embarazadas juntas! Va a ser una gran aventura. Zafiro se rió. ─Michiru y sus aventuras. Ahora, recuerda Michiru-mía. Te metes en problemas por tus aventuras – te caíste de Molly, fuiste arrestada en un bar por una pelea. Quiero que este embarazo sea sin complicaciones y seguro. ¿Me escuchas?

─¡Hombres!─ Se rió Michiru. Abrazando a Serena, una vez más, ella le prometió. ─La vamos a pasar súper. ¡Podemos comprar, elegir muebles para bebés, ropa de bebé y los nombres de los bebés!─ Demasiado entusiasmo era una palabra sosa para la emoción de Michiru.

Serena miró a Darien por ayuda. Michiru estaba hablando como si ella fuera a estar aquí para siempre. Y ese no era el caso. Ella esperaba que él protestara por los planes de Michiru. Sin embargo, él no lo hizo. ─Parece que estas dos tienen suficiente para mantenerse ocupadas.

Darien consideró que las ideas de Michiru eran casi perfectas. Él quería que Serena se sintiera como en casa y Michiru tenía un largo camino para hacer que eso sucediera. Un caos de preguntas y comentarios llenaron la habitación.

Serena estaba abrumada. Todos estaban como ella. Excepto uno. Serena miró a Taiki y se encontró con su cautelosa mirada. Taiki no confiaba en ella. Bueno, no lo culpaba. Probablemente ella no confiaría en sí misma tampoco.

**Continuara..**

**Oh! Dios si que hizo calor! Bueno que desconfianza de Taiki no ? que hara? **

**En la tarde les pongo los otros 2 capis que les prometi**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** ES EL LIBRO 2 DE LA SERIE HELL YEAH! ARDIENTE EL CUAL SE TITULA SU ****RASTRO CALIENTE**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 5**

─Vamos a hacerte la prueba,─ Darien estaba perdiendo rápidamente la aciencia con su hermano pequeño.

─Bien,─ escupió Taiki. ─Tienes que recordar quién eres, y cuánto vales. ¡Mierda! No se sabe con cuántos hombres ella se ha acostado. Podría ser hijo de nadie.

Con un movimiento fuerte, Darien golpeó la pared detrás de Taiki.

─¡Cierra tu maldita boca! Tú no tienes idea de lo qué estás hablando.─

Taiki era grande, pero Darien era más grande. Y Darien lo mantuvo suspendido cerca de quince centímetros del suelo con una mano agarrada a su cuello. ─Ella era virgen, idiota. Yo lo sé, fue mi mano quien la preparó y mi polla la que atravesó la barrera.

─Pero, ¿cómo?─ Taiki ahogó las palabras.

─Ella fue inseminada con un catéter pequeño, idiota.─

Decepcionando a su hermano, él se alejó mientras Taiki se inclinaba, recuperando su aliento.

─Serena no anda detrás de mi dinero, Taiki.

Sabiendo que él estaba jugando con fuego, Taiki siguió adelante.

─¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? No la conoces.

Despreciando a su propia carne y sangre, Darien defendió a los indefensos. ─Yo la conozco. Ella arriesgó su vida para salvar a Helios.

- Ella renunció a cincuenta mil dólares para mantener a su bebé y ella rastrilló mierda de caballo de las casillas para obtener un par de rebanadas de pan y un chorrito de salsa de tomate.─

─¿Por qué se escondió en el establo en lugar de salir y explicarlo ella misma?

─Ella tenía miedo, idiota. Todo el mundo la presionó para hacerse un aborto. Ella esperó sin hacer nada y nos observó a nosotros el tiempo suficiente para saber que no le pediríamos eso a ella. ¿Y ahora tú actúas de esta manera?─ Darien subió la voz lo suficiente para oírse por toda la casa.

─Pero no podías traerla a nuestra casa y esperar que todos podamos aceptar que ella no tiene motivos ocultos. ¿Le has dado a firmar algún documento indicando que no va a venir después por nuestro dinero?

─¿Nuestro dinero? Tengo mi propio dinero que no está mezclado con el tuyo, niño.

─Sí, y será mejor que lo pongas bajo llave. ¿Has mirado sus antecedentes? ¿Sabes qué clase de mujer es?

Darien se abalanzó sobre Taiki de nuevo, pero esta vez le esquivó. Sus palabras dieron en el blanco, sin embargo. Darien estaba lívido.

─No me hagas elegir, Taiki. Porque no te podría gustar mi decisión.

Amo a mi familia, pero ese bebé que Serena está llevando puede ser mi familia, también.─

Taiki no dijo nada más. Darien se dio cuenta que estaba mirando algo por encima de su hombro. ¡Mierda! Serena.

─¿Qué tipo de documentos necesito para firmar, Taiki? Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que tú y Darien piensen que es mejor. Ya le dije a Darien que no quiero ni espero nada. No es por eso que vine.─

Ella esperó unos segundos, pero Taiki no dijo ni una palabra. Él sabía que era lo mejor. Quería vivir para ver el mañana.

─Yo sabía que no era una buena idea. Darien, me niego a causar problemas en tu casa,─ ella se volvió y se alejó.

─¡Carajo!─ Gritó Darien, dejando a su hermano preguntarse qué vendría después.

─¡Serena! Serena!─ Darien recorrió la casa en busca de ella. ─¿A dónde iría?─ Él miró en el comedor, estudio, y su habitación – ¡demonios! ¡El granero! Saliendo por la puerta, cruzó a través del patio en un tiempo récord. Lanzando de nuevo una puerta, él entró en el sombrío edificio.

─¡Serena! Cariño, por favor, respóndeme.

─Estoy aquí,─ un pequeño eco se escuchó a través de la oscuridad. La encontró en el establo junto Paladin. Ella estaba sentada en un rincón, acurrucada, con sus rodillas dobladas debajo de su barbilla. Ella se había hecho tan pequeña como pudo. Cayendo de rodillas a su lado, la arrastró del piso hacia sus brazos.

─No prestes ni un poco más de atención a lo que mi tonto hermano tenga que decir. Él piensa que cada mujer es como Esmeralda.

─¿Quién es Esmeralda?─ Preguntó ella contra su camisa.

─Esmeralda era la esposa de Zafiro. Ella era una buscadora de oro, no hay duda sobre eso. Era una manipuladora, insensible; es una perra patea bolas.─ Cuando Darien lanzó las palabras, Serena se dio cuenta que su animosidad era profunda. Se preguntó lo qué el resto de la historia podría ser, porque sin duda había algo más.

─Yo no soy como Esmeralda,─ ella aclaró en voz baja.

Deslizando sus labios desde la sien hasta el cuello, Darien dejó escaper un suspiro. ─Lo sé, amor. Y Taiki llegará a darse cuenta de ello, con el tiempo. Después que nuestro padre murió, todos construimos nuestras defensas de diferentes maneras. Zafiro se convirtió en nuestro protector. Alan tomaba riesgos. Rubeus era ciclista, pero Taiki era súper serio. Él pensaba que mientras actuara de manera sensata, él está en control.

─¿Qué hay de ti?─ Preguntó ella, con ganas de entender. ─No, déjame adivinar.─ Ella deslizó sus brazos y desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa. Colocando un pequeño beso en la caliente piel expuesta, procedió a contarle lo que había observado. ─Te convertiste en el corazón de la familia. Apuesto a que eres de los que nunca deja que nadie olvide un cumpleaños o un día festivo. Zafiro siempre se mantuvo en pie, pero tú te acercabas a todos. Darien, tú eres el pegamento que mantiene unida a la familia.─ Desenredándose de su agarre, Serena se puso de pie.

─Y es por eso que tú has aceptado todo lo que yo he dicho con tanta confianza y con poca prudencia.

─Yo no necesito. . .

─Sí, así es.─ Ella le tendió la mano. ─Vamos a hacer una cita con el doctor, y luego vamos a ir a ver a tu abogado.─

Tomando su mano, él adoptó una postura. ─Sí, para el doctor. Necesitamos que te preparen para el cuidado prenatal. En lo que respecta al abogado; ¡Demonios No!─ Él no iba a dejar que Taiki la rechazara.

─Tan pronto como tengamos la confirmación por parte del médico de que el bebé es tuyo, vamos a obtener los documentos.─ Ella estaba hablando rápido, aunque no sabía realmente lo que estaba hablando.

─¿Qué clase de documentos?─ Ella no se daba cuenta de lo inútil que era. Él confiaba en ella. Completamente. Además, según el MilienioCryobank, todo dependía de él, de todas maneras.

─Bueno, no lo sé.─ Ella dudó. ─Sin embargo, tu abogado sabrá lo que hay que hacer para protegerte.─ En ese pensamiento, ella sonrió.

─¿Y qué hay que hacer para protegerte?─ Estaba Darien hablando muy en serio.

─¿Qué quieres decir?─ Ella era realmente curiosa. ─No tengo nada que nadie quisiera.

Atrapándola en sus brazos, Darien enterró su cara en el cuello de ella.

─Oh, precioso tesoro. Tú vales más que las piedras preciosas; tú vales tu peso en oro. Te mereces a alguien que te guarde, te proteja a ti y luche contra los dragones por ti.

Serena dejó que sus brazos apretaran alrededor de su cuello. ─Tengo el mejor protector del mundo, ya.─ Por un tiempo, al menos.

Cuando Darien se puso tenso, preguntándose con quién iba a tener que enfrentarse – ella se fundió en él y suspiró. ─Tú. Yo confío en ti.─

─¡Diablos, sí!

El médico era un buen hombre. Era mayor, pero Serena estaba completamente a gusto. Insistió en examinar sus costillas y le cantó a Darien unas cuantas verdades por no traerla el día anterior. Serena insistió en que ella estaba bien. El Dr. Yusuke tomó un poco de liquid amniótico para la prueba de paternidad y luego hizo varios otros procedimientos para asegurar que su embarazo estaba bien. ─Todo se ve bien, voy a agilizar esto y te daré una respuesta en menos de una semana.─ Pronunció. Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio porque el bebé estaba sano. ─¿Te gustaría ver al bebé?

─¡Por favor!─ Serena estaba emocionada. Darien aún más, pero tenía que conservar algo de dignidad vZafiroil. A medida que la enfermera los prepara para un ultrasonido, Serena sostuvo la mano de Darien sobre su corazón. Cuando la imagen apareció en la pantalla, los dos se quedZafiro sin palabras.

─¡Mira eso!─ Se rió el doctor. ─¿No es eso algo? ¡Nunca te acostumbras! ¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?

En esa ocasión, Darien y Serena se mirZafiro. Darien le guiñó un ojo.

─Sí, señor. Queremos.

El médico movió la pantalla más cerca de ellos y señaló. ─Mira eso, allí.─ El doctor sonrió a Darien.

─¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es?─ Darien le preguntó con asombro.

─Si, es lo que estás pensando, es un pequeño Pedro – bueno, entonces tienes razón. Tu bebé es un varoncito

Serena se aferró a la mano de Darien, llevándola a sus labios y besándola. El médico, comprensivo, salió de la habitación para darles unos minutos a solas. Él dejó la imagen en la pantalla, permitiendo que Serena sostuviera el dispositivo manual contra su barriga. ─Míralo, Darien.

Él tiene su manita levantada como si estuviera saludándonos a nosotros. Darien se puso de rodillas tan cerca de la pantalla como pudo. ─Es hermoso.─ Se volvió y él apretó su mejilla contra el pequeño bulto.

─Lo amo tanto.

Ella colocó una mano sobre su cuello. ─Nosotros no tenemos los resultados de las pruebas de paternidad, todavía.

─Yo no las necesito. Puedo decir que es un Chiba.─ Darien se rió entre dientes al lado de su abdomen.

─¿En serio? ¿Y cuál fue tu primera pista?─ No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

─¿Has visto el tamaño del paquete de ese muchacho? Es un Chiba completo.─ Plantando un sonoro beso en sus labios, Darien dio marcha atrás cuando el médico regresó.

─Aquí hay una foto para ti,─ Serena aceptó la imagen de ultrasonido como si le estuvieran entregando un Oscar.

─Gracias.─ Dijo ella, ─lo voy a guardar por siempre.─ Darien pensaba lo mismo, pero no era una imagen que quería conservar para siempre – era a ella.

Antes de salir de la ciudad, Darien insistió en recoger algunas vitaminas prenatales y parar para comprar ropa, pero Serena se resistió.

─Todo lo que necesitamos es un nuevo par de pantalones vaqueros y si el precio de venta es correcto, no tengo suficiente dinero para eso.─ Ella hizo tal alboroto que Darien estuvo de acuerdo con ella sólo para impeder que se enojase. Él acababa de hacerle preguntas acerca de sus tallas mientras ella compraba sus vaqueros y luego él hacía algunas compras por su cuenta más tarde. Ella tenía que tener un poco de ropa antes del próximo fin de semana. Tendrían un rancho lleno de compañía y él quería que ella estuviera cómoda y pasara un buen rato. Él no podia esperar a que ella admitiera que el rancho Chiba era donde debía estar.

Mientras caminaban a través de la tienda de ropa del oeste, él seguía viendo cosas que quería comprar. Pequeñas botas. Pequeños pantalones vaqueros. Un pequeño cinturón y una aún más pequeña hebilla de cinturón de Texas. Él los cogió, sin decirle una palabra a Serena. Ella encontró un par de jeans. ─En estos no cabré en unas cuantas semanas. Voy a tener que comprar ropa de maternidad, muy pronto.

─Puedes tener cualquier cosa que tu corazoncito desee,─ él le dijo.

─Pruébatelos, amor. ¿Qué tamaños son?

Serena murmuró 'tamaño doce' mientras se dirigía a los vestuarios. Siempre había sido más grande que su madre y que todos los otros modelos de mujeres delgadas que la habían hecho sentir menos que perfecta.

Darien cogió otro par de pantalones vaqueros, luego se acercó al estante que contenía unas blusas de encaje, que él sabía que abrigaría esas deliciosas tetas y harían que su polla se levantara en posición firme como un guardia en el Palacio de Buckingham. ─Aquí, amor, collocate esto y déjame ver cómo te ves.

Serena se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y se puso la camisola de encaje de color rosado. Ella sabía que sus limitados fondos no se estirarían hasta aquí, pero tenía que tener una especie de blusa para modelar los vaqueros – y era muy bonita. Cuando ella se puso la ropa, pensaba que se veía bastante bien – para ella. Al salir de atrás de la cortina, dejó que Darien la viera en la ropa nueva.

¡Maldición! Estos pantalones vaqueros encajan mejor que los que había conseguido. ¡Y esa blusa! Cuando caminó delante de él y luego se dio la vuelta, lo único que podía pensar era en la canción de Mel McDaniel ─Ella tiene puestos sus vaqueros azules.─ Serena no podia evitarlo, si ella estaba hecha de esa manera. Ella no tenía la culpa que los hombres la miraran con lujuria. Ella era una belleza natural. ─¡Dulce Jesús!─ Darien murmuró. ─Puedes romperlos, amor. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

─¿Por qué?─ ¿Acaso ella hacía algo mal?

Él se apuró, ni siquiera dándole la oportunidad de discutir sobre quién estaba pagando, o lo que se compraba. Saliendo de la tienda, llegZafiro a su camioneta en un tiempo récord. Ayudándola a entrar, se largo fuera de la ciudad sin decir una palabra. Serena no podía imaginar lo que estaba mal. Una vez que salieron de los límites de la ciudad, Darien rodó por un camino de tierra y se estacionó debajo de un gran árbol viejo de roble. Alcanzando debajo de su asiento, él haló la palanca de ajuste y empujó su asiento delantero hacia atrás. ─Ven aquí, muñeca.─ Él le tendió la mano.

A pesar que ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Serena puso su mano sobre la suya. Él la atrajo hacia su regazo, con su cabeza sobre su brazo, y las piernas estiradas hacia la puerta del pasajero. ─Ahora bien, mientras te beso, sácate esos pecaminosos pantalones vaqueros. Y quítate la ropa interior.

─¡Santo Cielo! Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo por algo,─ dijo ella riendo mientras se quitaba sus nuevos vaqueros y su ropa interior. Bajándolos rápidamente, y sacudiéndose sus tenis.

─Cariño, estoy loco por ti, viendo tu pequeño y delicioso culo en esos pantalones vaqueros azules que me hacen tan duro como el granito.─ Inclinando su boca sobre la de ella, la besó con un hambre que nunca había sabido que él era capaz de tener. Él dejó que su lengua se acoplara con la de ella, deleitándose en su sabor y en los pequeños ruidos dulces que ella estaba haciendo. Ella lo quería a él tanto como él la quería. Tirando de la camiseta nueva de ella, él la sacó por la cabeza. A continuación le desabrochó el sujetador, y pronto, la tuvo desnuda y temblorosa.

─Otro beso y luego quiero llevarte a dar una vuelta.

─Pero yo no quiero ir a ningún lado, pensé que estábamos. . .─ Él no la dejó terminar la frase. No importaba, porque pronto lo entendería. Cubriendo su pecho, él rodeó el pezón y frotó su pulgar a través del pico hinchado. ─Siéntate, cariño. Déjame sacar mi polla fuera de los pantalones antes que tenga un tatuaje permanente de la cremallera.

Ella se movió hacia atrás, y sus ojos miraban el enorme bulto de su entrepierna. ¡Señor! Ahora, todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era mirar esa parte de su anatomía y su vagina florecería como una flor. Instantáneamente ella empezaba a anhelar, dispuesta a satisfacer todas sus necesidades.

Cuando sacó la polla, ella gimió.

Darien pensó que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. ¡Su mujer lo quería! Agarrándola por la muñeca, tiró de ella hacia él. Cuando él dispuso sus horcajadas, vio la evidencia de su deseo. Su sexo literalmente brillaba y goteaba con sus jugos. ─Sí me quieres, ¿verdad, cariño?

─Desesperadamente.

Ella estaba listísima, él no tenía que esperar. Ella tomó el control. Sentándose sobre él, Serena casi gritó de alivio cuando lo sintió en su túnel dentro de ella. Al subir sus rodillas, ella comenzó a montarlo. Ella se incorporó, y se dejó caer – sintiendo la resistencia de su pene por encima de su punto hambriento y dejando frotar su clítoris contra él.

─Me encanta besarte,─ tomando su cara entre las manos, le besó los ojos y la nariz, el mentón y la mejilla, antes de tocar su increíble boca.

Darien la recompensó rindiéndole homenaje a sus pezones, tirando de ellos, frotando las areolas, y haciéndola estremecerse de gozo. ─Ven a mí. Chupa mi polla mientras estoy ordeñando estas bellezas,─ sus palabras la enviaron sobre el borde del mundo y ella gimió su liberación, lo que provocó su propia explosión volcánica.

─¡Darien! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Darien!─ Ellos se vinieron con tanta fuerza que les tomó varios minutos calmarse. Colocando la cabeza en su hombro, ella se acurrucó cerca mientras él le frotaba su espalda.

─¿Quieres volver a la ciudad, cariño? Yo te daré la oportunidad de terminar tus compras. ─Darien sabía cómo eran las chicas. Cuando fueron a la ciudad, había un sinnúmero de cosas que querían ver y comprar.

─No,─ ella suspiró contra su cuello, dejando el rastro de sus labios sobre su piel caliente. ─Tengo todo lo que quiero, aquí mismo.─ Él no sabía si se daba cuenta de lo que decía, pero seguro que sonaba bien para él.

¿Qué fue eso? Taiki rasgó el sobre manila y se q uedó boquiabierto. ¡Mierda! Fotos de un gran desnudo de Serena Tsukino cayeron en su regazo. ¡Dios mío! Parecían haber sido tomadas mientras ella estaba en la ducha y en su dormitorio. Taiki se sentía casi culpable de mirarlos. No es de extrañar que Darien estuviera tan prendado de ella. Ella era exuberante y parecía estar construida como una casa de ladrillo. Apartando los ojos, Taiki cogió la carta que acompañaba las fotos pornográficas.

Querida Familia Chiba

Adjunto encontrarán fotografías lascivas de Serena Tsukino. Estas fueron tomadas, al parecer, con su consentimiento. Sentí que era mi deber informarle que la señora Tsukino no es lo que parece. Ella es absolutamente una pequeña conspiradora. Después del lamentable error del MilienioCryobank, mi marido y yo no podíamos ser responsables de ella y de su hijo. No consintió un aborto médico para que el contrato pudiera ser continuado. Ello se debe al hecho que la posibilidad de sacar provecho de la relación con su familia era mucho más grande de lo que jamás podría aspirar conseguir con mi marido y yo.

¿Es este el tipo de mujer que desea para formar parte de su familia?

Estas no son las únicas fotografías que se tomando. Tengo pruebas que ella ha vendido unas fotos a un sitio porno con el nombre Serenity Liaisons. Compruébelo usted mismo si no me cree. Le aconsejo que corte los lazos con esa mujer antes que arrastre el buen nombre de Chiba. Ella es una mentirosa, una roba maridos y una mujer de moral muy cuestionables.

Sinceramente

Sra. Ann BlackMoon

Taiki recogió las fotos y las puso de nuevo en el sobre. Él debatió qué hacer con ellas. Darien tendría que verlas, eso era seguro. Sin embargo, ¿ya estaba demasiado ciego por Serena para ver la verdad? No, él se enfrentaría a Serena primero; tal vez la podría ahuyentar de Chiba y así sacarla de sus vidas antes que ella engatuzara más a Darien y no pudiera librarse de ella.

Serena insistió en cocinar la cena. Si ella iba a vivir en Chiba durante un tiempo, tenía la intención de hacer su parte. ─¿Para qué haces eso, Sere?─ En el poco tiempo que ella había estado allí, aprendió que si había comida, Helios estaría justo en el medio de todo.

─Estoy cocinando algo que mi abuela me enseñó a hacer,─ dijo sonriendo Serena mientras le daba a degustar su pollo y albóndigas caseras. La madre de su padre había sido su persona favorita en el mundo entero. Había amado a Serena tal y como era.

─Chica, eso está bueno. Tú y Michiru son tan buenas cocineras.

─Helios era un encanto; no había duda sobre eso. Ella también había hecho dos bandejas enormes de galletas, guisantes de vaina púrpura, judías verdes y dos grandes pasteles de crema de chocolate. Cocinar era algo que ella podía hacer. Su madre la había introducido en la cocina a una edad temprana. Esa fue probablemente una de las razones por las que ella era tan robusta – teniendo que probar de todo para asegurarse que estaba bien. Riéndose de sí misma, ella pensaba que sonaba bien de todas maneras.

─Tengo que alimentar a los caballos, pero voy a estar de vuelta en un santiamén. ¿De acuerdo?─ Serena le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, antes que él se echara a correr.

Darien había ido a comprobar sus pozos de gas, y había prometido estar de vuelta a las seis. Comprobando el reloj, ella vio que se acercaba la hora en que él llegaría. Toda la familia había prometido estar allí a las seis y estar listos para la cena. Mezclando el azúcar en las enormes jarras de cristal, Serena hizo té helado. Esperando que hubiera limones para rebanar, ella lo comprobó en las cestas de frutas que Michiru mantenía con montones de frutas cítricas.

─¡Guau, y ella puede cocinar, también!─ En un momento había estado rebuscando a través de las naranjas, y luego fue obligada a retroceder al encontrarse con un hombre grande con la palabra sexo en su mente. Ella podía decirlo por la evidencia que presionaba contra sus caderas. Darien. Serena se relajó estando cerca de él. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Cediendo a la tentación, él agarró sus pechos y luego su barriga, regocijándose en su descarada feminidad. ─¿Qué más podría querer un hombre?

Un segundo, dos, tres – ella se dejó disfrutar estando cerca del amorde su vida. Y así fue. Ella podría no tener poco tiempo con él, pero tenía la intención de hacerlo valer. Algunas personas tenían una vida de felicidad, y algunas personas sólo la prueban. La longitud del tiempo – ya sea largo o corto – no hacía nada para negar su importancia en la vida de la persona que amaba. Era como la duración de unos días. Si vivió unos cien años, como una tortuga o sólo unos pocos días como una Cachipolla – ¿era una vida más perfecta o más valiosa que las otras? Serena sólo podría tener unos días con Darien, pero ella los atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

Manteniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Darien levantó las tapas de las ollas y aspiró el aroma de la buena comida que había preparado para él y su familia. ─¿Y después de la cena, nos vamos a dar una vuelta? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

─Me gustaría eso. ¿A dónde vamos?─ Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de responder, porque la conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de un grupo de hambrientos Chibas.

Incluso Rubeus estaba contento de estar en casa. Él estaba asqueado por lo que le había dicho a su persistente muñequita, quien no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Lita. ─¡Oiga, señora bonita!─ Él se inclinó y besó a Serena en la mejilla. Rubeus no era nada, si no era cariñoso, por eso él odiaba como nada rechazar a Lita. Lo que realmente quería hacer era agarrarse a ella y nunca dejarla ir. Pero no pudo. Lita era una buena hica. Ella era una dama. Rubeus había perdido su derecho a estar con una buena chica hacía mucho tiempo.

La puerta trasera se abrió y Michiru y Zafiro entrZafiro como si nada.

─¡Serena! Huele fabuloso aquí. A partir de ahora, estamos turnándonos con las comidas. Sería perverso de mi parte privar a la familia de su experiencia culinaria.─ Serena sonrió burlonamente a Michiru. Tal vez, ella había encontrado una manera de pagarles por sus atenciones hacia ella. Le encantaba cocinar cualquier cosa que no requiriera leer una receta.

A la familia le encantaba comer y utilizaba la hora de la cena para ponerse al día sobre lo que estaba pasando en la vida de todos. ─Mañana empezamos la cocción y la congelación de alimentos para el fin de semana del Paseo en Carreta de Heno de la Cosecha.─ Michiru estaba tan asfixiada en los planes que no podía ver el fin del mismo. Sin embargo, ¡a ella le encantaba! ─Serena, me vas a ayudar, ¿verdad?─ Sin esperar una respuesta, ella cambió a otro tema. ─Y voy a necesitar ayuda para decorar el área del pabellón.─ Ella miró fijamente a Taiki y a Darien.

─Hay miles y miles de pequeñas luces blancas en cadena en los árboles de los alrededores.

─Pensé que habíamos contratado a un equipo entero para encargarse de eso,─ fue Zafiro el único lo suficientemente valiente como para cuestionar una solicitud directa de Michiru. Sabía que se había enamorado de él y miraba por encima de sus muchos defectos.

Su pregunta legítima no la perturbó a ella. ─Tenemos, pero tiene que haber alguien allí para asegurarse que lo haces bien. Y quiero hacer un montón de hors d'oeuvres hechos en casa – ellos saben mejor que los servicios de comida.─ Nadie se atrevió discutir con ella. No es que fuera difícil de tratar, era todo lo contrario. Todos la querían mucho, nadie quería arriesgarse a hacerla infeliz o decepcionarla sobre cualquier cosa.

─Vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras que hagamos, cariño.─ Zafiro resolvió la discusión. No había nada más que decir.

─Tengo algunas noticias,─ habló Alan. ─Creo que he encontrado un terapeuta físico.

Todo ruido y movimiento se detuvo. ─¡No me digas!─ Zafiro quería ponerse de pie y gritar. Fue un gran paso que Alan hubiera dado su consentimiento para obtener un terapeuta. ¡¿Y que él encontrara uno?! Esto significaba que hablaba en serio acerca de comenzar la intense terapia.

─Dinos, Alan.─ Instó Michiru. ─Queremos saberlo todo.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Alan mientras empujaba su silla fuera de la mesa. Él dejó el tenedor y miró cara a cara. ─En realidad, Yaten me dio su nombre. Ella es de Nueva Orleans. Me habló de un amigo suyo que fue herido en Irak y quedó paralizado como yo y con su ayuda ha tenido una recuperación casi completa.

Interambiaronlas miradas. Darien sintió un problemita de ansiedad. A pesar que todos esperaban un milagro, él quería que Alan no perdiera de vista el hecho que iba a ser un camino largo y difícil.─ ¿Cuál es su nombre y credenciales?─ preguntó Darien.

Alan estaba emocionado, todos ellos podían decir. Él tenía esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, lo mejor que podían hacer era estar felices con él, hasta que tuvieran razones para no hacerlo.

─Su nombre es Setsuna Meio. Le dicen Setsu. Creo que es Plu, pero lo que eso significa, no estoy seguro. Ella usa los métodos tradicionales mezclados con algunos tratamientos poco ortodoxos.─ Alan pudo ver unas cuantas miradas escépticas, pero él siguió adelante.

─No estoy seguro de cómo me siento acerca de todas las cosas extra, pero estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Si ella pudo traer a un tipo de vuelta del abismo, tal vez ella puede traer dos.

Taiki dijo lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando. ─Sobre tratamientos poco ortodoxos, ¿quieres decir algún tipo de supercherías de la Nueva Era?

Serena contuvo las ganas de sonreír. Taiki era un soplo de aire fresco.vÉl no la miraba, pero Serena no estaba molesta por ello. Respetaba a Taiki por la preocupación por su familia.

Alan estaba preparado para esa pregunta. ¡Diablos! Se había preguntado lo mismo. Sin embargo, la intrigante posibilidad de que Setsu podía ayudarle no podía ser ignorada. ─Yo no diría que es de la Nueva Era, ni nada nuevo. De hecho, yo entiendo que sus métodos son bastante obsoletos. Su familia está dentro del hoodoo, vudú, brujería o algún tipo de mierda de Nueva Orleans.

Zafiro bufó ante la respuesta de su hermano. La actitud de Alan hizo que esta pregunta fuera más fácil de hacer. ─Bueno, si crees que es una mierda, Alan, ¿por qué estás dispuesto a buscarla?

Alan lo inmovilizó con una mirada fija. ─Yaten me dijo que no solo su amigo camina de nuevo – ella le trajo de vuelta su virilidad.

Al instante, todos estaban a la mesa entendiendo por qué estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Ninguno de ellos podía imaginar una vida incapaz de hacerle el amor a una mujer. Zafiro agarró la mano de Michiru debajo de la mesa y Darien hizo lo propio con Serena, acariciando su pulgar, prometiéndole con un toque que la noche iba a ser muy activa por cierto.

─Bueno, Alan, tienes mi apoyo. Decidas lo que decidas hacer está bien para mí.─ Con eso, Zafiro dio su bendición. A continuación, él pasó a hablarles a todos. ─Serena, fue una buena comida. Y pensar – que ahora tenemos dos buenas cocineras en la familia.─ Ante la sorprendente declaración de Zafiro, siete pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él.

Michiru intervino, respaldando. ─Estamos encantados de tenerte con nosotros, Serena. Es tan simple como eso.─ Zafiro besó a su pequeña y pacificadora.

Apuntando sus binoculares hacia la casa principal Chiba, Diamante

BlackMoon se instaló y se puso cómodo. Aparcado en un cerro donde tenía una buena vista de las dos salidas del rancho; él tenía suficiente comida y agua para dos o tres días. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Él tendría su oportunidad más pronto o más tarde. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

No le había sorprendido descubrir que ella ya estaba cómodamente instalada en el interior de los gruesos muros de la mansión Chiba. Ella tenía una cualidad – inocente y sin pretensiones. Dos veces ya, él la había visto con ese vaquero.

Comprobando para asegurarse que nadie lo veía, Diamante se bajó y miró a su alrededor. Lo tenía todo planeado hasta el último detalle. Abriendo el maletero se acercó a su lista de útiles una vez más: esposas, cadenas, cinta adhesiva, y una picana eléctrica. Con eso bastaba. La apuesta había cambiado para él. Ann había descubierto su escondite de fotos y su diario. Los días de estar casada con el dinero del petróleo de Texas se habían terminado. Así era Ann. Él lo había hecho volviéndose contra ella. Ahora, estaba flotando en el río Colorado envuelta en una bolsa de basura jumbo llena de bloques de cemento. Pobre Ann. Ella quería un niño, tan desesperadamente. Él no lo había hecho. Lo único que quería era a Serena. Y él la iba a tener su una manera u otra – viva o muerta – la elección dependía de ella.

─Tenemos que hacer una seria visita. Así que seguiremos adelante y vamos a tener algo de tiempo para chicas,─ Michiru ahuyentó a los hombres hasta su cueva. ─Vayan a jugar dardos, billar o algo así. Nos unimos cuando hayamos terminado.

─Los manejas a tu antojo, ¿no?─ Serena estaba impresionada, y un poco celosa.

─Esta es mi casa y ellos son mi familia,─ Michiru se puso seria. ─Vine aquí como una cocinera y ama de casa temporal.─ Mientras ella hablaba, llenaba el lavavajillas y Serena ponía las sobras en recipientes de Tupperware. ─Mi leucemia estaba en remisión. Y las órdenes que el médico me dio fueron salir y vivir. Toda mi infancia y adolescencia consistió de tratamientos y hospitales. Así que cuando una amiga de mi mamá me preguntó si quería trabajar aquí durante el verano, no dejé pasar la oportunidad.

Serena estaba escuchando atentamente. Michiru, disfrutando de la oportunidad de hablar con otra mujer, continuó. ─Ves, si yo salía – era para asistir a un rodeo o partido de fútbol que protagonizaba el hombre de mis sueños

– Zafiro Chiba. Por supuesto, él no sabía que yo estaba viva.─ Cerrando la puerta del lavavajillas, Michiru hizo un pequeño baile en la cocina. ─Los cuentos de hadas se hacen realidad, Serena. Por alguna loca razón, Zafiro se interesó en mí. ¡Yo soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo entero!

─Eso es maravilloso. Espero que mis sueños se hagan realidad algún día.─ Deseando cambiar de tema, le preguntó a ella. ─¿Qué son todas estas ciruelas?─ Había seis baldes de ciruelas rojas en espera de su atención. ─¿Vamos a hacer jalea o mermelada?─ En realidad, Serena sabía cómo hacerlo. Sería divertido.

Michiru tenía una mirada pícara en su rostro. ─No, ¡vamos a intentar hacer brandy de ciruela! Vi un programa sobre él en el canal de Discovery. Va a ser divertido. Y si es bueno, puedo dárselo a Zafiro como una sorpresa.

─¿Vamos a hacer una bebida alcohólica?─ Serena estaba asombrada e intrigada.

─Sí, y esto es lo que nosotras haremos.─ Michiru explicó el procedimiento a Serena y se pusieron a trabajar. Después que agregaron el azúcar y el vodka, Michiru preguntó a Serena que mirara la receta y que le dijera si había algo más que hacer.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco. Ella la miró y la miró – después de recordar los ingredientes que ellas ya habían puesto, hizo un recuento de la lista y no había más líneas que pudieran ser de ingredientes adicionales. Ella no podía leer lo que decían las palabras, pero se tomó un riesgo. ─Creo que eso es todo.─ Ellas cubrieron las ciruelas con paños de cocina y las pusieron en la despensa para fermentar.

─No puedo esperar,─ declaró Michiru, cuando ellos volvieron a entrar en la cocina y limpiaban lo que ensuciZafiro. Michiru sólo tarareó de satisfacción. Su felicidad era contagiosa. Serena no podía dejar de sonreír. ─Mi bebé va a ser un niño,─ mencionó Serena. ─Darien y yo llegamos a ver el ultrasonido hoy.

─Que bien,─ Michiru no estaba sorprendida. ─No había nacido una niña en la familia Chiba en más de cien años, de acuerdo a los documentos que encontré en el ático.─

─Todavía no hemos confirmado si el bebé es de Darien,─ Serena no quería presumir. Había mucha decepción en su vida como para estar preparada para otra.

─¿Cuando lo sabrás a ciencia cierta?─ le preguntó Michiru.

─En aproximadamente una semana.─ Serena confió.

─No creo que vaya a importar,─ dijo Michiru en voz baja.

─¿Qué quieres decir?─ Inquirió Serena perpleja.

─Darien te quiere; tu bebé es sólo la guinda del pastel. Serena, Darien te querría a ti no importa quién sea el padre de tu bebé.

Serena no sabía qué decir.

─Todavía soy el mejor,─ declaró Alan mientras él arrojaba el quinto dardo en una hilera.

─Pendejo,─ Zafiro arrastró las palabras mientras le lanzaba una cerveza a Taiki, quien la atrapó sin mirar. Rubeus había vuelto al bar para trabajar, y el resto estaba por ahí. ─Oye, ¿Helios encontraría mi teléfono?─ Preguntó Taiki mientras desenroscaba su cerveza. En la expectación después del accidente, el teléfono había sido olvidado.

─¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?─ Zafiro, siendo el práctico, revisó los canales en la pantalla grande buscando programas de deportes de todo tipo.

─Él está jugando Wii en su habitación,─ dijo Darien mientras esperaba que las chicas se unieran a ellos.

─Yo lo veo más tarde,─ Taiki no tenía ganas de moverse. Estaba deprimido. A pesar de su deseo de evitar que Darien cometiera el mayor error de su vida, no tenía gran deseo de hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos.

La risa hizo que Darien y Zafiro sonrieran. Sus chicas habían llegado. ─Estoy lista,─ anunció Serena.

─Por lo tanto, yo también,─ respondió Darien. Listo. Dispuesto. Y capaz. Él no podía esperar a estar a solas con Serena. ─Ven conmigo. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.─ Serena gustosa fue con él. Sus sentimientos eran tan tiernos que ella no quería hablar con nadie más que no fuera él.

Lo que Michiru había dicho la conmovió más de lo que se había dado cuenta.

─Está bien; déjame ponerme los zapatos.─ Ella los había colocado junto a la puerta de atrás. Inclinándose ella ató los cordones.

─Maldita sea, caramelito.─ Aprovechando la oportunidad, él pasó una mano sobre la curva sensual de su trasero. Serena se estremeció de excitación y de inmediato sintió que su vagina comenzaba a lubricar.

─¿Eres tímida, cariño?

─Un poquito,─ contestó ella ruborizándose ligeramente.

─Voy por el quad. Te voy a recoger en unos cinco minutos. Entonces, voy a llevarte en un viaje sorpresa. ¿De acuerdo?─ Darien salió, deseoso de compartir con ella sus planes futuros.

─¿Darien?─ Él giró para ver lo qué ella quería y se lanzó hacia él. Con una sonrisa, él la cogió, casi en el aire. Ella se pegó a él. ─Oye, oye, ¿qué es esto?─ Ahuecando el dorso de su mano, él la besó en el lado de su cara.

─Nada.─ Ella insistió. ─Yo sólo quería tenerte durante un minuto.

─Amor, puedes tenerme desde ahora hasta el día del juicio final si así lo deseas. Ese es el tipo de saludo que un hombre puede hacerse adicto también.─ Moviendo su cabello hacia un lado, Darien la mordió en el cuello, aplicando un poco de succión. Instintivamente, él tenía que dejar su huella en ella. Sabía que era rápido – después de todo, él sólo la había conocido unos días, pero nunca estuvo tan seguro de nada en su vida.

Quería casarse con Serena Tsukino. Quería marcarla con su anillo y su nombre.

Acurrucándose en él, Serena quería la seguridad y el afecto que sus acciones declaraban sin lugar a dudas. ─Voy a estar lista. Date prisa de volver a mí.─ Besando su mejilla, ella le apretó con fuerza antes que él saliera por la puerta.

**Continuara..**

**Nos vemos Mañana Domingo con el siguiente capi! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** ES EL LIBRO 2 DE LA SERIE HELL YEAH! ARDIENTE EL CUAL SE TITULA SU ****RASTRO CALIENTE**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Michiru se arrodilló detrás del magnífico hombre que ella había llegado a amar. Con acariciadoras manos, moldeaba las fuertes piernas de Zafiro con especial atención a la robusta pantorrilla y los músculos de los muslos que temblaban ligeramente bajo sus dedos. Esta noche iba a ser un infierno de noche, si ella tenía algo que opinar al respecto.

─Michiru-mía, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Zafiro se apoyó contra el tocador, cuidando de no triturar su polla que estaba tan grande y dura como una pieza de acero de refuerzo. ─¡Santo Dios!─ Saltó él cuando sintió unos pequeños dientes mordisquear su culo.

─Estoy enamorada de ti,─ Michiru arrastraba las palabras mientras daba pequeños bocados a sus nalgas.

Zafiro apretó los puños tan fuertes como su extremo posterior. ─Estás jugando con fuego, Michiru Belle,─él jadeó.

─Dios, eso espero. Te quiero mucho.

Retrocede par de pulgadas, amor. Estoy teniendo dificultades para alcanzar tu polla.

En un deslumbramiento lleno de lujuria, Zafiro hizo lo que le dijo y su pequeña y preciosa princesa lo alcanzó, agarrando su miembro hinchado y dándole movimientos de arriba a abajo.

─¡Dios, Michiru!─ Gritó. ¿Cómo demonios te las arreglas para hacer que cada día sea mejor que el día anterior?─ Mientras lo masturbaba con una mano, y la otra estaba ocupada jugando con sus pelotas. Su incredible boquita estaba lamiendo y chupando la sensible piel de su culo y de su espalda baja.

─Te necesito, Zafiro.

─Me tienes, amor.─ Sus ojos estaban en blanco mientras ella acariciaba su polla con todo su ser.

─No, no lo creo. Tengo algunas de ti; todo lo que permites. Lo quiero todo, Zafiro. Quiero tu pasión, tu hambre. Quiero que dejes de reprimirte y me des todo lo que tienes.

Ella era una putita exigente. En su casi orgásmico estado, él estaba teniendo dificultades decidiendo lo que ella quería. ¿Cuánto más podría él dar? Ella estaba a punto de echar su semen por todo su cuerpo.

─¡Cristo! Michiru cariño, no puedo soportarlo.─ Ella lo hizo. Había sacudido todo fuera de él.

─¿Lo sientes, Zafiro? ¿Sabes qué fue eso?

Sí, él lo sabía. Eso fue su dedo en el culo.

─¿Sabías que tienes un punto G?

─Por supuesto que no,─ gruñó él cuando su pequeño ángel puso un dedo aproximadamente dos centímetros hacia donde la luz del sol no llegaba.

─Oh, sí lo sabías. Y aquí está.

Ella tocó un punto ultra-sensible – una vez, dos veces – y cuando ella lo acarició la tercera vez cada buena intención que Zafiro había tenido para acallar su lado salvaje voló por las nubes. El dique de su compostura se rompió y él arrastró el bonito culito de ella fuera del suelo y apartó su bata de color rosa con un poderoso rasgón. ─Espero que estés lista para mí, nena. Porque no hay manera de que pueda contenerme, ahora.

─Al fin – ella suspiró, mientras él empujó de golpe la polla en sus hambrientas profundidades. ─Dámelo, amor. Dámelo duro,─ ella le animó. Michiru levantó las caderas y masajeó su polla con las Fuertes contracciones de sus músculos internos.

─¡Mierda! ¡Eso se siente jodidamente increíble!─ Él levantó sus piernas y doblo sus rodillas para que pudiera embestirla directamente abajo en su coño.

─¡Dios, eso está bueno Zafiro! No te detengas. Por favor, no pares. ¡Por favor no pares!

Zafiro dejó de pensar. Hubo un cortocircuito en su cerebro. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir. ¡Señor, ella era tan apretada! No podía llegar lo suficientemente profundo. ¡Demonios! Él no podía empujarlo lo suficiente. Pausa. Sus bolas golpeaban contra su rosado culito mientras la penetraba como un martillo neumático. Durante días había tenido miedo de tocarla. Ella era frágil, embarazada y tan valiosa para él que prefería morir antes que causarle un momento de dolor. A pesar de todo, aquí se dirigía a ella como si fuera un toro en celo. Sin embargo, no podía parar, y mirándola, él podía decir que le encantaba. Una y otra vez él la embistió y ella respondía a cada golpe con los más sexy gemidos y movimientos que una mujer podría ser capaz de hacer. Zafiro Chiba era el hombre vivo más afortunado – y él lo sabía. Y allí mismo, en la casa principal Chiba – en tierra Chiba – en el gran estado de Texas – dos trenes de carga corrían juntos, los meteoritos explotaban en el aire y un hombre se enteró que darle a su señora lo que quería podía ser muy gratificante por cierto.

─Súbete a mi amor,─ Darien la puso delante de él en su vehículo todo terreno instándola a deslizarse hacia atrás entre sus piernas. Él puso las manos sobre los barrotes y luego las cubrió con las suyas. ─Mira, estás tan segura como lo serías en los brazos de tu madre.

─Estoy clara que contigo, estoy segura,─ dijo ella bruscamente. Eso le hizo preguntarse a él qué clase de infancia ella realmente tuvo.

─Apoya la espalda en mí. ¿A dónde vamos no está lejos.─ Encendió el quad, y Serena rió con alegría, ya que rugió por todo el patio. Darien sonrió, disfrutando del sonido de su alegría. No iban rápido; él no la pondría en peligro a ella o a sus hijos por nada del mundo. Dirigiéndose al norte, Darien condujo rodeando la parte trasera, pasando por el depósito de agua y a través de la rejilla para el ganado. Una pequeña calle arbolada corría paralela a la carretera principal, pero pronto los árboles y la maleza le decían a Serena que habían hecho un viraje más hacia el campo. A ella le gustaba mirar las vacas y los caballos que eran tan gordos y felices.

─¡Alto! ¡Alto!─ Ella consiguió la atención de Darien. ─Quiero ver esas vacas.─ Darien sonrió con indulgencia. Lo que quería Serena,

Serena tenía.

Él estacionó el quad bajo un árbol y se bajó. Llevando a Serena a un portón, entraron en un campo donde un rebaño de unas doscientas vacas pastaba. ─Vaya, mira eso.─ Serena señalaba un largo cuerno de metro y medio de ancho.

─¿Cuál es su nombre?

Darien comenzó a decirle que no les dieron nombres a sus vacas, pero eso no era necesario. Ésta, en realidad, tenía un nombre. De hecho, muchos de ellos tenían nombres. Él estaba mal por nombrar a sus animales, porque una vez que tenía un nombre parecía que nunca se vendían – o se comían. ─Esa es Spot, ella es la vaca principal.

─¿Spot?─ Serena se rió en voz alta. ─Pensé que Spot era nombre de perro.

─No necesariamente,─ se rió Darien. ─¿Ella no parece una mancha?

Serena no podía discutir con él. ─¡Allí está!─ Ella había visto a otro de sus animales, únicos en su especie, con personalidad. Era un toro. Él era un gran toro Angus Negro.

─Su nombre es Mr. T.

Serena volvió a reír. Mr. T. estaba de pie detrás de un árbol.

─¿Qué está haciendo?─ Preguntó Serena cuando ella se le acercó con cautela.

─Se está escondiendo de ti,

Serena se puso las manos en las caderas y estudió el toro y el árbol.

El árbol donde estaba detrás parado tenía treinta centímetros de ancho.

El toro tenía cerca de noventa centímetros de ancho. Sólo su cara estaba detrás del árbol, el resto de su cuerpo sobresalía a ambos lados.

─¡Pero puedo verlo! Él no se esconde muy bien.─

Darien puso su brazo alrededor de ella mientras inspeccionaban al tímido bovino. ─Sí, pero él no puede verte. Así que, él piensa que está totalmente invisible.

─¿Por qué se esconde?─ Serena se preguntaba si Mr. T le permitiría alcansa mitad de las vacas por aquí y salta la valla y viene aquí a perder el tiempo todos los días, más o menos.─ Hacer frente al toro, a él le preocupaba mucho. ─Tú sabes que no debes estar aquí, No debes, T.─ T movió su cabeza alrededor de siete centímetros, y los ojos de Darien, ansiosos por ver si él iba a ser conducido de nuevo al otro lado de la pradera vecina o si iba a llegar

para quedarse y disfrutar de la compañía amorosa de su señora ama.

─Deja que se quede,─ suplicó Serena. ─Sé lo mucho que me encanta estar contigo. Así que si alguien me toma y no puedo hacer el amor contigo. ¿No estarías triste?

Darien no podía discutir con razonamientos de esa manera. ─El único problema es que vamos a tener un montón de terneros negros cuando se supone que tenga rojos. Estos bebés por aquí están registrados y Mr. T es sólo un toro callejero.

Serena sintió pena por Mr. T. ─Lo siento, T.─ Caminando valientemente hacia él, le tendió la mano y él la olió. ─Yo sé cómo se siente. Yo soy una perra callejera, también.

Darien no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ─¿Qué te hace decir eso, amor?─ ¿Quién te había hecho sentir insuficiente? Él no entendía por qué algunas personas viven de hacer que otros sean infelices.

─Nadie,─ ella le aseguró. ─Sólo estoy hablando.─ Ella no quería sacar el tema de su deficiencia, algo más que ella tenía. Al menos cuando ella estaba tratando de encajar en una de las más antiguas, y más consolidadas, familias en Texas, siendo una criada quien no había terminado la escuela secundaria era un inconveniente definitivo. Ella frotó el toro una vez más y luego le susurró al oído, antes volverse a Darien y anunciar. ─Estoy lista para irme.

Darien caminó de regreso al quad y la ayudó a entrar. ─¿Qué le dijiste a ese toro viejo, Serena?─

Serena se echó hacia atrás contra él y sonrió. ─Yo le dije que pensaba que él era el toro de major aspecto que esos vanidosos, rojos- registrados.─ Inclinándose para darle un beso, ella explicó: ─Yo los prefiero altos, morenos, guapos y robustos, y hermosos y elegantes.─

─¿Soy alto, moreno y guapo, Sere?─ Él esperaba saber la respuesta a esta pregunta.

─Tú eres perfecto, Darien. Alto, moreno, guapo y sexy como nadie.─ Con un suspiro de satisfacción, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él había tomado eso como un cumplido.

Él tenía otra sorpresa para ella. Uno que su papá le había dado su madre como regalo de boda y los muchachos habían mantenido esa tradición, incluso después que su madre se hubiera ido. Él se volvió hacia el este en el próximo desvío, y en pocos minutos Michiru sabía a dónde se dirigían. ─¡Son los girasoles!

Darien se detuvo junto al extravagante despliegue. Serena estaba fuera y medio de ellos antes que él pudiera desmontarse. ─¿Ya los habías visto?

Siguiéndola hacia el laberinto, él oyó su respuesta. ─Sí, me dirigí a ellos el otro día, justo antes que Helios y yo tuviéramos ese susto.─ Alcanzándola, la encontró sentada en el banco de madera tallada, justo al lado del viejo pozo. Es chistoso, este era el lugar donde estaba planeando llevarla. ─Darien, ¿qué es este maravilloso lugar?

Al entrar en la pequeña abertura que se formaba naturalmente por un círculo dorado y altos girasoles, él la vio sentada allí, mirando como una ninfa de los bosques. Su cabello era arrastrado por el viento y sus pequeñas mejillas eran como manzanas rojas que habían sido besadas por el sol. Azul era una palabra demasiada pequeña para sus ojos; eran tan vivos y bailaban cuando brillaban como la luna sobre el agua.

─Aquí fue donde mi papá se le declaró a mi mamá. En ese momento, era sólo un campo de flores silvestres. Había una vieja leyenda en nuestra familia que si una mujer miraba hacia abajo en este viejo pozo y pedía un deseo, iba a ver el rostro de la persona con quien se casaría.─ Darien se puso en cuclillas delante de ella, disfrutando de la vista. ¿Ella se daba cuenta por qué le estaba diciendo todo esto? ─Mamá juró sobre una pila de Biblias que vio la cara de papá. Este viejo pozo se convirtió en el lugar de ellos.

Cuando él le propuso matrimonio, lo hizo aquí. Y cuando se casZafiro, papá plantó este enorme campo de girasoles para ella, ya que eran sus favoritas. Él los replantaba cada año, haciéndolo más grande y más grande hasta que tuviera los doce acres que tiene ahora.

Golpeada por la magia de la historia, Serena saltó y se fue al pozo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas arrastrar el hormigón que lo cubría de un lado. Sonriendo con indulgencia, Darien salió detrás de ella y añadió sus músculos hasta que la tapa se movió con facilidad. ─Mira hacia abajo, Sere. Dime lo que ves.

Serena se puso de puntillas y puso sus brazos en el borde del pozo, mirando hacia abajo en las aguas. Ella podía ver el azul del cielo menguante reflejado en el estanque claro, así como un anillo de girasols coloridos. Su rostro se asomó de nuevo. ─Yo me veo,─ ella se rió.

Mirando por encima del hombro a Darien, ella arrugó su nariz a él y le sonrió. ─O bien, tiene que ser oscuro o estoy condenada a ser una solterona.─Darien se movió más cerca, cubriendo su espalda con el amplio y cálido pecho.

─Mira de nuevo, preciosa.─ Con el corazón latiendo en su pecho, Serena miró hacia abajo en las oscuras aguas con las reflexiones de su mundo. El rostro de Darien se vio reflejado al lado de ella, pero él no estaba mirando el agua – él la miraba con la mirada del más intenso amor que ella jamás había visto en su vida. ¡Serena se quedó sin aliento! Sin duda, se trataba de una ilusión. ─¿A quién ves, Sere?

¡Misericordia! Serena luchó con cada instinto que le decía que corriera – para escapar – porque lo que veía no podía ser real. Debía ser un truco de la luz. Decidida a preservar su dignidad, Serena le restó importancia al intenso momento. ─Veo un vaquero guapo.─ Pretendiendo que ella estaba mirando de cerca, dijo. ─¡Creo que es Matt Damon!─ Dijo en tono de broma.

─¿Por qué, pequeña. . .─ Darien agarró a Serena, la levantó, y sopló en su vientre. ─¿Preferirías tener a Matt Damon que a mí?─ Él la mordisqueó juguetonamente, y ella se reía con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de perder el aliento.

En su pregunta, Serena se puso seria. Es inaceptable para él pensar que ella nunca desearía a nadie más que a él. ─No, no,─ decía Serena pasando la mano por el grueso y oscuro cabello. ─No quiero a nadie más, except tú. Sólo tú.

Darien tenía que hablar, decirle lo que estaba empezando a sentir. Pero, en este momento tenía que besarla mucho, mucho más.

Sus labios eran mágicos; su toque era sensacional e hizo a Serena sentirse. . . querida. Con hambre, ella respondió a su beso. Serena quería más. Dejando que su beso resbalara de sus labios, ella lo mordió en la mandíbula antes de raspar sus dientes en el lado de su cuello. Señor, ya entendía por qué uno querría ser un vampiro. Al presionar sus senos contra su pecho, ella le mordió el cuello, sabiendo que dejaría una marca. Él había organizado lo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su posición favorita, horcajadas en su regazo, dándole acceso total y completo a ese campo de juego de sus pechos.

¿Cómo podía un hombre afortunado conseguirlo? Con asombrosa lujuria, vio a su ángel perder el control. Con el más lindo, y sexy gruñido que jamás oyó; ella rasgó la camisa abierta que con dos tirones la rompió. Él había esperado que bajara la boca y comenzara a jugar. Pero, ella lo sorprendió. Sus ojos se suavizZafiro y esa lengua rosada se posó en sus labios como si estuviera en una profunda concentración. Ella abrió su ancha camisa – y entonces – ¡Oh, Señor!

– Serena comenzó a tocar.

Con las palmas de sus manos, ella alisó su cabello crespo que cubría sus pectorales. Lujuriosamente, ella frotó en círculos, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del juego de los músculos bajo sus dedos. Poco a poco, jugueteó con sus pezones, trazando, y raspando las uñas a través de los pequeños botones que sobresalían. Darien se tensó. Todo su sistema sensual entró en sobrecarga. Sentía que necesitaba, y él iba a dárselo si eso lo mataba. Esos deditos mágicos comenzarona masajear el área por encima de su corazón, continuando su camino hacia arriba, frotando sensualmente y amasando hasta que gruñó su excitación. Serena estaba muy en contacto. Ella no podía conseguir suficiente de la sexy carne bajo sus manos. Pasando sus dedos por el vello de su pecho hizo que su vulva se hinchara y doliera al ser tocada, llena, y lamida – todo. Utilizando los pulgares e índices, se masajeó sus pezones, imitando el método que él usara para conducirla a la locura.

Le tomó hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad que Darien tenía para estar quieto. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba gritando que la echara al suelo y condujera su polla profundamente en su cuerpo. En cambio, él se hizo el valiente. ¡Maldita sea! Tendría que conseguir una medalla. Señor, ella era tan hermosa. No se cansaba de mirarla. Ahora, mientras se complacía en su cuerpo, su cara era un cuadro de éxtasis. Tiernamente él le apartó el pelo hacia atrás, amando la confianza que ella mostraba mientras acariciaba su piel. ─Tú eres mi ángel. ¿Sabes eso? No sé qué en el mundo yo hacía sin ti.

Serena sentía tirones en sus caderas; su enorme erección empujó dentro de su sensible coño. Antes que ella pensara, empezó a avanzar implacablemente en el duro hierro entre sus piernas. La costura de sus pantalones vaqueros azules quedaba bien sobre su clítoris, y la fricción puso a sus nervios a hormiguear. ─Necesito venirme, Darien,─ ella se apoderó de sus hombros y aumentó el placer que se sentía tan bien.

Esto era para ella, él se dijo. Darien oró por fuerza. Lo último que quería hacer era botar su semen en sus pantalones. ¡Mierda! ¡No hay nada mejor que esto!─ Eso es todo, muñeca. Date placer. Frota ese pequeño coño para mí, bebé. Me encanta ver tu cara cuando te vienes.─ Sus palabras parecían inflamarla y ella se movió hacia adelante con fuerza. Darien la tranquilizó, sosteniéndola justo debajo de sus pechos, disfrutando de la forma en que se recuperaba y se movía.

Él llegaría más tarde, en la cascada. Pero, en este momento – él estaba embelesado viendo a Serena moverse contra él con nada más que su propia satisfacción en mente.

─¡Darien!─ gritó ella. ─¡Abrázame!─ Darien la envolvió cerca. Le encantaba que ella gritara su nombre cuando llegaba. Él quería su nombre y placer inconsciente entrelazados por siempre en su corazón. Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció al lado del suyo. Ella quería que él la abrazara. Él se maravilló en eso. Esta no era la primera vez que ella había pedido que la sostuviera mientras estaba en la agonía de clímax. Así pues, él la abrazó, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no había nada ni nadie que la separasen de él.

─Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? No te viniste,─ Serena se sintió culpable. Inclinándose hacia atrás en su regazo, ella frotó su polla, tratando de aliviar cualquier daño que hubiera hecho. ─¿Te lastimé?─ Ella sentía la crecida potente de su erección. ─Apuesto a que aplasté esa cremallera hacia tu pequeño petey.

─¡Cuidado!─ Él la hizo virar en sus brazos. ─¡Para que te enteres, mi petey, como tú lo llamas, no es pequeño!─ Levantando su camisa, él sopló su vientre, provocando carcajadas, cuando Serena luchaba por recuperar el aliento. ─Tan pronto cuando lleguemos a mi lugar especial, te voy a mostrar lo pequeño que es mi petey.

─Lo siento,─ ella jadeó. ─Tu petey no es pequeño, ¡es descomunal! ¡Enorme! ¡Gigantesco!─ Ella gritó otra vez mientras él le hacía cosquillas sin piedad. ─Es el más grande, y mejor petey en el mundo entero.─ Acariciándola, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

─Me encanta cada parte de ti, Darien. No hay ninguna parte de tu cuerpo que no sea perfecto.

Él contuvo el aliento. Ella estaba tan cerca de decir que lo amaba. ¿Debería presionarla? ¿La ama? Dios, lo sentía. Si desear absorber a una persona dentro de su alma era amor, entonces él ya la amaba. ─Gracias, tesoro. Y no te preocupes por mi polla; él tenía planes para ti, en la cascada.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y sus ojos se iluminZafiro. ─¿Una catarata?

─Bueno, una pequeña,─ él mantuvo sus dedos alrededor de dos centímetros de distancia. ─Pero, es mi lugar favorito en el rancho entero, y no puedo esperar para mostrarte. Vamos.─ Él abrochó su camisa para cerrarla, metiéndola y acomodando su hinchado Johnson para que pudiera caminar. Se estaba haciendo bastante tarde y el sol empezaba a ponerse. Sería perfecto. ─¿Te gustaron los girasoles?

─Me encantaron, gracias por traerme.

─¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?─ Era una pregunta sencilla, pero que tenía la intención de ser muy útil. Serena era una mujer que merecía flores.

─Las rosas, me encantan las rosas. No los híbridos, me encantan las rosas pasadas de moda que no requieren mucho cuidado. Las rosas florecen y crecen para ti cuando nada más lo hace.

Serena sentía un parentesco con esas resistentes rosas; ella nunca sería una flor híbrida, flor de invernadero.

Darien la miró con amor. Ella era su rosal trepador. Salvaje y azotada por el viento, así es como ella había crecido. ¿Quién puede aferrarse a una rosa trepadora? Él estaba seguro como nada que iba a tratar.

Subieron en el quad y se dirigieron a casa de sus abuelos en la parte más septentrional de la tierra Chiba.

Mientras viajaban, ella notó que el ganado desapareció y se convirtió en un entorno más natural. El paisaje no era todo lo que Serena estaba disfrutando. Cada pocos segundos, los labios de Darien le rozaban el cuello o el hombro haciendo que carne de gallina diera saltos por toda su sensible piel.

Pronto, ellos estaban subiendo una pequeña colina y cuando el terreno se niveló, Darien desaceleró a una parada. Serena podía decir que había llegado a un lugar antiguo. Había enormes robles con extremidades monstruosas que se curvaban hacia abajo cerca del suelo formando lugares naturales para sentarse y lugares perfectos para que los niños jugaran y escalaran. Él se bajó y la ayudó a desmontarse. ─Mira hacia allá, cariño.─ Serena lo hizo y estaba fascinada. Había grandes árboles de nuez, de magnolias y de durazno por todas partes. Pero, lo que la hizo mantener sus manos sobre su corazón, era el arroyo que fluía libremente abriéndose camino a través del pintoresco lugar. ─¡Darien, es mágico!─ Serena extendió sus brazos y se dio la vuelta, tratando de mirar todo de una vez.

─Me alegro que te guste. Me pertenece a mí. Sólo a mí.─ Él la miró disfrutando de todo, llegando hasta la orilla del arroyo para ver los pequeños peces nadando en las aguas poco profundas. ─Mira. ¡Ahí está la cascada!

─¿No es bonita?─ Darien estuvo de acuerdo, previendo lo que iba a hacer en virtud del agua fluyendo. ─Hemos jugado y nadado aquí toda nuestra vida. La casa de los abuelos se sentaba a la altura de la colina. Esto es un buen arroyo para tubing.

─¿Para qué?─ Serena no entendía.

─¿Nunca has hecho tubing?─ Darien no podía imaginar estar tan marginado. ─Ahí es cuando te aferras a un grande caucho y flotas por el río o arroyo. Es uno de los mejores sentimientos en el mundo entero.─ Serena se arrodilló y dejó que sus dedos trazaran un rastro en el agua fresca. ─Algún día, me gustaría probar eso,─ dijo con nostalgia.

─Vamos a hacerlo pronto, lo prometo.

─Gracias por traerme aquí. Es un lugar hermoso.─ Ella le dijo con sinceridad.

─Mi plan es construir una casa aquí, Serena. Una casa para mí y mi familia.─ Darien miró alrededor con orgullo. Apuntando a la cima de la subida, empezó a contarle sus planes. ─Quiero construir una casa de madera con un gran porche. No será tan grande como la casa principal, pero no tiene que serlo.

Habrá una gran chimenea y una cocina comercial.─ Cuando él había explicado su sueño para su futuro hogar, Serena escuchaba con absorta fascinación. Este sería el lugar donde él traería una esposa cuando se casara. El tiempo se detuvo. Todavía podía oír su voz, pero el viento quedó inmóvil, los pájaros se callaron e incluso el agua parecía dejar de cantar su canción cuando fluía a través de las rocas. Darien iba a vivir aquí con su esposa y familia. A pesar que estaban disfrutándose unos a otros, sexualmente, Serena tenía miedo que, para Darien, eso era todo – sexo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Ella no era la esposa adecuada para un buen hombre como Darien. Torturándose a sí misma, ella se imaginaba a Darien vivir aquí con su familia. ¿A su hijo se le permitiría visitarlo? Ella solo podía imaginarse conduciendo por aquí para recoger a su pequeño hijo hasta después de haber pasado el día con sus medios hermanos y hermanas. ¿Su esposa vendría a la puerta? ¿Les invitarían a tomar un café? ¿Podría sobrevivir al futuro que le esperaba? Sujetando su pecho, Serena trató de respirar.

Darien quería que Serena viera su futuro a través de sus ojos. Su mente y su corazón estaban llenos de cosas que quería hacer para los dos. ─Así que, ¿qué te parece, cariño? ¿Este lugar se sienta como en casa para ti?

¿Se siente como en casa? Dejando que sus uñas se clavaran en sus palmas, Serena luchó para ocultar su cara de mostrar emociones. Ella lo había dicho sin compromiso, y ella no iba a hacer ninguna suposición que sólo la avergonzara y la pusiera en una situación incomoda. Los hombres sabios se apresuraban a amar tan pronto pasara por su cabeza, como la letra de su canción favorita se mantenía dando vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. Sí, tal vez sea una tontería, pero ella estaba enamorada de Darien Chiba en gran manera. Así que, si él quería su opinión sobre el lugar donde él planeaba la construcción de su futuro hogar – ella se lo daría. ─Esto sería un maravilloso hogar para tu familia, Darien.─ Si tan solo ella y su bebé pudieran ser parte de esa familia, todos sus sueños se harían realidad.

─Estoy tan contenta que te guste, Sere.─ Compartir este sueño con ella hizo todo más real –el bebé, su futuro, que bendición él era.

─Vamos. Vamos a ir a nadar.

─¿Nadar? Ella parecía tan sorprendida. ─Pero, no tengo traje de baño.

─¿Para qué necesitas un traje de baño?─ Él comenzó a desvestirse, ansioso de poner sus manos sobre el hermoso cuerpo de ella. ─Haz un strip para mí, Sere.

Su voz ronca envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Sosteniendo su mirada, ella hizo lo que le mandaba. Cada uno se desnudó para el otro, ansiosos para reunir sus cuerpos, aún disfrutando de la prolongada anticipación. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos cuando él se quitó su ropa interior y vio su polla llena de sangre. Inmediatamente, su cuerpo comenzó a prepararse. Ella sintió su vagina latir y mojarse. Sus pezones llegarona su máximo y su clítoris salió de su capucha, hinchándose mientras ella se imaginaba cuan bueno se sentiría su posesión en su cuerpo.

Acercándose a él, ella se sorprendió de que ya no tuviera el deseo de ocultar su desnudez de sus ojos. Darien era tan abierto y honesto acerca de la apreciación de su cuerpo. Por alguna razón, él la veía con ojos diferentes a los de otras personas. A su alrededor, se sentía hermosa.

Él la condujo hacia el agua, sosteniendo su mano, para que ella no resbalara. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, ─es más fría de lo que esperaba.─

─Te voy a calentar, Angel.─ Las aguas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, y cuando ella se hundió en las profundidades, el frío fue remplazado por un acariciante calor que emanaba más de su cuerpo que la del agua circundante. ─Sere, me encanta estar contigo.─ Él la atrajo hacia él, con las piernas instintivamente cerradas alrededor de su cintura.

─Me has hecho tan feliz.

Adecuándose a él, ella se sentía como si ellos hubieran dejado la realidad y estuvieran flotando en un sueño. Él se tendió en el agua, apoyando su peso y con una o dos grandes brazadas, él llegó a las agua de la cascada. Serena estaba encantada. La luna se alzaba en el horizonte y el cielo comenzaba a brillar con sus estrellas. El agua fluía a su alrededor y Darien la llevó hacia las aguas en cascada, dejando que las gotas de agua rebotaran en la piel intensificando su placer. ─Ven aquí. No puedo esperar más. Quiero tomarte de atrás. ─Por su temblorosa excitación, él lo dedujo. ─Te gusta el sonido de eso, ¿no?

─Sí. Me encantaría probar esa posición. Está en mi lista.─ Esa siempre había sido una fantasía de ella. Ella había visto una vez una fotografía de un hombre cubriendo la espalda de una mujer completamente. Ella tenía los pechos grandes como Serena y él estaba agarrándolos y apretándolos. La mirada de éxtasis en la cara de la mujer nunca saldría de su memoria.

─Entonces, vamos a intentarlo. Cuanto antes, mejor. Aquí muñeca, inclínate hacia arriba en esta roca,─ él la ayudó a él a encontrar su equilibrio. ─No queremos que te resbales.─ Serena lo dejó ayudarla.

Ahora, ella estaba más fuera del agua y su cabeza y sus hombros estaban en realidad en la parte posterior de la cascada. La corriente refrescante de agua la golpeaba en la espalda media. De repente, se dio cuenta que su trasero se destacada y brillaba como la luna llena encima de la cabeza.

─Darien,─ lamentó ella. ─No mires mi trasero. Apuesto a que parece enorme desde ese ángulo.

Darien se rió entre dientes, no podía evitarlo. Dejó que sus manos rozaran sus piernas. El agua las hacía sentir aún más sedosas que de costumbre. ─Tu trasero es glorioso.─ Él pellizcó su mejilla y ella gritaba de alegría.

─No me hagas cosquillas,─ declaró ella, bailando en el agua como la sirena que una vez pretendió ser. Ella miró por encima del hombro.

Había suficiente luz a la izquierda para que ella apreciara su magnífico cuerpo. Dios, ella era una mujer afortunada.

─Ni siquiera te he tocado, tontita.─ Cerniéndose sobre ella, vio su cara cambiar. Atrás quedó la alegría, esta mujer quería ser amada.

─Tócame, Darien. Me muero por que me toques.

─Yo soy el moribundo. Extiéndete hacia atrás y siente lo que me haces.─ ─Ella hizo lo que le pedía, con la boca salivando mientras cerraba la mano sobre su sexo erecto. Era como sujetar un tubo de acero cubierto con terciopelo.

─Oh, pobre bebé,─ Serena se dio cuenta que Darien estaba sufriendo.

Tomando su enorme erección, bromeó. ─¿Cómo te metiste en este lío?

─Había una chica desnuda en mi granero. . .─ él dijo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella le cortó el flujo de palabras, besándolo con desenfreno. Él la dejó salirse con la suya durante unos segundos más hasta que sus atroces demandas fueron más de lo que podía soportar.

─Espera, amor. Ahora es mi turno de montar.─ Él cubrió sus manos con las suyas, enlazándolas. Ella podía sentir el chapoteo del agua contra su cuerpo cuando Darien entró en ella con un poderoso empuje.

─¡Oh, esto es bueno!─ Gimió Serena. ─Sostén mis pechos, Darien. ¿Por favor?

Queriendo recrear esa imagen en su mente, Serena arqueó la espalda y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba para tomar la mayor cantidad de lo que Darien le daría.

─Me gusta cuando me dices lo que quieres,─ él gruñó mientras él tomaba sus pechos y comenzaba a moldearlos y darles forma a ellos en las palmas de sus manos. ─Tus pezones son muy grandes.─ Al tirar de ellos, él se sorprendió al ver que había una humedad en los dedos que no sentía nada como el agua. Era cálida y sedosa.

¿Leche? ¿Era eso posible? La idea le excitó aún más. Moviendo sus caderas, él acariciaba sus pechos, y ya está haciendo planes para explorer la posibilidad que ella fuera amamantada. Serena dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante mientras se deleitaba con la sensación de él llenándola una yotra vez. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre un orgasm que Darien podía darle y los más pequeños que ella solía darse al leer las escenas eróticas en sus novelas románticas. No había comparación. No había nada en el mundo más maravilloso que estar repleta de una polla dura y hambrienta. Y Darien era tan grande. Ella juró que podía sentir las venas cuando la droga pasaba a través de los profundos nervios sensitivos en su cuerpo. ¡Y sus manos sobre sus pechos estaban fuera de este mundo! Ella estaba totalmente a su merced y la idea la excitaba más de lo que pensaba que lo haría. ─Eres el mejor amante del mundo entero, Darien,─ ella no podía dejar de alabarlo. Fue más allá del punto de respuesta. Todo lo que podía pensar era que no quería que ella tuviera la oportunidad de comparar. Había sido su primer amante, y él quería ser el último. Sintiendo que el ímpetu comenzar a avanzar, Darien comenzó a hacer una corta pero fuerte embestida, diseñada para darle a ambos lo que necesitaban. Él sintió que sus músculos comenzaban a apretar y pronto su pequeño gatito se ondeaba alrededor de su polla, enviándolo en espiral a un clímax tan fuerte que pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Fue una buena cosa que la roca estaba allí. Si no hubiera sido, ella se habría derrumbado en el agua agitada. Señor, era maravilloso sentirse tan cerca de alguien. Serena nunca había tenido eso – sexual u otra cosa. ─Gracias por cumplir una de mis fantasías.

Afectó a Darien que ella nunca hubiera dejado de darle las gracias por amarla. Eso lo humilló. Con unos pocos movimientos, él la tenía a ella y en su regazo mientras se sentaba en el borde de las cataratas. ─No, gracias, amor. Eres un amante dulce y generoso. Me llevas a esos lugares que había esperado recorrer.

Sentada desnuda en su regazo, ella no se sorprendió cuando su mano tocó su pequeño bulto. Después de todo, eso tenía que ser el mayor atractivo para él. Serena nunca podría sentir celos de su hijo. Ella estaba agradecida que a Darien le encantaba. Podría fácilmente haber ido por otro camino. ─Mi último médico me dijo que probablemente tendría que tener una cesárea. A pesar de que mis caderas son enormes, mi hueso pélvico es estrecho.

Con suavidad, pero con firmeza, Darien agarró la barbilla y la miró.

─Estoy cansado que te menosprecien, Sere. No sé qué idiota te hizo creer que eres gorda o pesada o cualquier cosa que no sea la mujer más sexy del mundo – pero eso no es cierto.

Tú tienes el cuerpo más dulce que jamás he tenido.─ Besándola con fuerza en la boca, él se echó a reír. ─Y no me gusta que tengas que someterte a una operación, pero estoy un poco emocionado ya que te quedarás apretada para mi placer. Mi polla se ha vuelto adicta a ese pequeño coño apretado.─ Él pasó una mano posesiva sobre sus tetas.

No había más líquido que emergiera de sus pezones. ─¿Qué es esto, tesoro?─ Él aumentó la humedad a sus labios, sabiendo muy bien lo que era. Leche.

Sobresaltada, Serena tomó uno de sus pechos y succionó en dirección al pezón. Cuando una corriente ligera de líquido fluyó en su mano, ella se quedó sin aliento. ─¡No es tiempo!

Darien suavizó las líneas de su frente. ─No te preocupes. Voy a llamar al médico cuando lleguemos a casa, vamos a ir a la ciudad y compraremos un par de libros para bebés. Esto puede ser totalmente normal.

─¿Qué voy a hacer?─ Serena levantó ambos pechos y miró consternada. ─Soy como una vaca.

Con un gruñido irritado, Darien subió a Serena en su regazo para que los pechos estuvieran incluso con su boca. ─¡Tú eres malditamente sexy! Eso es lo que eres.

Prendiéndose a un pezón, Darien comenzó a chupar. Un hilillo de líquido dulce aumentó lo que siempre había sido su pasatiempo favorite en el mundo entero. No había nada como chupar el pecho de una mujer – y con Serena la acción era aún más maravillosa. Él siempre había estado excitado por la idea de una mujer fértil quien pudiera crear y sostener la vida. ─Hasta que llegue el bebé, yo me encargaré un poco de este asunto.─ No había mucha leche, pero Darien pensaba que amamantar en el pecho de Serena era la cosa más erótica que jamás había hecho.

Dejando a uno, él atendía a otro, acariciando con el hocico y hurgando como un ternero recién nacido.

─¿Qué pasa si yo pierdo leche?

Serena no estaba realmente preocupada en este punto. Toda su atención se centró en el placer que estaba recibiendo de la gloriosa boca de Darien.

Darien se rió entre dientes alrededor de su pezón. ─Te voy a dar un teléfono celular. Puedes llamarme y vendré enseguida para encargarme. Será un placer.─ Y él no estaba bromeando.

Ellos acababan de hacer el amor, pero él ya estaba duro y caliente y no tuvo más que un par de jugadas y ella estaba empalada en su polla.

─Esto se llama la posición de la vaquera.─ Ella tenía la cabeza recostada en su hombro y su espalda estaba frente a él. Ella se había percatado de los movimientos de forma rápidamente, y él continuó la manipulación erógena de sus hermosas tetas. Darien sabía que él era un hombre de pechos, pero Serena superaba los límites. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, él dejó una mano deslizarse hacia abajo para masajear su clítoris hinchada.

Sus pies colgaban en el agua, mientras ella lo montaba hacia el cielo y de regreso. ─¿Cómo voy a vivir sin esto?

Tú nunca me introdujiste al sexo, Darien. Has creado un monstruo.─ Volviendo la cabeza, ella rogaba por su beso. Palmeando su mejilla, le acarició el crecimiento de su sexy barba que le hacía parecer tan elegantemente guapo.

Entre mordisquitos-de-besos, él contestó. ─Voy a hacer que mi misión personal en la vida sea mantenerte sexualmente satisfecha.

¿Por qué?

─Ojalá.─ Con esa pequeña y simple palabra, Serena fue llevaba al paraíso.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos el Próximo Sábado con 2 nuevos capis de esta adaptacion!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER****, ES EL LIBRO 2 DE LA SERIE ****HELL YEAH! VAQUERO ARDIENTE****EL CUAL SE TITULA ****SU RASTRO CALIENTE**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE MUCHO LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Dormir en los brazos de Darien era casi tan bueno como tener sexo con él. Casi. Acurrucada por debajo de las suaves sábanas, Serena dejaba que su mente recordara cada momento del tiempo maravilloso que compartieron la noche anterior. Ella iba acumulando cada recuerdo que podía tener. Pronto, estaría sola de nuevo, y volver a vivir esos momentos preciosos la mantendría en pie. A su regreso desde la vieja casa, él le había llenado la bañera. Ella nunca olvidaría la forma en que se había arrodillado junto a ella y tiernamente enjabonaba y limpiaba su cuerpo; incluso lavaba su cabello. Después de darle palmaditas con la toalla para secarla, la había llevado a la cama y la arrulló para dormirla con un masaje de espalda relajante. Al final de la sesión de masaje, él la había besado hasta despertarla, y le hizo el amor otra vez. Él la instó a levantarse sobre sus manos y rodillas y la montó por detrás, esta vez mordiendo su cuello cuando se viniera – como un semental con una yegua. Serena había llegado al climax más fuerte que jamás hubiera experimetado. El sexo con Darien era cada vez mejor y mejor.

Ahora acostada allí en sus brazos, ella sabía que tenía que tomar las cosas en serio, tanto que deseaba depender de él para satisfacer todas sus necesidades, y no podía pedirle que renunciara a su sueño de una familia perfecta por tomar a una esposa que era ignorante, pobre y analfabeta. Simplemente no sería justo para él. Por lo tanto, Serena luchaba consigo misma. Estaba desesperada por pensar en alguna manera de ganarse la vida para su hijo que fuera más respetable que la limpieza de lugares.

Ella quería que su bebé estuviera orgulloso de ella, y no quería que Darien se avergonzase de la madre de su hijo.

─¿Qué te preocupa, bizcochito?─ Preguntó Darien, mientras arrastraba la punta de los dedos hacia arriba y abajo de su brazo.

─Sea como sea voy ser una buena madre para nuestro hijo.─ Ya está. Eso fue lo suficientemente honesto.

─¿Estás bromeando? Vas a ser una gran madre.─ Empezó a decir algo más cuando gritaba y gritaba y una conmoción general rompió a través de su ensueño. ─Preferiría comprobar eso,─ Darien agarró un pantalón y una camisa y se dirigió a la otra parte de la casa. Serena se levantó también, con la esperanza de que nada anduviera muy mal. Ella no tenía mucho para elegir en la forma de vestir, por lo que se deslizó el vestido amarillo de nuevo. Por suerte, ella lo había lavado en el fregadero y lo colgó para secarlo. ¡Agradeciendo al Señor por el material libre de arrugas!

Cuando ella llegó a la cocina había un golpeteo. Rubeus y Helios estaban gritando divertidos y Michiru estaba corriendo por el lugar con paños de cocina y grandes envases de Tupperware. ─¿Qué está pasando?─ Ella oyó a Darien preguntar.

Rubeus soltó una carcajada. ─La bebida casera de Michiru estalló.

¡Oh, no! Serena pensó. Ella se acercó para tratar de obtener una mejor visión. Efectivamente, la despensa estaba empapada en jugo de ciruela. Las ciruelas saltaban fuera del contenedor y decenas se pegaron al techo como colorido arte moderno. ─¡Michiru!─ ella exclamó. ─¿Qué pasó?─

─No lo sé,─ Se quejó ella. ─¡Nunca había visto tal lío en mi vida!─

Serena entró y empezó a ayudarla.

Taiki caminaba con la receta de Michiru. ─¿Seguiste las instrucciones?─ él preguntó. ─¿Al pie de la letra?

Michiru estaba limpiando el jugo de fuerte olor. ─Estoy segura que lo hicimos. Serena comprobó la receta, ¿verdad?─ Ella miró a Serena para su confirmación. El estómago Serena se hizo un nudo.

Antes que pudiera contestar Serena, Taiki leyó la receta en voz alta – entonces preguntó. ─¿Agujereaste cada una de las ciruelas, como dice aquí?

─Dame el libro,─ resopló Michiru. Echó un vistazo a Serena, ─debimos haber perdido esa parte,─ suspiró ella.

Zafiro se acercó a la puerta de la despensa. ─Whoooeeeee,─ él alardeó. ─¡Seguro que huele bien aquí! ¿Puedo saborearlo, amorcito?─ Michiru agitó el trapeador en él.

Serena se sentía horrible. ─Michiru, lo siento mucho.

Michiru se despidió con una sonrisa. ─No te preocupes por eso.─

─Vamos a limpiarlo en un santiamén. ¿Por qué no se sientan las dos señoras?─ Darien tomó el trapeador de Michiru y rápidamente comenzó atrapear el jugo del piso.

─Aquí, Rubeus. Elije algunas ciruelas.─ Zafiro le entregó un envase y señaló las ciruelas que estaban encima.

Michiru llevó a Serena hacia el interior de la cocina. ─¿Qué pasa, Serena? Puedo decir que estás a punto de llorar.

Serena se inclinó sobre el mostrador y bajó la cabeza. ─No puedo leer,─ susurró ella entrecortadamente. ─Tengo dislexia.

─Oh, pobrecita,─ Michiru la abrazó.

─No le digas a Darien, por favor,─ rogó Serena.

─No es una cosa en el mundo por el que tengas que avergonzarte,─ Michiru tomó a Serena por los hombros. ─La dislexia es algo que esta familia comprende.─ En la mirada inquisitiva de Serena, Michiru le explicó.

─Helios es disléxico.─ Ella sacó a Serena a la sala de estar y se sentó frente a la computadora. ─Mira todos estos programas que tenemos que te podrán ayudar con su lectura.─

Serena se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y estudió lo qué Michiru le estaba mostrando. ─No tenía ni idea que estos programas existían.

─Puedes utilizarlo en cualquier momento que desees. Y, yo estaría encantada de ayudar.─ Michiru le entregó un pañuelo de papel.

─Todavía no quiero que Darien sepa, todavía no.

─Necesitas decirle, Serena. Él va a entenderlo, por completo.─ Michiru le aseguró. Serena sabía que Michiru tenía razón, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Taiki se sentó en su caballo y esperó a Zafiro para ponerse al día. Él todavía no sabía qué hacer. Darien parecía tan feliz. ¿Quién iba a interferir en su relación?

─¿Quién puso un cadillo en tu silla?─ Zafiro podría decir que Taiki no era un hombre feliz.

─No hay nada mal en mí,─ murmuró Taiki cuando bajaron por el sendero hacia la pradera de heno. ─Yo no me fío de Serena Tsukino, eso es todo.

Zafiro miró con desaprobación a su hermano. ─Serena no es Esmeralda, Taiki.

─Me doy cuenta de eso.

─Además, le dije a Andrew para que investigue el caso. Él está buscando en todo ese lío. Si hay algo que encontrar, lo va a descubrir.

─¿Darien sabe qué le dijiste a Andrew que investigara?

─Sí, no guardo cosas a ninguno de ustedes. Sin embargo, no lo formularía de esa manera, tampoco. Yo no pedí Andrew que investigara a Serena; le dije que investigara a los Blackmoon y las circunstancias que los rodean. Andrew verá los antecedentes de Serena porque él es bueno en lo que hace.─ Cabalgaron durante unos minutos, hasta que Zafiro aflojó su montura. ─Mierda, mira los buitres, Taiki.

─Algo ha muerto en el lugar,─ impulsó su montura hacia delante. ─¡Maldita sea! ¡Mira eso!

─¿Qué podría haber hecho esto?─ Ellos bajaron de sus caballos para mirar el lamentable espectáculo ante ellos. Una vaca y un ternero habían sido masacrados, asesinados brutalmente, y parcialmente despellejados.

Zafiro examinó los cuerpos.

─¿Crees que fueron coyotes?─ Taiki miró alrededor para buscar pistas.

─Señor; yo no lo sé. Es un enorme desastre, eso es seguro.─ Zafiro sacó el teléfono celular de su cinturón. ─Voy a llamar al barracón para buscar a algunos hombres para enterrar esto. No querremos atraer a los depredadores tan cerca de la casa. Llama a Yaten y da la alerta de que tenemos un loco deambulando por ahí.

Taiki dio unas palmaditas en sus bolsillos. ─¡Maldita sea! Helios nunca me dio mi teléfono,─ él llevó los caballos a un arbusto y las ató.

Zafiro hizo dos llamadas. ─Yaten dijo que esperara hasta que llegara aquí antes de poner a los pobrecitos debajo de la tierra. Él quiere revisar todo.

─¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?─ Preguntó Taiki.

─No tengo idea.

Helios subió al autobús escolar y tomó el teléfono celular de Taiki de su mochila. Se había olvidado convenientemente de devolverlo. Dos veces hoy, había tenido casi problemas por ello. Colocándose en la esquina del asiento, lo sacó para comprobar los mensajes de texto. Taiki miró los mejores mensajes. Eran de niñas, y hablaban de sexo.

Él se desplazó hacia los últimos. Éste era de Tellu Akyoshi_: Oye guapo:_

(Helios rió)_ Me divertí anoche. Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer a una chica _feliz. _¿Están todos los años Chiba dotados como un toro, o son simplemente especiales? Si estás preparado, estoy lista para la segunda ronda. Llámame._

Helios creía saber lo que significaba ser dotado como un toro, pero no creía que una chica pudiera estar hablando de algo así.

El segundo fue de Cyprine Hunter: _Taiki estoy lista para un poco de amor, nene. ¿Qué tal si traes algo de comida china esta noche? Vamos a comer y entonces puedes tener un poco de postre. Yo.─ Ese hecho sonrojó a Helios._

El tercero no era tan interesante. Fue de Mina Aino._Taiki me gustaría verte. Es hora que nosotros hablemos de lo que pasó. Si puedes perdonarme, por favor házmelo saber. Te he echado de menos. Si no oigo de ti, lo entenderé._

Al mirar por la ventana, Helios vio que el autobús se acercaba a su parada. Metiendo el teléfono en el paquete, se prometió que se lo daría de nuevo a Taiki pronto.

Yaten hizo algunas notas en una libreta y luego lo metió en el bolsillo de atrás. ─No vamos a ser capaces de obtener alguna huella de esta tierra, está demasiado cubierta de hierba.─ Él caminó alrededor, en busca de alguna pista que pudiera haber perdido.

─¿Estás seguro que no era un puma?─ Preguntó Darien. ─He oído que ha habido uno en los alrededores. Tomó a dos de los terneros de David hace una semana.

─¿A qué distancia está el lugar de David?─ Preguntó Nicolas. Él estaba con su hermano cuando llegó la llamada.

─Unas doce millas en línea recta,─ señaló Zafiro hacia el oeste. ─Pero eso no es nada para un puma. Ellos han sido conocidos por hacer un circuito de sesenta millas y caza para sus cachorros.

Eudial Furajimase puso de pie. Taiki apartó los ojos; él sabía que había estado mirando fijamente. La señora juez de instrucción era una mujer guapa. ─Esto no era un puma.─ Ella sonaba bastante segura.

─¿Cómo puede estar segura?

Preguntó Darien.

─Por dos cosas,─ ella empujó un mechón de pelo castaño de sus ojos verdes. ─En primer lugar, nada se ha comido. Y en segundo lugar, el arma que mató a estos animales no eran de afilados dientes – era un bisturí.

Diamante Blackmoonestaba en un frenesí. Sed de sangre corrió por sus venas. Despedazar a esos animales estúpidos soló había despertado su apetito.

Durante años, él se había sometido a esa perra de esposa. Ahora, que tenía unas pocas muertes en su haber, tenía hambre de más.

Él iba a darle a Serena Tsukino una elección. Si ella elegía mal – lo iba a lamentar.

Darien estaba ansioso por llegar a casa. Después que él había ayudado a sus hombres a enterrar la vaca madre y a su cría, había tomado un par de horas para ir de compras. Su primera parada fue a comprar un par de libros para bebés. Quería saber lo más posible acerca de lo qué el cuerpo de Serena estaba pasando y cómo podía ayudar. Cuando hubo colocado los libros en el piso del asiento trasero, había encontrado la bolsa de tela del bebé que compró en la tienda del oeste. De sólo pensar en lo que él y Serena habían hecho en la camioneta de regreso a casa se le puso duro.

Sabiendo que Serena iba a necesitar ropa para el baile, él se había vuelto loco y se fue a la boutique Sarah Jane y compró diez trajes diferentes para su ángel. Y antes de abandonar la plaza del pueblo, se había detenido en la floristería y compró una docena de rosas de color durazno. El color le recordaba sus pezones. Con un gemido, él cambió de postura en el asiento mientras su polla se hinchaba en sus pantalones vaqueros. El sexo con Serena era adormecer la mente. Incluso ahora, la polla le dolía sólo de pensar en lo que esperaría en casa. ¡Tenía planes para ellos! Sólo sería justo cortejarla durante un tiempo, antes de pedirle que se comprometiera con él. Pero sabiendo que ellos tenían un niño pequeñito en el que pensar, le dieron ganas de hacer una locura y llevarla a Las Vegas. No podía esperar para casarse con Serena Tsukino.

Oh, sí – él sabía que todavía había cosas que no sabía acerca de ella, pero planeaba descubrir todos sus secretitos. Una de las cosas que había descubierto era acerca de Diamante Blackmoon. Él y Zafiro habían recibido su primer informe de Andrew y Diamante Blackmoonpodría muy bien ser un problema.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Serena disfrutaba de ayudar a Michiru en la cocina. La mayor parte de las cosas que ellas hacían eran simples y Michiru le decía qué hacer. El único susto que ella tuvo fue cuando Michiru se olvidó de algo, le preguntó cuánto de una especia en particular, y abrió un pote de galletas. Serena se quedó mirando el libro de recetas y todas las letras y los números parecían rebotar en el papel. ¡Señor! Cómo odiaba su discapacidad. Esta vez no se trata de hacer algo. ─Michiru, lo siento. No lo puedo entender.

─¡Serena! Lo olvidé, lo siento. Eres tan bien hablada, y tienes un vocabulario enorme – es difícil recordar que tienes dislexia.─ La disculpa de Michiru fue tan sincera que Serena se echó a reír.

─Eso está bien, después de nuestro fiasco con las ciruelas, no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

Michiru colocó cuchadas de la masa en otra bandeja para hornear. Para cuando terminaron, ellas tenían doce docenas de galletas de chocolate fundido y chispas de chocolate. ─No puedo leer muy bien, pero he leído cientos de libros de audio de la biblioteca. Eso ha ayudado.

─Estoy segura que lo has hecho. Háblame de ti, Serena. Tengo un buen presentimiento que vamos a ser las mejores amigas, así como cuñadas.─Michiru puso una bandeja de galletas en el horno.

Serena casi dejó caer el plato que estaba lavando. ─¡Darien y yo no nos vamos a casar!─ El sólo pensamiento envió oleadas de nostalgia por su cuerpo.

Michiru se puso las manos en la cadera y miró a la otra chica.

─Conozco a Darien, Serena. He conocido a Darien, desde que estábamos en la secundaria. Pasaba horas y horas trabajando en eventos para recaudar fondos a fin de que yo tuviera la medicina y pudiera evitar que mi familia fuera arrastrada por deudas médicas. No hay mejor hombre que Darien Chiba. Él nunca, nunca le daría la espalda a un niño, sobre todo si es suyo.

Serena casi se derrumbó bajo la mirada de Michiru. ─Eso es lo que me da miedo,─ ella estaba muy preocupada.

Conmocionada, Michiru tomó a Serena por el brazo y la obligó a sentarse en una silla. ─¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No quieres casarse con Darien?

Tú lo amas, está tan claro como el día – puedo verlo en tu cara cada vez que lo miras.

─Yo lo amo.─ Murmuró Serena. Y así lo hizo. Eso podría hacerla parecer una tonta, pero era sólo la forma en que era. Como un río que fluye hacia el mar, algunas cosas estaban destinadas sólo para eso.

─Michiru, esto va a sonar como la cosa más egoísta del mundo – pero yo estaba pensando en lo que hablamos el otro día. Y puede ser equivocado, pero yo quiero ser amada por mí – no porque estoy embarazada con el bebé de alguien.─ Al recordar que Michiru estaba embarazada también, Serena se tapó la boca en consternación – deseando poder decir sus palabras de nuevo.

─Está bien, Serena. No heriste mis sentimientos.─ Michiru tomó las dos manos de Serena. ─Zafiro me ama. No hay duda en mi mente acerca de eso. No estamos casados todavía, pero eso es sólo porque yo no quería fugarse. Ya hemos fijado la fecha. Poco más de un mes, pero Zafiro se casaría conmigo mañana mismo si pudiera. El bebé es la guinda del pastel.

─Pero, nuestras circunstancias son completamente diferentes. Darien no tenía la posibilidad de elegir a este bebé. Me presento en su puerta y le dicen acerca de un error de laboratorio que pudo haber hecho de él un padre. Ningún hombre normal querría ser forzado a la paternidad, pero el corazón de Darien es tan grande como Texas. Tengo tanto miedo que sienta lástima por mí y sólo fuera a casarse por algún extraño sentido de obligación.─ De repente, todo era demasiado. Serena se sintió abrumada. Recostada su cabeza sobre la mesa, se echó a llorar.

Darien entró por la puerta y la escuchó. ¿Qué le pasaba? Colocando unos paquetes en el sofá frente a la chimenea, se apresuró a la cocina, con las rosas en la mano. Encontrándose con los ojos de Michiru, le dio una mirada inquisitiva. Michiru articuló, ─ella te necesita,─ y los dejó solos.

Inclinándose sobre ella, él empujó su cabello hacia un lado y le besó el cuello. ─¿Por qué lloras, preciosa? Si tienes que decirme algo que estoy haciendo mal, lo voy a arreglar – lo prometo.

Absoluta adoración burbujeaba dentro de Serena. Volteándose en su silla, ella dejó que Darien la abrazara. ─Hormonas,─ ella susurró entre lágrimas.

Darien besó sus lágrimas para consolarla. ─¿Estás segura, ángel? Puedes decirme todo. Si alguien te hizo enojar, voy a hacerlo pagar por eso.

─No, todos han sido muy buenos conmigo,─ dijo ella con un pequeño y ahogado sollozo.

─Como deben ser, eres tan dulce como una galleta.─ Él dejó que sus labios se deslizaran sobre su cuello, los pensamientos de hacerle el amor era primordial en su mente. ─Te traje una sorpresa.─ Cuando ella abrió los ojos, él le entregó las rosas.

Serena le tendió sus manos con asombro. ─¿Para mí?─ Ella lo miró a él, segura de haber entendido mal.

─Bueno, ¿y para quién iban a ser? Eres mi mejor chica, cielo.

Su voz era tan cálida y amorosa, Serena casi se echó a llorar de nuevo. Ella tomó las rosas y se abrazó a ellas, cuidando de no herir alguno de los delicados pétalos. ─Nunca pensé que me darían rosas,─ dijo ella en voz baja.

Darien fue, una vez más, sorprendido que esta hermosa mujer parecía tan conmovida por la atención masculina. ¿Todos los hombres que había conocido eran unos tontos? ─Déjame buscar un jarrón y las pondremos en un poco de agua. ¿Dónde quieres ponerlas, en nuestra habitación, o quieres dejarlas en la mesa del comedor?─

Tímidamente ella contestó, haciéndose eco de sus palabras, ─a nuestra habitación, por favor.

Darien llenó el vaso y Serena, con amor, arregló las rosas. ─Vamos, tengo más sorpresas para ti.─

Ella no tenía ni idea qué esperar. Cuando vio las cajas y bolsas en el sofá, ella no sabía qué pensar. ─¿Qué son?

Él las recogió y la llevó a su habitación. ─Ropa.

Poniéndolas en la cama, comenzó a tomar cada pieza de ropa. Había elegantes trajes de pantalón, vestidos ceñidos, ropa de diario e incluso una bata. ─No debiste haberme comprado estas cosas,─ le advirtió con humildad.

─Te dije que iba a cuidar de ti. Esto es parte de mi trabajo.─ Darien tomó la barbilla con su fuerte mano, inclinando su rostro hacia él. Los contornos de su rostro era tan preciosos; ella dejó que sus ojos acariciaran cada increíble facción. ─¿No sabes que vales todo esto y mucho más, un millón de veces?─ Tapándole su boca con la suya, él bebió de sus labios. Después de unos segundos, él la atrajo hacia sí, su erección era un trozo de madera ardiente entre ellos. ─Diablos, Sere – quiero hacerte el amor todo el tiempo.

─Soy tuya para que me disfrutes,─ confesó ella sin aliento. ─En cualquier momento. En cualquier lugar.

Sus palabras la hicieron gemir en voz alta. Alejándose de él, él tomó un pedazo de seda negro y se lo entregó a ella. ─Ve a ponerle esto, mientras todavía tengo la fuerza para dejarte ir.─ El calor de sus ojos era inconfundible. ─Y aquí están unos zapatos a juego.

Espero que te queden; el número del tamaño de tus zapatillas de deporte se desvaneció.─ Colgando una bolsa más pequeña en la punta de su dedo, sonrió como el gato de Cheshire. ─He estado soñando con lo que hay en esta bolsa durante todo el día. Ponte lo que hay ahí. Haz mi día. Tomándolas, ella debatió. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ─¿A dónde vamos?

─A una cita,─ dijo con una sonrisa. ─Voy a llevarte a Austin para presumirte, cariño. Empaca una muda de ropa; he reservado la mejor cama de la ciudad.

Serena estaba impresionada por la belleza del Hotel Driskill. Ella nunca había estado dentro, pero cualquier persona que vivía en Austin sabía que era incomparable. Cuando Darien se registró, Serena se quedó atrás, casi con miedo que alguien le dijera que se marchara.

Darien había pensado en todo. Además de la ropa, le había obsequiado un hermoso conjunto de equipaje y todo tipo de loción femenina y poción que pudiera imaginar. Estaba abrumada definitivamente.

Calmando sus manos sobre su hermoso vestido, ella se dio cuenta que su panza era sin duda más grande y obvia en lo que llevaba puesto. Ella había pedido prestado el rizador de Michiru haciendo que su cabello colgara en rizos a la mitad de su espalda. Pero al ver a las mujeres elegantemente vestidas que iban y venían por el elegante vestíbulo, Serena tenía miedo que, a pesar de los hermosos vestidos, ella se destacara increíblemente.

Darien la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el ascensor. ─Estamos en la Suite Heritage; te va a encantar.─ Otras cinco personas abordaron elmascensor con ellos, pero Darien la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la abrazó.

─¿Qué sigue en tu lista, muñequita?

Serena podía sentir el calor que subía por su cuerpo. Si no hubieran tenido una audiencia, se habría vuelto hacia él y se hubiera subido como un poste telefónico. Su sexo comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en prevision de lo que harían cuando estuvieran solos.

Cuando las puertas abrieron en su piso, Darien besó su mano y la condujo por el pasillo. Al abrir la puerta, Serena fue impactada por el lujo de los pisos de madera y el altísimo techo. Había una chimenea acogedora y puertas francesas ornamentadas que daban a un balcón.

Unas cortinas de telas finas enmarcan la enorme cama, tamaño extra grande y el baño incluía una bañera de hidromasaje completo para dos personas con una gran vidriera y una ducha de mármol con sala de vapor privada. Sus equipajes habían llegado antes que ellos y había una botella de champán en un envase con hielo.

Darien estaba vestido todo de negro, y se veía más sexy que cualquier hombre que supiera que lo era. ─Ya es hora,─ él gruñó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Aunque estaba con un hormigueo de pies a cabeza que anticipaba el momento sexual, ella empezó a retroceder. Su sensualidad fue simplemente intensa. ─Me encanta ese vestido, pero se tiene que ir.─ Atrayéndola hacia él, levantó el dobladillo y lo quitó. Dejándole puesto el diminuto sujetador de encaje negro y las bragas a juego que ella nunca había poseído. ─Querido Dios del Cielo,─ él murmuró. ─Yo soy el más afortunado hijo de puta en todo el mundo.

─No, Darien,─ replicó ella. ─Yo soy la afortunada. No hay nada más en el mundo que puede ser tan real. Estoy soñando. Todavía debo estar en mi cama en casa de los Blackmoon. Todo esto tiene que ser una fantasía. Las mujeres como yo no tienen la intención de estar en lugares como este con un hombre como tú.─ Serena era sincera. ─No puedo creer que me quieras.

Darien la envolvió en el capullo de sus brazos. ─Cariño, estoy encendido sólo con mirarte respirar,─ él cerró sus ojos – la anticipación casi lo mata.

Serena lo hizo inclinarse por un beso, cabalgando entre una de sus piernas en un esfuerzo para acercarse. Él levantó su rodilla lo suficiente para que su coño descansara firmemente sobre su duro muslo. Dios, se sentía tan bien.

Darien deslizó una mano de su pecho hacia abajo para acariciar su trasero.

¡Maldita sea! Nunca quiso olvidar esta sensación; el trozo delgado de encaje que pasaba por las bragas no era una barrera entre su hinchado clítoris y el músculo de acero duro de su muslo. Era una sensación exquisita. Una lluvia de besos en la cara, trazó los patrones de encaje con la lengua. ─¿Te gusta eso, cariño? Eso es todo. Cabálgame, ángel,─ él le instó.

Serena no necesitaba más estímulo. En su frenesí, ella enganchó un pie detrás de la rodilla e incluso trató de presionar contra su sexo. Exclamaciones de entusiasmo se deslizaban por sus labios y en un impulso, ella dejó que sus labios encontraran la suave piel de su cuello y le mordió, deseando conectar con él en todos los niveles posibles.

Darien estaba en el cielo. Esta hermosa criatura estaba tomando su placer en su cuerpo como si hubiera nacido para ello. Tironeando hacia abajo, Serena deja que la increíble fricción inundara sus sentidos. Aferrándose a sus anchos hombros, estableció un ritmo vertiginoso. ─Hmmmm, esto se siente tan bien,─ gimió ella. Ya, podia sentir su crema comenzar a fluir. ─Voy a mojar tu pierna,─ ella comenzó a alejarse.

─¿Crees que me importa?─ Le reprendió él. ─Cielo, yo podría hacer una comida de ti. Cuanto más húmeda tu estés, la más grande de mis cabezas se hincha – ambas,─ él apretó los dientes. Con una mano envuelta alrededor de su espalda y la otra estabilizando su pequeño trasero girándolo, Darien miraba con asombro mientras sus ojos se nublaron con el éxtasis. ─Eso es todo, Sere. Hazte venir en mi pierna. Me encanta darte placer.

─¡Darien, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto!─ Exclamó mientras su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en sus brazos. Pequeños gemidos de excitación escaparon de sus labios mientras ella apretaba su vagina contra su pierna. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el temblor comenzara.

Darien la abrazó mientras ella se resistía y gritaba. ─Abrázame, Darien. Abrázame.─ Ella suplicó. ─Nunca me dejes ir.─ Ahí estaba otra vez. Darien adoraba el hecho que ella pidió refugio en sus brazos. Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella se estremecía convulsivamente contra él.

─Te tengo, muñeca. Te tengo,─ él prometió. Lo único que podría hacerlo mejor era si hundía su barra de acero en lo profundo de sus melosas profundidades. ─No te contengas, tesoro. Hazte sentir bien. Mi polla está lista para ti que si la miras, dispararía fuegos artificiales como en el cuatro de julio.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. A pesar del estremecedor orgasmo, ella no podía esperar para tenerlo dentro de ella. ─Tómame.

Ella extendió los brazos hacia él, y la tomó. Ella inmediatamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la llevó al baño. ─Espero que tener sexo mientras estás de pie sea una de tus fantasías─ Sin esperar su respuesta, él tiró de su ropa y se puso delante de ella con su orgullosa polla lista.

Con dedos temblorosos le desabrochó el sujetador y le bajó las bragas.

─Oh, sí. Y levantarte contra la pared del baño es incluso lo primero en la lista.─ Ella admitió.

Él ajustó la temperatura y la empujó bajo la ducha. Sin ningún preámbulo, comenzó a rendirle culto a su pecho. ─Eres tan suave,─ él susurró, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus pechos, juntándolos y lamiendo sus pezones dentro de los duros picos diamante.

Serena se aferró a sus hombros, mientras él la levantaba para que sus pechos estuvieran al nivel de su boca. ─Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí,─ él le ordenó mientras continuaba su fiesta decadente.

─Manos a la obra, Darien. Estoy en llamas,─ ella suplicó.

─Agárrate a la parte superior de la casilla.─ Sin pensar, ella hizo lo que le pidió. Por encima de su hombro, vio que en una pared había un espejo y sus reflejos fueron sorprendentes en su erótica claridad. Hipnotizada, ella vio como él se sumergió en ella. Un suspiro de alivio absoluto y de éxtasis escapó de sus labios. Su polla era tan espesa que se sentía como si fuera a escariarla a la mitad. El placer era exquisito. Pero, lo que la tenía completa y absolutamente fascinada era comó Darien lucía desde atrás cuando él la clavaba en la pared, una y otra vez. Él era absolutamente divino. Ella no podía apartar los ojos de sus ponderosas piernas, mientras él mantenía suaves movimientos, uno detrás del otro con el fin de darse ventaja para empujar dentro de ella. ¡Y su culo era perfecto! Ella observó que apretaba de arriba a abajo, empujando hacia adelante cuando él penetraba en su vagina dolorida. La visión de su pasión, junto con la increíble sensación de su polla moviéndose dentro y fuera de su coño, la empujaba sobre el borde. Una y otra vez, su vagina se contrajo. Serena se tambaleó cuando cada sensación era magnificada mil veces. ─¡Darien! Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.

Sus palabras – tan bienvenidas, tan afortunadas, tan inesperadas catapultaron a Darien en el orgasmo más poderoso de su vida. Cada vez que él se estrellaba contra sus profundidades melosas, él se sintió como en casa.

Un zumbido alertaba a Alan que su teléfono móvil estaba sonando.

Durante varios días, había cometido el tonto error de mantenerlo en vibrador. Había olvidado que no podía sentir la estúpida vibración. Hoy, sin embargo, él lo había cambiado por el timbre molesto que él pudo encontrar. Sacándolo de su bolsillo, contestó. ─Alan Chiba.

─¿Mr. Chiba? Hola. Soy Setsu Meiou. ¿Usted ha estado tratando de ponerse en contacto conmigo?

Su voz era suave, pero tenía un tono sensual y profundo – una voz susurrante que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Y eso fue todo un logro teniendo en cuenta que tenía daño entre sus vértebras S3 y T12.

─Sí, Srta. Meiou. Un amigo me dio su nombre. Él es nuestro sheriff, Yaten Saucier.

─Sí, conozco a los Sauciers. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Si Yaten no le había dicho a Alan que la Sra. Meiou era atractiva, Alan habría sido completamente engañado por su voz. Ella sonaba bastante sexy. Visiones de colgante musgo español, cuerpos de agua bayou y dulces flores de magnolias llenaban su mente. De hecho, su voz sonaba familiar – casi como la voz de la mujer de sus sueños. ─Estoy paralizado, Sra. Meiou. Yo me accidenté en una moto y sólo tengo movilidad de la cintura para arriba. No puedo caminar, me pongo un catéter y ya no soy un hombre que funcione sexualmente. ¿Ya tiene una idea?─ Su voz se había vuelto más dura de lo que pretendía.

─Mis métodos son poco ortodoxos,─ ella le mencionó, asegurándose que entendiera. ─Y no es una cura inmediata. Aunque varía, mis tratamientos suelen durar al menos un mes.

Un mes. Darien pensó que podría soportar cualquier cosa por un mes, incluso las manos de una mujer fea. Cualquier cosa, si con eso él pudiera recuperar algunas de las cosas preciosas que había perdido. ─No pongo en duda sus métodos, Sra. Meiou. Yo respeto sus resultados.

─Muy bien. Iré donde usted en dos días. ¿Encaja en su horario?─

Ella parecía segura de sí misma. Él tenía que preguntar. ─¿Usted cree que me pueda ayudar? Tengo entendido que obró un milagro con el amigo soldado de Yaten que resultó herido en Irak.─ Alan sabía que su referencia le daría a ella una idea de su tormento.

Ella bajó su voz y Alan podría haber jurado que la temperatura de la habitación aumentó alrededor de diez grados. ─Llámeme Setsu, Sr. Chiba. No hay lugar en nuestra asociación para formalidades. Si voy a ayudar, sin duda alguna tenemos que conocernos mejor.

Espera un minuto. Él no necesitaba a una insignificante para que tuviera una idea de cómo era él. Él podría estar paralizado, pero no estaba desesperado.

Cuando él no respondió, Setsu Meiou se rió. ─No se preocupe, Sr. Chiba. Yo no tomo ventaja de los hombres indefensos, no importa lo atractivo que sea.─ Ella puso a Alan nervioso. ¿Leer las mentes era parte de su bolsa de trucos?

─No estoy preocupado, Setsu. Yo no soy el tipo de hombre que puede ser aprovechado. Si me das tu dirección de correo electrónico yo te enviaré instrucciones para llegar al rancho y podremos intercambiar detalles de lo que cobra por sus servicios y cualquier otra cosa que pueda necesitar.─ Alan había hecho el negocio. No quería dar a la mujer alguna idea. No era una mentira que necesitaba lo que podia ofrecer. Pero eso era todo lo que quería de ella. Alan nunca se había sentido cómodo con las mujeres poco atractivas. Y ahora, él no se sentía cómodo con las mujeres atractivas. Señor, estaba hecho un lío – en más de una manera. Al menos ahora tenía esperanza. Había una luz al final del túnel, y ella se le acerca como una polilla a una llama.

Todo el cuerpo de Darien temblaba en sus brazos. Todavía la tenía levantada, y ella todavía podía sentir su palpitante virilidad por su liberación profunda dentro de ella. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.

Apretando los ojos, Serena estaba horrorizada que ella dejó escapar sus sentimientos. Ella gritó su amor por é voz alta. Nunca ella se había intentado agobiar a Darien con declaraciones de amor no deseadas. Ella esperaba que él la pusiera abajo, pero él no lo hizo. En su lugar, él salió del cuarto de baño, chorreando agua, hasta que llegó a la cama.

Acostándola, él caminó hacia el baño y regresó con dos toallas de baño de gran tamaño. Ella tomó una, pero él la mantuvo fuera de su alcance, lejos de ella. ─Uh-uh – es mi turno.─ Suavemente, él la secó, prestando especial atención a sus lugares sensibles. Mientras él lo hacía, él studio su cara – su expresión desconcertó a Serena. Si tuviera que ponerle un nombre – sería – adoración. Sus ojos eran cálidos e intensos; él nunca le quitó la mirada de encima. Una gran sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro – Serena no sabía qué pensar. Después que él estaba convencido que los dos estaban secos, él se acostó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en una fuerte mano. Su gran cuerpo la cubría completamente con su sombra, haciéndola sentir pequeña, cálida y protegida.

─Está bien, ricura. Ahora, que ya no estamos en la agonía de la pasión, ¿te importaría repetir lo que me dijiste antes?─ Darien tenía tanto miedo de que ella dijera que había sido llevada más por la satisfacción sexual y menos por la emoción sentida. Él contuvo el aliento, esperandoescuchar lo que sería el veredicto. ¿Ella lo amaba? ¿Y qué iba a hacer si no?

Serena se quejó. Ella giró su cabeza lejos de él, avergonzada para mirarlo a la cara. El corazón de Darien dio un vuelco. ─¿No quisiste decir eso, Sere? ¿No me amas?

Serena debatió consigo misma. Esta era una oportunidad para salvar las apariencias. Ella podía decirle que sólo se trataba de una conversación de sexo, o confesaría la verdad más grande de su vida. Un torbellino de emociones se apoderó de ella, pero cuando se enfrentó a Darien, la incertidumbre en su rostro deshizo todas sus reservas. ─Te amo,─ ella simplemente dijo. Él agarró su brazo apretándolo, y algo brilló en sus ojos. No se atrevió a tratar de analizar su expresión. Ella no quería escucharlo hablar de su decepción. Colocando su mano sobre su boca, ella contuvo su flujo de palabras. ─Déjame terminar,─ ella insistió. Incapaz de permanecer quieta, ella se levantó y salió de la cama, y del lado opuesto de él antes de que pudiera detenerla.

─No me dejes.

─Tengo que decir esto, y yo no puedo mirarte o tocarte mientras lo digo,─ Serena comenzó a pasearse.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda, cogió el vestido negro del suelo y se lo puso sobre su cabeza. ─Te amo,─ ella repitió. ─Te amo más de lo que sabía que yo era capaz de amar a nadie. Mi vida no ha estado llena de cariño – mi padre, que realmente me amaba, murió cuando yo era muy joven. Yo era una gran decepción para mi madre, y ella nunca me dejó olvidarlo – ella retuvo su afecto a causa de ello. Las circunstancias de mi vida y de mis fracasos personales han mantenido el amor en mí – pero entonces, el milagro de nuestro bebé y tu llegada cambió todo.

Darien era un manojo de nervios. Por mucho que quería oírle decir que lo amaba, él no quería que ella lo amara sólo porque él sea el padre de su bebé. Él se acordó que había expresado el mismo temor – y él había desestimado sus sentimientos como algo irrelevante.

Ahora, él sabía lo suficiente.

Serena dejó de pasear y se abrazó con fuerza – ella siempre hacía esto cuando se sentía sola o abrumada. Básicamente, ella se abrazó porque no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie más lo hiciera por ella. Hasta Darien. Respiró hondo, y se enfrentó a él – pero se obligó a mirar por encima de su cabeza, no podía verlo a los ojos. ─Te amo,─ ella repitió. ─Pero yo no tenía derecho a simplemente decirlo sin pensar.

Él se levantó de la cama. Ella lo oyó ponerse los pantalones; el cinturón de la hebilla resonó contra los cierres de sus pantalones vaqueros azules. ¿Se iba? ¿Lo había asustado por completo? Luego, le oyó caminar por el suelo hacia ella. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba en el modo de vuelo, sus pies apenas podían quedarse quietos. Antes que él la alcanzara, ella se dio la vuelta y dejó el resto de sus sentimientos en desorden. ─Yo te lo doy como un regalo, sin condiciones, ni expectativas; no para que sea devuelto.─ Ya está. Ella lo dijo.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la habitación.

Serena se congeló. ¿Dónde él estaba? ¿Por qué no le decía nada?

─¿Serena?─ Ella endureció su columna vertebral. Él estaba justo detrás de ella. ─Date la vuelta.

Poco a poco, ella se dio la vuelta. Dios. Él estaba de rodillas a sus pies. ─Serena, cariño. Te quiero. Te adoro. Yo adoro el suelo que pisas.─ Él agarró las dos manos entre las suyas y besó cada palma. ─Y al igual que tú, yo no quiero ser amada sólo por el bien de nuestro bebé. Quiero ser amada por mí.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, Serena le prodigó con amor y besos. ─Tú eres amado. Por ti. Amo a nuestro hijo. Quiero a nuestro hijo. Pero, tú – eres más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa.─ Ella puntuada cada palabra con un beso.

Riendo, Darien finalmente la calmó lo suficiente como para darle un beso correctamente. ─Me has hecho tan feliz. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Serena? Sé que no nos conocemos; aunque pocos días – era todo lo que necesitaba saber para reconocer que eres el amor de mi vida. Mi corazón te reconoció desde el momento en que te vi en el granero – mi angel desnudo.─

─¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Darien.─ Ella se arrodilló con él. Mantuvo sus manos, tejiendo sus dedos. ─Te das cuenta que en comparación contigo, soy una don nadie. Trabajé como empleada doméstica, Darien. Limpié oficinas y baños para ganarme la vida.

Suavemente, él puso sus labios en los de ella. ─Silencio, dulzura. Eres perfecta. Hay un trabajo que tienes que hacer – y lo haces muy bien. De hecho, eres la única persona en el mundo que está calificada para hacerlo.─

Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él era el hombre más dulce del mundo entero. ¿Y él era de ella? ─¿Qué trabajo es ese, Darien?

─Hacerme feliz,─ él le susurró. ─Tú eres la única persona en el mundo que me puede hacer perfectamente, y escandalosamente feliz.─

Abrazándola a él, le recordó. ─¿Te hago una pregunta? ¿Te vas a casar conmigo, Sere? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Serena puso su mejilla sobre su pecho, escuchando su latido resonar fuerte. El corazón le pertenecía a ella. Era un milagro. ─Sí,─ ella le respondió. ─Sí, me casaré contigo.

**Continuara…**

**Hizo Calor! Uff!**

**Nos vemos Mañana Domingo con otro capi!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER****, ES EL LIBRO 2 DE LA SERIE ****HELL YEAH! VAQUERO ARDIENTE****EL CUAL SE TITULA ****SU RASTRO CALIENTE**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE MUCHO LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 8**

Serena y Darien celebraron su compromiso con una cena de champán y langosta en el elegante restaurante interior del Hotel Driskill. No había habido ningún anillo, pero Darien tenía toda la intención de rectificar esa situación lo antes posible. Cuando él había planeado su fecha, no había esperado tener la oportunidad de confesar su amor con tanta rapidez. Pensó que necesitaría mucho tiempo para que Serena lo amara – tiempo que él estaba dispuesto a darle. Pero – milagro de milagros – ella lo amaba ahora.

Pasaron la noche en la hermosa suite Heritage, haciendo el amor dos veces más. Después de eso, Darien la había llevado a caminar por la hermosa Universidad de Texas campus, de donde los cinco mayors Chibas se habían graduado. A continuación, habían caminado por la calle Sexta y en todo el edificio del Capitolio. Serena nunca había tenido tiempo para disfrutar de cualquiera de los hermosos lugares y las cosas que le habían rodeado en Austin. Pero, con Darien, todo era diferente – nuevo y emocionante. Incluso compró su almuerzo en el Salt Lick, en Austin BBQ restaurante, que Serena había visto en su canal de cocina favorito, pero el que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar.

Cada vez que Darien había sido capaz de traer una sonrisa a la cara de Serena, se había sentido como si estuviera a tres metros de altura. Ella estaba tan agradecida y sin pretensiones; era una alegría, hacer incluso, las pequeñas cosas para ella. Darien no podía dejar de comparar su actitud dulce con las otras mujeres con quien había salido y las cuales exigían nada más que lo mejor. Serena era feliz con sólo estar con él. Caía la tarde cuando salieron de Austin y volvieron a Chiba. Había sido un tiempo idílico. Pero, ellos no estaban preparados para lo que encontraron cuando llegaron.

─¿Por qué no me llamaste?─ Darien preguntó a Zafiro. ─Podríamos haber regresado antes.

─¡Demonios!─ Zafiro estaba desesperado. ─No sé lo que podrías haber hecho. Tengo a todos los hombres en alerta máxima. Estamos tomando turnos para viajar por el perímetro – pero es increíblemente difícil hacer que la policía vigile cien mil acres. ¡Se necesitaría un maldito ejército!

─¿Cuanto ganado hemos perdido?─ Ellos se sentaronen el porche frontal. Zafiro estaba cansado, sudoroso y disgustado. Michiru había traído a cada uno un vaso de té helado, pero iban a necesitar más de una bebida fría para enfriar el temperamento de Zafiro.

─En el último recuento – nueve, y cinco de ellos fueron registrados. Por decenas de miles de dólares perdidos que sólo Dios sabe la razón.

─Me pongo en turno,─ instó Darien, dispuesto a hacer lo que pudiera.

─Está bien. Puedes hacerlo al amanecer,─ Zafiro bebió su vaso de té y lo puso sobre la barandilla. ─Lo lamentable es que no tenemos ni idea de quién está haciendo esto, ni por qué.

Tuve que llamar a Andrew y conseguir que asigne otro IP para ayudarnos con este lío.

─Bueno.─ Darien se devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar en alguien que odiara lo suficiente como para hacer esto. Se sentaron en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que Darien compartió parte de su Buena noticia con Zafiro. ─Serena y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

Al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Darien, Zafiro tenía que saber. ─Debe haber sido un acuerdo mutuo.

Darien se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, con las manos cruzadas delante de él. A pesar de los problemas que se habían planteado, tenía una mirada de completa paz en su rostro. ─Ella aceptó casarse conmigo, Zafiro. Serena me ama.

Durante un largo minuto, Zafiro no dijo nada. Él entendía completamente cómo una pequeña mujer se cuela en su corazón y su vida antes que tú pudieras dar la vuelta. La única razón por la que no estaba casado con Michiru en ese momento era porque ella estaba decidida a casarse en El Día más Dulce, y el calendario decía que era dieciséis de octubre. Cuando Michiru había caído enferma un par de semanas atrás, Zafiro se había horrorizado al enterarse que ella había vivido con leukemia durante casi una década. Todo el tiempo que había estado en el rancho, ella había estado en remisión. En el entendimiento de Michiru, ella había estado viviendo en tiempo prestado, decidida a experimentar todo lo que la vida tenía que ofrecer durante los restantes meses que le quedaban de vida. Durante ese tiempo, ella y Zafiro se habían enamorado – de modo que cuando él la había encontrado desplomada en el suelo, casi se había muerto de miedo. En el camino al hospital, él le había dicho que iba a estar bien. Y no sólo iba a estar bien, que iban a casarse en dos meses a partir de esa fecha. Darien había estado conduciendo, y le había dicho a Michiru que la fecha era el dieciséis de octubre, El Día más Dulce. Ahora, ella sentía que había magia en el día y se negó a casarse en cualquier otro momento.

─¿La quieres?─ Zafiro sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero era su trabajo preguntar.

─Más de lo que puedas imaginar,─ Darien habló con un tono reverente, como si la idea de amar y casarse con Serena fuese sagrado.

Zafiro empezó a quejarse de que no se conocían desde hacía suficiente tiempo, pero él no podía hablar mucho que digamos. Él y Michiru solo habían tenido un par de semanas juntos, cuando se encontró completamente obsesionado por Michiru. ─Tienes mi apoyo,─ Zafiro confiaba en el juicio de Darien. Él casi traía un acuerdo prenupcial, pero no tenía ninguna intención de pedir o permitir que Michiru firmara uno, por lo que hubiera sido hipócrita. Él había dejado a Nicolas jugar al malo de la película, por eso le pagaban buen dinero.

─No he visto a Alan, ¿dónde está?─ Darien sintió como si hubieran pasado una semana en lugar de poco más de un día.

─Él está con Rubeus; ellos están en Austin buscándole a Alan una camioneta pick-up que pudiera usar con su silla de ruedas.

─Excelente,─ Darien estaba encantado de que Alan estuviera recibiendo una mano en su rehabilitación y en su búsqueda de la recuperación. ─¿Se pondrá en contacto con esa mujer que Yaten recomienda? Ella es de Nueva Orleans, ¿cierto?─

─Su nombre es Setsuna Meiou y llegará mañana.─ Los dos hombres se sentían en conflicto sobre la llegada de la Sra. Meiou. Había tantas cosas que eran difíciles para ellos darle toda su atención.

─¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso?─ Darien a preguntó su hermano mayor.

─Vamos a ver; ¿cómo me siento sobre permitir que una mujer que practica la magia se mude a nuestra casa?─ Zafiro tuvo la delicadeza de reírse de sí mismo. ─Las mujeres tienen suficiente ventaja sobre nosotros los pobres hombres sin hacer la brujería.─ Cruzando una pierna sobre la otra en el tobillo, Zafiro inclinó su sombrero hasta los ojos como si fuera a dormir la siesta. ─En resumidas cuentas, si puede ayudar a Alan, no me importa si ella baila desnuda en el jardín del frente balanceando un gato muerto sobre su cabeza.

─Mientras que el gato muerto no sea Timmy, vamos a estar bien.─ Afirmó Darien mientras recogía a Timmy y le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

Darien tuvo una idea. Y una vez que lo tuviera en la cabeza, no podia abandonarlo. Él hizo un poco de investigación en Internet, y luego hizo un par de llamadas. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. Serena iba a ser sorprendida. Él iba a preparar una guardería para su bebé.

Como él tenía que levantarse y salir de la gama con la primera luz del día, Darien decidió irse a dormir temprano. Con una solicitud susurrada, convenció a Serena a unirse a él. No creía que podía llegar a dormir sin tomar la suavidad que había entre sus dulces muslos. ─Si vas a venir a la cama conmigo, puedes tachar algo de tu lista.

Cuando ella lo miró con un brillo perverso en sus ojos, supo que estaba en problemas.

Serena fue donde Michiru y le pidió prestado algunos pañuelos o cuerdas. Michiru sabía exactamente lo que Serena estaba haciendo, aunque Serena sabía que lo haría. Dado que Darien le había pedido que se casara con él, su nivel de confianza estaba en su punto más alto.

─Tengo todo lo que necesito.─ Ella consiguió un saco y lo llenó de pañuelos, esposas, la llave para las esposas, y algo que Michiru no pudo identificar. Ella no conocía todos los accesorios eróticos que estaban disponibles estos días. ─Te voy a dar un consejo,─ Michiru se inclinó en complicidad con Serena. ─Si Darien es como Zafiro, él se calentará con este pequeño juguete. Ésta es una nueva marca que aún está en la caja.

Y ahora, voy a explicarte cómo usarlo.─ Serena no podía esperar a escuchar lo que Michiru tenía en la manga.

Lita Kino había llorado hasta dormirse. Ella tenía una opción, tenía la posibilidad de renunciar a Rubeus Chiba o transformarse en una mujer que a él pudiera atraerle.

Como ella estaba locamente enamorada de él, sintió que el cambio de su aspecto y personalidad sería más fácil que renunciar a su sueño.

Así, hizo una llamada telefónica. Lita Kino necesitaba ayuda. Después de dos timbres, hubo una respuesta: ─Operadora, ¿puedo ayudarle?

Lita respiró profundo y se atrevió. ─Sí señora, estoy buscando un número en Nevada para el Lady Selene Moon Ranch.

Hubo una pausa y luego la operadora que sonaba como una abuela dio su opinión.─Cariño, tienes una voz muy dulce. Puedo decirte que eres una buena chica. ¿Te das cuenta que pides información sobre el número deuna casa de mala reputación?

Lita se aclaró la garganta, sacando su pecho hacia fuera y se puso de pies. ─Sí, señora, lo soy. Necesito ese número, si no te importa. Estoy cansada de ser siempre la niña buena.

Darien iba detrás de Serena en la habitación, hambriento de su beso. Sus manos estaban ocupadas tirando de los deliciosos pezones, mientras que su pene se doblaba en sus pantalones, deseoso de salir para jugar. ─Estás bien, amor. ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Quieres que me vaya por debajo de ti, o puedo concentrarme entre estas bonitas tetas?─ Darien estaba listo para cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando se tratara de desnudarse con Serena.

─En realidad, yo sí,─ murmuró Serena con voz sensual. ─Necesito que te desnudes y te pongas en la cama para mí.─ A Darien no tenía que decírselo dos veces. En un tiempo récord, estaba desnudo y acostado en la cama con su peter levantado como la bandera que un héroe de Guerra podría haber plantado en terreno conquistado. ─Oh, te ves delicioso, cariño,─ ella lo elogió. ─Yo estoy suave y toda dolorida dentro de solo mirar a tu 'alegre-niño'.

─¿Mi qué?─ Darien rompió a reír. ─Creo que podría hacer una excepción a esa descripción.

─No deberías,─ mientras ella hablaba estaba ocupada, y no creía que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ─Tú niño me trae gran alegría, por lo tanto – él es mi niño alegre.─ Ella había cogido cada mano y se las besó, y luego procedió a fijar unas esposas a las mismas y fijarlas a la barandilla de la cama. Ella sólo tenía que hacer clic, en la segunda cerrada, cuando Darien finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

─¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, niña?

Darien tenía una voz ronca, pero fracasó miserablemente. Él estaba demasiado excitado. Su Serena esa una aventurera. ─Voy a salir de estas esposas en algún momento, Serena-amor. Y cuando lo haga, habrá consecuencias.─ él prometió.

Serena se estremeció de placer. ─Oh, eso espero.─ Mientras él estaba inquieto, ella envolvió una bufanda alrededor de cada tobillo y la colocó al pie de la cama. Ella no era tonta, un hombre tan grande y fuerte como Darien no podía limitarse a tales lazos débiles. Sin embargo, ella fuertemente contaba con el hecho de que él estaba ansioso por ver qué juego erótico había decidido jugar. Serena no tenía intención de decepcionarlo.

Alardeando, Darien flexionó los brazos y las piernas, simulando que estaba a punto de salir de las ataduras. En realidad, él no tenía ninguna intención de ir a ninguna parte, excepto su polla en el interior de su coño.

Serena miró a Darien como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre y él fuera un festín dispuesta a satisfacer toda su hambre. ─Eres todo mío, ¿sabías eso?─ Comenzó a hablar con él, cuando ella comenzó a torturarlo. En pocos minutos, ella tenía a Darien gimiendo.

No sabía cuánto él podía soportar. Serena comenzó en una mano y besó su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho. Entonces, ella lamió y mordió – con especial atención a su pezón, que ella tomó en su boca y lo chupó como si fueran un dulce. A continuación, ella comenzó en un pie y mordió el camino hasta el muslo. Luego, casi se muere, cuando ella tomó una de las bolas en su boca y la balanceó entre sus labios. Señor. Ten. ¡Piedad!─ Vas a estar en un gran problema.

Cuando ella se rió con una de las bolas en su boca, él casi se volvió loco. Ella le lamió la polla como una pasada de moda paleta helada. Pero la pièce de résistance fue lo que vino después. Serena tenía algo oculto detrás de su espalda. Esperaba que ella no lo hiciera parecer estúpido. Hasta el momento, Darien parecía estar disfrutando de su atención, pero esta cosa estaba totalmente fuera de su repertorio imaginario.

Cabalgando a Darien a nivel de la cintura, ella estaba entre la espada y la pared. La pared, su hermoso pecho estaba delante de ella – y la espada, su deliciosa polla estaba golpeando en su puerta trasera.

─Inclínate, muñeca, déjame saborear tus deliciosos pezones.─ La boca de Darien era en realidad agua; él estaba fuera de sí por la lujuria de esta mujer hermosa.

Esto no era parte de su plan – pero qué diablos – ella era flexible. Poniendo una palma a cada lado de su cabeza, ella dejó que sus pechos colgaran hacia abajo, en la cara. Sin las manos, él tenía que enrollar su lengua alrededor de uno hasta que se pegara. Ella jugó con él un minuto, acercándose y retrocediendo – hasta que ella sintió que sus labios se cerraban sobre su pezón y empezó a chupar, vorazmente. Serena casi pierde la concentración. ─Oh cariño, tus labios y lengua son pura magia,─ se quejó ella.

A regañadientes ella se apartó, lista para continuar con su agenda. Él le había acelerado todo, su clítoris estaba hormigueando y sus pechos estaban palpitando, pero lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer era digno de un premio. Preparando el escenario, ella comenzó a masajear sus pechos.

¡Maldición! Darien estaba lamiendo sus pechugas. Serena recogió sus hermosas tetas y comenzó a masajearlas, acariciarlas y frotarlas. Y mirándola a la cara, estaba haciéndola sentir muy bien. ─Claro que me gustaría echarte una mano con eso, amor.

─Creo que lo tengo, amor,─ ella bromeó mientras halaba sus pezones y bailó su pasión – acariciando los labios vaginales contra su abdomen. Ella miró su rostro mientras observaba sus manos en sus pechos. Cuando empezó a lamer sus labios, ella sabía que tenía toda su completa atención. Tomando su juguete, ella lo encendió.

Darien estaba en shock. Su dulce Sere tenía un vibrador. ─Jesús, Sere.

¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?─ Con una sonrisa, ella comenzó a mostrarle.

─Voy a volverte loco, Amor,─ moviéndose hacia atrás ella puso manos a la obra. Encendió su pequeño vibrador, y comenzó a frotar el pene y las bolas.

La vibración de máxima velocidad se sentía como un millón de diminutos dedos y lenguas trabajando a la vez. ¡Se sentía increíble! ─¡No sé cuánto de esto puedo soportar. Sere!─ Él resistió sus caderas para encontrarse con los atormentadores toques mientras ella frotaba el consolador arriba y abajo de su polla y alrededor de sus peludos testículos.

Serena decidió subir la apuesta cuando agregó la lengua y los labios. Después de unos momentos de juego oral, ella lo tenía rogando por más.

─Chúpame, cariño. Déjame sentir tu boquita caliente.─ Serena era generosa; ella lo tomó en su boca y lo chupó mientras ella corría el vibrador alrededor de la base de su pene y por sus cojones. Cuando ella lo sintió apretar, se dirigió al paso dos.

Moviendo su cuerpo, ella abrió las piernas por lo que él se acercó a la mojada, y excitada flor de su sexo. ─Santa Madre de Dios,─ Darien susurró cuando se dio cuenta que ella se iba a dar placer con el vibrador.

Serena no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, pero estaba decidida a intentarlo. Michiru le había dado algunos consejos, y ella había visto un poco de televisión tarde en la noche, pero llevarlo a cabo con el hombre vivo más sexy era una historia diferente. Aunque, Darien la amaba y eso contaba más que cualquier cosa. Cerrando los ojos, ella se entregó al placer. Alzándose sobre sus rodillas, ella arqueó la espalda, empujando sus pechos hacia fuera. Con una mano ella tiró de su pezón y con la otra se pasó el vibrador sobre su monte, en su raja y alrededor de su clítoris. Ella gimió ante lo bien que se sentía. No era tan bueno como lo real, pero por el sonido de sus gruñidos y gemidos, Darien estaba disfrutando del espectáculo. Serena se mordió el labio mientras introducía el vibrador en su vagina mojada. Esta era la primera vez que ella había sentido revoloteando el placer que un pene artificial podría traer cuando ella jugaba en su punto G y el borde sensible de su tierno canal. Era bueno – pero, no era Darien. Girando sus caderas, Serena alimentó su corazón hambriento. Debajo de ella, podía sentir Darien a mover sus caderas en simpáticos impulsos. Sintiéndose valiente, ella lo miró a los ojos y lo que vio allí la llevó a tirar del vibrador – aún zumbando. Retrocediendo cerca de quince centímetros, ella agarró su erección y atravesó en su perfecto coño su agradecida carne. El silbido de su gratitud era música para sus oídos. Serena sentía lo mismo. Nada era tan bueno como esto – nada. Subiendo y bajando su cuerpo, ella se disculpó por todo el tormento. Meciendo sus caderas, ella prometió deleite indecible. Tirando de sus propios pezones, ella lo mortificó como para hacerlo suplicar.

─Tienes una opción, muñeca, y unos cinco segundos para hacerlo. Ya sea que bajaras esas dulces nenas para que te pueda aspirar, o voy a romper esta cabecera en dos.─ Ya que ella no quería ser responsable de la destrucción de la propiedad, ella le dio lo que quería. Estirando el cuello, Darien cerró los labios sobre el hinchado y distendido pezón.

Succionando con una larga llama de pura lujuria, él no se sorprendió al saborear la ofrenda de su leche. El libro del bebé había dicho que un alto nivel de excitación sexual podría desencadenar la lactancia. Sonriendo alrededor de su pecho, él estaba muy contento de que podía complacerla hasta tal punto.

Él no la dejó hacer todo el trabajo sola. Mientras ella bajaba, él empujaba hacia arriba – una y otra vez. ─Oh, Darien, sí, sí,─ ella decía entusiasta. ─Me encanta tu boca sobre mis pezones.─ Su apreciación sólo lo impulsó, haciéndolo más fuertes – más – sus embestidas golpeando cada fricción que culminaba en una explosión al rojo vivo de éxtasis. Ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho, y él quería abrazarla – pero él aún estaba esposado a la cama. En su lugar, él le besó el costado de su cabeza, en la parte superior – cantando con ella en voz baja, dulces tonos que transmitían todo el amor y la devoción que rebosaba de su alma.

Diamante Blackmoon estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. ¿Ella no iría a ninguna parte por sí misma? Él había sacado su rabia en cada ser viviente que caía en sus manos. Sólo esperar hasta que ellos encontraran su regalito en el granero.

Escabulléndose más allá del depósito de agua, él se prometió que Serena pagaría por las molestias que había causado. Su matrimonio no había sido el mejor, pero los millones de Ann habían hecho la situación soportable. Era el atractivo pecaminoso de Serena, esa manera disimulada que ella tenía de tentarlo había provocado su ruina. Esa inocente, y humilde aura de servidumbre había enviado su mente confundida a lugares que no habría ido si no hubiera sido por sus ojos mentirosos.

Ella había hecho promesas con su dulce sonrisa y sus formas complacientes. Tenerla bajo su techo con Ann sólo había expuesto las diferencias entre la fría y calculadora perra con quien él se había casado y la dulce y pequeña virgen que él pensaba que estaba embarazada de su hijo.

Sin embargo, había explotado en su cara. Los registros y depósitos en el banco de esperma habían sido comprometidos. A pesar que ellos no estaban seguros de lo que había sucedido. Lo único que sabía era que el bebé de Serena no era suyo y Ann había descubierto su guarida de la iniquidad. Todas sus cintas, fotos, revistas – sus pertenencias completas de porno habían sido arrojados en su cama. Ann había arremetido contra él, acusándolo de infidelidad. Si tan sólo ella hubiera sabido que él era impotente con otras mujeres mientras estaba con ella. Su riqueza no había aumentado su atractivo sexual, pero el pene de Diamante era tan inútil con una mujer hermosa como lo fue con la bruja con la que se había casado.

Pero con Serena. . . . podía ser diferente. Sentado a los pies de su cama – velando su sueño –su pecho subía y bajaba en un sueño –había sentido el despertar del deseo. Y pronto, él sabría a ciencia cierta. Pronto, él se enteraría si podía ser un hombre para Serena Tsukino.

Setsuna Meiou condujo bajo el letrero Ranch Chiba. Tan pronto ella lo hizo, lo sintió. Funesto. Destellos de color rojo oscurecieron su visión. Algo estaba muy mal en este lugar. Una sensación de presentimiento la envolvió. Aparcando, ella se quedó sentada por un momento, esperando a ver si podía recoger más información de la nube negra de siniestra emoción que había chocado con su espíritu. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, como si quisiera protegerse de los ataques, Setsu esperó a que la incómoda sensación pasara. Como si la fuente de la oscuridad se moviera más lejos, sintió el peligro retroceder.

Mordiendo el labio inferior, Setsu apuntaló su fuerza y coraje. Esto no iba a ser fácil. Cada instinto mágico que ella poseía le decía que el hombre que la llamó, solicitando su ayuda, estaba en un gran dolor – pero ella le había dicho que poseía la capacidad de causar un gran dolor también. Tirando hacia abajo el espejo retrovisor, Setsu miró su reflejo. Ella no era una mujer hermosa. Ella era pasablemente atractiva, si el espectador estaba medio ciego y ebrio. Con todo el poder inmenso que su familia poseía, parecía plausible que deberían haber sido capaces de obtener una poción o un truco que pudiera otorgar belleza a uno de los suyos. Con todo su corazón, ella se aferró a lo que su abuela le había dicho. Su belleza era una de espíritu y alma – y el hombre que realmente la amara sería capaz de ver más allá de sus limitaciones hacia la belleza interior. Y cuando él la viera por lo que realmente era – entonces su amor la haría hermosa.

Bien. Ella sólo deseaba que se diera prisa. Sobre todo, deseaba que el hombre fuera Alan.

Un gol pe en la ventana casi la hizo morderse la lengua. Algo psíquicaera, y no había visto aún al joven del coche con cualquiera de sus visiones – físico o psíquico. Setsu sacó la llave del encendido y agarró su bolso, dándole al chico guapo un gesto de saludo. Él le abrió la puerta,

─Oye, soy Helios. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Setsu tomó la mano que le ofrecía. ─Soy Setsuna Meiou, pero me puedes llamar Setsu.─ Ella le sonrió. Él era agradable y tenía el auradel oro más puro que jamás había visto, un signo de un espíritu puro – una que estaba bajo la protección divina. Este joven estaba destinado a hacer un gran bien al mundo. Ese pensamiento la hizo recordar lo que Renee Adams había dicho de su propia realidad espiritual – una vigilante – esa idea ridícula aún la hacía reír. ─Estoy aquí para conocer a Alan Chiba.

─¡Oh, sí!─ asintió Helios; recordando que Michiru le dijo que una fisioterapeuta para Alan llegaría hoy. ─Tú has venido a ayudar a Alan.─ Él caminó con ella por las escaleras de la galería. Setsu se detuvo en la puerta, y un sentimiento de destino inundaba sus sentidos. Ella no sabía lo que el futuro podría tener para ella aquí en el rancho de Chiba, pero lo que estaba por delante iba a ser salvaje, un paseo salvaje.

Darien se había levantado antes del amanecer para patrullar el rancho, tratando de encontrar al que estaba matando su ganado. En cierto modo, Serena había estado agradecida que él dejara su excursion antes del amanecer. ¡Ella todavía no podía creer cuan descarada había sido! Oh, lo había disfrutado. Después que ella había abierto las esposas, él se había envuelto alrededor de ella, cubriéndola de suaves besos y palabras de amor. Sin embargo, ella estaba un poco avergonzada – y probablemente siempre se sorprenderá que ese maravilloso, y magnífico Alan Chiba pudiera estar enamorado de la simple Serenity Serena Tsukino.

Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por integrarse y hacerse útil. El Paseo en Carreta de Heno y el baile estaba sobre ellos y ella había trabajado incansablemente con Michiru para preparar la comida y la decoración del pabellón. Incluso el granero estaba en acción. Las miríadas de pequeñas luces blancas y linternas se habían colgado alrededor del rancho. Ella estaba esperando a las festividades. Los hombres se habían reunido para discutir si debían o no cancelar la fiesta a la luz de los problemas que estaban teniendo, pero habían aceptado acordar que no darían al idiota tanto poder. Zafiro había contratado a más hombres para ocupar su lugar y confiaba en que el misterio se resolvería pronto. No se registrZafiro muertes de ganado en más de veinticuatro horas, por lo que ellos esperaban que cualquiera que sea hubiera dirigido a ellos se hubiera marchado.

En este momento, ella estaba terminando de limpiar la habitación de rehabilitación para Alan. Antes de eso, ella ayudó a Michiru a enderezar y organizar su cuarto de costura donde ella planeaba hacer bolsos de diseño. Esto había fascinado a Serena. Ella siempre había querido probar suerte en la artesanía. Sin embargo, todo lo que alguna vez había tenido tiempo para hacer, era ganarse la vida. La limpieza era algo que no podía hacer en su sueño. La familia no había hecho demasiadas preguntas acerca de su carrera mediocre, pero ella sabía que eran conscientes. Dado que Michiru había llegado a Chiba como ama de casa temporal, Serena no se sentía muy fuera de lugar. No obstante, ella deseaba tener otros talentos y oportunidades de trabajo.

Confiaba en que el ama de llaves regular que venía dos veces a la semana no estuviera ofendida por su necesidad de ayuda. A pesar de que Darien le pidió que se casara con él, ella todavía tenía esa necesidad de sentir que era independiente. Nunca quiso dar a la familia una excusa para que pensaran que ella estaba fuera por su riqueza. De hecho, tenía la intención de insistir en que sus abogados redactaran un acuerdo prenupcial para que firmara. Ella quería que Darien supiera a ciencia cierta y segura que ella lo amaba, no por lo que pudiera conseguir de él. Doblando la última hoja, Serena cerró el armario de la ropa. La fisioterapeuta de Alan estaba programada para llegar en cualquier momento, así que ella se había apresurado para asegurarse de que todo era perfecto para el primer día de rehabilitación de Alan.

Rubeus había decidido cerrar Hardbodies mientras durara la fiesta de los Chiba y sólo mover el concurso de tiro al blanco para el rancho. De esa manera, él podría estar a la mano para la diversión, así como mantener un ojo fuera de los problemas. Rubeus estaba trabajando el doble de tiempo, tratando de mantenerse ocupado – no es que no tuviera mucho más que hacer. Él estaba haciendo su mejor intento para olvidar lamirada en el rostro devastado de Lita cuando él le dijo que no era suficiente mujer para él. ¡Qué enorme mentira pendeja había sido!

Y la peor parte era lo que ella tenía y dejó. Sus padres se habían mudado fuera de la ciudad seis meses antes. Su padre había sido un predicador Bautista; había dejado su pastorado en Kerrville y aceptó una iglesia en el valle. Rubeus siempre sospechó que Lita se había quedado en la ciudad para estar cerca de él. Y ahora, ella se fue por su culpa. Él había conducido por su pequeña casa tres veces en los últimos días. Parecía desierta. A pesar que él sabía que iba a ser un desastre, había buscado el número de teléfono de la iglesia a través del Internet y llamó a su madre para ver si ella los estaba visitando. Él sólo tenía que saber si se encontraba bien. Al menos había obtenido una respuesta de su madre antes que ella hubiera descubierto lo que estaba hablando. Lita no estaba con sus padres. Y su mamá lo odiaba a muerte. Pero, él ya sabía.

Mientras cargaba cajas de tequila y ron en la parte trasera de su camioneta, él se devanaba los sesos tratando de averiguar dónde podría haber ido. Lita Kino era una especie de solitaria. Por lo que él sabía no tenía que salir de la ciudad para visitar a sus amigos. Golpeando la puerta trasera, Rubeus loose a blue streak of remorse. Si algo le había pasado a la niñita, nunca se lo perdonaría.

¡Señor, él estaba nervioso! Uno pensaría que se iba a reunir con la Reina de Inglaterra en lugar de una mujer que había sido contratada para hacerlo trabajar duro y ver si sus músculos responderían a cualquier forma de tortura que pudiera ocurrir. Cuando él oyó a Helios venir por el pasillo y hablando con alguien, tenía el mal presentimiento que Acadia Meiou había llegado. ─¡Alan! ¡Setsu está aquí!─ Helios pensaba que era el conserje de la finca, a cargo de todas las idas y venidas, y responsable de velar que todo el mundo se sintiera como en casa. Helios era un buen chico.

─¡Estoy llegando!─ ¡Maldita sea! Podría afrontar las consecuencias. Él estaba en su silla manual ahora, por lo que tomó el toro por los cuernos y se impulsó hacia la sala de estar.

Setsu lo vio antes que él la viera. Los movimientos de los fuertes músculos en sus brazos y los hombros casi la dejaron sin aliento. ¡Ahora bien, se trataba de un hombre! Que lástima que él estaba confinado a esa silla en vez de hacer zancadas con esas largas y poderosas piernas. Ella sabía que le correspondería asegurarse que esas piernas se volvieran poderosas y no se marchitaran en una extremidad inútil.

─Oye, mi cara está aquí.─ Alan habló antes que él pensara. Él no había querido que su tono pareciera reproche. Era sólo que a él no le gustaba que alguien mirara sus piernas. Antes de su accidente, había disfrutado que las mujeres se lo comieran con los ojos. Ahora, él sabía que ellas no deseaban su físico, les daba lástima su condición.

Setsu saltó a sus duras palabras. Un destello rojo de vergüenza cubrió sus facciones. Ella había sido atrapada apreciando su hermoso cuerpo. ¡No era profesional! ─Pido disculpas. Por favor, perdona mi falta de modales.─ Ella dio un paso hacia adelante para ofrecer su mano. Si ellos iban a tener una buena relación de trabajo, ella tenía que supercar cualquier atracción que sentía por él. Después de todo, Setsu sabía qué aspecto tenía. Muy fea era un término que ella conocía.

Alan tuvo que llamar a Yaten y darle las gracias. Él no sabía cuán efectiva sería esta mujer en su trabajo, pero seguro que había cumplido uno de sus requisitos. Setsu Meiou no era una mujer guapa. Su pelo oscuro estaba recogido en un moño, con sólo unos pocos mechones sueltos que no hacían suavizar sus rasgos simples. Ella llevaba gafas de marco de alambre que hacía que sus ojos marrones se vieran tan grandes como los de un búho y su cuerpo estaba cubierto desde los hombros a los pies con un jumper de mezclilla sin forma. ¡No había una curva a la vista! Muy a su pesar, su rostro esbozó una sonrisa. No le importaba cuantas veces esta mujer vaciara su bolso de pis. Si él hubiera hecho un pedido especial de una mujer hogareña rasgo por rasgo, él no podía haberlo hecho mejor.

Poco a poco, ella dio un paso atrás. Fue entonces cuando Darien se dio cuenta que ella había extendido su mano y él no había podido aceptar el gesto amistoso. ¡Mierda! Él no tenía la intención de ser grosero. ¡Maldita sea! ─Lo siento.─ Esta vez él rodó hacia delante un par de centímetros y le tendió la mano. Amablemente, ella la tomó y apretó los dedos a modo de saludo. ─¡Demonios!─ él exclamó cuando una descarga eléctrica crepitó a través de su sistema.

─ ¡Me sorprendiste! ─ él se sobresaltó. Eso no había sucedido en años, y nunca había sido tan fuerte. Muchos eran los momentos que él e Rubeus habían restregado sus pies en la alfombra, manteniéndose ocultos de sus hermanos que venían por ahí, para que así pudieran sorprenderlos y cagarlos del susto. Frotándose el brazo, él se maravilló de la leve sonrisa que ella le dio. ¡Había disfrutado de su malestar!

Señor, eso no presagiaba nada bueno para su terapia física. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba – una mujer que experimentaría gran placer en causarle un dolor.

─Perdóneme otra vez, Sr. Chiba. No me di cuenta que tenía una personalidad electrizante.

Esta vez, ella sonrió, una sonrisa real, y Alan fue sorprendido por la diferencia que hizo en su rostro. No es que la hiciera linda, pero al menos lo hizo agradable a la vista.

Voces desde la cocina hicieron suspirar a Alan de alivio. ¡Salvados por las mujeres! Michiru y Serena salieron a pasear por la sala caminando hacia el exterior con grandes ramos de flores del jardín de Michiru. ¡Ahora, así es como las mujeres se suponen que se vean! No podía dejar de comparar la monotonía de Setsu a la pareja que acababa de entrar en la sala como un soplo de aire fresco. ─Michiru, Serena, pararon por un minute para conocer a Setsu Meiou. Setsu estas dos hermosas mujeres pertenecen a mis hermanos Zafiro y Darien. Se trata de Michiru Kiou y Serena Tsukino. ─Michiru, siempre fue la anfitriona perfecta, dejando sus flores y abrazando a su nuevo huésped.

─¡Qué maravilloso conocerte, Setsu!─ Ella puso su brazo alrededor de ella y empezó a conducirla hacia atrás.

Alan vio un problema en cierne. ─Michiru, cariño – ¿no crees que deberías mostrarle a la Sra. Meiou su habitación? Tal vez le gustaría refrescarse antes del Paseo en Carreta de Heno.

Michiru miraba como un cordero inocente, ─Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, cariño. Hemos puesto a Setsu en la habitación contigua a la tuya. De esa manera, ella puede estar ahí por si necesitas algo durante la noche. ¡Señor! La voz de Michiru sonó como el jarabe caliente que fluía sobre hojuelas. ¡Ella estaba tramando algo!

Al menos Setsu tuvo la delicadeza de ruborizarse, Alan se dio cuenta. Ella debía darse cuenta que no había manera que ella pudiera ser su tipo. ¿Por qué? Alan Chiba había salido con algunas de las mujeres más bellas del gran estado de Texas. ─Yo no creo. . . .

Una mirada de Michiru sofocó la lengua ingobernable de Alan. Si Setsu tomó su renuencia a que ella durmiera cerca de él, ella no lo demostró. En cambio, ella respondió su argumento. ─Sería mejor si yo estuviera cerca, Alan. Algunos de los tratamientos que vamos a estar realizando exigen que esté cerca mientras duerme.

Cuando Setsu y Michiru desaparecieron en el ala nueva, Serena cogió una silla y se sentó junto a él. ─Parece agradable, ¿eh?

─Supongo,─ gruñó Alan.

─Si ella puede ayudarte, ¿importa cómo luce?─ Serena era más lista que el oso promedio como diría el oso Yogui.

Darien resopló. ─Tú no entiendes, Serena. Setsu Meiou se ve exactamente como yo quiero que sea ella. Cuando empecé a buscar un terapeuta, ella tenía la calificación que yo insistía que tuviera.─ Serena trató de silenciarlo. Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia la puerta, pero Alan tenía una lágrima. ─Además de tener una aprobada certificación, yo insistí que se sintiera en familia. Si yo voy a dejar que una mujer me vea en mi peor momento, yo no quiero que sea una mujer guapa. Y Setsu Meiou me viene muy bien. Es un feo coyote.─ Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Alan lo lamentó. El impacto en el rostro de Serena fue doloroso. Ella no creía que él pudiera ser tan insensible. Pero, cuando ella miró por encima de su cabeza, él sabía que estaba en serios problemas.

¡Mierda! Cuando él giró su silla lentamente, él sabía exactamente lo que iba a encontrar. Setsu y Michiru se quedaron allí. Totalmente silencioso. Michiru miró como si quisiera matarlo a escobazos, pero Setsu miraba. . . Alan se quedó estupefacto y desconcertado.

Setsu no parecía sorprendida. En lo absoluto. Ella se veía tranquila. Serena. La única diferencia entre la mujer que acababa de salir, y la mujer que regresó era una cierta luz en sus ojos. Esa luz que hablaba de la anticipación y la esperanza que se había extinguido. Ahora, sus ojos sólo miraban – en blanco. ─Si me disculpa, Alan. Creo que voy a desempacar. Ya que, se está haciendo tarde; porque no debemos retrasar nuestra primera sesión hasta la primera hora de la mañana.─ Retrocediendo, ella asintió con la cabeza a Serena y a Michiru, y luego se alejó.

─¡Alan Chiba!─ Michiru lo miró directamente a la cara. ─¡Yo no sabía que podías ser tan malo! ¿Qué te pasa?

A Alan no le gustaba que Michiru se molestase con él. Quería a Michiru. Y, francamente – él no sabía que mosca le había picado, tampoco. Setsu Meiou había llegado a Chiba de buena fe. Estaba allí para hacer un trabajo – a pesar de desear que fuera de otra manera, Alan la necesitaba. Necesitaba a Setsu Meiou y sus poderes inusuales más de lo que necesitaba para comer. ─No lo sé, Michiru. Supongo que tengo miedo. Lo que esta mujer podía hacer por mí puede significar la diferencia entre vivir y sólo existir para el resto de mi vida.

─Entonces, ¿por qué te esfuerzas en lastimarla?─ Michiru no hacía una tregua, él nunca la había visto tan enojada. Señor, Zafiro iba a matarlo por trastornar a Michiru.

─He estado en el lugar que Setsu está ahora, Alan, y duele.─ Serena habló en voz baja. ─Yo no le he dicho a Darien, todavía. Sin embargo, no puedo leer, Alan.─ Su voz se hizo suave y dolorida. ─¡Y mírame! Estoy cerca de trece kilos más de lo que debería ser para mi altura. Además, limpio las casas de la gente para ganarme la vida.─ Ella no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo todo esto. Serena sintió pena por Setsu Meiou y quería que Alan supiera cuánto los comentarios de la gente podían lastimar. ─Toda mi vida, la gente ha sido sarcástica conmigo.

Darien es el primer hombre que me ha visto como una mujer hermosa.

─Eres una mujer hermosa, Serena,─ insistió Alan. ─Las dos lo son.─ Cerrando los ojos, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que pedir disculpas a Setsu.

Alan tocaba y tocaba. Por último, él abrió la puerta de su habitación y se acercó. Sus cosas estaban en la cama donde ella las había dejado. Ella no había desempacado. Sin embargo, ella se había ido. ¡Mierda! Él no la había visto pasar, y él había estado fuera del pasillo todo el tiempo. Para salir del área, ella habría tenido que ir por él; no había otra salida. ¡Huh! Alan fue engañado. ¿Cómo había desaparecido? De la nada, Alan sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. Recordó que la Sra. Meiou practicaba la brujería. De repente, no podía salir de la habitación lo suficientemente rápido. Él tenía ponerse al día con Setsu después.

Darien fue hasta el granero al atardecer y dejó escapar un silbido de asombro. ¡Michiru había transformado el lugar! La gente ya se estaba reuniendo para el Paseo en Carreta de Heno. Tenía que darse prisa, tomar una ducha y cambiarme. Esta era la noche que había estado esperando. Iba a mostrarle a Serena lo que podría pasar bajo el amparo de la oscuridad y una manta suave.

─Eres una visión,─ susurró Darien mientras levantaba a Serena y la hacía girar. ─No puedo esperar para mostrarle a todo el mundo.─ Ella llevaba un vestido rojo, un pequeño vestido de volantes que él había escogido para ella, porque estaba abierto en el frente para mostrar su fabuloso escote y tenía caída suelta con vuelo en las caderas para que él pudiera tirar hacia arriba y hacia afuera cuando él quisiera jugar. La única cosa que él tendría que recordar era tomar unas mantas suaves para que la paja no se pegara a sus suaves áreas privadas.

Él no se quedaba atrás, Serena pensaba. De hecho, Darien Chiba era erriblemente guapo. El brillo en sus ojos le debilitó las rodillas.

─Nunca he estado en un paseo en carreta, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Darien comenzó a explicarle que los Chibas y varios de sus vecinos tenían carros grandes de heno que se utilizaban para transportar las cuadradas y redondas pacas fuera del campo para almacenarlas para el invierno. Esta noche, esos mismos carros, tirados por caballos y equipos llenos con paja suelta llevarían a las parejas y los niños en un rodeo por el campo. Se suponía que debía ser un momento en que los niños podían jugar y las parejas podían abrazarse bajo la luna. ─Fuera de broma tú y yo vamos a acurrucarnos. De hecho, y te lo advierto ahora, voy a darte placer y te vas a acostar en mis brazos y no digas nada. Habrá otras parejas junto a nosotros. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso? Inmediatamente, su sangre corría caliente.

─No lo sé,─ ella estaba siendo honesta. ─Me he convertido en toda una gritona.

─Sí, eso es lo que Rubeus dijo,─ Darien estaba haciendo una broma, pero la boca de Serena se abrió en shock.

─¿Rubeus me oye?─ Sus manos volaron a sus mejillas.

Darien se rió. ─Bueno, sí. Rubeus puede oírte cuando está en casa, y algunas veces él puede escucharte todo el camino hasta el bar.─ Él solo estaba bromeando, pero ella lo golpeó en el brazo por si acaso. ─Me gusta tu chillido. Creo que es sexy. No hay nada más fino que una mujer que te permite saber cuando estás haciendo algo bien. Es mucho mejor que una que yace allí como un cadáver.─ Él no había querido decir muchas cosas, pero por su mirada pacifica, él suponía que había dicho algo bueno.

─¿Le has dicho a alguien de la familia que me has pedido matrimonio, a pesar de todo?─ Ella estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Michiru, pero ella quería esperar a ver si Darien quería decirles como una familia. Serena recordó haber visto la celebración a través de la ventana cuando Zafiro había dicho a su hermano acerca de su bebé. Tal vez a él le gustaría hacer algo similar.

─Sólo a Zafiro. He pensado que podríamos esperar hasta que tengas un anillo, si eso está bien para ti.─ Él ya lo había ordenado. Probablemente parecía culpable, pero estaba planeando una fiesta sorpresa por su gran compromiso, y él no quería revelar nada.

─Está bien.

Parecía satisfecha. Señor, eso él esperaba. Él había pasado una hora buscando los diamantes y montándolos tratando de escoger el más apropiado. Él estaba en Harvey, la joyería favorita de los clientes nuevos. No sólo compraría un anillo de compromiso y de matrimonio, sino también un collar y una pulsera a juego. Él quería colmar a su ángel con diamantes que brillaran tanto como las estrellas en sus ojos.

─Anímate, vamos a pasar un buen rato. Será en un rato antes que lleguen los invitados, pero podemos ver si alguien necesita ayuda.─ Darien la tomó de la mano y la condujo a través de la cálida noche de Texas.

─¿Quieres que me detenga, Michiru?─ Zafiro bromeó. Ella había insistido en que no tenía tiempo para el sexo antes de la fiesta. Zafiro no estaba de acuerdo.

Su polla estaba más rígida que una tabla cuando la vio en su pequeño vestido de verano blanco, que parecía como un sueño húmedo caminando en un día de verano indio.

─Te voy a matar si te detienes, Zafiro Chiba,─ ella acertó a pronunciar las palabras mientras él palmeaba fuerte su coño, mientras sus bolas pegaban contra su trasero.

Zafiro era tan grande y poderoso que él manejaba a Michiru como un juguete. Ahora, él estaba de rodillas, después la levantó para que los hombros y la cabeza descansaran sobre la cama. Él tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura y él controlaba el movimiento de sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo con la polla con sus manos fuertes y movimientos suaves.

Michiru agarró la sabana con tanta fuerza que sus dedos perdieron todo su color. ─Dios, eso es bueno, amor. Más. Más. Dame todo lo que tienes, vaquero.─ Michiru gritaba su placer.

─¿Me amas, Michiru,─ él se preguntó entre dientes mientras mantenía un ritmo de movimientos cortos y duros que tenían el coño de Michiru revoloteando alrededor de su polla como las alas de un pájaro pequeño.

─Completamente,─ ella sólo podía manejar una sola palabra.

─¿Te satisfago, Michiru?─ Insistió; las palabras fueron un afrodisíaco.

─Totalmente,─ ella confesó sin aliento.

─¿Tetamente?─ Rió Zafiro. ─¿Tetamente? ¿Cómo las tuyas?─ Él bromeó, para no perder la costumbre. Michiru se echó a reír.

─No, tonto. Totalmente, como la palabra absolutamente.─

─Totalmente, hombre,─ él hizo su mejor imitación de Keanu Reeves. Aún para no perder la costumbre. Las risitas de Michiru aumentaban. ─Si tú me haces cosquillas echaré de menos mi orgasmo; te vas a arrepentir, mi macho.

Acostándola, él se inclinó hacia ella, cubriendo su cuerpo completamente. ─Cielo, soy dueño de sus orgasmos.─ Y él lo hizo; Zafiro era el maestro. Él comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos lentos y sensuales y tentadoras figuras ocho. ─¿Cómo está ese bebé?

Michiru se transportó absolutamente cuando sus movimientos de ensueño estimulaban su vagina entera y su hueso púbico duro frotaba sensualmente sobre su clítoris. ─Perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto,─ ella se quejó. En unos momentos, Zafiro la tuvo jadeando de placer mientras él mantenía los movimientos seductores, drogándola de besos profundos y sensuales.

─Ahora, ven por mí, Michiru-mía. Dame tu orgasmo.─ Así que, por orden suya, Zafiro la tenía temblorosa con un sobrecogedor e intense climax que era sencillamente el mejor que jamás había tenido. ─Ahora, ¿quién es tu papi?─ él preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos con satisfacción absoluta.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el proximo Capi!**

**Ya vienen partes emocionantes….**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER****, ES EL LIBRO 2 DE LA SERIE ****HELL YEAH! VAQUERO ARDIENTE****EL CUAL SE TITULA ****SU RASTRO CALIENTE**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE MUCHO LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 9**

Un poco antes del anochecer, la comunidad comenzó a llegar. El Paseo en Carreta de Heno de los Chiba y el baile era un evento que se esperaba durante todo el año. Los olores de la barbacoa llenaban el aire, ya que algunos de los vaqueros tenían cerdos enteros asados, kilos de carne de pecho y costillas en las enormes fosas que fueron incorporadas al lado de la pista de baile. Rubeus había instalado su bar bajo dos grandes robles y reunió a todos sus camareros y camareras para ayudar a servir a la multitud. Enormes cubas de cerveza con hielo y refrescos estaban disponibles para todo el mundo. Mesas cargadas con buffet y delicias caseras obligaba a las personas a echar un tentempié antes de embarcar en uno de los enormes doce carros de heno que estaban a punto de llevar a todos a un paseo iluminado por la luna.

Darieny Serena habían reclamado su lugar en el último vagón. Él estaba interesado más en la intimidad que en la interacción social. Alrededor de tres parejas tuvieron la misma idea, y cuando la caravana de fue, Darien estaba apoyado en el aparador, con las piernas abiertas de par en par y Serena tendida entre ellas. Ella estaba de espaldas a su pecho y ambos completamente hundidos en el heno y cubiertos con una manta suave. La ruta que tomaban recibió los vagones a través de sinuosas carreteras y colgantes árboles. Algunas personas en los carros cercanos de la parte delantera cantaba canciones y sus risas se oían flotando en la brisa. Pero en el vagón trasero, se escuchaban diferentes sonidos. Darieny Serena eran ajenos a los otros que compartieron su viaje. ─Mira que luna,─ murmuró

Serena, encantados de estar en su propio mundo.

─Es una luna azul,─ el aliento de Dariensusurraba contra su piel.

─Es hermosa,─ ella puso sus brazos sobre él, intensificando la sensación del abrazo que le hizo sentirse tan segura y amada.

─Eres la más bella, preciosa.─ Sus labios comenzaron un viaje lento y decidido desde la linda concha de su orejita a la suave curva de su suave hombro.

─Darien, ¿has pensado en un nombre para nuestro hijo?─ Ella tomó una de sus manos y la unió a la palma de su mano, midiendo la diferencia en sus tamaños.

─Hmmm, qué pasa si te dijera que he tenido un nombre elegido por un largo tiempo, mucho tiempo.─ Mientras él hablaba, dejó que sus dedos suavizaran la parte superior de sus pechos exuberantes que subían desde el escote de su vestido.

Serena se estremeció ante la emoción de su tacto. Sus dedos estaban encallecidos por el trabajo honesto y duro, y el contraste de su aspereza contra su suavidad era embriagador. ─Dime, Darien. ¿Es un nombre familiar?─

─No, era el nombre de un amigo de la infancia. Hemos perdido el contacto por años, pero nunca lo olvido. ─Darien habló con una voz de nostalgia por los buenos recuerdos. ─Su nombre era Fiore , Akayashy Fiore . Lo llamábamos A. F.

El corazón de Serena empezó a acelerarse por la emoción.

─¡ Akayashy Fiore ! Me encanta, Darien. ¿Podemos llamar a este bebé con ese nombre?─ Ella colocó sus dos manos sobre el vientre, y el bebé respondió con una patada estrepitosa.

─Creo que a él le gusta la idea.─ Darienfrotó la suave protuberancia, dándole placer a la mamá y comodidad para su hijo. ─Hola, bebé Fiore . Tu mamá y papá te amamos,─ se rió Serena mientras miraba alrededor; todas las otras parejas habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para verlos nombrar a su bebé. Uno a uno comenzó a aplaudir.

Serena, avergonzada, ocultó el rostro en el ancho pecho de Darien y suspiró de felicidad.

A mitad del evento, los carros tiraban en un círculo alrededor de una fogata para que quien quisiera pudiera asar salchichas o derretir algunos malvaviscos para hacer s'mores. Casi todo el mundo ya se había llenado con la barbacoa y los bocadillos detrás en el pabellón, por lo que tomaron una cerveza y disfrutaban del fuego. No Darien y Serena. Darien decidió tomar ventaja total de su oportunidad de estar a solas.

Reclinado en el heno, él se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones, aflojando sus vaqueros hacia abajo sobre sus caderas para que pudieran estar listos para la acción cuando llegara el momento.

─Quítate la camisa, también, Darien. Quiero sentir tu pecho desnudo contra mi espalda.─ En un movimiento rápido, él abrió la camisa de arriba a abajo.

─Ven a mí, muñeca.─ Ella se deslizó de nuevo en sus piernas extendidas.

Antes que ella se echara hacia atrás, él tiró de su vestido hasta la cintura. Con los senos Libres, ella se acomodó en sus brazos y él extendió la manta sobre ellos hasta que sólo quedaran visibles desde el cuello hacia arriba. Cuando sus manos cubrieron los pechos, ella gimió ante la sensación.

─Oh, me gusta esto, Sere. Tengo todo lo que deseo en mis manos.─ Y, ¡Dios Todopoderoso! ¡Lo que esos dedos podían hacer! Él jugó con sus pechos y pezones como un instrumento fino. Serena se retorcía de placer en sus brazos. Volviendo la cabeza, ella deseó su boca en la suya.

Con amor en sus ojos, él agarró el mentón y la mejilla y dejó que sus labios descendieran. La lengua de Darien lamió la boca de Serena, batiéndose en duelo con la de ella para luego disputarse la sumisión.

Él no podía creer el ensueño que tenía en sus brazos. Tirando de su vestido por encima de las caderas, sonrió cuando vio que llevaba una de las correas pequeñas que había comprado en la tienda. Serena abrió las piernas, lo que le indicaba a Dariensu entrega total. Sólo un toque, eso era todo. Ella estaba tan enamorada de Darienque lo único que él tenía que hacer era correr una mano por la cintura y ella se abría, florecía, y se mojaba para él. Elevando sus caderas para encontrarse con su reclamo, ella gritó su alivio cuando él comenzó a jugar con su coño. Fuego brotaba de los lugares que él tocaba, y su vagina palpitaba y le dolía, pidiendo ser invadida, conquistada y reivindicada. Darien empujó dos dedos en su tierna abertura vaginal, y ella explotó en sus brazos.

Darienla abrazó – Dios, él la amaba. Ella se apartó de él, hurgando en sus brazos mientras se frotaba su pequeña clítoris con una mano y con la otra jugaba en los pálidos y perfectos pechos. ─Quédate conmigo, cariño.─ Algunos de los invitados estaban yendo de nuevo hacia la camioneta, subiendo con tazas de café y chocolate caliente. Hablando en voz baja, él preguntó. ─¿Puedes fingir que no estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

─Creo que sí.─ Ella no sonaba completamente segura.

─Me gusta vivir peligrosamente,─ él bromeó. ─Vamos a correr el riesgo.─ Levántandola bajo los brazos, él la deslizó unos escasos centímetros que sólo necesitaba para empujar su polla en su ansioso canal.

─¡Darien!─ exclamó ella, con la voz más modulada que pudiera manejar. Varios ojos se volvieron hacia ella. ─¿No es una noche hermosa?─ Ella hizo un esfuerzo patético por disimular. El pecho de Darien vibró con una alegría que apenas pudo ocultar.

─De hecho lo es, Sra. Tsukino. Es una noche fabulosa.─ Por debajo de la cubierta del heno y la manta, él empezó a flexionar la cintura hacia arriba, apuñalándola con movimientos cortos y duros.

Ella apoyó los pies sobre sus piernas, lo que le permitía controlar todos los aspectos de su cuerpo y de su unión. ─¿Es esto bueno, Sere?

─Dios, sí,─ ella susurró. Mientras yacía allí suspendida en su placer, él le masajeaba los pechos, tirando de sus pezones. ─Frota tu perla, amor. Quiero que te vengas para mí,─ él le ordenó.

─Está bien, pero yo no lo necesito. Lo que estás haciendo me va a enviar a la órbita lo suficientemente pronto.

─Hazlo, de todos modos. Yo no puedo durar sino unos segundos más, es demasiado bueno.─ Ella obedeció, y pronto estaba temblando encima de él, desesperadamente tratando de ser lo más discreta posible. Darienenterró su cara en su pelo. La única manera en que ella sabía que él se vino fue el cambio en su respiración y los chorros de semen que la llenaban hasta rebosar.

─Eres bueno en esto,─ ella murmuró conspirativamente.

─Mira a tu alrededor.─ Él se rió entre dientes. ─No somos los únicos que disfrutan del uno al otro.─ Serena miró alrededor y, efectivamente, varias de las parejas parecían estar haciendo algo más que disfrutar del aire de la noche.

─Ahora, yo entiendo el término.─ Ella se rió.

─¿Qué término?

─Creo que hemos tenido lo que se dice un revolcón en el heno.─ Riendo él la abrazó, luego él la limpió con un pañuelo y la ayudó a enderezar su ropa. Serena nunca se había sentido tan amada.

─Sra. Michiru, creo que su fiesta es un éxito.─ Zafiro rodeó a Michiru en la pista de baile.

─Creo que tiene usted razón, Sr. Chiba.─ Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró con satisfacción.

─¿Cómo te sientes? Y no se te ocurra mentirme, niña.─ Zafiro frotó la mejilla con su pelo, preguntándose cómo podría sobrevivir sin ella. Ella era tan preciosa para él. El hecho de saber que su leucemia podría volver en cualquier momento era una carga que pesaba sobre su alma. Se comprometió a disfrutar de cada momento que pasaran juntos y él oraba todos los días que su cáncer se quedara tan lejos de ella como el este estaba del oeste.

Ella llevó sus brazos hacia arriba para envolverlos alrededor de su cuello. ─Me siento bien, Zafiro. Sólo estoy cansada.─ Él podía oír el cansancio en su voz.

─No nos vamos a quedar aquí mucho tiempo más. Dejaremos que Rubeus y Taiki jueguen al anfitrión, y tú y yo echaremos una siestecita, ¿cómo está eso?─ Zafiro tenía más cosas que hacer de lo que necesitaba.

Andrew había llamado tres veces queriendo dar un informe sobre Serena y de los Blackmoon, pero él lo estaba postergando. Él había dicho que era importante, pero – Dios Todopoderoso – ¿no lo era? Él no podia preocuparse por eso hasta descubrir al loco que estaba invadiendo el rancho. Sin embargo, lo único que él se negaba a pasar por alto era a

Michiru. Ella tenía que venir primero.

─Suena celestial.

Tequila Sunrise tocaba canciones que el público amaba. La pista de baile estaba llena y Zafiro se abrió paso a un lado, fuera del alcance de la multitud a su paso. ─¿Quién es esa mujer que está allá?─ Él preguntó a

Michiru. ─¿La que está usando ese traje Mumu suelto?

─Ella es la terapeuta de Alan. Ella llegó esta tarde.

Zafiro podría decir por su voz que algo andaba mal. ─Suelta la

lengua, caramelito. ¿Qué esta tramando tu mentecita?─ Cuando ellos se balanceaban con la música, Zafiro echó un vistazo a la habitación. El problema que ellos tenían con las muertes de animales y el vandalismo nunca estuvo lejos de su mente.

─Alan tuvo una extraña reacción con Setsu, Zafiro. Él fue grosero; nunca lo había visto así antes. Yo había llevado a Setsu a la habitación que ella se va a quedar, y cuando volvimos escuchamos una conversación que estaba teniendo con Serena. Setsu le oyó decir algunas cosas poco amables acerca de su apariencia.

─¿Cómo reaccionó ella? ¿Crees que se va a quedar?─ Zafiro no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por la señora Meiou. Después que Alan les dijo que iba a contactar con ella, Zafiro había hecho un par de llamadas.

Él no era de los que dejar nada al azar cuando se trata de su familia. Lo que él había aprendido, sin embargo, le dio paz mental. Ella fue muy respetada en la comunidad médica y tuvo una alta tasa de éxito con sus pacientes. Además de eso, ha habido algunos informes de recuperaciones completas; un médico había utilizado la palabra ─milagrosas─ recuperaciones. Por esa razón, Zafiro esperaba que cualquier cadillo que Alan tuviera en el culo no pusiera en peligro a esta mujer que le daba la oportunidad de ver lo que podía hacer por él.

─Nunca había visto a alguien ser tan amable. Era casi como si ella esperara ser tratada de esa manera.─ A Michiru no le gustó. Odiaba ver a alguien acosado debido a su apariencia, raza o discapacidad. Esa fue una razón por la que había empezado a reunir artículos, libros y otro tipo de información para encontrar todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a Serena. De las conversaciones que tuvieron, ella sabía que la dislexia de Serena no era lo mismo que la de Helios, y requeriría un enfoque diferente en el tratamiento. ─¿Crees que debería ir a preguntarle si quiere bailar? Zafiro estaba a punto de dirigir a Michiru en esa dirección cuando vio a Alan tirar de su silla al lado de ella. ─Parece que otro Chiba está en ello.

Al ver lo que vio Zafiro, Michiru frunció el ceño. ─Será mejor que sea amable con ella o yo voy a hacerle la cama turca.

Zafiro se rió. Él no tenía duda que su pequeña fiera hiciera eso y mucho más.

─¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?─ Alan había debatido en venir a hablar con Setsu, pero sabía que su madre se revolcaría en su tumba si seguía actuando como un culo. Él no había querido decir nada por lo que había dicho; desde luego, no era personal. De hecho, él se alegraba que la Sra. Meiou lo mirara en la forma en que lo hacía.

Haría que trabajar con ella fuese mucho más fácil. Pero ella era una mujer, y sabía que ninguna mujer quería oír que alguien pensara que era fea. Había sido imperdonablemente grosero y él lo sabía. A ver si ella le daba una oportunidad para compensarla por ello.

─Ya bebí algo, gracias.─ Setsu sabía que tenía que manejar sus sentimientos sobre Alan Chiba. Ella estaba allí para ayudarle y no para fomentar una relación con él. No importaba lo que pensara de ella, personalmente. Lo que importaba era que él confiara en ella lo suficiente para permitir que lo ayudara. Con esto en mente, decidió fingir que el incómodo evento nunca sucedió. ─Tiene una casa maravillosa. Estoy segura que voy a disfrutar mucho mi estancia aquí. Alan dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella iba a darle un pase libre, y él no se lo merecía. ─Setsu, siento lo que me escuchaste decir. Yo no suelo ser tan estúpido.

Setsu lo miró. Él era sin duda el hombre más guapo que había conocido en su vida. Y ella no bromeaba; tocarlo y estar con él hora tras hora no iba a ser fácil. Ella oró para que fuese capaz de hacerse inmune a su buena apariencia. Lo peor que podría suceder sería que ella fuera tan tonta como para enamorarse de él. Lo que ella necesitaba sustentar entre ellos era distancia emocional. Pero, eso sería imposible. La naturaleza misma de un empático era conectar con otra persona hasta el punto que pudiera sacar el dolor de su cuerpo y tomar acción. Ya estaba cada vez más claro para ella. Alan Chiba iba a provocarle un indecible dolor, tanto físico como mental. Con esa comprensión, ella aceptó su mano y le ofreció una de las suyas. ─No debemos pensar más en ello. Está olvidado.

─Te pediría bailar, si pudiera,─ Alan miró alrededor, esperando ver a Yaten o a uno de sus otros amigos que él podía obligar a pasar algún tiempo con ella.

Ella debió darse cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo, porque ella se levantó y enderezó la espalda, y con una inclinación de cabeza agradeció.

─Mi viaje desde Nueva Orleans fue largo. Creo que sería prudente que me retire en la noche. Por favor, disfruta. Mañana, comenzamos un régimen que te tendrá lanzándome improperios. Por lo tanto, te recomiendo, además, una noche de sueño reparador.─ Mientras se alejaba de él, Alan estaba confuso como para experimentar un vacío. Y él se sorprendió al descubrir que tenía muchas expectativas de lo que el día siguiente podría traer.

Serena estaba teniendo momento fantástico en su primera fiesta de verdad. Por lo general, su función consistía en limpiar después de terminados los eventos como este. Esta noche ella estaba experimentando un cambio de fortuna; Cenicienta había llegado al baile, hasta ahora; su zapatilla de cristal eran las apropiadas. Darienera un buen bailarín y nadie notó que ella estaba totalmente desorientada. Ella descubrió que bailar con él era muy similar a hacer el amor con él, ya que sabía cómo moverse para hacer que se sintiera como si estuviera flotando en el aire.

Cuando el número terminó, él la llevó a una silla, ─Siéntate aquí un momento, que voy a ir por una Coca-Cola para nosotros.─ Serena estaba contenta de tener un momento para descansar. El bebé había estado inquieto y sus pies estaban empezando a hincharse.

Darien no se había ido, aunque un segundo o dos después, otra pareja reclamó las sillas junto a la de ella. El hombre prometió a su cita que estaría de vuelta, dejando a Serena y a una rubia tener una pequeña charla. Serena, se sentía como si fuera casi una anfitriona, dando el primer paso.

─Espero que esté pasando una noche agradable.

La mujer se volvió hacia ella, como si sólo hubiera notado que Serena estaba allí. ─Sí, es una agradable velada. Los Chibas siempre hacen buenas fiestas.─ La mujer entrecerró los ojos, mientras miraba a Serena.

─¿Te conozco? Te ves muy familiar para mí.

Serena negó con la cabeza. ─No, no creo que nos hayamos conocido. La mujer siguió mirando. ─¡Ya sé! ¡Eres la mujer que limpia mi oficina! ¿Tú eres la que atiendes a los invitados? ¿Qué haces sentada aquí con los invitados? ¿No deberías estar pasando las bebidas o algo así? ¿Los Chibas saben que el personal se mezcla con los invitados?─ Cuando la mujer vociferó, su voz se hizo más fuerte y más fuerte. Serena pensaba en escapar antes que atrajera a una multitud. Deslizando sus zapatos de nuevo, ella se levantó rápidamente y se perdió entre la multitud, con la esperanza de que nadie de la familia hubiera presenciado tal humillación.

Taiki vio a Serena huyendo de Kaolinete Tarpley. Kaolinete era una perra, pero ella tenía razón en una cosa. Serena Tsukino no pertenecía aquí. Se había debatido sobre qué hacer con las fotos, y él todavía no estaba seguro qué sería lo correcto. Él sólo tenía que mantener un ojo sobre Serena y asegurarse que ella no hiciera nada para lastimar a Darieno humillar a la familia.

En busca de Darien, ella se trasladó rápidamente a través de la multitud.

Ahora, parecía que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y todo el mundo la miraba con desdén. ─Oye, bombón. ¡Ven aquí!─ Un hombre la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la pista de baile. ─He estado observándote. Sabía que me resultabas familiar, y me acordé. Tú eres esa chica de la página web.

Serena estaba tratando de alejarse. El hombre tenía mala respiración y su mano se deslizaba por la cintura, peligrosamente cerca de su trasero.

─No sé de qué está hablando. Yo no tengo un sitio web.─ Ella estaba a punto de llorar, y lo único que podía pensar era en lo mal que estaba, y deseaba que Darien la encontrara

─Deja de tratar de alejarte. Sé por qué estás aquí. Tú eres parte de la diversión ¿no? Esas fotos tuyas me pusieron caliente. Yo las utilizaba como un aliciente para encenderme, si sabes lo que quiero decir.─ Cuando él la miró de reojo, él se encontró con una pareja tras otra. Serena estaba tan avergonzada. Estaban haciendo un espectáculo.

Ella no sabía lo que quería decir, y ella no quería saber. Tirando duro, ella se las arregló para liberarse del viejo borracho. Sin esperar a ver lo que los demás pensaban de ella, Serena echó a correr. Necesitaba a Darien.

Pero, Darien estaba ocupado. ─No puedo creer esto,─ se quejó él.

─Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.─ Él puso su brazo alrededor de Helios.

─Lo siento mucho, amigo. Daría cualquier cosa en el mundo por no haber entrado aquí y encontrar esto.─ Los dos estaban allí mirando el caballo muerto.

─Pero, ¿qué pasó?─ Helios estaba muy cerca de las lágrimas. Él había ayudado a criar y a entrenar al hermoso animal y encontrarlo retorciéndose de dolor fue difícil de asimilar. ─Yo he venido aquí para escapar de todos los adultos. No había muchos chicos en la fiesta que quisieran pasar el rato. Oí a Sultan hacer un terrible alboroto y cuando regresé aquí se estaba sacudiendo echando espuma por la boca. Y entonces – murió.

─Voy a llamar al veterinario para que venga y asegurarme de que no es una enfermedad contagiosa que puede afectar a los otros animales.─ Él empujó su sombrero en la cabeza, frotándose la mano sobre los ojos y la frente en señal de frustración. ─No lo sé, pero parece que ha sido envenenado.

Ante la expresión de alarma en el rostro de Helios, Darien deseó no haber dicho nada. No tenía sentido asustarlo con toda la basura que había estado pasando. Helios era tan compasivo de los animales que no le había contado sobre los asesinatos de ganado. ─¿Quién haría algo así?

─No lo sé, Helios. Yo sólo lo sé. Mira, ¿por qué no te vas a la casa y en un rato voy a ir para ver cómo estás?─ Después que Helios se fue, Darien llamó al veterinario y decidió a buscar a Yaten para decirle acerca de este repugnante acontecimiento. Él había visto a Yaten temprano cuando él y Serena regresarondel paseo en carreta. Moviendo de un tirón el teléfono abierto para hacer la llamada mientras caminaba entre la multitud, con los ojos bien abiertos hacia Sheriff Saucier.

¡Mierda! Si el veterinario verifica que Sultán había sido envenenado, pues, quiere decir que ese cabrón está demasiado cerca. Tendría este asunto resuelto de una vez por todas.

Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, sus ojos se posZafiro en su hermano. ─¡Oye Taiki! Ven aquí, hombre. Te necesito.─ Rápidamente, le explicó a Taiki sobre el caballo y le dijo que iba a buscar a Yaten para tratar de intensificar la búsqueda del culpable que estaba causando estragos en sus vidas. ─Oye, hazme un favor. Busca a Serena para explicarle lo que ha pasado. Dile que volveré tarde esta noche o en la mañana. Tengo que tratar de conseguir ventaja en esta situación. Si élestá cerca de la casa, lo siguiente que va a hacer es atacar a Helios o a una de nuestras mujeres.

─Acerca de Serena. . .─ Taiki estaba a punto de decirle lo que había visto y lo que sabía, pero Darien tenía suficiente con lo que estaba pasando.

─Tengo algo que contarle a todos sobre Serena. Se trataba de hacer algunos cambios grandes por aquí.─ Darien se refería a su compromiso; había llegado un mensaje de texto del joyero. Mañana iba a recoger el anillo y los artículos infantiles que había ordenado se entregarían el lunes. Él no le había preguntado a Serena aún, pero se preguntaba cómo se sentiría acerca de una boda doble con Zafiro y Michiru. Ahora, eso requeriría una celebración. Tal vez para entonces, todo este lío se resolvería y realmente ellos podrían disfrutar de una fiesta.

─Entiendo, Darien.─ Taiki escuchó lo que Darien estaba diciendo. Por último, su hermano estaba viendo que una relación con esta mujer no iba a funcionar. Ella no era la mujer adecuada para Darien. Después de ver cómo Kaolinete había reaccionado y como el viejo Fobos Takashi la reconoció por esos desnudos en Internet, Taiki sabía que era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. ─No te preocupes, Darien. Estaré encantado de cuidar de Serena por ti.─ Tal vez él podría hacerse cargo de esto antes que su hermano regresara.

Darien no estaba por ninguna parte. Sitiendo mareos, ella corrió alrededor del pabellón, afuera en el patio – buscando por todas partes. Si tan sólo ella pudiera encontrarlo, todo estaría bien. Sintiéndose impotente, Serena escrutó la multitud, buscando una cara amiga. Quería escapar de la fiesta y volver a la casa principal. Finalmente, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Michiru. Poniendo su mejor cara, Serena se acercó a ella. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar que nadie supiera lo que había sucedido esa noche. Era demasiado humillante. ─Michiru, si ves a Darien, le dirías que me he ido a la casa. Me siento un poco mareada.

Inmediatamente, Michiru se preocupó. ─¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Zafiro y yo hemos estado hablando acerca de irnos, de todos modos.─

─No, voy a estar bien. Creo que voy a ir y hacer algo terapéutico, como una taza de té de hierbas o algo así.─ Serena sonrió, sin esperar que Michiru supiera que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

─Está bien,─ Michiru palmeó su brazo. ─Le diré a Dariendónde estás cuando lo vea.

Entrando en la casa, ella se dirigió a la cocina y sacó la tetera. Llenádola con agua, Serena la puso a calentar. Michiru tenía una cajita de té elaborado en el mostrador y Serena rebuscó hasta encontrar un colorido bolso. Oliéndolo, ella pensó que probablemente era naranja con una pizca de sal en ella. Tal vez éste sería para calmar sus nervios.

Taiki observaba desde la puerta. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Darien parecía tan feliz sólo unos días atrás. Esta noche, sin embargo, había indicio que las cosas habían cambiado. ¿Tenía derecho a interferir en la vida de su hermano? ¿Debería dejar que Darien manejara esto por sí mismo? Recordando el error que Zafiro había hecho con Esmeralda, Taiki se convenció que lo que iba a hacer era por el bien de todos.

─Bueno, ya veo que estás en casa,─ El comentario inesperado de Taiki provocó que Serena se agarrara el pecho ante la sorpresa.

─¡Taiki! ¡Oye! ¿Puedo darte una taza de té o algo? ¿Qué tal un poco de agua?─ Ella llegó hacia el gabinete y le consiguió un vaso, y estaba a punto de llenarlo con hielo cuando él la detuvo con una mano en su brazo.

─No puedo esperar. Después de todo, esta es mi casa, no la tuya.─ El tono y las palabras cortantes alertaron a Serena que esto no era una conversación amistosa. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Tengo algo que necesito hablar contigo.─

El hermoso rostro de Taiki se encontraba en una actitud decidida y seria.

─Está bien. ¿Hay algo malo?─ Él estaba poniendo a Serena muy nerviosa. Ella no sabía si podía manejar más estrés.

─Sí. Francamente, hay algo, Serena.─ Taiki puso un sobre grande y una carpeta de archivos en la mesa del comedor. ─Tú sabes que discutimos el hecho de que tenías que firmar un documento legal que indicaba que no exigirías ningún tipo de ayuda financiera por el niño que llevas.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? ─Sí, yo dije que estaba dispuesta a hacer eso. Sin embargo, aún no hemos conseguido los resultados de las pruebas. Darien dijo. . .

─Darien cambio de actitud.─ Taiki habló, con la esperanza que lo que dijera no fuera mentira. A lo mejor, Darien estaría enojado con su intervención. Pero Taiki estaba seguro que llegaría el día cuando iba a ver que era una sabia decisión.

─¿Dónde está Darien? ¿Está él contigo? Lo busqué por todas partes. Él no me ha dicho nada a mí. ¿Cuándo habló contigo?─ Ella sabía que estaba hablando rápido, y probablemente no hacía nada de sentido. Ella tenía miedo. Ella quería a Darien. No era que ella iba a causar problemas por esto, pero ella se sentiría mejor si pudiera ver el rostro de Darien. Taiki no trató de responder a todas sus preguntas, no era necesario.

─Darien me ha pedido que maneje esto por él. En cuanto al por qué del cambió de idea, te lo voy a mostrar en un momento. Es simplemente mejor si conseguimos atar algunos cabos sueltos legales en primer lugar.─ Taiki le dio a Serena un papel y un bolígrafo. ─Tú leerás esto y firmaras aquí.─ Él le señaló una línea en la parte inferior de la página.

Serena se quedó mirando el papel. La palabra escrita siempre tenía el mismo aspecto para ella. Ninguna de las palabras tenía sentido. Las últimas letras de las palabras saltaban hacia el frente de sus ojos. A veces las palabras enteras acababan bailando en toda la página. Sus ojos no podían distinguir entre la letra o, c, a; cerrando los ojos, oró por un milagro. Abriéndolos – como siempre – todo en el papel era un revoltijo.

─¿Hay algún problema?─ Taiki estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Esto se suponía que fuera la parte más fácil de la discusión.

─Necesito mis gafas. Estoy teniendo problemas para leer,─ ella mintió de nuevo.

─Ve por ellas. Voy a esperar.─ Él era antipático.

─Uh, no creo que las tenga conmigo,─ ella buscó evasivas.

─Serena, ¿te estas echando para atrás? ¿Has decidido tomar ventaja de Darien?─ Taiki estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Darien estaba ocupado en otra cosa, pero ¿qué pasaría si volvía? Si Darien lo atrapaba en medio de esto, su culo sería pasto.

─No. No,─ le aseguró Serena. ─¿Te importaría leérmelo?

Taiki arrastró la silla con un movimiento hostil. ─Está bien.─ Cuando él la miró a la cara, algo en su expresión le sonaba familiar en él. Vergüenza. ─No puedes leer, ¿puedes?─ Él preguntó con una mueca de desprecio.

Serena cerró los ojos. Durante un momento, ella no dijo nada. ¿Qué más daba? No siempre sería capaz de esconderse de la familia. ─No, yo soy disléxica.

─¿No puedes leer nada de eso?─ Él se preguntó con asombro.

─Muy poco,─ ella confesó.

─¿Cómo terminaste la escuela?─ Ante su silencio, él conjeturó. ─¿Ni siquiera te graduaste de la secundaria?

─No,─ ella dijo en voz baja.

─Con un movimiento deslizante, Taiki sacó un papel y empezó a leer. Básicamente, manifestaba que ella absolvía a Darien Chiba de cualquier obligación para mantener al niño, si es que resultaba ser suyo.

Hizo disposiciones en la que ella no iba a ser capaz de presentar una demanda contra él o su familia para cualquier tipo de asistencia financiera o reclamación contra alguna pertenencia de Darien o los Chiba. Asimismo, declaró que el niño no recibiría el apellido Chiba.

En resumen, el documento cortaba todos los lazos entre Darien y su hijo.

─¿Darien quiere esto?─ preguntó ella, confusa. Se suponía que iban a casarse. ¿Había cambiado de opinión acerca de eso también? No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

─Él lo sabe,─ Taiki dijo con frialdad. ─Esta es una copia, yo quiero ver que tú lo firmes también.─ Él había salido de la ciudad para conseguir este documento legal. Mientras menos chismes esto generara, mejor.

─¿Es esto una especie de acuerdo prenupcial?─ Preguntó Serena, desesperada por dar sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo.

─Nada de eso,─ él respondió con frialdad.

Este era el hermano de Darien, ella se dijo. Y él amaba a Darien. Por lo tanto, sabía que sólo tenía el mejor interés en el corazón. Además, esto era lo que ella quería desde el principio. Ella no sabía realmente cómo hacerlo, pero lo que él sugirió era el resultado que quería. Si eso era verdad – ¿por qué se sentía como si su mundo estuviera llegando a su fin?

Con la mano temblando, Serena cogió la pluma y escribió su nombre. Taiki miró su firma. ─Es mejor que simplemente hagas una X, esa firma es como ilegible. Ni siquiera deletreando Serena Tsukino.─ Recogiendo la pluma de nuevo, hizo un X por su nombre en ambas copias. Cuando se pudo de pie, Taiki la detuvo.

─Hay una cosa más. Estoy haciendo esto para proteger a mi hermano; tienes que entender eso. Él no ha estado pensando con claridad. Ya estaba tan enamorado por la idea de ese bebé que nosotros temíamos que él te lo propusiera a ti en cualquier momento.

Serena casi lo detuvo para decirle acerca de su compromiso, pero ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta que Darien debía haber cambiado de opinión acerca de eso, también. Taiki seguía hablando. Ella trató de escuchar.

─Y tienes que darte cuenta que nunca se sintió atraído por ti –─ Taiki pasó los ojos hacia arriba y hacia abajo del cuerpo de Serena. Él no lo dijo en voz alta, él no tenía que hacerlo. Taiki le dijo con sus ojos que ella no era lo suficientemente bonita para atraer a Darienen circunstancias normales. ─Era el bebé.

─Oh.

Una palabra por respuesta de Serena tocó la fibra simpática en Taiki. Empujando a un lado, él puso lo mejor para la familia primero. ─Sabes que es verdad, Serena. Tú debes ver a las mujeres que Darien utiliza para salir.─ A veces tienes que ser cruel para ser amable. Incluso sin la bomba que estaba a punto de caer por lo de las fotos, un matrimonio entre Darien y Serena no hubiera durado. Pronto Darien se daría cuenta que un niño, especialmente uno que no tenía ninguna decisión en la creación, no era suficiente para cimentar una relación.

─Ahora que salgamos; vamos a hacer un trato.─ Él sacó algunas fotografías del sobre y las extendió. Serena estaba horrorizada. ¡Eran de ella! Y ella estaba desnuda en cada una. En una estaba en la ducha y la atrapaban enjabonándose entre las piernas. Otro era un primer plano de sus pechos, y su expresión lucía como si ella estuviera excitada. Ella no recordaba haber estado excitada. También había una en la cama donde había estado tocándose después de escuchar una novela de romance erótico. Alguien había invadido su privacidad, y sabía quienes eran. ¡Los Blackmoons!

─¿De dónde sacaste eso?─ Serena estaba muy cerca de las lágrimas.

─Fueron enviadas por Ann Blackmoon.

Ella pensó que teníamos que saber qué tipo de persona eres. La carta era muy informativa. ¿De verdad creías que podías bailar el vals sobre Tebow y congraciarse en nuestras vidas? El nombre Chiba es un buen nombre. Tenemos una reputación que mantener. Darien es uno de los hombres más respetados en todo el estado. ¡Él no quiere o necesita una mujer como tú arrastrando su nombre en el barro!

Taiki se puso de pie y extendió las fotos obscenas a lo largo de la mesa. Serena quería morir.

─Pero, yo no sé nada de estas imágenes. Yo no posé para ellas.─ De repente, estaba enferma, sabiendo que Diamante las había tomado sin su conocimiento. Él le había prometido que iba a su ruina si no cooperaba con él. Cuando ella había rechazado sus reiteradas solicitudes de sexo, él había dicho que iba a vengarse. ─¿Ha visto Darien estas fotos?─ La voz de Serena era baja y expresaba derrota.

─Por supuesto.─ Otra mentira. ─Él te quiere fuera de la propiedad antes que llegue a casa.

─¿Y el bebé?─ Ella sabía que era una pregunta tonta antes que ella lo pidiera, pero no podía evitarlo. Serena se sintió perdida y desesperada.

─¿El bebé? Tú acabas de firmar un papel diciendo que eres cien por ciento responsable de tu propio hijo.─ Caminando hacia el extremo de la mesa, él esperó. ─Si recoges tus cosas, te veré afuera.

**Continuara… **

**Que mal se vio Taiki metiendose donde le llaman! Y será verdad que Darien Cambio de idea y que vio las fotos de Serena?**

**Nos vemos Mañana Domingo Con otro Capi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER****, ES EL LIBRO 2 DE LA SERIE ****HELL YEAH! VAQUERO ARDIENTE****EL CUAL SE TITULA ****SU RASTRO CALIENTE**** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TEKEUSHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M**** YA QUE ****CONTIENE MUCHO LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**N/A: POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPI.. ESTO PARA EVITAR LAS PREGUNTAS REPETITIVAS…**

**CAPITULO 10**

Con pasos de plomo, Serena fue a la habitación de Darien. Taiki estaba en la puerta de la suite y la vio recoger sus pocas cosas y ponerlas en un bolso de lona. Ella entró en el baño y se quitó la ropa nueva y se puso de nuevo sus pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Doblando el documento, ella lo puso en su bolsillo trasero, una triste memoria de su precioso tiempo con Darien. Sólo tomó unos momentos, y luego fue escoltada hasta la puerta y Taiki estaba en el porche delantero y la observó hasta que estuvo completamente fuera de su vista.

Serena evitó a todos los invitados, aferrándose a las sombras. Ella no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Era casi medianoche y tenía diez dólares. Esta vez el granero Chibas no podía ser su refugio. Lo único que podia pensar era caminar hasta Kerrville y preguntar por ahí hasta que pudiera encontrar un refugio para personas sin hogar. Después de eso ella tendía que repensar todo. ¿A dónde iría?

Una cosa era segura, que ella no iba a hacer de Kerrville su hogar.

Diamante BlackMoon observaba todo. Qué sabia inversión fueron estas gafas de visión nocturna. ─Vamos, Serena. Estoy esperando por ti.─ Él la dejaría fuera de la vista de cualquiera, que pudiera estar mirando desde la casa del rancho, antes que él la sacara del lugar. Él tenía que darse prisa, de todas maneras. Cuando los invitados comenzaron a salirse de la fiesta, habría demasiada gente en el camino. No sería difícil. Serena no era una mujer menuda, pero con la pistola jeringuilla que él tenía, no le daría mucho problema en lo absoluto.

Andrew estaba frustrado. Estaba cansado de esperar que los Chibas atendieran sus llamadas telefónicas. Tenía información que necesitaban oír. Es por eso que él condujo hasta el Rancho Tebow para entregarles el informe en persona. Zafiro Chiba mantenía sus negocios con investigadores bajo contrato y sabía que otro de los IP había sido llamado para ayudar con otro problema. Cuando él y Vance habían comparado notas, Andrew se había dado cuenta que sus dos casos podría muy bien estar conectados.

Cuando él abandonó el camino del rancho, se dio cuenta de algo por el rabillo del ojo. Por un momento, le pareció ver a una mujer caminando junto a la línea de la cerca. Andrew odiaba ver a una mujer caminando sola por la noche. Él siempre tenía la costumbre de tratar de ayudar a las mujeres con problemas, pero la mayoría tenían miedo de aceptar la ayuda de un conductor masculino que pasara. Un par de veces había tratado de ayudar a una mujer que resultaba ser una mujer de la vida fácil, fuera de la calle por una razón. Disminuyendo la velocidad, él se debatió entre si retroceder y comprobarlo, o no. ─¡Mierda!─ Su conciencia no le permitía conducir, por lo que aplicó los frenos y puso el coche en reversa.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, retrocedió hasta unos quince metros. No vio nada. Asegurándose, salió del coche y miró hacia arriba y abajo de la carretera, a ambos lados. Sin embargo, no había nadie allí. Debió haber sido su imaginación. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Esto le recordaba a uno de esos espectáculos de terror, donde un hombre se detenía para ayudar a una autoestopista, sólo para descubrir que ella era un fantasma. Sacudiendo la sensación espeluznante, se metió de nuevo en el coche y se dirigió a los Chibas.

Serena se escondió en la zanja hasta que el gran hombre volvía a su coche y se marchaba. Él no la había mirado como a un criminal, pero era difícil saber en estos días. Suspirando, tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar. Parecía que ella se había equivocado; estaba haciendo el viaje de regreso a la ciudad a pie. Tal vez, era lo mejor. La caminata a la ciudad le daría tiempo para arreglar las cosas. Serena podía sentir sus piernas en movimiento, pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Parecía que uno no muere de un corazón herido. En cambio, fue un proceso lento y agonizante. Serena había sido lastimada antes, pero este era un nuevo nivel de dolor.

Ella trató de razonar con ella misma. En realidad, no era peor ahora de lo que había sido al principio. Había llegado a Tebow para informar a Darien del embarazo y asegúrarse que no fuera a tratar de tomar al bebé de ella. Tenía la esperanza que él quisiera mantener los lazos con el niño. Pero, eso no fue así.

Lo que más dolió fue el hecho que Darien había sido tan bueno con ella. Y hacer el amor con él había sido más maravilloso de lo que había esperado. Serena trató de sacar a relucir que había hecho el amor con Darien. Pero, ella no podía. Parecía bien. Se alegraba que ella se hubiera permitido hacer el amor con el hombre cuyo hijo llevaba. A pesar de la humillación y la vergüenza de tratar con Taiki, ella había logrado lo que se había propuesto hacer.

Lo que mataba a Serena era lo que Darien ahora pensaba lo que ella era – lo que ella era –. Serena no sabía cómo llamarlo. Él no tenía conocimiento de primera mano de que ella no había dormido por los alrededores. ¡Pero esas fotos! Ahora, él pensaría que ella había vendido imágenes de desnudos de sí misma. Por si fuera poco, Taiki y otros miembros de la familia ya sabían ¡que no podía leer! Si Darien cambió de opinión acerca de querer a su bebé, él no tendría problemas para convencer a un juez que ella era una madre inepta.

Si Serena había estado mirando para arriba, o si ella no hubiera estado en un profundo estado de desesperación, ella podría haberlo visto venir. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Un pinchazo agudo en el cuello le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver la sonrisa maníaca de Diamante BlackMoon, mientras esperaba a que ella cayera al suelo. Serena trató de correr. Pero los efectos del fármaco fueron casi instantánea. Ella se desplomó a sus pies. Su último pensamiento había sido uno de pesar, ella nunca volvería a ver a Darien de nuevo.

─Disculpe, señora.─ Andrew se quitó el sombrero ante la señorita Michiru . La había conocido cuando Zafiro le había pedido localizar una pieza perdida de una escultura que se habían vendido por error. Tras una serie de pistas, Andrew había descubierto que Michiru Kaiou había comprado la pieza en un rodeo cuando ella estaba en la universidad. Ahora, ella estaba a punto de casarse con la cabeza mandamás de sí mismo, Zafiro Chiba. ─No me gusta molestarle tan tarde, pero tengo algo de información importante que compartir sobre Diamante BlackMoon. Creo que podría ser el que está causando todos sus problemas.

Michiru reconoció el nombre. Diamante BlackMoon había sido el marido que había contratado a Serena para ser la madre de alquiler de él y de su esposa. ─Adelante, Sr. Andrew. Todavía estábamos despiertos. Ha sido una larga noche. Se sienta en el estudio, en lo que busco a Zafiro.─

Minutos después llegó Zafiro.

─Sé que esto suena loco, pero creo que puede ser tu hombre,─ Andrew entregó a Zafiro varios documentos más. ─Diamante BlackMoon es todo un personaje. Fue diagnosticado como bipolar cuando era un niño. Hay tres casos documentados de abuso a los animales en su pasado, que no es un efecto secundario poco común de la depresión maníaca. Para darle crédito, se recompuso lo suficiente para pasar por la escuela de medicina. Pero, como muchos, él acumuló un cenagal de préstamos estudiantiles e hizo un negocio con un grupo médico que le dio la espalda, porque no aportaba a su negocio lo suficiente, ni hacía lo que le correspondía. Zafiro no dijo nada, pero él no lo entendía. ¿Por qué Diamante BlackMoon había hecho una matanza en el ganado? ─Andrew, ¿quieres un café? Michiru probablemente puso la cafetera en cuanto llegaste aquí.─ Si él iba a permanecer despierto, Zafiro iba a necesitar un poco de cafeína. La noche anterior había estado patrullando, y sólo iba al rancho en el tiempo suficiente para hacer el amor con Michiru y luego asistir al baile. Esta noche había sido su noche para dormir realmente.

Taiki, que estaba sentado en un extraño silencio en el sofá, siguió a su hermano con las cejas levantadas y se fue después de una ronda de café.

─Supongo que podría beber una copa,─ murmuró Andrew. Deseaba que Darien estuviera aquí. Él tendría un mayor interés en esta parte del caso que Zafiro. Sin esperar una invitación para continuar, Andrew comenzó sus conclusiones. ─BlackMoon era un niño bonito. Captó la atención de Ann McQuery, quien era la única hija de Félix McQuery de aceite Goldpoint. Valorada en el rango de cientos de millones.

Zafiro se puso tenso. ─¿Era? Le ha ocurrido algo a la señora BlackMoon?─ Andrew aceptó una taza de café de Taiki. ─Es por eso que estoy aquí, Zafiro. La Sra. BlackMoon está desaparecida y también lo está el Sr. BlackMoon. Tengo un amigo en la policía en Austin y él me dejará entrar en una gran base de datos. Parece que después que la señora BlackMoon no pudo convencer a Serena Tsukino para que se realizara un aborto, las cosas fueron cuesta abajo en el hogar BlackMoon.

La cafeína estaba despertando a Zafiro, y lo que estaba diciendo Andrew estaba empezando a resonarle. ─Darien dijo que la Sra. BlackMoon le había ofrecido dinero a Serena si ella abortaba a su bebé.

─Así es, pero Serena se negó. El cocinero de BlackMoon, dijo que BlackMoon se puso furioso cuando Serena se fue. Él y su esposa tuvieron algunas fuertes peleas. Al parecer, Ann BlackMoon se dio cuenta que el interés de su marido en Serena era mucho más de lo que debería haber sido. El cocinero también dijo que la Sra. BlackMoon encontró un montón de porno en su oficina. Él incluso tenía fotos de Serena.

En ese momento, Zafiro abruptamente se sentó en su silla, casi derramando el café en él. ─¿Qué has dicho?

─Mi amigo policía me permitió hacer un recorrido por el apartamento. Conociendo a Darien como yo, decidí cavar un poco más profundo. De lo que tu hermano me ha hablado de Serena, parecía fuera de lugar. Por lo tanto, me parecía estar cerca. El Sr. BlackMoon había perforado agujeros en la ducha de las habitaciones e instaló cámaras allí y en las instalaciones con luz por encima de su cama. Había incluso una cámara web que mantuvo activa en la computadora que colocó frente a su armario. Nos metimos en su disco duro y él tenía horas y horas de material de archivo de Serena. Incluso tenemos la prueba que entraba en su habitación por la noche y la veía dormir. Diamante BlackMoon es un psicópata.─

Desde el sofá Taiki hizo un audible gemido. Zafiro lo miró como si estuviera loco. ─Explícame, ¿por qué crees que BlackMoon podía tener que ver con nuestra situación actual?─ Zafiro estaba empezando a sospechar, pero quería oírlo de buena tinta.

─Según se cuenta, BlackMoon se obsesionó con Serena. Él no ha ido a trabajar en diez días. Él ha limpiado sus cuentas bancarias. La Sra. BlackMoon no ha sido vista en más de una semana, y no hallaron rastros de su sangre en el baño principal.─ Andrew hojeó su cuaderno de notas, sin querer dejar de lado ningún detalle.

Taiki se levantó y salió del sofá, caminando como una pantera enjaulada. Zafiro le dirigió una mirada divertida, pero decidió ocuparse de él más tarde. ─¿Algo más?

─Sí,─ Andrew le lanzó una mirada ecuánime. ─Uno de los vecinos oyó al Sr. BlackMoon amenazar a Serena y a su bebé mientras ella estaba tratando de salir. Él le dijo que no había dónde podía ir que no la encontraría. Y que se suponía que era su hijo el que diera a luz, no un Chiba. Él le dijo que si ella que si no se hacía un aborto, él mismo le sacaría el bebé.

─Zafiro,─ Taiki caminó al escritorio y se paró junto a la silla de Andrew. ─Creo que cometí un grave error.

Darien estaba muerto de cansancio. Se había reunido con Yaten y el veterinario. El veterinario confirmó que Sultán había sido envenenado con alimentos que habían sido triturados con hojas de adelfa. Adelfas eran mortales para el hombre y animales. Darien se preguntó ¿qué clase de mierda estaba haciendo daño a criaturas inocentes? Ahora, lo único que quería hacer era ver a Serena.

Él miró la hora. Serena no estaría dormida. Ella estaría esperando por él. ─¡Serena! ¡Serena, cariño! ¡Ya estoy en casa!─ Permaneció inmóvil por un segundo, esperando oír sus pasitos corriendo a su encuentro. Caminando a su habitación, él abrió la puerta con el pie, con la esperanza de encontrarla en una siesta o en la bañera. La habitación estaba inquietantemente vacía. Lanzando el sombrero y la chaqueta sobre la cama, salió a buscarla. ─¿Serena?

¡Demonios! Él podía oír gritos. Algo estaba definitivamente mal. Rumbo a la oficina de Zafiro, donde la confusión parecía estar viniendo, él entró en una reunión en curso. Tan pronto como se fijaron en él, todos pararon de hablar – un silencio sepulcral – una frase a medias. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Miró a Zafiro, Taiki y a Andrew. Todos se le quedaron mirando. ─¿Qué? ¿Murió alguien o algo?

Zafiro tomó un libro de buen tamaño y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Darien quedó atónito. En todos los años transcurridos desde la muerte de sus padres, nunca había visto a Zafiro reaccionar así. ─Darien, será mejor que te sientes. Tenemos algo importante que decirte.

Una ráfaga de aire frío se estrelló contra el corazón de Darien. ─¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Serena? ¿Es el bebé?─ Dios, ¿qué haría si le había pasado algo a ellos?

Cuando nadie respondió, Darien literalmente gritó. ─Por el amor de Dios, dime. ¡Por favor!

Taiki se inclinó, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

─Dile a tu hermano lo que has hecho, Taiki.─ La voz de Zafiro era tan fría como el acero. ─Somos una familia y, por Dios, vamos a ser honestos unos con otros como mínimo.

Darien estaba tan quieto como la muerte. ─¿Qué hiciste?─ Caminando hacia su hermano, se puso de rodillas delante de él. ─Dime, Taiki. Puedo hacer las cosas bien, si me acabas de decir. ¿Le dijiste algo a Serena? ¿La hiciste llorar? ¿Dónde está?

El corazón de Zafiro estaba herido por su hermano. Nunca había visto a Darien así. Darien amaba a Serena, era tan claro como el agua. ─Darien, te ayudaremos a encontrarla.

─¡¿Se ha ido?!─ Darien se levantó de un salto. Taiki aún no había dicho ni una palabra. ─¿A dónde se fue? ¿La llevaste a alguna parte?

─¡Taiki, sé un hombre! Ten las bolas para decirle a Tu hermano la verdad.─ Zafiro haría cualquier cosa para salvar a su familia, incluso machacar sus culos si fuese necesario.

─Tuve que hacerle firmar un documento que te exime de toda responsabilidad hacia el niño,─ él dijo finalmente.

Darien sacudió su amado Stetson negro a través de la habitación. ─Eso es fácil de reparar. La ley dice en un papel no era necesario de todos modos.─ No entendía lo que estaba pasando. ─Así que, yo no lo firmaré.

Además, Serena ha estado dispuesta a hacer eso todo el tiempo.─ Él estaba agarrando un clavo ardiendo, frenético por hacer esto lo mejor de lo que era.

─Yo le dije que fue tu idea,─ Taiki levantó su rostro y miró a

Darien. ─Le dije que no le darías al bebé tu apellido.

─¡Mierda!─ Darien dio un puñetazo en el escritorio de Zafiro.

─Voy a ir a buscarla,─ Darien salió de la habitación. Serena le pertenecía. Estaba en su derecho.

─Espera, Darien.─ La voz de Zafiro era severa. ─Hay más.

Algo en su voz hizo que Darien se enfermara de su estómago.

─Necesitas ver estas fotos de Serena.─ Zafiro le entregó un sobre. Él poco a poco las sacó, sin entender cuántas fotos podían ser tan graves. Pero cuando las vio – desnuda y vulnerable, él quería matar a alguien.

─¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Quién las ha visto?─ La idea de que todos hubieran mirado a su Serena hizo que hirviera como un volcán.

─Taiki las tomó del correo. La esposa de Diamante BlackMoon las envió. Ella dijo que Serena había dado su consentimiento para que fueran tomadas.─ Darien inclinó la cabeza, tratando de calmarse. ─Taiki la confrontó con ellas. Ella lo negó, por supuesto. Sin embargo, ya están en Internet.─ Darien rompió las imágenes por la mitad y luego nuevamente por la mitad. ─Fue BlackMoon, el hijo de puta.─ No había duda en la mente de Darien. ─¿No podrías decir nada su cara? Ella no sabía que estaba siendo fotografiada.

─Tienes razón. Yo encontré las cámaras ocultas,─ manifesto Andrew.

Taiki decidió dar el golpe de gracia. ─Yo le dije que la quería fuera de la propiedad.

Darien apretó los dientes. ─¿A dónde la llevaste?

Taiki lo miró con angustia. ─Yo no la llevé a ningún sitio. Ella se fue a pie.

Incrédulo, Darien le preguntó con angustia, ─¿la hiciste caminar de regreso a la ciudad, Taiki? ¡Está embarazada por amor a Dios!

─Eso no es todo, Andrew y Vance tienen pistas y pruebas; pensamos que BlackMoon ha estado aquí durante días. Creemos que es el que ha estado matando a los animales. Él está tratando de distraernos. Creemos que él vino por Serena.─

Sacando a Taiki del sofá, Darien estuvo muy cerca de golpear a su hermano. ─¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí, Taiki? ¡Yo nunca, nunca haría nada para hacerte daño!─ Liberándose de él, de pronto, Darien salió de la habitación antes que él le hiciera algo que más tarde pudiera lamentar.

Las cuerdas le lastimaban las muñecas, y Serena necesitaba hacer pis urgente, tanto que pensaba que iba a desmayarse. ¿Dónde estaba? Su mente era un torbellino de confusión y pensamientos inconexos. En su mayor parte, ella estaba en la oscuridad. La tenue luz filtraba a través de las grietas en una pared de tablón áspero. Enredaderas dispersas se deslizaban a través de las aberturas y la piel de Serena sintió escalofríos cuando ella se preocupó sobre qué más podría estar deslizándose por el suelo de tierra con ella. Tratando de moverse, ella se dio cuenta que sus pies estaban atados juntos con tanta fuerza como sus manos. Estaba tumbada de costado, con la cabeza apoyada sólo por un costal que olía a patatas podridas. Darien. ¿Dónde estaba Darien? Necesitaba a Darien.

Con pinchazos de desesperación, la realidad se precipitó de nuevo. Darien no venía.

Diamante BlackMoon la había drogado y llevado a un lugar donde ella y su bebé estaban totalmente a su merced. ¿Qué podía querer de ella? Y cuando ella se enterara de lo que era, ¿ella iba a tener la fuerza para decírselo?

Yaten fue llamado y actualizado con toda la información que tenían.

─Mira, tenemos que cubrir esto en dos partes. En primer lugar, tenemos que estar seguros que ella no entró a algún lugar para conseguir una habitación de hotel.

─Ella no tiene dinero,─ susurró Darien. Y él no había tenido el suficiente sentido común para darle algo.

─Todavía tenemos que comprobarlo. Alguien podría haberle dado. A continuación, tenemos que comprobar hospitales, centros de acogida – demonios, cualquier lugar que se pueda imaginar.

Andrew y Vance y su tripulación estaban allí, listos para partir.

─Vamos a revisar las compañías de taxis, autobuses y de trenes. ¿Alguien sabe en qué dirección podría haber ido si ella decidió irse de la ciudad?─ Preguntó Andrew. Se sentía tan mal por Darien. La miseria que él tenía estaba escrita en toda su cara.

Darien sacudió la cabeza. ─No lo sé. Nunca hablamos de ello. Yo no creo que ella tenga familia.

Con el corazón apesadumbrado, los Chibas se separaron y recorrieron toda la zona. Zafiro había llevado a Alan con él. Puede que él no fuera capaz de conducir, pero Zafiro necesitaba a Alan para darle un punto de referencia. Todo lo que podía pensar era cómo se sentiría si Michiru estuviera en los zapatos de Serena. Alan tuvo un efecto calmante sobre Zafiro. Habían tomado el cuadrante norte de Kerrville y trabajaba metódicamente a través de hospitales, moteles, hoteles, parques e incluso debajo de los puentes. Rubeus se había puesto del lado sur de la ciudad y Darien estaba buscando frenéticamente el lado oeste de la ciudad, que era el más cercano al rancho.

Incluso Taiki estaba buscando, en el extremo este, más cerca de Austin. Manteniéndose en contacto por teléfono, los hermanos estaban tomando literalmente Kerrville para encontrar a Serena. Sin embargo, ella no estaba por ningún lado.

Darien oró mientras conducía. ─Dios, por favor, cuida a Serena. Es tan delicada, Dios. Si alguien trata de hacerle daño, ella no tendrá la fuerza para luchar. Tráemela de vuelta. Por favor.─ Las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas.

Él y sus hermanos, habían buscado por todas las partes que ellos pudieron imaginar. Serena había desaparecido. Darien trató de procesar la información que él sabía. ¿Era posible que ella hubiera echo un paseo fuera del condado? ¿Estaba escondida en algún lugar que no se les había ocurrido mirar? O estaba Andrew correcto, ¿Diamante BlackMoon había estado más cerca de lo que había soñado? La incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco.

Una cierta cantidad de tiempo tenía que pasar para que una persona oficialmente pudiera clasificarse como 'desaparecida'. Sin embargo, Yaten ya había empezado esparcir el rumor. Él había obtenido toda la mano de obra local, y los equipos peinaban y rexaminaban los lugares que Chiba habría buscado, con la esperanza de encontrar algún tipo de pista.

Darien, caminó a la propiedad de Tebow. Horas y horas él había conducido a diferentes secciones de la finca, se bajó y buscó meticulosamente al terreno para detectar cualquier signo de – nada. Él tenía miedo de no buscar, y al mismo tiempo – él tenía miedo de buscar, siempre temiendo encontrar un cuerpecito maltrecho que nunca podría abrazar de nuevo.

Lo que rompió el corazón de Darien más que nada fue el conocimiento que dondequiera que Serena fuera, ella estaba bajo la impresión equivocada de que él no la quería ni le importaba nada de ella. Eso casi lo mataba. Daría hasta el último centavo que tenía que tener la oportunidad de decirle que la amaba y la deseaba con todo su corazón. A ella. El bebé era un milagro, una bendición – pero Serena era insustituible, imprescindible y apreciada más allá de toda medida. Serena era su corazón.

─Toma esto,─ Diamante BlackMoon sostuvo el agua hasta los labios de Serena para que pudiera tomar un poco. ─No serás ninguna utilidad para mí si te mueres por deshidratación.

─ Serena bebió con avidez. Él le había permitido sentarse, y ella estaba recostada contra la pared de madera desnuda. Ella vio a su secuestrador con los ojos entornados. Él había perdido todo vestigio de civilidad y normalidad. ─¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?─ Preguntó ella con temor.

Con una mano cruel, él le arrancó la camisa en la parte delantera. Tirando una copa de su sostén, Diamante BlackMoon manoseó su pecho, retorciendo el pezón hasta que ella gritó de dolor. ─No lo sé, Serena. No puedo decidir.─ Él la miró con frialdad calculadora en sus ojos. ─¿Por qué no me ayudas a decidir? ¿Deberíamos marchando juntos? Podríamos ir a México. Yo podría conseguir un trabajo en una de esas clínicas de medicina alternativa y tú te puedes hacer un aborto – librar tu cuerpo de ese mocoso Chiba.

Él observó el rostro de Serena desmoronarse. ─Por favor, no hagas daño a mi bebé. No fue su error. Él es inocente en todo esto. Por favor, Diamante. Haré lo que sea, pero no le hagas daño a mi bebé.

─¡Cállate!─ Diamante le dio una bofetada tan fuerte como pudo. ─¡Deja de lloriquear! Eso simplemente me repugna, no ayudará a tu asunto ni un poco.─ Hizo una pausa, aparentemente para considerar otras opciones.

─¿Sabes lo que podríamos hacer? Yo podría tratar de cobrarle, a ti y a ese hijo bastardo tuyo, a los Chibas todo el dinero que podamos conseguir de ellos. Esa perra, Ann, está muerta ahora. Yo tomé lo que estaba en nuestras cuentas conjuntas, pero ella había escondido el dinero en lugares que no puedo tocar. ¡Perra!

─¿La Sra. BlackMoon está muerta?─ Serena tenía una sensación terrible. ¿Diamante mataría a Ann?

Apretando toscamente su pecho, continuó su perorata. ─¿Quién hubiera pensado que llegaría a esto? Y todo es culpa tuya. Si hubieras consentido el aborto, estaríamos todavía viviendo en nuestro apartamento de lujo, comiendo filete mignon y caviar. ¡Pero, no! Tenias que ponerte sentimental y maternal.─ Con ese insulto, él echo hacia atrás el puño y la golpeó a un lado de su cara.

El golpe sacudió la cabeza de Serena con tanta fuerza que ella vio destellos de luz y no podía oír bien durante unos segundos. Cuando por fin recuperó el aliento, ella se rió. Tal vez, ella estaba tan loca como Diamante.

─¿De qué te ríes, perra?

─Tú no vas a conseguir ningún rescate de los Chiba, Diamante.

─Yo no le creo. Ellos son millonarios. Van a pagar buen dinero para tenerte de vuelta, aunque sólo sea por el bien del niño.─ Diamante estaba seguro que él tenía razón.

Inclinándose, ella se dirigió a él. ─Toma ese pedazo de papel que está saliendo de mi bolsillo trasero y léelo, pendejo,─ ella sonaba casi triunfante.

Así lo hizo. ─¡Maldita sea!─ gritó él, lo arrebujó y lo arrojó al otr lado del sombrío interior del cobertizo.

─Ellos se lavaron las manos, Diamante. En cuanto a mantenerme de rehén, yo no valgo nada.─ Serena se sintió aliviada. Ahora, él la dejaría ir. o tenía sentido mantenerla en cautiverio si no había ninguna esperanza de recompensa.

Con una mueca en su rostro enloquecido, Diamante BlackMoon se cernió sobre ella. ─Supongo que no tengo que tener cuidado contigo, ahora. Eres inservible.

Con el corazón encogido, Serena se dio cuenta que su pesadilla no había terminado. ─¿Qué quieres de mí, Diamante?

Ella haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su hijo. Lo que sea.

─¿Qué tanto quieres vivir, Serena?

Pasó un día, luego dos. Cuando sonó el teléfono, Darien respondió con una esperanza que se negaba morir. Sin embargo, no fue una noticia acerca de Serena, era de laboratorio. ─Sr. Chiba, tenemos noticias de su prueba de paternidad.

El corazón de Darien estaba herido.

Su hijo. ─La prueba demuestra que soy el padre, ¿no?─ No había duda en su mente.

─En realidad, no, Sr. Chiba.─ Darien tuvo que sentarse. ─La prueba demuestra que no es el padre. Hicimos la prueba tres veces. Espero que este sea el resultado que ha estado esperando.

Darien no podía respirar. Él no era el padre. ¿Qué significaba eso? Recogiendo la carta del Cryobank, los llamó directamente. Estaba lívido.

─Me gustaría hablar con el señor Malachite Metal, por favor.

En pocos segundos, un hombre habló. ─Le habla Malachite Metal, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

─Sr. Metal, soy Darien Chiba.─ Eso es todo lo que hizo. Darien nunca había titubeado ni dado una excusa en su vida. En ese momento la conversación había terminado; Darien tuvo una mejor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Hubo un escándalo en el banco de esperma. Parece que el problema de Darien no era el único problema. El Cryobank había sido demandado por negligencia. Al parecer, sus registros carecían de claridad y calidad. Se habían declarado en quiebra sólo por la mañana. Las acusaciones provenían de varias vías. No tenían antecedentes de alguna enfermedad, trastornos genéticos, o cualquier otro problema que pudiera ser heredado de sus donantes. Y lo peor de todo, como en el caso de Serena, ni siquiera aseguraban que la mujer estaba inseminada con el esperma de su elección. Él hizo la promesa de llamar a Darien al momento en que el verdadero padre del bebé de Serena fuera identificado. Darien no quería saber, pero puede llegar el día en que tendría que saberlo por la salud del bebé. Después de unas palabras, Darien colgó. Había dejado a Nicolas a cargo del mismo.

Entonces, ¿quién era el padre del bebé de Serena? Darien se sentó por un momento, invadiéndolo olas desilusión y de tristeza. En ese momento, él se dio cuenta de algo. No sabía quién era el padre del bebé, y no le importaba. Lo importante era que amaba a Serena y amaba a su bebé. Cuando el bebé naciera, Darien Chiba sería su padre – un padre nacido del amor y la devoción.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Ahora, lo único que necesitaba era tener a Serena de vuelta a donde pertenecía.

Esa noche Zafiro recibió una llamada telefónica de Yaten que lo cambió todo. ─Amigo, tengo algunas buenas noticias. Tenemos una idea de que BlackMoon estaba de vista en Austin. Tenemos imágenes de video de él saliendo de una tienda de conveniencia. Se trató de seguirle la pista por cámaras en las luces rojas, y hemos sido capaces de determinar que él está viajando hacia Kerrville.

─¿Qué podemos hacer?─ Zafiro estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

─Tenemos que vigilar desde el aire. Esa es la única manera que vamos a cubrir todo el territorio tan rápido como necesitamos.

─Hecho.

Zafiro no dijo nada al respecto a nadie más, todavía. Él quería conseguir algunas buenas noticias antes que Darien se ilusionara. Su casa se había convertido en un lugar donde nadie se reía. Michiru estaba triste. Alan se había negado a iniciar su terapia, que puso a la Sra. Renaud en la posición de sentir que ella era inútil. Helios estaba inconsolable e Rubeus rara vez salía del lado de Darien. Había sorprendido a todos con su intensa devoción a estar ahí para su hermano.

Darien caminó alrededor como si estuviera en un sueño. No comía, no dormía, estaba sentado junto al teléfono o caminaba. Por la noche, se sentaba junto a la cama y miraba el lugar donde había dormido. Toda la familia estaba preocupada por él hasta morir. Pero, tan mal como Darien estaba – Taiki estaba peor. Taiki estaba enfermo del corazón. En cualquier momento, si pudiera cambiar de lugar con Serena, lo habría hecho. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, él lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, no podía, así que hizo lo que pudo.

Él arregló la guardería para el bebé de Darien y Serena.

Darien sabía que Taiki estaba preparando la guardería de Bowie Travis, pero él no podía ir – no todavía. En su lugar, se dirigió a la joyería y buscó el anillo de Serena. Esa noche, se sentó en el porche durante horas, sólo sosteniéndolo en la mano.

Al día siguiente, él e Rubeus plantaron un campo de rosales para su mente, él había revivido cada momento que pasaron juntos. Y cuando él recordó el día en que la había llevado al campo de girasol de su madre, conmemoró que le había preguntado cuál era su flor favorita y ella había dicho las rosas antiguas. Por lo tanto, él e Rubeus habían cultivado un campo al lado de la casa de su abuelo y habían plantado trescientas rosas Belle Amour. _Mi Amor Hermoso._

Darien sólo perdió la razón una sola vez. Fue el día en que uno de los vaqueros dijo que él había oído que iban a empezar a dragar la Guadalupe. Si Rubeus no le quitaba al hombre, Darien lo habría matado. Posteriormente, él agarró a Rubeus como a un hombre que se ahogaba y se aferraba a un salvavidas. ─Serena está viva, en algún lugar, Rubeus. Quiero que vuelva. Quiero que vuelva.─ Y él gritó.

Serena estaba sucia por dentro y por fuera. Sin lugar a dudas, ella nunca estaría limpia de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tenerla? ¿No se cansaría pronto de atormentarla? Estaba preocupada por el bebé. Diamante no le hablaba mucho. Él la golpeaba, la pellizcaba y le daba bofetadas – pero no hablaba con ella. Y, él no le daba mucho para comer. Durante la mayor parte de cada día, la dejó atada y amordazada en el suelo.

Cuando él se presentaba, no se quedaba mucho tiempo. Sólo el tiempo suficiente para intentar otra violación.

Él era realmente patético. Si no fuera un monstruo, Serena habría sentido lástima por él. Porque, Diamante BlackMoon definitivamente tenía un problema. Ahora, ella sabía por qué había sido necesario que un medico le extrajera el esperma para la inseminación. Él ni siquiera debía ser capaz de pararlo para echarlo en un recipiente.

Cuando maltrataba a Serena, a veces conseguía una erección, o algo así. Su pequeño pene era tan corto que en lo que a armas se refiere, el suyo era una navaja en un mundo de espadas y sables. Una vez, ella había cometido el error de reírse y él la había golpeado en el estómago. No iba a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Su bebé aún estaba bien, ya que estaba todavía en movimiento. Por lo tanto, ella no se rió. Todos los días, ellos pasaban por el mismo ritual. Gracias a Dios por los grandes favores y los penes pequeños.

A veces, el destino tenía una manera de reparar la telaraña de la vida. Cuando la llamada llegó, no había nadie en casa, sólo Taiki.

─Residencia Chiba.─ Taiki contuvo la respiración, el identificador de llamadas decía que era la oficina del sheriff.

─¿Darien?

─No, es Taiki.

─Escucha, avísale a Darien. Lo tenemos. Yo sé que él va a querer estar en la captura.

─¿Dónde?

─Tú no lo creerías. Justo en su propio patio trasero. Él la tiene en una antigua granja destartalada en Perry. Está justo fuera de la carretera Blanco.

─Conozco el lugar. Nos encontraremos allí.

Darien e Rubeus habían estado haciendo un sobrevuelo con uno de los pilotos. Taiki dejó un mensaje con el operador de radio, quien les prometió bajar lo antes posible. Mientras conducía como un murciélago salido del infierno, llamó Zafiro, quien estaba con Michiru en una cita médica y Alan se habían ido a la ciudad con Setsu MeiouEsta era su oportunidad, iba a redimirse así fuera lo último que haga.

Diamante iba a matarla. Ella sabía eso ahora. Hoy, él había traído un arma de fuego. Encadenada a la pared, no tenía la oportunidad de escapar. No había esperanza. Nadie fue a buscarla. Nadie sabía que estaba desaparecida. Acunando a su bebé, ella se disculpó por no cuidar mejor de él. Y pensaba en Darien.

Taiki llegó primero. Eso no era una sorpresa. Yaten estaba a doce Bkilómetros y él estaba a menos de dos. Aparcó a unas tres cuadras y se fue a pie. A medio camino del viejo granero se dio cuenta que no había traído ningún arma, él estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar. No importaba, iba a matar a ese hijo de puta con sus propias manos si tenía que hacerlo.

A unos nueve metros de distancia, se detuvo a escuchar. Él podía oír el llanto de Serena. Taiki soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ella estaba viva.

─Levántate, perra. Él oyó el sonido de un puño contra la carne. Fue entonces cuando Taiki dejó de pensar y sólo reaccionó.

Diamante BlackMoon tenía la pistola apuntando a su cabeza. Serena hizo una reverencia, porque no quería que la última cosa que ella viera fuera la cara de su asesino. En cambio, ella evocó la imagen de Darien. Durante varios días había tratado de olvidarlo, tratando de quitar su cara de su mente. Había sido demasiado doloroso recordar. Ahora, encarando el final, ella lo trajo a la vida. Cerrando los ojos ella dejó el lugar de su cautiverio y se dirigió al lugar de su mayor felicidad, Darien.

_Dejó que su mano moldeara los músculos de sus brazos. Él era tan fuerte y capaz, y él la hacía sentir tan segura y especial. Levantándose, ella no pudo resistirse a darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Cuando lo hizo, él le sonrió. Era una sonrisa genuina. Él tenía pequeñas arrugas de sol en los bordes de sus grandes ojos azules y le pasó el dedo por encima de ellos con asombro. El hoyuelo en su mejilla requería un poco de atención, y si tuviera un poco más de coraje, ella habría jugado con el hoyuelo de su barbilla con la lengua. ─No puedo creer que seas mía_

_para tocarte cada vez que quiera,─ Serena esta tan emocionada para hablar._

─_Nunca lo dudes, preciosa.─ Darien movió su mano más arriba de su muslo. ─No puedo esperar a llegar a casa. Me estaba volviendo loco por la preocupación.─ Moviendo el brazo en alto, él lo puso sobre sus hombros y la abrazó tan cerca como pudo. Ella deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó firmemente. Susurrándole al oído, él le dijo las más agradables palabras de bienvenida que hubiera escuchado. ─No puedo esperar hasta que estés en mi casa, donde perteneces._

Ella lo oyó llevándola afuera para mantenerla a salvo. Ella escuchó algo deslizándose hacia atrás. Ella esperó oír el disparo. . . . En cambio, ella oyó el golpe de un cuerpo golpeando a otro y un disparó. Serena se sacudió, casi le sacó el brazo. Ella esperaba sentir la quemadura de una bala, pero no había ninguna. Rodando hacia donde ella podía ver, ella se sorprendió al ver a Taiki luchando con Diamante BlackMoon. ¡Taiki! ¿Taiki?

Ella trató de envolver su mente alrededor de la identidad de su salvador. Taiki era más grande, pero Diamante tenía un arma. Horrorizada, se dio cuenta que en algunos momentos, Taiki podría morir. ─¡No! ¡No!─

Ella gritó. ─¡Diamante, no! ¡No te atrevas a pegarle un tiro! ¡Él tiene una familia! ¡Él tiene gente que lo quiere! ¡Suéltalo, no quieres matarlo!

¡Soy yo, tú me odias a mí!

─¡Diamante!─ Determinada a que Taiki viviera, Serena se abalanzó hacia el final de su cadena. Cogiendo la mano de Diamante, ella tiró tan fuerte como pudo, pero se movió la boca del cañón suficiente como para que la bala le penetrara a Taiki en la pierna y no en el corazón. Taiki cayó al suelo. Serena gritó y Diamante se volvió hacia ella. En represalia por su interferencia, Diamante desplazó la pistola en la cabeza de ella. Serena se encogió, pero el golpe nunca llegó. En su lugar, Diamante fue golpeado por una fuerza que lo empujó a través del lugar como si hubiera sido golpeado por un camión de dieciocho ruedas.

Darien.

Serena no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué los Chibas venían a su rescate? ¿Cómo sabían? En estado de shock, ella vio a Darien luchando con violencia con el hombre que la había torturado y atormentado durante días.

─¡Darien, tiene un cuchillo!─ Ella le advirtió. Un gemido la obligó a prestar atención a Taiki. Al instante, ella se arrastró hacia él, incapaz de llegar a causa de la longitud de la cadena.

─¿Taiki, cuan lastimado estás?

Taiki volvió su rostro dolorido, y pálido hacia ella. ─Sólo me rozó el muslo, creo.─ Él sostuvo la mirada por un segundo, y luego la bajó, incapaz de mirarla. ─Serena, lo siento mucho.

Ella no respondió. Ella no podía. Desesperada, volvió a mirar a Darien mientras luchaba con el cuchillo de su loco secuestrador. Agradecida, ella vio que Darien salió ileso mientras mantenía a BlackMoon sometido en el suelo con una rodilla en su espalda. Otras voces se propagaron para su sorpresa, Yaten y dos hombres entraron en la puerta. Uno se arrodilló junto a Taiki, mientras que otro se fue a reclamar a BlackMoon de las manos apretadas de Darien. Incluso con su cara en el suelo, Diamante BlackMoon estaba gritando obscenidades a Darien.

Yaten se puso en cuclillas a su lado. ─Vamos a sacarte de esa cadena, muchacha.─ Él fue donde Diamante, y comenzó a buscarle la llave. Serena no sabía qué pensar. Ella palpó su cara, preguntándose qué aspecto tenía. En vano, trató de sacudirse la mayor cantidad de suciedad y la mugre de los brazos y manos como pudo. Más que nada, quería buscar la cara de Darien. Pero, ella no podía. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a ver. Cuando una mano le tocó el brazo, ella pensó que era Yaten. Pero en un instante, ella fue atrapada contra un pecho duro y unas manos felizmente familiares la sujetaban como si nunca la quisiera dejar ir.

─Mi preciosa. Mi ángel precioso,─ él bruscamente le susurró al oído, mientras le besaba el lado de su cuello. ─Serena, pensé que te había perdido. Yo nunca voy a dejarte ir, de nuevo. ¿Me escuchas?─ Con impacientes, y casi frenéticos toques, Darien le pasó las manos por su cuerpo.

─¿Estás herida? ¿El bebé está bien?─ En espera de una respuesta, él enmarcaba su cara y aplastó su boca en la de ella, devorando sus labios. Serena no podía hacer nada, pero respondió a su beso. Ella no entendía, pero por ahora ella estaba en los brazos de Darien y eso era lo más cercano al paraíso que alguna vez había estado.

─Chiba, tenemos que llevar a tu hermano al médico. Serena necesita ser revisada, también,─ Yaten palmeó a Darien en el hombro mientras conducía a Diamante BlackMoon al coche patrulla.

Darien se alejó de Serena el tiempo suficiente para mirar a su hermano.

─Demonios Taiki, ¿te ves mal?─ La visión de la sangre filtrándose a través de los pantalones vaqueros azules de Taiki alarmó a Darien. ─No me di cuenta que habías recibido un disparo.

Taiki sonrió ligeramente. ─Voy a estar bien. Es sólo una herida superficial. Cuida de Serena.

Darien no necesitaba ningún estímulo para hacerlo. Se volvió hacia ella con la más tierna expresión en su cara que ella pudiera imaginar.

─Puedes contar con eso, hermano.─ Colocando una mano debajo de sus rodillas, la levantó y la llevó a la luz del sol.

Por un momento, Serena no podía ver. Ella no había visto la luz solar directa en días. Volviendo la cabeza en su pecho, ella comenzó a sollozar. ─Yo no pensé que ibas a venir.

─No llores, preciosa,─ la voz de Darien era áspera por la emoción.

─Te había estado buscando, mi amor. Todos te hemos estado buscado. Siento mucho que te haya decepcionado. Siento no estar ahí cuando me necesitaste.

─Creo que...─ ella acurrucó su mano contra su pecho, temiendo dejarlo ir – temiendo que todo fuera un sueño.

Llevándola a la ambulancia, él entró con ella. Dos hombres le colocaron una intravenosa a Taiki. Uno ayudó a Serena a entrar, y la sentó en una camilla. Darien pudo ver que ella había sido herida. A medida que los paramédicos comenzaron a revisarla, él hizo una mueca al ver que estaba cubierta de hematomas. Algunas eran frescas y otras se estaban desvaneciendo, de los días pasados en las manos de un loco. ─¿Fue violada, Sra. Tsukino?─ El técnico de emergencias médicas era necesario, pero la franca pregunta desgarró en el corazón de Darien. Contuvo el aliento, sabiendo que todo lo que su respuesta fuera iba a hacer todo lo posible para hacerle olvidar los horrores que había oportado.

─No,─ la respuesta incierta de Serena le decía que ella había pasado más de lo que ella se sentía cómoda hablando. Darien sabía que BlackMoon le había hecho cosas indecibles a ella. ─Necesita decirnos, Sra. Tsukino. Estamos aquí para ayudarle.─ Eran profesionales y meticulosos, pero Serena no estaba preocupada por ella.

─Estoy embarazada.─ Uno de los hombres habló en una radio, por lo que el hospital estaría listo para cuando ellos llegaran. Con un rugido, la ambulancia se puso en marcha y comenzó su lento viaje fuera de los escabrosos pastizales.

Serena no podía dejar de mirar a Darien. Él no le había quitado la mirada de encima. Había tantas cosas que necesitaba saber, pero ella tenía miedo de creer lo que sus ojos le decían.

En el hospital, las enfermeras y el médico eran eficientes. Ellos realizaron una ecografía y un examen ginecológico para asegurarse que su hijo estaba todavía bien y seguro. Ella sabía que no había habido penetración vaginal; era los golpes y las patadas en el abdomen lo que habían preocupado a Serena. Con voz temblorosa, ella le había explicado todo eso al doctor, avergonzada de que Darien tuviera que escuchar su vergüenza. Él se quedó con ella a través de toda la rigurosa prueba, pero en algún momento el doctor le pidió que lo acompañara a conferenciar acerca de la condición de Taiki.

Mientras yacía allí escuchando los ruidos de la sala de emergencia, Serena se esforzó por escuchar esa voz que significaba el mundo para ella. Taiki estaba en el cubículo de al lado, pero no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo. A pesar del milagro de su rescate, Serena no sabía qué esperar. Miedo a la esperanza, ella se obligó a examinar su situación y contar sus bendiciones. Ella tenía mucho que agradecer. La amenaza de Diamante BlackMoon había desaparecido y el bebé estaba sano. Aún así, ella quería más. Serena quería lo imposible.

Ella estaba viva. Darien la miraba tendida allí tan pequeña y frágil. Por un momento, Darien inclinó la cabeza y le daba gracias al cielo por las oraciones contestadas. El peso del mundo llevado en sus hombros le hacía darse cuenta que él no había respirado desde la noche del paseo en carreta de heno. Lentamente, se acercó a ella. Había imaginado este momento, y ahora estaba aquí. ─¿Sere?─ Arrodillándose al lado de su cama, hundió la cabeza en su costado y la abrazó con fuerza. ─Pensé que me iba a morir sin ti.─

Ella quería tocarlo, para calmarlo, pero su mano se cernía sobre su cabello. El miedo al rechazo estaba arraigado tan profundamente; era difícil para ella aceptar cuando un sueño se hacía realidad. ─Darien, no lo entiendo...

Como si sus palabras liberaran una marea, Darien le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios. ─Cuando me enteré que Sultán había sido envenenado, me sentía impotente. Yo tenía que hacer algo, y ayudar a buscar a ese hijo de puta de BlackMoon – únicamente; yo no sabía que era lo que yo estaba buscando. Le dije a Taiki que te dijera dónde yo había ido.─

─Taiki me enseñó esas fotos horribles y me dijo que querías que me fuera,─ su voz se quebró mientras revivía el dolor.

La voz de Darien se volvió áspera. Él había perdonado a Taiki, pero la idea que Serena hubiera sido herida era insoportable. ─Taiki asumió demasiado. Él no habla por mí. Yo no sabía nada acerca de las fotos o de esos estúpidos documentos que te dio para firmar.─ Él llevó sus manos a los labios. ─Te amo, cielo. ¿Estás lista para que te lleve a tu casa?─

No se podían hablar palabras más dulces, pero tenía que estar segura.

─No quiero interponerme entre tú y tu familia, Darien.

─Oh amor, todos han estado tan preocupados. Nunca lo dudes; ellos están casi tan ansiosos como yo de que llegues a casa.─ Darien tomó su cara, con los pulgares frotando sus labios. ─Voy a llevarte a mi habitación, ponerte en mi bañera, y lavar cada recuerdo de su tacto de tu cuerpo. Entonces, si te apetece, yo voy a hacer nuevos recuerdos para ti. Van a ser mis labios sobre los tuyos, mis manos en tu cuerpo, y mi pene enterrado muy profundo dentro de ti que nunca pensarás en lo que ese bastardo te hizo. ¿De acuerdo?─

─Por favor. Llévame a casa, Darien. Quiero irme a casa.

─Bien, porque yo no puedo vivir sin ti ahora, cariño. Tú y nuestro pequeño hijo significan el mundo para mí. Y cuando llegamos, no te voy a soltar de nuevo por un largo, largo tiempo.

Como Darien había prometido, la familia se reunió para darle la bienvenida. Helios fue el primero en saludarla: ─Estoy tan content que hayas vuelto, Serena. Yo estaba preocupado a morir.─ Helios había levado su silla tan cerca de Serena como pudo. Michiru estaba preocupada, también.

Michiru le dio una taza de té, ─me alegro que hayas vuelto. Yo estaba acostumbrada a tener un toque femenino para hacerle frente a esta cría salvaje de hombres.

Ella recibió abrazos de Alan, Rubeus y Zafiro. Pero el único que ella esperara que se parara a su lado no lo hizo, como si él no estuviera seguro de que fuera bienvenido. Serena sabía que dependía de ella traer paz a la familia. ─¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?─ Ella le tendió una mano, y él le ofreció la suya.

Darien los dejó ir, amándolos más que las palabras que podía decir.

─¿Por qué me protegiste?─ Taiki no pudo evitar preguntar. ─Fue mi culpa que te secuestraran en primer lugar.

─Darien te ama, Taiki.─ Ella dijo, como si eso fuera la respuesta todo. ─Ustedes son la carne y la sangre. No podía dejar que nada te pasara.─ Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

─Además, me salvaste primero.

─Si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás, Serena – lo haría. Estaba equivocado. Equivocado en todo.

─Sólo deseo lo mejor para tu familia, Taiki. Puedo entender eso.

─Yo era un tonto por no reconocer la verdad. Tú eres lo mejor para Darien. Mientras estabas fuera – debiste haberlo visto. Taiki se detuvo, quedándose sin habla. ─No quiero verlo pasar por eso otra vez. Darien estaba en la puerta y vio a su hermano y a su amada. Se habían salvado unos a otros, y en el proceso ellos lo habían salvado.

─¡Taiki, espera!─ Helios corrió detrás de su hermano mayor. ─Aquí está el teléfono. Me olvidé dártelo el otro día.

─Gracias amigo.─ Taiki gustoso lo tomó. ─Había perdido este artefacto, – simplemente me olvidé.

Taiki se dirigió a su habitación, alegrándose de haber hecho las paces con Darien y Serena. Tal vez, ahora podía conseguir su propia vida en el camino. Echándole una ojeada a través de sus mensajes, él sonrió por todas las llamadas que había perdido. Entonces, se detuvo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! Había un mensaje de Mina. Y lo había echado de menos.

¡Mierda! Él miró la fecha. Hacía más de una semana. Ella probablemente pensó que no quería hablar con ella. Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Al entrar en su habitación, cerró la habitación, presionó su número, y oró.

Darien hizo lo que había prometido. Él la llevó a su habitación, la desvistió reverentemente y la lavó tan tiernamente como a un recién nacido. A pesar de su terrible experiencia, el niño había crecido y Darien agasajó su estómago con besos, haciéndola reír de alegría. Antes que él la llevara a la cama, tenía algo que quería compartir. ─Hay algo que tienes que ver.─ Él la llevó a la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

─Antes que te secuestraran, yo te había ordenado una sorpresa. Más tarde – bien – te perdí, Sere. Me sentaría y sólo miraría a la almohada en la que habías puesto tu cabeza. Sin embargo, Taiki – Taiki hizo lo que yo no podía soportar hacer.─ Abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás, lo que le permitió entrar primero.

Cuando Serena estuvo adentro, ella empezó a llorar. ─Es hermoso. No puedo creer que ustedes dos hicieron esto.─ Ella se tapó la boca con la mano y caminó en círculo mirando la guardería del bebé que estaba amueblada con cada artículo inimaginable que Darien pudo encontrar.

─Su nombre es Vaquerito.─ Él dijo. ─¿Te gusta?

Ella caminó alrededor, tocando todo: la cuna de madera oscura, la cómoda, las cortinas, el cesto, y el cambiador. Todo estaba decorado con escenas de caballos, rodeo, estrellas y herraduras. Los colores eran blanco, marrón, rojo y azul. ─Me encanta, Darien. Es increíble.

─Esta es mi pieza favorita,─ él le llevó una silla mecedora sin brazos.

─Te gusta estar en la cima, ¿verdad?─ Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, así como lo imaginó ella lo hizo.

─Suena tentador,─ sonrió a él con confianza. ─¿Te importaría refrescarme la memoria?─ Le exhortó ella en broma.

La polla de Darien se duplicó en tamaño en cuestión de segundos. ¡Maldita sea! Su ángel estaba coqueteando con él. Era la primera vez que ella había tenido la suficiente confianza en su relación para hacer eso.

─Va a ser un placer, cariño.

Ella llevaba una sola pieza, un sexy vestido de color púrpura oscuro que hacía que sus ojos parecieran violetas prensadas. ─¿Elegiste este vestido porque estas correas se deshacen cuando tu desatas estos pequeños lazos?─ Él tragó saliva mientras ella pavoneaba su culito hacia él, tirando lentamente de esas cintas de satinado púrpura. Su muñeca estaba absolutamente preciosa aunque hubiera sombras de moretones en sus mejillas y marcas de dedos en el cuello que habían tratado de expulsarle la vida fuera de ella.

─Esa fue una de las razones, el otro era el recuerdo de aquel primer día bajo el puente del río. Tú habías rescatado a Helios de ahogarse. Compartimos este increíble beso y luego me dejaste chupar tus tetas. No has olvidado eso, ¿verdad?─ Él observó su rostro con los ojos llorosos ante ese recuerdo placentero.

─Me encanta que beses mis pechos. Y chupes mis pezones,─ Darien casi se tragó la lengua, cuando ella deslizó sus manos por el torso y tomó sus pechos, tirando de ellos y recogiéndolos como si le concediera a él una recompensa. ─¡Maldita sea!

Él regó su ropa, ansioso por sentir su piel suave sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Serena estaba frente a él, con el pelo colgando en deliciosos rizos a la mitad de su espalda. Su cuerpo exuberante y maravilloso lo llevó a él a ponerse de rodillas. Hambriento. Él estaba tan hambriento de ella. Parecía una eternidad desde que había sentido el dulce apretón y caliente de su vagina caliente y apretada. Atrayéndola hacia él, raspó con su barba el cuello, haciéndola respirar con dificultad en anticipación.

Serena necesitaba más, ella necesitaba su tacto – su beso.

Presionando contra él, ella le rogó en silencio por el placer de sus

palmas callosas en los pezones. ─Te quiero, Darien.

Darien estaba luchando por respirar. Él deslizó la mano entre sus muslos, buscando la suavidad – saturada, miel caliente – llena de deseo.

Empujando un dedo dentro de ella, él sintió su coño apretar, rogándole por más. ─Es hora de probar nuestra mecedora, amor. ¿Estás lista para mí?

Serena se había perdido en la lujuria. ─Dios, sí,─ ella suspiró mientras él se sentaba y tiraba de ella encima de él. Sin brazos, la mecedora era el sueño de un amante. Ella se cernía sobre él, ansiosa por recibir su dura roca. ─Lléname, Darien.

─Señor, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ─ él exclamó mientras trabajaba en su interior. Ella era tan increíblemente apretada y sus caderas se sacudieron con alegría mientras su polla palpitaba, empujaba y se hundía.

Serena gritó de alegría absoluta. ─¡Darien! Te extrañé, Darien. Abrázame. ¡Nunca me dejes ir! ─Con cariciastrepidantes, él cavó en ella, enviando riachuelos de fuego voraz a través de su cuerpo. Darien empujó, penetró, perdiéndose en el dulce éxtasis entre sus muslos.'Esto. Esto era el paraíso,' él pensó mientras se mecían juntos en un éxtasis absoluto.

Él la abrazó, besándole cada pocos segundos. Ya era hora de desnudar su alma, y no tenía una razón para ocultar nada. ─ Darien, soy disléxica y es hereditario, especialmente para los niños pequeños. Yo no lo sabía." Su voz se quebró.

─No soy capaz de leer.

─Está bien, bebé. La dislexia es algo que vivimos todos los días. Si nuestro bebé nace con eso, vamos a tratarlo. Hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer para ayudar a nuestro hijo.─ Él le frotó la espalda ofreciéndole toda la comodidad del mundo.

─Pero, ¿qué otra cosa no soy, Darien? No soy muy inteligente. Suficiente. ─No digas eso,─ él la agarró por los hombros. ─Tú eres perfecta. No hay una sola cosa en este mundo sobre ti que yo cambiaría.

Ella se animó un poco, tirando hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara.

─Tengo tanto amor para dar. Eso tiene que contar para algo, ¿no es así?

─Cuenta más que nada,─ le aseguró Darien. ─Pero aún hay más. Eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida, generosa y tienes el más dulce niño en el mundo entero. ¿Cuánto más podría pedir?

El mundo se enderezó. Darien le dio un hermoso anillo, y tuvieron la fiesta familiar como la que ella había visto desde fuera de la ventana. Alan y Setsu parecían ser capaces de trabajar juntos, y aunque Rubeus estaba ocupado en Hardbodies, hizo tiempo para la familia. Taiki se convirtió en el ángel guardián de Serena y Zafiro y Michiru se metieron profundamente en los planes de boda. Las hojas comenzaron a crecer en la Belle Amour, el jardín de rosas de Serena y Serena comenzó a crecer con su hijo. Todo era perfecto.

─Voy a conseguirlo para ti, Darien.─ Serena corrió a la cocina, ansiosa de agarrar el condimento y regresar con el resto de la familia. Darien estaba asando carnes y todo el mundo estaba hablando y riendo, disfrutando del fresco de principios de otoño. Cuando sonó el teléfono,

Serena lo agarró, ─¿Hola?

─¿Puedo hablar con el Sr. Darien Chiba?

─Está fuera, ¿puedo ayudarle?

─¿Con quién hablo?─ Preguntó la voz.

─Soy Serena, la prometida de Darien,─ ella amaba decir esas palabras.

─¿Serena Tsukino? Bueno, felicitaciones. Se trata de Malachite Metal de la Cryobank Austin. Puesto que esto la implica tanto o más que el Sr. Chiba, yo sólo voy a dar el mensaje.─ Serena se aferró al lado del mostrador. Ella sentía angustia. ¿Qué podrían querer?

─Okay,─ Ella tenía incertidumbre en su voz.

─Después de una exhaustiva auditoría, finalmente fuimos capaces de determinar quién era el padre de su bebé en realidad,─ El Sr. Metal hablaba y Serena estaba tambaleante. Encontró una silla y se sentó antes de que se cayera.

─¿Qué?

─Esta fue una increíble confusión. No puedo ni empezar a disculparme lo suficiente. Hemos puesto en marcha nuevos procedimientos y han contratado a nuevos empleados. Ahora requerimos que todos ellos pasen por un entrenamiento extensivo, para que esto no vuelva a suceder jamás. Sin embargo, estamos contentos de poder informarles que el esperma que se usó para inseminarla pertenecía a un caballero llamado Seiya KoÉl, por desgracia, murió hace un año – por lo que no habrá recriminaciones de este fiasco. ¿No hay recriminaciones? Serena no le escuchaba. Siguió hablando, pero ella sostenía el teléfono en la mano. El bebé no pertenecía a Darien. Ella empezó a temblar. El bebé no pertenecía a Darien. Darien no era el padre. ¡Darien amaba a este bebé! De repente, toda la inseguridad y la duda que Serena había tenido la golpeó con toda su fuerza. ¿Qué iba a acer? ¿Cómo iba a decirle? ¿Él todavía querría casarse con ella?

Serena se sentó allí, sin soltar el teléfono.

─¿Caramelito?─ Darien caminaba, y la halló sóla mirando al vacío. Ella estaba mortalmente blanca. ─¿Sere? ¿Qué tienes?

Sin comprender, ella levantó la mirada hacia él. Esto era todo. Ella estaría sola, otra vez. Desde el primer momento en que Darien había oído hablar del bebé, lo había querido. Su bebé. Casi se había convencido a sí misma que él se casaba porque la amaba – pero en el fondo sabía que estar embarazada con su hijo era la pieza necesaria del rompecabezas. Si no fuera por el bebé, nunca se habrían conocido, se enamorarían o decidido casarse. El bebé era todo para Darien. ─Tú no eres el padre de mi bebé, Darien. Todo ha sido una mentira.─ Aturdida, ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

─Espera,─ la voz de Darien invitaba a no argumentar. Serena se detuvo. Él la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella en sus brazos. ─Te equivocas, Serena. Ese es mi bebé.

Serena se quebrantó. ─No, el llamó...─ y ella comenzó a contarle la conversación.

─Amor, amor, para.─ Él la hizo callar. ─No derrames una lágrima más.─ Él comenzó a besar la humedad. ─Yo sabía, Serena. Yo lo sabía.─Serena sintió escalofríos. Esto fue un déjà vu de nuevo. La última vez queella le había confesado lo del bebé, él había dicho esas mismas palabras,él sabía'.

─¿Qué quieres decir?─ Ella se aferraba a él. No tenía otro lugara donde ir. Él era su mundo.

─Recibí la llamada telefónica acerca de la prueba de paternidad antesque te rescatáramos. En ese momento, no era importante – todo lo que era importante era traerte de vuelta a ti y al bebé.─ Mientras hablaba con ella, le frotaba la espalda y sus brazos – besándola en la cara, el cuello.

Él estaba haciéndole saber con todo su cuerpo que ella era todo para él.

─Después que regresé a casa – francamente – me olvidé del asunto.─ Manteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, él hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. ─Te amo. A ti. Tú eres más importante para mí que mi tierra, mi casa – demonios, eres más importante para mí que mi propia vida. Y el niño que llevas será mío. Yo te amaré a ti y a él todos los días de mi vida.

─Él selló su promesa con un beso que la dejó sin aliento

**Una mirada hacia el futuro**

Darien abrió la puerta de la camioneta. Taiki lo enfrentó con una palmada en la espalda y un abrazo fraternal. ─Hemos estado esperando por ustedes.

Darien tomó el asiento para recién nacidos y se lo entregó Taiki para su nuevo sobrino. Rubeus cargó el equipaje de Serena y Helios llevaba globos.

Darien cargó a Serena. ─Estamos en casa, dulce ángel.

Toda la familia los rodeó. Ocho de ellos. Helios, Taiki y otras tres felices parejas estaban en pie alrededor de Darien, Serena y Bowie Travis.

─¿Bowie Travis?─ se preguntó Zafiro.

─¿Lo llamaste así por Bowie Travis Malone?

─Así es.─ Darien esperaba que dondequiera que Akayashy Fiore estaba él fuera sólo la mitad de feliz, seguro y amado que

Akayashy FioreChiba. ─Vamos a llamarlo Travis.

─Voy a llamarlo B.T,─ Helios rió. ─A. F. Chiba.

─¿No es hermoso?─ Preguntó Serena.

Darien se arrodilló junto a su pequeña familia. ─Sí que lo es.─ Él besó a su bebé, y luego le tendió la mano e invitó a su amada esposa en su círculo de amor. El pequeño Akayashy Fioretenía el cabello marta cebellina en castaño oscuro y ojos color lapis azul. Era el retrato de su padre – Darien. De todos modos, ¿qué saben los médicos? ─Este es mi hijo. Un verdadero Chiba.

**Fin**

**Hola Chicas! **

**Hemos Llegado al Final de Este 2ndo Libro!, Del 3er Libro en Adelante Estan en Inglés Así que me Tomara Algún Tiempo Traducir Los Primeros Capis Del Libro 3 de Esta Saga, Ya Qué Solo Puedo Hacerlo Los Fines De Semana, pero en cuanto los tenga Se Los Subire… x Lo Pronto Seguire Actualizando Las Adaptaciones de.. La Redención de Darien, Hermosa Nada, Su Virgen Concubina, y Grupo Internacional Chiba Kelly**


End file.
